A Night Under White Moon
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: "Kau pasti, sangat dekat dengan Espada bemata hijau itu," Orihime tersentak."Mendekati dekat pun belum," Soifon menatap Orihime, tersirat kepedihan dari jawaban Orihime. chap 17 is up, ANUWM tamat, RnR pliss, thx atas dukungannya untuk semuanya
1. It's Ulquiorra

**Summary** : Semua itu terjadi pada malam di Hueco Mundo, tidak ada yang melihat hal itu, tapi hanya bulan putih yang tergantung dilangit-langit Hueco Mundo menjadi saksi bisu atas semua yang dialami Orihime di Las Noches.

**Discalimer **: Tite Kubo.

**A/N** : aqu author baru nih n ini fic pertama aqu jadi maaf yah kalo ada salah n OOC hehehehehe, selamat membaca ya ^^ dan mohon bantuannya. Arigatou.

A Night Under White Moon

Chapter 1

It's Ulquiorra

"Selamat datang di Las Noches Inoue Orihime, benar?"Seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat tersenyum dari singgasananya yang tinggi.

"Ha-hai Aizen-sama." Jawab gadis berambut oranye yang dipanggil Inoue Orihime tadi dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Kita langsung saja, tolong kau sembuhkan tangan Grimmjow yang disana, sebagai pembuktian kepada para Espada yang masih meragukan mu." Aizen lelirik kearah Luppi yang tak jauh dari Orihime, Orihime pun langsung berbalik, seorang laki laki berambut biru yang berdiri dibelakang tanpa lengan kirinya disana. Orihime langsung berjalan mendekati orang yang dipanggil Grimmjow itu. Pandangan Orihime berubah saat melihat tangan grimmjow yang hilang itu dia tidak lagi takut melainkan kasihan, dan saat merasa sudah cukup dekat Orihime mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan lengan Grimmjow.

"Sōten Kisshun." Dua buah peri keluar dari jepit rambut Orihime dan menyelimuti lengan Grimmjow dengan aura oranye oval.

"Mana mungkin Aizen-sama, manusia seperti dia mampu mengembalikan lengan Grimmjow yang sudah dipotong oleh Tousen-sama, hahaha." Tawa sexta Espada yang bernama Luppi itu sedikit meremehkan namun tiba-tiba tawanya berhenti saat melihat tangan Grimmjow perlahan-lahan kembali.

"Ti…dak..mungkin." Matanya sedikit terbelalak. Tak lama setelah itu tangan Grimmjow kembali dan Orihime pun maju ke depan lagi dan kedua peri miliknya kembali ke tempatnya.

"hei onna sembuhkan yang satu lagi." Suara Grimmjow menghentikan langkah Orihime. Orihime pun kembali mendekati Grimmjow dan Grimmjow membalikkan badannya dan menunjukkan luka bakar didekat lubang hollownya. Orihime kembali mengeluarkan kedua perinya dan perlahan luka bakar itu hilang dan digantikan dengan tato bernomor enam disana.

"Apa yang kau lakuakn, Grimmjow?" Luppi terlihat marah dengan perbuatan Grimmjow dan berusaha menyerang Grimmjow. Tapi pertanyaan luppi hanya dibalas dengan seringai Grimmjow dan detik berikutnya tangan Grimmjow sudah ada dalam perut Luppi dan darah pun mulai keluar dari mulut Luppi.

"Sialan." Setelah mengucapkan itu sebuah cero dari Grimmjow menghabisi nyawa Luppi.

"Selamat tinggal mantan sexta Espada." Setelah sukses membunuh Luppi, Grimmjow tertawa tawanya menggema diruangan itu sampai sebuah suara menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku ucapkan selamat padamu Grimmjow, dan dengan pembuktian tadi berarti Orihime sekarang adalah salah satu dari kita, jangan ada yang berani mengusiknya, karena Orihime sangat penting bagi rencana kita." Aizen pun tersneyum kepada Orihime.

"Aku membutuhkan kekuatan mu Orihime, maukah kau membantuku?" Aizen menatap lurus mata abu-abu Orihime dan sedikit menaikkan reiatsunya sehingga Orihime sedikit bergetar.

"I-iya Aizen-sama."

"Terima kasih Orihime, Ulquiorra sekarang bawa anggota baru keluarga kita ke kamarnya, dan kau kuberi tugas untuk menjaganya dari segala hal yang dapat mengancam Orihime."

"Baik Aizen-sama."

"Kalian boleh kembali kekamar kalian, beristirahatlah." Lalu Espada yang ada diruangan tadi keluar dari ruangan Aizen dan saat diluar Yammy segera bersuara.

"Luppi begitu gampang di kalahkan aku kira tadi akan menjadi pertarungan yang menarik."

"Dia tidak pantas menyandang gelar Espada." Grimmjow menjawab. Saat didepan menara lima, mereka berpisah Yammy kembali ke menara 1, Grimmjow ke menara 3, Wonderweiss kemenara 2 tempat numeros berada, sedangkan Ulquiorra dan Orihime ke menara 4.

"Ikuti aku onna." Orihime hanya diam dan mengikuti Ulquiorra. Tidak ada suara dalam perjalanan mereka hanya ada langkah kaki yang bersautan.

"Ulquiorra, aku dengar Luppi telah mati?" Seorang lelaki jangkung dengan pedang besarnya menghentikan langkah Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

"Iya." Jawab Ulquiorra datar. Laki-laki itu menangkap sosok seseorang dibelakang Ulquiorra.

"Apakah dia mainan baru Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra tidak menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu.

"Siapa nama mu, Pet-sama?" Orihime hanya menunduk, dia sedikit takut akan reiatsu orang itu.

"I-Inoue O-Orihime." Jawabnya dengan wajah tetap tertunduk lalu laki-laki itu maju selangkah untuk mendekati Orihime namun segera dihentikan Ulquiorra.

"Dia bagian terpenting bagi rencana Aizen-sama, jangan coba coba mengusiknya, menyingkirlah Nnoitora." Perintah Ulquiorra dingin.

"Tch… baik, baik, peliharaan Aizen-sama." Nnoitora pun melangkah pergi namun sebelum benar benar pergi dia menaikkan reiatsunya sehingga Orihime langsung terduduk lemas merasakannya. Nnoitora terkekeh melihatnya sebelum akhirnya dia benar benar pergi dari koridor itu. Ulquiorra melirik Orihime yang masih terkulai lemas dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Cepat berdiri, onna." Orihime pun menyambut tangan Ulquiorra dan berdiri.

"Terima kasih." Lalu Ulquiorra kembali berbalik dan berjalan lagi. Dan akhirnya mereka berhenti disebuah ruangan, Ulquiorra pun segera membuka pintunya.

"Masuk." Orihime pun masuk kedalam sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya berdiri tak jauh dari pintu. "Ini adalah kamar mu, kau dilarang keluar tanpa izin dari Aizen-sama, tunggulah tugas untukmu disini dengan tenang." Lalu Ulquiorra berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

"Ano..Espada-san…" Ulquiorra pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Orihime sedangkan Orihime menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuatro Espada." Ucapnya dingin. Orihime mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar hal itu.

"Ano Schiffer-kun terima kasih." Ulquiorra terkejut mendengar hal itu namun dia segera berbalik dan berjalan lagi. Saat diambang pintu Ulquiorra berhenti.

"Cukup Ulquiorra saja." Lalu dia keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Orihime sehingga kegelapan pun menyapanya.

* * *

Grimmjow berjalan menuju menara 3 dari kejauhan dia melihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang dan bergelombang bersandar dipintu utama menunggunya.

"Selamat kembali di menara 3 Grimmjow." Perempuan itu mengangkat tangannya. Lalu Grimmjow berseringai dan menyambut tangan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Luppi?" Tanyanya Grimmow menatap perempuan itu.

"Dia? Sudah tak ada lagi disini." Raut kesedihan muncul diwajah perempuan itu.

"Begitu." Grimmjow memegang pundaknya.

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih." Hiburnya lembut, tapi perempuan itu masih memasang raut sedih itu.

"Hei jangan menyambutku dengan tatapn sedih itu Nel." Grimmjow mulai kesal.

"Baik, baik, ya sudahlah ayo masuk." Nel pun tersenyum.

"Hei ayo kita balapan? Aku ingin mencoba apa kekuatan ku benar benar sudah kembali." Ajaknya, tapi Nel menggeleng.

"Ayolah Nel kau takut pada ku? bukankah sonido mu lumayan cepat?" Sindirnya, Nel pun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, jika aku menang?" Tanyanya.

"Hmm tidak ada hehehehe." Nel menekuk wajahnya.

"Aku tak mau bertanding jika tak ada hadiahnya."

"Baik baik jika kau menang aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan mu begitu juga sebaliknya." Nel terlihat berpikir.

"Hmmm baiklah." Dia tersenyum.

"Siapa yang lebih dulu sampai dikamarmu yang paling atas itu dia yang menang bagaimana?"

"Setuju."

"Siap, mulai." Lalu mereka berdua langsung bersonido menuju kamar Nel.

* * *

Didalam kamar barunya Orihime hanya diam tak ada yang dilakukannya selain menatap bulan melalui jendela kamarnya. Kamar itu bahkan lebih kecil dari kamar apartement nya, dikamar itu juga hanya ada sofa. Baru beberapa jam dia di Las Noches dia mulai merasa sedikit takut akan tempat itu terutama orang orang didalamnya, reiatsu yang dimiliki mereka sedikit menekannya. Tapi hanya ada satu reiatsu yang stabil yang tidak membuatnya takut. Orihime duduk disofa putihnya. Kepala Orihime kembali mengingat saat-saat itu.

"_Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuatro Espada."_

"_Dia bagian terpenting bagi rencana Aizen-sama, jangan coba-coba mengusiknya, menyingkirlah Nnoitora."_

"_Cukup Ulquiorra saja."_

"_Cepat berdiri, onna." Ulquiorra mengulurkan tangannya._

Lalu Orihime memegang tangannya yang tadi sempat bersentuhan dengan tangan Ulquiorra.

"Tangannya begitu dingin, Ulquiorra Schiffer." Entah mengapa suara Ulquiorra saat mengucapkan namanya masih terngiang dikepalanya. Dia pun memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Ulquiorra berjalan dikoridor menuju kamarnya yang merupakan kamar paling atas dimenara 4 di perjalanannya dia berpikir.

'Terima kasih katanya? Apa yang ada dipikiran perempuan itu? Aku yang mengajaknya, aku yang membuatnya berkhianat, tapi dia masih dapat mengatakan terima kasih, apa dia tidak takut pada ku?" Tapi pemikiran itu terhenti sejenak saat dia merasakan reiatsu seseorang.

"Dia telah kembali."

Dan hal yang bersamaan pun dirasakan oleh Grimmjow dan Nel dan seluruh Espada.

"Dia pulang." Ucap mereka semua berbarengan.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**Chap pertama selesai semoga kalian senang sama cerita yang kubuat…**

**N**

**Review pliss**


	2. Espada without tattoo

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.

A/N : Maaf yah kalo masih banyak salah, aqu sudah berusaha hehehehehe selamat membaca semoga kalian menyukai chap ke 2 ini. Arigatou.

A Night Under White Moon

Chapter 2

Espada Without Tatto.

Diruangan Aizen

"Tampaknya kau bersenang—senang dengan Hime-chan, Aizen-taicho." Seorang laki-laki berambut perak yang berdiri di belakang Aizen tersenyum.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Gin."

"Aku serius betul-betul membutuhkan kemampuannya, aku tidak main-main." Aizen tersenyum. Grin pun langsung tertawa mendnegarnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyambut kedatangannya yang baru kembali dari misi?" Lalu pintu besar ruangan itu pun terbuka. Seorang perempuan dengan kerah menutupi mulutnya dan rambut pirang yang dikuncir tiga masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan membungkuk hormat pada Aizen.

"Selamat kembali, Halibel." Perempuan yang dipanggil Halibel itupun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Aizen.

"Aizen-sama."

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak banyak yang terjadi, para shinigami tetap melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti biasanya."

"Bagaimana dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu, dan Sado Yasutora?"

"Mereka memberontak ingin kesini untuk menyelamatkan Inoue Orihime, namun dilarang oleh Yamamoto Genryuusai."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka meminta bantuan Kisuke Urahara, tapi ditolak dan sekarang mereka dibawa paksa ke soul society dan dijga ketat disana."

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak ada."

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi Halibel, kau pasti lelah, beristirahatlah."

"Saya permisi." Halibel membungkuk hormat dan melangkah keluar.

"Seperti biasa, diselesaikan dnegan baik oleh Halibel." Gin bersuara

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa kau tidak memasukkannya kedalam jajaran Espada mu?"

"Tidak, posisi itu kurang cocok baginya."

"Tapi kemampuannya setingkat Espada."

"Hanya ada satu perempuan dalam urutan Espada ku yaitu Tercera Espada."

"Kenapa kau tidak menurunkan Nel?"

"Tidak Nel adalah Tercera Espada yang sempurna."

"Kenapa Kau tidak menyruh mereka bertarung?"

"Tidak perlu, posisi ini sudah cukup untuknya."

"kenapa kau menempatkannya dimenara 5? Seolah-olah dia sejajar dnegan ku dan Tousen."

"Tenanglah, Gin."

"Jangan-jangan kau.." Aizen pun tersneyum.

"Kau memang tidak berubah Aizen-taicho." Senyum rubah Gin pun muncul.

_Dan diluar ruangan Aizen._

Halibel memutuskan untuk berjalan hari ini, dia sangat lelah bahkan utnuk bersonido kekamarnya, saat ingin menaiki tangga dua orang sosok Arrancar perempuan mencegatnya.

"Kau sudah pulang Halibel?" Ucap perempuan berambut ungu tua dikuncir dua.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Kami hanya menyapa benarkan Menoly?" Tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Benar Halibel kami hanya ingin menyapa mu, sepertinya kau kelelahan? Sampai sampai kau harus berjalan kaki kekamarmu, jika kau tak keberatan aku dan Loly dapat membantu mu." Ucap perempuan berambut pirang pendek.

"Tidak perlu, menyingkirlah kalian dari sana kalian menghalangi jalan ku."

"Buat kami" lalu Halibel menaikkan reiatsunya sehingga mereka berdua kesulitan bernafas dan terduduk lemas dihadapan Halibel.

"Kalian benar aku kelelahan tapi untuk menyingkirkan kalian aku masih dapat melakukannya, lagipula sedang apa kalian disini? Menara 5 tidak boleh sembarangan dimasuki oleh orang yang tanpa izin Aizen-sama." Reiatsu Halibel pun normal kembali dan kedua perempuan itu pun berdiri.

"Tch, ayo pergi Menoly." Mereka berdua pun pergi dengan kesal. Akibat kejadian tadi Halibel sudah kehilangan moodnya untuk berjalan dia pun segera bersonido kekamarnya.

"Halibel itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Gerutu Menoly.

"Hei aku punya mainan baru, manusia itu, Inoue Orihime, mau bermain sebentar dengannya?" Loly menyeringai dan dibalas dengan senyuman Menoly.

"Baiklah." Lalu mereka berdua pun tertawa.

* * *

Pertandingan sonido antara Grimmjow dan Nel telah selesai Nel sampai lebih dulu dari Grimmjow.

"Hahahaha kau kalah." Nel pun menertawakan Grimmjow.

"Arggggh sial aku kalah." Gerutunya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dan membelakangi Nel.

"Hei." Nel menarik ujung lengan Grimmjow. "Kau tidak lupa kan?" Grimmjow pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat Nel yang sedang memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Baik, baik apa permintaan mu?" Senyum lebar pun langsung menghiasi wajah Nel.

"Aku ingin...uhmmmmmmmmm…uhmmmm." Nel tampak berpikir.

'Aku harus memikirkannya dnegan bijak.'

"Baiklah, permintaannya akan aku gunakan jika saatnya tepat, dan saat itu kau harus mengabulaknnya ya ok?" Grimmjow pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'Lebih baik ku terima, nanti juga dia lupa.'

"Oke aku terima."

"Janji?" Nel mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji."

"Kaitkan dulu jari kelingkingmu." Perintahnya lalu Grimmjow pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari Nel.

"Kau puas?"

"Baiklah, dengan begini kau berhutang satu permintaan dengan ku." Mereka berdua pun melepaskan jari kelingking mereka.

"Nel, dia sudah kembali."

"Iya aku tau."

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hahaha apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa." Nel tertawa dengan hambar, tapi9 Grimmjow mengerti akan arti tawa itu.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu, baiklah aku kembali kekamar ku dulu, semoga Luppi tidak mengcaukannya, dah." Grimmjow pun berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya, namun langkahnya berhenti.

"Nel, aku senang dapat kembali kemenara ini, dan bertemu denganmu." Ucap Grimmjow tanpa menoleh kearah Nel. Nel pun terkejut mendengarnya namun dia segera tersenyum dan melembutkan matanya.

"Aku juga, sampai jumpa besok Grimmjow."

"Sampai jumpa besok, Nel." Grimmjow pun melangkah maju, tanpa disadari Nel sebenarnya diwajah Grimmjow terukir sebuah senyum saat Nel menyebutkan jawabannya. Nel pun segera masuk kekamarnya dan segera berbaring dikasurnya, dia memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum dia senang sekali mendengar pernyataan Grimmjow barusan. Sebelum akhirnya alam mimpi menyambut Nel.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

"Onna." Ulquiorra berusaha membangunkan Orihime yang masih tertidur lelap dikamarnya.

"Onnaaa." Kali ini Ulquiorra sedikit menaikkan suaranya, namun Orihime sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Inoue Orihime." Dan akhirnya kali ini berhasil, Orihime bergerak dan sedikit membuka matanya.

"Hoammmmmm ungh, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya sambil mengucek matanya.

"Onna, disini tidak ada jam." Matanya pun terbelalak.

"Ul-Ulquiorra!" Ucapnya kaget.

"Cepat pakai ini baju mu tidak cocok dilingkungan sedingin ini." Ulquiorra memberikan baju Arrancar kepada Orihime.

"Setengah jam lagi aku kembali." Ulquiorra pun melangkah keluar. Orihime hanya menatap baju itu dengan sendu.

"Dengan ini aku benar=benar menjadi salah satu dari mereka dan menjadi musuk Kurosaki-kun juga." Dia pun menutup matanya sebentar.

"Maafkan aku Kurosaki-kun, Kichiki-san, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun dan Tatsuki-chan."

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang?." Orihime menatap bulan dari jendelanya dan mulai mengenakan pakaian barunya.

* * *

_Soul Society._

Hari ini turun hujan deras di Soul Society, para shinigami sangat sibuk menyiapkan perang musim dingin yang hampir dekat. Tapi ada satu orang yang masih santai duduk-duduk disofa ruang kerjanya sambil menatap rinti hujan. Orang itu berambut pirang dan bersyal pink.

"Matsumoto." Panggil laki-laki berambut putih.

"…" Tapi orang yang dipanggilnya masih diam menatap rintik hujan.

"Matsumoto." Kali ini Wanita itu menoleh.

"Ada apa, taicho? Bukankah tugas ku sudah selesai?" Tanyanya, ya tugasnya memang sudah selesai semua hal ini memang mengejutkan bagi taichonya, Hitsugaya toushiro.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya lagi pada perempuan yang bernama lengkap Matsumoto Rangiku itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya melihat hujan saja." Hitsugaya pun berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Kau tidak minum-minum?" Rangiku menoleh

"Tidak ada yang menemaniku minum, semuanya sedang sibuk." Rangiku pun kembali menatap hujan sambil bertopang dagu.

'Gin.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Taicho." Panggil Rangiku pelan.

"Hnngh?" Hitsugaya mengangkat kepalanya menatap Rangiku.

"Apakah aku dapat membunuh nya?" Tanyanya, tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Hitsugaya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Rasanya berat mengacungkan pedang kepada orang yang…" Rangiku tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kalau begitu jangan kau lakukan, jika kau tersiksa melakukannya." Hitsugaya bangkit dari kursinya dan membuka pintu kantornya dan melangkah keluar. Dari dalam kantornya dia dapat mendengar isakan Rangiku.

"Gin." Rangiku telah melakukan banyak hal agar dapat melupakan Gin termasuk mengerjakan paperwork yang tak pernah ia sentuh. Dia melakukan ini semua untuk Gin. Tapi Rangiku tetap tak dapat melupakannya.

_Sementara Ichigo termenung dikamarnya._

"Lagi-lagi aku tak dapat melindunginya padahal aku sudah berjanji padanya." Ucap Ichigo depresi. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Ichigo." Ichigo pun menoleh kearah pintunya.

"Rukia?"

"Iya ini aku apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Gadis yang dipanggil Rukia itu pun bersandar dipintu itu. Ichigo hendak membuka pintunya.

"Jangan jangan dibuka kita berbicara seperti ini saja." Lalu Ichigo juga duduk bersandar dipintunya.

"Aku hanya berpikir kenapa aku tak dapat melindungi Inoue? Padahal aku sudah berjanji padanya." Rukia termenung mendnegarnya.

"Bukan hanya kau yang merasa sedih Ichigo kita semua merasakannya." Ichigo pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nanti kita pasti akan berhasil menyelamatkannya, Aizen tidak akan membunuhnya selama dia merasa Inoue berguna untuknya."

"Duak." Terdengar bunyi pukulan dari dalam kamar Ichigo.

"Ichigo." Teriak Rukia.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan Inoue ditengah-tengah makhluk mengerikan seperti mereka, aku..Arrrgh..SIAL….DUAK." Lagi-lagi terdengan suara pukulan dari kamar Ichigo. Rukia pun hanya diam dia mengerti perasaan Ichigo, dia sendiri juga tak dapat membiarkan Orihime sendirian disana. Tapi dia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menunggu saat perang telah selesai.

* * *

"Ikuti aku." Ulquiorra memerintahkan Orihime saat dia sampai dikamarnya.

"Kita mau kemana Ulquiorra?"

"Aizen-sama mengadakan sarapan bersama hari ini."

"Begitu." Lalu mereka berjalan lagi perjalanan ini terasa begitu membosankan bagi Orihime karena lagi-lagi hening dan hening. Ulquiorra tidak mengucapka apapun dan Orihime terlalu takut untuk bertanya pada Ulquiorra sehingga yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Ulquiorra.

"Bukk." Orihime menabrak Ulquiorra, dia pun memegang kepalanya yang membentur punggung Ulquiorra.

'Sakit.'

"Ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja."

"Kita sudah sampai." Lalu pintu besar itu pun terbuka.

"Aizen-sama."

"Selamat pagi Orihime."

"Selamat pagi Aizen-sama."

"Bagaimana tidurmu kemarin?"

"Nyenyak Aizen-sama."

"Para Espada sekalian perkenalkan Inoue Orihime sekarang dia adalah bagian dari kita, silahkan duduk Orihime." Ulquiorra pun menuntun Orihime ke kursinya, Orihime duduk disamping kiri Aizen dan disamping kanan Ulquiorra dan didepannya adalah Halibel.

"Apa yang dia miliki, Aizen-sama?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Aaroniero, dialah yang mengembalikan lengan Grimmjow." Szayel pun langsung menatap Grimmjow.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanyanya takjub.

"Hnng." Grimmjow mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu Aizen-taicho aku yakin Hime-chan sudah lapar."

"Baiklah, hidangkan makanannya." Arrancar pelayan pun masuk dan menghidangkan makanannya.

"Sebelum itu Orihime kuperkenalkan kau dengan Halibel." Aizen pun melirik kearah Halibel.

"Tia Halibel." Jawabnya dingin bahkan lebih dingin dari Ulquiorra.

"Inoue Orihime." Orihime berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar saat menatap Halibel. Saat dia selelsai mengucapkan namanya diapun menundukkan kepalanya dia takut menatap mata hijau terang Halibel seolah mata itu dapat membunuhnya. Aizen pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, mari kita makan." Acara makan itu pun terjadi dengan tenang, diam tidak ada satu orang pun yang berbicara disana yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi sendok yang bersntuhan dengan piring. Orihime sendiri juga berkonsentrasi pada makanannya dia terlalu takut untuk mengamati yang lain memakan makanannya.

Setelah setengah jam akhirnya acara makan itu selesai.

"Ulquiorra antarkan Orihime kekamarnya, kalian semua boleh pergi kecuali Halibel." Lalu semua Espada pun keluar. Saat diluar Orihime segera disapa oleh Nel.

"Wow kau hebat sekali bisa mengembalikan lengan Grimmjow." Orihime terlihat bingung dan mundur selangkah.

"Tidak perlu takut padaku kenalkan aku Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Tercera Espada." Nel mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

'Sepertinya dia baik.'

"Inoue Orihime." Orihime pun menyambut uluran tangan Halibel dan tersenyum.

"Hei Orihime-chan boleh aku main kekamarmu?" Orihime tidak langsung menjawab melainkan melirik kearah Ulquiorra dan mendapat balasan anggukan kecil dari Ulquiorra. Orihime pun tersenyum.

"Tentu saja." Nel pun menarik Grimmjow.

"Kau juga ikut ya." Grimmjow menaikkan alisnya.

"Buat apa? Lebih baik aku berlatih dengan Szayel."

"Ayolah, dia kan sudah mengembalikan tanganmu." Nel membujuk Grimmjow lagi. Ulquiorra pun menatap Grimmjow.

'Semoga dia menolaknya.' Rupanya Grimmjow menyadari ditatap oleh Ulquiorra dia pun berseringai.

"Baiklah." Ulquiorra langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Perjalanan kali ini cukup ramai karena Nel sangat ramah membuat Orihime nyaman didekatnya.

"Nel nomor 3, Ulquiorra nomor 4, Grimmjow nomor 6 lalu no1 dan seterusnya siapa?"

"Nomor 1 Stark yang terlihat sedikit malas, nomor 2 Barragan Luisenbarn dia yang terlihat paling tua, nomor 5 Nnoitra Jiruga yang paling tinggi, nomor 7 Zommari Leroux yang kulitnya paling gelap, nomor 8 Szayel Aporro Granz yang rambutnya waran pink, nomor 9 Aaroniero

Arruruerie yang tadi bertanya tentang mu, dan yang terakhir Yammy dia yang badannya paling besar." Jelas Nel panjang lebar. Dengan selesainya penjelasan Nel mereka pun sampai dikamar Orihime. Nel dan Orihime segera duduk disofa sedangkan Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra hanya bersandar didinding dekat pintu.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Tidak ada lagi Espada hanya sampai 10."

"Halibel? Dia Espada kan?"

"Dia…" Belum selesai Nel menjawab langsung dipotong oleh Grimmjow.

"Bukan dia hanya Arrancar."

"Tapi tadi dia ikut makan bersama yang hanya dihadiri oleh para Espada."

"Dia diberi keistimewaan oleh Aizen-sama." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Seperti?"

"Dia tinggal dimenara 5 yang hanya dihuni Aizen-sama, Gin-sama dan Tousen-sama." Ucap Nel.

"Dia menghadiri acara seperti yang hanya untuk para Espada." Tambah Grimmjow.

"Dia adalah bayangan Nel." Ulquiorra menambahkan.

"Hampir semua misi yang harusnya dikerjakan Nel, diselesaikan oleh Halibel." Orihime pun melirik Nel.

"Kau tau? Aku kurang suka bertarung jadi wajar saja tugas itu diberikan pada Halibel." Nel pun tersenyum palsu.

"Dia digunakan Aizen-sama untuk melindungi para Espada tapi agar ia dihormati dia juga diberi kemampuan untuk menyerang Espada."

"Tia Halibel, Espada tanpa tato, begitu para Arrancar menyebutnya."

"Tapi dia…" Perkataan Grimmjow terhenti saat Halibel berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ha…li…bel." Raut keterkejutan tak dapat disembunyikan dari wajah Grimmjow, Nel dan Orihime.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, dan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques kalian dipanggil Aizen-sama, Inoue Orihime aku yang mengawasi." Ulquiorra tanpa banyak bertanya segera menghilang dari situ.

"Halibel bisakah kau.." Belum selesai Grimmjow mengatakannya dia langsung ditarik oleh Nel.

"Ayo pergi, tolong jaga Orihime-chan ya Halibel." Lalu Nel dan Grimmjow pun bersonido keruangan Aizen dan tinggallah Orihime dan Halibel berdua dikamar Orihime. Orihime hanya menunduk dan diam dihadapan Halibel dia benar-benar takut terhadap Halibel. Tanpa terasa tangan Orihime bergetar. Halibel melihat hal itu.

"Kau…" Halibel bersuara.

"Lemah." Ucapnya dingin. Orihime terkejut mendnegar hal itu.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

A/N : ok chap 2 udah selesai. review plisss agar chap chap berikutnya lebih baik lagi. Arigatou ^^


	3. Weak

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**A/N** : Maaf banget yah…kalo banyak salah yang kemaren aku bener bener minta maaf *membungkuk dalam-dalam* di fic ini Gin tetep manggil Aizen sebagai Aizen-taicho karena sampai chap terbaru bleachnya sendiri Gin masih memanggil Aizen dengan sebutan Aizen-taicho. Ok chap ke 3 semoga lebih baik thx atas review dari **Kitty-san** dan review dari yang lain yang sangat membantu. Arigatou ^^

* * *

A Night Under White Moon.

Chapter 3

Weak.

"Aizen-sama." Ucap mereka bertiga berbarengan.

"Kalian akan menemani Gin besok ke kota Karakura."

"Saat itu Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toushiro, dan Matsumoto Rangiku, yang bertanggung jawab terhadap Kota Karakura akan menghadapi kalian."

"Dan saat itu untuk gunakan nama Orihime untuk mempengaruhi kejiwaan mereka. Lakukan apa yang menurut kalian penting. Terutama Kurosaki Ichigo, jika kalian merasa perlu kalian dapat membunuhnya."

"Tapi jika ada yang mengganggu, kalian segera kembali."

"Baik, Aizen-sama." Ucap Grimmjow dan Nel.

"Ulquiorra, sekarang pergilah ke kamar Orihime dan hentikan Halibel."

"Baik."

"Kalian boleh pergi." Seketika ruangan itu tinggal Aizen, Gin dan Tousen.

"Sepertinya kau akan senang pergi besok, Gin."

"Akan terjadi sedikit reuni besok." Senyuman rubah Gin pun keluar.

"Ya, terutama dengan Matsumoto Rangiku." Ucap Aizen seidkit menatap tajam Gin.

"Begitulah."

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu Gin."

"Baik." Gin pun langsung menghilang dari situ.

"Tidak apakah membiarkan Gin bertemu Matsumoto Rangiku?" Seorang laki-laki mengenakan kacamata maju mendekati Aizen.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja Kaname."

"Gin tidak akan berkhianat." Aizen tersenyum licik. Dan laki-laki yang dipanggil Kaname tadi mundur selangkah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Kau boleh pergi." Dan tinggallah Aizen sendirian diruangan itu.

"Benar, Gin tidak akan berkhianat." Lagi-lagi senyum licik Aizen mengembang.

* * *

"Kau..." Halibel bersuara.

"Lemah." Ucapnya dingin. Orihime terkejut mendengarnya.

Dan ruangan itu menjadi hening. Orihime masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Halibel.

'Aku? Lemah?' Orihime pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Halibel.

"Kau takkan bisa bertahan disini dengan..." Halibel menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menaikkan reiatsunya sedikit. Kali ini Orihime tidak terduduk lemas merasakan reiatsu Halibel, tapi kali ini dia kesulitan bernafas.

"Reiatsu seperti ini setiap hari." Lalu Halibel menormalkan kembali reiatsunya.

"Itu sebabnya teman-teman mu meninggalkan mu dan tidak menyusul mu."

"Karena...kau...lemah." Orihime menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku hargai keberanianmu datang kemari demi teman-teman mu, tapi..." Lagi-lagi Halibel menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk melihat reaksi dari Orihime.

"Hal itu semakin menunjukkan betapa lemahnya dirimu." Orihime mencoba melakukan pembelaan. Tapi dia tidak menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk membantah semua perkataan Halibel.

"Aku...aku..."

"Kau tidak bisa menyangkal perkataan ku. Karena, kau sendiri juga mengatakan bahwa dirimu lemah." Perkataan Halibel benar benar mengguncang kejiwaan Orihime. Orihime menyandarkan dirinya di sofa.

Halibel hendak berbicara lagi. Tapi hal itu dihentikan karena tangan Ulquiorra menyentuh bahunya.

"Halibel." Ulquiorra menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah cukup." Halibel pun segera keluar dari kamar itu dan menunggu Ulquiorra diluar.

"Onna, 3 jam lagi aku akan datang dengan makan siang mu." Lalu pintu itu pun tertutup. Ulquiorra dan Halibel berjalan berdampingan.

"Kenapa kau menghentikan ku, Ulquiorra?"

"Perintah Aizen-sama. Perempuan itu terlihat depresi akibat perkataan mu."

"Perintah Aizen-sama." Balas Halibel.

Hening.

Tapi Halibel justru menyukainya. Dia senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Ulquiorra walaupun kegiatan mereka hanya diam satu sama lain. Walaupun begitu, Halibel tetap merasakan seseorang disampingnya yang saling berbagi keheningan. Tapi sekarang dia harus menikmati keheningan itu sendiri. Halibel rindu saat saat seperti ini. Sangat merindukannya.

"Ulquiorra."

"Hnngh."

"Apa yang kau lihat dari perempuan itu?"

"Tidak ada, dia hanya manusia."

"Apa kau sudah mendengar rencana Aizen-sama terhadap Inoue Orihime?"

"Belum."

"Hei Ulquiorra."

"Kenapa Halibel? Hari ini kau sering sekali mengucapkan nama ku."

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hei Ulquiorra, aku sudah jarang melihat mu berlatih?"

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ulquiorra berhenti didepan sebuah tangga.

"Mulai dari atas tangga itu adalah kamar ku. Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan. Aku ingin masuk dan beristirahat sebentar." Ulquiorra berbalik menatap Halibel.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan...maaf." Ucapnya lembut dan langsung bersonido ke kamarnya. Ulquiorra pun berbalik dan menaiki tangga.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf..." Ulquiorra pun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tia." Lalu pintu itu tertutup.

* * *

Di kamarnya Orihime hanya diam. Dia masih memikirkan kata-kata Halibel.

"Aku lemah."

"Mungkin benar, aku selalu merepotkan Kurosaki-kun. Karena, aku ini lemah."

"Pantas saja mreka tidak menolong ku."

"Aku tidak seperti Kuchiki-san yang kuat."

"Pantas saja saat itu Kurosaki-kun begitu bersemangat menolongnya."

"Sedangkan aku?"

"Aku lemah, selalu merepotkan."

"Aku juga tidak seperti Tatsuki-chan yang bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri."

"Aku hanya orang yang lemah."

"Mungkin mereka senang aku pergi."

"Yang berarti beban mereka berkurang."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kuinginkan dengan memihak Aizen?"

"Berharap Kurosaki-kun menolong ku?"

"Seperti yang ia lakukan pada Kuchiki-san?"

"Haha…tentu saja…" Orihime pun tertawa hambar.

"Aku mengharapkannya." Orihime menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Kurosaki-kun?" Suaranya mulai beregetar.

"Bagaimana agar aku bisa menjadi kuat?"

"Bagaimana?" Orihime pun mulai menangis.

"Beritahu aku.."

"Kurosaki-kun." Isaknya.

* * *

Soul Society.

Hari ini berbeda dengan beberapa hari yang lalu. Hari ini begitu santai, tenang dan damai. Namun langkah kaki seorang Shinigami perempuan yang rambutnya digelung itu, menghancurkan ketenangan di koridor divisi 10.

"Sreeet." Gadis itu membuka pintu kantor kapten divisi 10. sehingga Rangiku dan Hitsugaya segera menoleh kearahnya.

"Hinamori!" Seru Rangiku.

"Hosh...hosh..." Nafas Hinamori memburu karena kelelahan. Hitsugaya pun meletakkan teh nya. Dan melirik kearah Hinamori yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Gomen nasai, Hitsugaya-taicho, Rangiku-san." Hinamori membungkukan badannya.

"Ada apa Hinamori? Kau begitu terburu-buru." Tanya Rangiku. Lalu Hinamori pun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hitsugaya-taicho mohon anda menyertakan saya dalam perang musim dingin nanti." Ucapnya tegas. Hitsugaya dan Rangiku pun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Lebih baik kau duduk dulu Hinamori." Ajak Rangiku. Hinamori pun duduk disofa. Hitsugaya pun keluar dari meja kerjanya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Hinamori. Rangiku segera berjalan menyiapkan teh untuk Hinamori.

"Keputusan Soutaicho tak dapat diganggu gugat."

"Tapi aku sangat ingin membantu dalam peperangan nanti."

"Itu sulit Hinamori, walaupun kau meminta bantuan Soi fon-taicho sekalipun sangat sulit merubah pendirian Soutaicho." Rangiku pun datang membawa teh.

"Minum dulu Hinamori."

"Arigatou." Hitsugaya melirik Rangiku sebagai isyarat menyuruhnya keluar. Rangiku pun menghela nafasnya.

"Aku keluar dulu ya, taicho." Ucap Rangiku.

"Hnn." Rangiku pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi dia tidak meninggalkan ruangan itu melainkan masih berdiri didepan ruangan itu. Sambil menatap langit biru diatasnya.

"Aku tahu..aku adalah mantan wakil kapten dari Aizen-taicho. Tapi Kira-kun dan Hisagi-san disertakan dalam perang nanti, kenapa aku tidak?" Hinamori pun menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku...aku..." Suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Aku ingin menyadarkan Aizen-taicho, ini pasti sebuah kesalahan. Aizen-taicho tidak mungkin melakukannya." Air mata pun jatuh. Hitsugaya tidak tega melihat Hinamori menangis. Itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Hinamori tidak diturunkan. Karena, dia masih begitu menyayangi taichonya.

"Oleh karena itu, aku mohon." Ucapnya lalu membungkukan badanya lagi. "Shiro-chan." Hitsugaya terkejut mendengarnya. Hitsugaya memegang bahu Hinamori yang mulai bergetar dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hinamori jangan seperti ini terus. Aizen saat itu hampir membunuh mu, sadarlah. Dia bukan lagi taicho baik yang kau kagumi itu, Hinamori." Hinamori terkejut mendnegarnya. Sejujurnya akal sehatnya menyadari hal itu tapi perasaan Hinamori masih tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"Tapi...tapi..." Hitsugaya pun menarik Hinamori kedalam pelukannya. Hinamori terkejut dengan perlakuan Hitsugaya.

"Mengertilah Momo aku tidak ingin kau terluka seperti saat itu lagi. Tunggulah disini dengan tenang, aku mohon." Suara Hitsugaya pun melembut. Saat mendengar perkataan itu Hinamori langsung menangis dipelukan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya dapat memandang gadis yang disayanginya itu dengan sendu.

Rangiku yang diluar pun mendengar tangisan Hinamori.

"Gin, apa yang kau rencanakan dengan Aizen." Rangiku pun memejamkan matanya sejenak.

* * *

Di kamarnya Orihime masih menangis. Saat pintu kamarnya dibuka Orihime segera menghapus air matanya. Ulquiorra pun masuk bersama pelayan Arrancar membawakan Orihime makan siang.

"Onna, makan siang mu." Orihime hanya menatap makanan nya itu.

"Onna." Ulquiorra melihat mata Orihime yang sembab. Dia tahu kalau Orihime baru saja menangis.

"Aku...tidak lapar." Ulquiora pun menyuruh Arrancar pelayan itu pergi.

"Aku tidak menanyakan, apakah kau lapar atau tidak. Tapi aku memerintahkan mu untuk makan. Walaupun kau tidak lapar sekalipun."

"Aku tidak lapar." Orihime mengulang kalimatnya lagi.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk makan, tapi aku memerintahkan mu. Dalam setiap perintah tidak pernah ada kata tidak. Sekarang makan." Perintah Ulquiorra. Orihime pun mengambil sendok dan mulai memakan makanan didepannya.

"Apa yang kau tangisi?" Tanya Ulquiorra, tapi Orihime tidak menjawab.

"Menangisi betapa lemahnya dirimu?" Sendok yang dipegang Orihime pun terjatuh.

"Sekarang aku mendapatkan gambaran tentang teman-temanmu."

"Mereka juga lemah." Lalu Orihime segera menatap tajam Ulquiorra.

"Mereka tidak lemah." Jawab Orihime tegas.

"Benarkah? Tapi teman-teman mu begitu mudah dihancurkan oleh kami."

"Untuk apa kau menangisi mereka yang juga lemah."

"Apakah kau tahu?"

"Teman-teman mu sama sekali tidak memikirkan mu."

"Mereka tidak menyusul mu."

"Kau hanya akan membuang waktu mu menangisi mereka."

"Mereka…" Orihime segera memotong.

"Hentikan." Ucapnya sambil mundur kebelakang.

"Hentikan." Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka tidak seperti itu."

"Tapi faktanya mereka seperti itu. Mereka meninggalkan mu."

"Mereka melupakanmu."

"Termasuk Kurosaki Ichigo yang selalu kau sebut namanya."

"Kuro...sa...ki...-kun." Ucapnya

"Lagi pula sebentar lagi dia akan mati ditangan kami."

"Orang yang sangat kau harapkan datang. Akan segera mati dan tidak akan pernah datang menyelamatkan mu." Orihime maju selangkah hendak menampar Ulquiorra tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Ulquiorra.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Hen...ti...kan." orihime pun mulai menangis lagi.

"Ku mohon, jangan berkata seperti itu." Ulquiorra terkejut melihat Orihime menangis, dia pun melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku akan kembali dengan makan malam mu, nanti." Ulquiorra pun berbalik dan pergi. Orihime pun duduk disofanya dan menangis disana.

* * *

"Nnoitora-sama."

"Ada apa, Tesla?" Tanya Nnoitora pada Fraccionnya itu.

"Aku dengar besok Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nel dan Gin-sama akan pergi ke Kota Karakura." Nnoitora langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Apa? Bagaimana dengan Pet-sama?"

"Inoue Orihime dalam pengawasan Halibel."

"Tch..aku kira dia tidak akan ada yang mengawasinya."

"Apa lagi yang kau dengar?"

"Tidak ada."

"Hei Tesla apa kau mempunyai ide? Aku sangat bosan hari ini."

"Anda tidak bertarung dengan Nel hari ini?"

"Dimana dia?"

"Dia sedang membaca buku di atas Las Noches bersama Grimmjow."

"Tch…Grimmjow lagi." Nnoitora pun berjalan.

"Anda mau kemana?"

"Bermain-main sebentar. Kau tunggu disini." Nnoitora bersonido pergi.

_Dipuncak Las Noches._

"Nel, kau sedang membaca apa?" Tanya Grimmjow yang sedang berbaring disebelah Nel. Nel pun melirik kearahnya.

"Membaca hal-hal yang menarik didunia manusia."

"Menarik?" Grimmjow menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya."

"Seperti?"

"Di dunia manusia saat malam seperti ini, di langit mereka akan ada bintang yang sangat indah." Jawab Nel antusias.

"Bintang?"

"Iya bintang."

"Lalu?"

"Terkadang di dunia manusia juga terdapat bintang jatuh."

"Bintang jatuh?"

"Iya, katanya jika kita memohon pada bintang jatuh permintaan kita akan terkabulkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Di dunia manusia saat pergantian antar sore ke malam, langit akan berubah menjadi warna Oranye yang sangat indah."

"Aku ingin sekali melihat nya." Mata Nel berbinar-binar saat menceritakannya.

"HAHAHAHAHA." Grimmjow tertawa

"Kenapa?"

"Wajah mu saat bercerita tadi sangat lucu." Grimmjow pun mencubit pipi Nel.

"Awww."

"Wajah mu lucu sekali. Membuat ku ingin mencubitnya. HAHAHAHA." Grimmjow masih tertawa. Nel pun memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tak ingin Grimmjow melihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

Menyadari hanya dia yang tertawa Grimmjow pun melirik kearah Nel, yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya. Grimmjow pun mendekatinya.

"Nel." Panggilnya

"Hnn." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh. Akhirnya Grimmjow menyntuh bahunya.

"Nel."

"Hnn." Tapi Nel tetap tidak menoleh. Grimmjow pun duduk dihadapannya dan memegang bahunya sehingga mereka berhadapan

"Kau kenapa? Marah?" Nel pun tetap memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak menatap mata Grimmjow. Grimmjow langsung memegang dagu Nel dan membuat Nel menatapnya.

"Katakan kau marah pada ku?" Grimmjow menatap Nel lurus. Mata Nel pun bergerak-gerak.

"Nel." Suara Grimmjow pun melembut. Nel pun memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kini dia sudah dapat mengendalikan ketenangannya lagi. Dia menatap Grimmjow lurus.

"Aku tidak marah padamu." Jawabnya lembut.

"Aku hanya malu karena kau menertawakan kekanak-kanakan ku." Nel pun memegang tangan Grimmjow dan menurunkan tangan Grimmjow dari bahunya.

"Lebih baik kita kembali, dan mempersiapkan untuk besok." Nel pun bangkit dan membersihkan bajunya dari pasir yang menempel di bajunya. begitu pula dengan Grimmjow. Mereka berdua pun berjalan.

"Terburu-buru sekali Nel." Pedang besar Nnoitora menghalangi jalan Nel.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bertarung."

"Menyingkirlah Nnoitora." Perintah Grimmjow kasar.

"Hee..sekarang kau suka ikut campur, Grimmjow."

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki urusan dengan mu. Lebih baik kau yang menyingkir." Jawab Nnoitora.

"Sudahlah Nnoitora, aku harus kembali untuk misi ku besok. Lebih baik kau cari hari lain saja." Nel pun melangkah. Nnoitora menarik senjatanya dan melemparkannya kembali kearah Nel dan langsung ditahan dengan senjata Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Grimmjow, ini bukan urusanmu." Nnoitora menarik kembali senjatanya. Sedetik kemudian Grimmjow sudah berada di belakang NNoitora dan menendangnya sehingga Nnoitora menabrak salah satu bangunan. Grimmjow dan Nel pun segera berjalan.

"Tch." Nnoitora segera bangkit dan mulai mengeluarkan cero nya dari lidahnya. Rupanya Nel menyadarinya dan segera bersonido kearah tembakan cero Nnoitora dan menghisapnya. Setelah cero Nnoitora berhasil dihisap Nel. Nel kembali menembakkannya dengan menambahkan cero miliknya. Tapi Nel tidak mengarahkannya ke Nnoitora tapi tepat disamping Nnoitora sehingga terjadi ledakan dahsyat. Pasir yang berterbangan menghalangi pandangan Nnoitora

"Kau tidak membunuhnya?"

"Sesama Espada untuk apa bertarung dan saling membunuh? Ayo segera pergi sebelum dia menyerang lagi." Lalu mereka segera bersonido.

* * *

"Makan malam mu." kondisi Orihime lebih buruk matanya semakin sembab. Tapi kali ini dia tidak membantah. Orihime langsung makan dan 15 menit kemudian dia sudah selesai.

"Besok, kau akan diawasi Halibel." Orihime terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Besok aku ada misi. Untuk sementara kau dijaga Halibel." Dijaga Halibel seperti mimpi buruk bagi Orihime. Tapi dia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Begitu."

"Apa kau memilliki salam untuk teman-teman mu?"

"Kau akan ke Kota Karakura?"

"Iya." Orihime hanya diam.

"Tidak ada salam. Baiklah, beristirahatlah." Ulquiorra berjalan. "Dan berhentilah menangis." Lalu pintu tertutup. Orihime kaget mendengarnya

'Berhentilah menangis? Apa maksudnya? Dia menasehati ku? Tidak, tapi dia memerintahkan ku untuk tidak menangis.' Orihime pun kmbali menatap bulan.

'Tetaplah hidup Kurosaki-kun, minna.' Orihime berdoa dalam hatinya.

* * *

Ulquiora pun berjalan menuju ruangan Aizen. Untuk melaporkan kondisi Orihime dan menghentikannya memerintahkan Halibel menekan kejiwaan Orihime. Pintu besar Aizen terbuka.

"Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra membungkuk hormat, dia dapat melihat Halibel disana.

"Ada apa?"

"Kondisi Inoue Orihime semakin buruk, saya sarankan anda jangan menekan kejiwaannya lagi."

"Begitu. Kau dengar itu Halibel."

"Iya, Aizen-sama."

"Baiklah, terima kasih laporan mu Ulquiorra. Kalian berdua boleh pergi." Ulquiorra dan Halibel membungkuk hormat dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau khawatir dengannya, Ulquiorra?" Pertanyaan Halibel membuat Ulquiorra berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Halibel bingung melihat Ulquiorra berhenti.

"Pertanyaan mu sungguh aneh, Halibel."

"Aku hanya berpikir jika ini dilanjutkan, perempuan itu dapat menjadi gila dan dia tidak dapat menyempurnakan rencana Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra pun kembali berjalan.

"Begitu. Baiklah, sampai jumpa Ulquiorra." Halibel bersonido kekamarnya.

"_Kau khawatir dengannya, Ulquiorra?" _Ulquiorra kembali mengingat perkataan Halibel diperjalanannya.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Lalu dia pun bersonido kekamarnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Ulquiorra, Nel, dan Grimmjow sudah berkumpul diruangan Aizen.

"Kalian boleh pergi." Garganta pun terbuka. Ketiga Espada itu berjalan masuk.

"Gin-sama?" Tanya Nel.

"Aku akan menyusul." Garganta pun tertutup.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di Kota Karakura.

_Soul Society._

Kupu-kupu neraka memberi tahu kepada Hitsugaya dan Rangiku tentang kedatangan ketiga Espada. Mereka pun segera memberitahu Ichigo dan pergi Ke Kota Karakura.

"Apa? 3?" Teriak Ichigo.

"Iya, 3 dan semuanya Espada."

"Kita harus cepat." Mereka bertiga pun segera menuju Kota Karakura.

_Kota Karakura._

"Akhirnya kita sampai. Dimana para Shinigami itu?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Sepertinya mereka akan segera datang." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Apa tujuan Aizen-sama mengirim Cuatro dan Tercera Espada kedalam misi seperti ini." Nel hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah, pikiran Aizen-sama sulit ditebak." Tak beberapa lama Hitsugaya, Rangiku dan Ichigo sampai di Kota Karakura.

"Toushiro, dimana mereka?"

"Hitsugaya-taicho." Koreksi Hitsugaya.

"Taicho, mereka diatas." Teriak Rangiku. Dan sepertinya para Espada itupun menyadarinya. Grimmjow segera berseringai melihat Ichigo begitu pun sebaliknya. Sedangkan Ulquiorra dan Nel tenang seperti biasa. Para Shinigami pun segera menghampiri ke 3 Espada itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Grimmjow." Mereka segera menyapa. Hitsugaya pun mngambil posisi didepan Nel dan Rangiku berhadapan dengan Ulquiorra.

"Jiubantai taicho, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Kapten rupanya." Grimmjow dan Ichigo segera mulai bertarung, sedangkan Hitsugaya dan Nel masih diam. Dia pun membuka buku kecilnya dan mulai membaca.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Membaca."

"Jangan meremehkan." Hitsugaya pun langsung menyerang Nel. Nel pun segera bersonido kebelakang Hitsugaya dan menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya aku tidak dapat membaca sekarang." Nel pun menatap Hitsugaya sedikit lebih serius.

Sedangkan antara Ulquiorra dan Rangiku masih terdiam tidak ada yang menyerang.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerang ku?" Tanya Rangiku.

"Sampah." Jawab Ulquiorra dingin. Rangiku marah mendengarnya.

"Unare, Haineko." Debu-debu mulai mengelilingi Ulquiorra.

"Sampah." Gumam Ulquiorra, rangiku pun menggerakkan pedangnya dan debu disekitar Ulquiorra menyayat beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Hanya ini?" Ulquiorra pun menembakkan balanya menuju Rangiku, dan Rangiku segera menarik kembali debu-debunya sebagai tameng dari bala Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra pun terbebas dari debu Rangiku.

"Haineko." Debu-debu itu kembali menjadi katana. Rangiku kembali menyerang Ulquiorra menggunakan pedangnya. Namun semuanya dapat ditangkis oleh Ulquiorra dengan tangan kosong. Kali ini Ulquiorra memegang katana Rangiku dan menahan gerakan Rangiku lalu menendangnya hingga Rangiku terpental cukup jauh. Tapi Rangiku belum menyerah dia segera bershunpo kehadapan Ulquiorra lagi dan segera berlari untuk menyerangnya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan membuatnya marah." Sebuah suara dari belakang Rangiku menghentikan gerakannya.

"Rangiku." Rangiku pun menoleh.

"Ti..dak..mung…kin."

To Be Continued.

* * *

**A/N** : Chap 3 selesai. semoga lebih baik n review plisss, Arigatou ^^


	4. Mad

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.

A/N : Maaf kalo agak telat updatenya, kesendat ama adegan pertarungannya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Aku kurang tau warna singel cero Nel karena aku belum pernah liat. Thx atas semua review nya yah. Selamat membaca. Arigatou. ^^

* * *

A Night Under White Moon

Chapter 4

Mad.

"Hisashiburi desune.." Rangiku terkejut melihat sosok dibelakangnya.

"Ran-chan." Dia tersenyum.

"G…i…n." Ucapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ara, kau masih mengingat ku rupanya." Pegangan Rangiku pada Zanpaktounya sedikit melonggar, dia hampir melepaskan Zanpaktounya.

"Kau…." Rangiku memegang erat Zanpaktounya dengan amarah. "Unare…Haineko." Katana Rangiku kembali berubah menjadi debu dan mulai mengarah ke Gin. Ulquiorra langsung bersonido kearah Gin. Gin menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, tugas mu di misi kali ini hanya mengawasi dan melaporkan pada Aizen-taicho." Ulquiorra pun kembali mundur. Debu-debu Haineko mulai mendekat.

"Hadou no yon. Byakurai." Kilatan putih pun keluar dari jari Gin dan menghantam debu-debu Haineko. Sehingga terjadi ledakan diantara Gin dan Rangiku. Karena akibat ledakan tadi Gin tak dapat melihat dengan baik. Saat asap menghilang Rangiku sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

"Hodou no sanjuuichi, Shakkahou." Bola api merah keluar dari telapak tangan Rangiku. Gin langsung menghindar. Dia pun menggerakkan Zanpaktou nya. Sehingga debu-debu kembali mengelilingi Gin. Rangiku kembali menggerakkan Zanpaktounya dan debu-debu itu menyayat lengan Gin.

"Debu Haineko dapat melukai benda apa saja yang disentuhnya, sesuai dengan pergerakan tanganmu. Aku tau itu Ran-chan." Mata Rangiku pun menjadi sendu.

"Gin."

"Apa?"

"Aku dapat membunuhmu sekarang." Gin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Lakukanlah." Rangiku mengangkat tangannya.

"Jika, kau tidak melakukannya…" Senyuman Gin pun menghilang

"Aku yang akan membunuh mu." Tangan Rangiku bergetar.

_Hitsugaya's battle_

Hitsugaya melirik kearah pertarungan Rangiku. Terlihat kecemasan dimata Hitsugaya terhadap wakilnya itu.

'Dia akan sulit melakukannya. Tch… Kenapa kau muncul disini, Ichimaru Gin?' Hitsugaya kembali menatap Nel.

Bukan hanya Hitsugaya tapi Nel pun melihat kearah Pertarungan Gin. Hitsugaya melihat Nel sedang lengah dia pun mengayunkan pedangnya. "Terlalu lambat." Nel segera bersonido kebelakngan Hitsugaya dan bersiap menendangnya. Hitsugaya segera berbalik dan menahannya dengan Zanpaktounya. Hitsugaya pun mengayunkan pedangnya kesamping. Nel segera melompat kebelakang.

"Kau, Espada nomor berapa?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Aku? Aku kurang suka menyebut rangking ku, pada lawan ku."

"Cabut pedang mu." Perintah Hitsugaya. "Kau akan menyesal jika tidak melakukannya." Nel pun memegang pedangnya. Hitsugaya menggerakkan pedangnya.

"Sōten ni zase, Hyōrinmaru." Naga es pun muncul dari ujung pedang Hitsugaya. Naga es itu bergerak menuju Nel. Nel segera bersonido menghidari naga es itu. Saat dia berhenti Hitsugaya segera menyerangnya.

"Tringg." Nel mengeluarkan pedangnya dengan tepat waktu.

"Akhirnya kau mengeluarkan pedangmu." Nel mendorong Hitsugaya mundur.

"Sepertinya Soul Society tidak masalah dengan kehilangan Orihime-chan."

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

"Kalian salah, jika membiarkannya berada di sisi kami."

"Apa?"

"Karena dialah yang akan menyempurnakan Hougyoku."

"Tch."

_Ichigo's battle._

"Kau tidak mengeluarkan bankaimu?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Berisik." Ichigo langsung menyerang Grimmjow dan dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh tangan kiri Grimmjow.

"Hee, kau tidak dapat mengalahkan ku kalau begitu." Tangan kanan Grimmjow pun mengarah ke Ichigo. Tangan Grimmjow mulai mengisi cero dan menembakkannya ke Ichigo. Ichigo segera mundur. Tapi lingkup serangan cero Grimmjow lumayan jauh sehingga Ichigo masih dapat mengenai cero tersebut. Tangan kiri Ichigo memgang lengan kanannya.

"Bankai." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Reiatsu mengelilingi Ichigo dan berbenturan dengan cero milik Grimmjow. Sehingga terjadi ledakan dahsyat. Saat asap masih menyelimuti Grimmjow dan Ichigo. Ichigo bersuara.

"Getsuga Tenshou." Cahaya hitam kemerahan keluar dari pedang Ichigo dan mengarah ke Grimmjow. Cahaya itu adalah reiatsu milik Ichigo sendiri. Grimmjow menyadari adanya cahaya itu. Dia pun menahan serangan Ichigo dengan tangan kirinya. Asap pun menghilang.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ucap Ichigo. Penampilan Ichigo sedikit berbeda. Pedangnya pun lebih kecil, warnanya pun menjadi hitam, dan terdapat rantai kecil dibelakangnya.

"Tch." Decak Grimmjow.

"Sepertinya lenganmu telah kembali, Grimmjow."

"Iya, terima kasih kepada temanmu." Grimmjow berseringai. Mata Ichigo melebar.

"Teman? Inoue?"

"Iya, perempuan dengan rambut oranye panjang itu yang mengembalikannya."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Dia salah satu dari kami sekarang." Ichigo mengendurkan pertahanannya. "Kurasa dia bukan lagi temanmu, tapi musuhmu."

"Inoue…tidak..mungkin…" Grimmjow melihat kesempatan. Dia pun langsung menendang Ichigo sehingga dia terpental jauh kebelakang. Belum selesai, Grimmjow menembakkan bala kearah Ichigo. Ichigo melihat kedatangan Bala itu dia kembali berkonsentrasi dan menmbakkan Getsuga Tenshou. Dia pun bershunpo kedepan Grimmjow.

"Tch."

* * *

_Hueco Mundo._

Di kamarnya Orihime tidak dapat tidur dengan nyaman. Dia terus berpikir tentang Halibel yang akan menjadi penjaga sementaranya. Sehingga dia sudah bangun sebelum Halibel membangunkannya. Tak lama pintu kamar Orihime terbuka.

"Sarapanmu." Arrncar pelayan masuk membawa makanan. Menurut Halibel penampilan Orihime membaik, matanya sudah tidak sembab lagi. Orihime mulai memakan makanannya perlahan. Sejujurnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ditatap Halibel.

"Kau sudah tidak menangis lagi, rupanya." Kegiatan makan Orihime berhenti sebentar. Laliu ia melanjutkan kembali.

"Kau sudah tidak memikirkan teman-teman mu lagi?"

"Bu-bukan…Ul-Ulquiorra yang…yang memerintahkan ku." Mata Orihime bergerak-gerak saat menyebutkan nama Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra?" Mata Halibel melebar mendengarnya. "Dan kau mematuhinya?" Orihime gelagapan mendengar reaksi Halibel.

"Di-dia bilang setiap perintah tidak ada kata tidak."

"Begitu, kau sangat mematuhinya ya?" Tanya Halibel dengan menatap tajam Orihime.

"Aku…hanya…"

"Kau sudah selesai?" Kalimat Orihime dipotong oleh Halibel.

"I-iya." Arrancar pelayan kembali masuk dan mengambil piring Orihime. Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai Halibel melangkah pergi. Tapi, Orihime menahan lengan Halibel. Halibel pun menatap Orihime.

"Lepaskan tanganmu." Perintahnya dingin.

"Ma-maaf." Orihime melepaskan tangannya. Halibel pun berbalik menatap Orihime

"Apa?"

"Kapan Grimmjow, Nel, dan…" Halibel mengangkat alisnya. Orihime berhati-hati menyebutkan nama Ulquiorra.

"Ul-Ulquiorra kembali?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu. Halibel kembali menatap tajam Orihime.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya dingin dan tegas, lalu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Orihime sendirian.

"Semoga tidak ada yang terluka." Lalu dikepala Orihime terlintas bayangan Ulquiorra.

"Ke-kenapa aku memikirkan Ulquiorra? Harusnya aku memikirkan Kurosaki-kun." Orihime memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Kurosaki-kun." Ucapnya.

"Gomen nasai."

_Di koridor menara 5_

"Hei loly kau yakin akan melakukannya? Jika kita ketahuan, Aizen-sama akan marah besar."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah memikirkannya." Jawab Loly santai. Lalu mereka memasuki ruangan Aizen. Mereka membungkuk hormat.

"Aizen-sama." Ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Loly dan Menoly, selamat pagi." Senyum Aizen.

"Selamat pagi, Aizen-sama." Ucap mereka lagi-lagi berbarengan.

"Apa aku boleh meminta tolong pada kalian?"

"Tentu Aizen-sama."

"Tolong kalian panggilkan semua Espada termasuk Halibel kemari."

"Baik." Mereka membungkuk hormat. Loly tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Haha..seperti yang ku perkirakan." Loly tertawa.

"Jangan sampai ketahuan Loly."

"Aku tau." Mereka berdua pun bersonido ke kediaman seluruh Espada dan memberitahu mereka dan yang terakhir mereka menuju tempat Szayel di menara 3.

"Szayel-sama." Tapi tak ada jawaban dikamarnya.

"Dia pasti di laboratoriumnya." Jawab Menoly. Loly langsung melangkah menuju Laboratorium Szayel.

"Loly!"

"Apa? Kita harus memanggilnya. Jadi, kita harus ke Laboratoriumnya kan?" Loly tersenyum licik. Mereka berdua pun sampai di lab Szayel.

"Szayel-sama." Pintu besar terbuka mereka berdua berjalan masuk. Senyum Loly semakin mengembang.

"Tunggu disitu." Loly sibuk mencari barang yang ia cari. Dan akhirnya dia pun menemukannya.

"Cepat, Szayel semakin mendekat." Bisik segera mengambil 1 buah benda itu. Dan di detik berikutnya Szayel muncul dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?"

"Aizen-sama memanggil semua Espada keruangannya, sekarang."

"Baiklah." Mereka bertiga bersonido ke ruangan Aizen saat didepan pintu menara 5. Loly dan Menoly kembali ke menara 2.

"Hahaha, aku mendapatkannya." Loly tertawa.

"Kita harus cepat Loly, sebelum Ulquiorra kembali."

"Mari kita bermain." Loly kembali tertawa.

_Di menara 5_

Para Espada telah keluar dari ruangan Aizen.

"Tak lama lagi." Ucap Yammy.

"Dimana Ulquiorra? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama?" Tanya Aaroniero.

"Dia sedang ada misi dengan Nel."

"Hoammmm, aku duluan ya." Ucap Stark sambil menguap dan bersonido kembali kekamarnya.

"Aku juga duluan ya." Zommari segera bersonido kekamarnya.

"Aku juga." Aaroniero dan Szayel bersonido kekamar mereka.

"Kau tidak duluan?" Tanya Nnoitora kepada Barragan.

"Tidak, untuk apa terburu-buru."

"Kau sudah lelah ya?" Nnoitora terkekeh. Barragan langsung menatap tajam Nnoitora dan bersonido ke kamarnya.

"Tch..dia marah."

"Tumben kau masih disini? Biasanya kau sudah dikamarmu." Tanya Nnoitora kepada Halibel.

"Apa ini masalah bagimu?" Jawabnya dingin.

"Tch.." Nnoitora diam sejenak. Memikirkan kalimat untuk menggoyahkan Halibel.

"Sepertinya hubungan mu dengan Pet-sama kurang baik ya? Apa ini karena Ulquiorra?" Nnoitora berseringai melihat Halibel menghentikan jalannya.

"Kau yang mengkhianatinya, Halibel." Mata Halibel terbelalak. Nnoitora tertawa melihatnya. Dia pun segera bersonido kekamarnya. Meninggalkan Halbel yang masih terpaku akan kata-kata Nnoitora.

"_Kau yang mengkhianatinya, Halibel."_ Halibel pun segera kekamarnya. Dia tak ingin ada orang lain melihatnya.

* * *

_Rangiku's battle._

"Aku.." Tangan Rangiku semakin bergetar.

"Haineko." Debu-debu itu kembali menjadi katana. Gin mendekati Rangiku. Rangiku hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Gin ingin menyentuh bahu Rangiku tapi langasung di tahan dengan pedangnya.

"Jangan..sentuh..aku." Rangiku segera mengayunkan pedangnya. Gin segera menghindar. Rangiku segera menatap Gin dan berlari kearahnya sambil mengayunkan pedangnya. Namun, semuanya dapat ditahan dengan pedang Gin.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?" Teriak terus menyerang Gin.

"Kenapa?" Gin selalu menghindar. Dia bertahan tidak menyerang. Gin tetap tersenyum seperti biasanya. Namun, tiba-tiba dengan serangan cepatnya, Rangiku menghilang. Saat Gin mencari Rangiku, Rangiku muncul tepat didepannya. Gin sedikit kaget. Rangiku menggunakan kesempatan itu dan langsung menendang Gin, hinga dia terpental cukup jauh.

Rangiku berusaha agar dia tidak menangis. Dia berusaha untuk mengenyahkan perasaannya walaupun hanya sesaat. Saat Rangiku terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan pikirannya, Gin sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Aku tidak ingin memukul mu. tapi, jika aku lakukan itu. Ulquiorra akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Aizen-taicho. Jadi, gomenna…Ran-chan." Ucapnya dengan berbisik lalu menendang Rangiku dengan sangat kuat.

"Ukh…" Darah keluar sedikit dari mulutnya.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya berteriak dan segera melangkah kearah Rangiku. Tapi, Nel sudah berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Tch…" Hitsugaya kembali mengayunkan pedangnya, sehingga memunculkan naga es lagi. Nel sudah mengantisipasinya dia pun menghindar.

"Sebenarnya, aku kurang suka menggunakan jurus ini." Nel pun membuka mulutnya. Sebuah cero berwarna jingga keunguan keluar dari mulutnya. Hitsugaya terkejut melihatnya sehingga membuatnya terlambat menghindar. Cero Nel mengenai bahu kanan Hitsugaya. Sehingga dia terpental membentur jalanan dibawahnya. Darah keluar dari kepalanya dan bahu kanannya.

"Ukh.." Hitsugaya bangkit. "Hosh..hosh…" Hitsugaya bershunpo kehadapan Nel lagi. Nel segera menyambut Hitsugaya. Dia pun menyerang Hitsugaya.

"Kau tidak menggunakan Resurreccion?"

"Haruskah?"

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini tanpa menggunakan Bankai ku, tapi jika tidak sepertinya ini tidak akan beralkhir." Nel masih menatap Hitsugaya dengan datar. Hitsugaya mengangkat tangannya.

"Bankai." Lalu luapan reiatsu menyelimuti Hitsugaya, saat asap menghilang Hitsugaya muncul dengan sayap es dibelakangnya.

"Daiguren Hyōrinmaru."

"Itu Bankai mu." nel pun memperketat pertahanannya.

"Ryūsenka." Naga es kembali muncul, Nel mencoba menghindar tapi kakinya terkena naga e situ. Dan seketika kakinya menjadi beku.

"Ryūsenka, teknik ini dapat membekukan dengan mengenai bagian tubuh lawan." Tubuh Nel perlahan mulai membeku. Nel terdiam sebentar dan memejamkan matanya, lalu, dia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan menaikkan reiatsunya. Dan saat itu es yang mengurung Nel pun serpihan es itu menghalangi pandangan Hitsugaya. Rupanya, Nel telah berada dibelakang Hitsugaya dan bersiap menembakkan Cero. Hitsugaya pun berbalik, dia melihat cero mendekat, dia pun langsung melindungi tubuhnya dengan sayapnya.

_Ichigo's battle._

"Mana topeng Hollow mu?" Tantang Grimmjow.

"Kau ingin melihatnya? Baiklah, ini dia." Ichigo pun meletakkan tangan kirinya dihadapan wajahnya. Lalu, reiatsu Ichigo membentuk sebuah topeng Hollow. Ulquiorra segera menatap Ichigo.

'Topeng itu yang membuat kemampuannya meningkat. Siapa dia?' Tanya Ulquiorra dalam hati.

Ichigo langsung menyerang Grimmjow. Serangan Ichigo semakin bertambah kuat, hal ini membuat Grimmjow mencabut pedangnya. Grimmjow semakin terdesak kebelakang. Sambil menahan serangan Ichigo,Grimmjow menendang pertu Ichigo sehingga Ichigo mundur. Grimmjow pun segera menembakkan cero nya. Dengan kemampuan Hollownya Ichigo mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Getsuga Tenshou." Cero grimmjow dan reiatsu Ichigo berbenturan. Tapi, dengan topeng Hollow, Getsuga Tenshou dapat menekan cero Grimmjow, sehingga cero Grimmjow dapat dikalahkan dan Getsuga Tenshou pun mengenai Grimmjow. Sehingga, Grimmjow terpental kebelakang, dahinya mengeluarkan darah dan tubuhnya terluka.

"Tch..walaupun kau membuatku luka. Temanmu akan menyembuhkan ku lagi." Ichigo kembali mengangkat senjatanya dan bersiap mengeluarkan Getsuga Tenshou lagi.

'Reiatsunya semakin meningkat, saat nama perempuan itu disebutkan.'

Grimmjow tahu Ichigo akan melakukan hal itu, dia pun langsung bersonido menghindar. Ichigo menyadari Grimmjow tidak ada disana segera mencari Grimmjow dan saat dia menemukannya dia segera mengayunkan pedangnya hendak menusuk Grimmjow. Namun, saat itu topeng Ichigo pecah berkeping-keping. Grimmjow berseringai dia pun langsung menendang perut Ichigo. Sehingga Ichigo terjatuh kebawah.

'Topeng itu tidak bertahan lama.' Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kembali mengawasi jalannya pertarungan Hitsugaya dan Gin.

"Ukh.." darah segar keluar dari mulut Ichigo, dia pun berusaha bangkit. Namun, belum sempat dia berdiri, Grimmjow sudah ada dibelakangnya dan menendangnya kembali. Ichigo terpental jauh dan menabrak tiang listrik dibelkangnya. Membuat lampu mati disekitarnya. Darah kembali bercucuran dari kepala Ichigo.

"Hosh..hosh.." Ichigo sudah mulai kelelahan. Tapi, serangan Grimmjow belum selelsai disana, dari tempatnya Grimmjow kembali menembakkan cero. Ichigo mengeluarkan Getusga Tenshounya, tapi, akibat luka yang dideritanya Getsuga Tenshou tidak dapat mengalahkan cero Grimmjow sehingga cero itu tetap mengenai Ichigo.

Tubuh Ichigo semakin terdapat banyak luka, bagian atas kimono hitamnya sobek, akibet serangan cero yang diberikan Grimmjow. Grimmjow pun langsung bersonido kehadapan Ichigo.

* * *

_Hueco Mundo._

"Loly, Menoly." Panggil Aizen, nama yang dipanggil pun segera muncul

"Ada apa, Aizen-sama?"

"Panggilkan Halibel dia sekarang sedang di kamar Orihime dan ajak Orihime kemari."

"Baik." Mereka berdua segera keluar.

_Di kamar Orihime._

"Makan siangmu." Orihime segera menoleh.

"Baik." Dia pun segera makan.

'Apakah Halibel marah padaku?'

'Tadi sepertinya dia tidak senang saat aku menyebutkan nama Ulquiorra.'

"Cepatlah." Perintah Halibel. Lalu Loly dan Menoly tiba.

"Halibel dan Orihime-chan kalian dipanggil Aizen-sama." Ucap Loly dengan senyum manisnya saat mengucapkan nama 'Orihime-chan'.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu." Perintahnya lagi.

"Halibel, kau dingin sekali dengan Orihime-chan." Loly masuk kedalam kamar Orihime dan duduk disebelahnya dan membelai rambut Orihime. Orihime sedikit takut dengan kedua perempuan ini. Orihime juga sedikit risih dengan perlakuan Loly

"Kau iri padanya yang dijaga oleh Ulquiorra?" Menoly menambahkan, kedua Arrancar itu ttersenyum licik. Halibel pun menatap tajam kedua Arrancar itu.

'Ulquiorra?' Tanya Orihime bingung.

"Hentikan senyuman menjijikkan kalian." Jawabnya dingin. "Kau sudah selesai? Ayo pergi." Halibel pun melangkah keluar, namun, Orihime tidak mengikutinya. Dia pun menoleh, rupanya Loly sedang membisikkan sesuatu kepada Orihime. Setelah selesai air muka Orihime tampak pucat.

'Tch..apa yang dikatakan mereka berdua.' Halibel pun menghampiri Orihime

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat ikuti aku."

"Ba-baik." Jawab Orihime gugup, dia pun melangkah pergi mengikuti Halibel, namun, Orihime masih menatap Loly dan Menoly dengan pucat. Loly pun melambaikkan tangannya sambil tersenyum licik.

_Dikoridor 5_

'_Aku akan membunuhmu."_ Kata-kata Loly masih terngiang dikepalanya.

'Apa maksudnya? Dia akan membunuh ku?' Wajah Orihime kembali pucat. Halibel melihatnya.

"Apapun yang mereka katakana jangan pernah kau dengarkan." Suara Halibel memecahkan keheningan. Orihime terkejut dan langsung menatap Halibel. Tapi Halibel tetap melihat lurus kedepan.

'Apa maksud dari ucapannya? Dia bermaksud menenangkan ku?' Setelah mendnegar perkataan Halibel wajah Orihime tidak pucat lagi dia merasa tenang sekarang.

* * *

_Rangiku's battle._

"Ukh.." Rangiku berdiri.

"Ikorose, Shinsō." Pedang Gin memanjang menuju Rangiku. Rangiku yang baru berdiri terlambat menghindar sehingga pedang Gin menusuk perutnya. Rangiku jatuh kebawah.

"Ukh.." Darah kembali keluar di perut Rangiku. Kerigat bercucuran diwajah Rangiku akibat darah yang terus mengalir. Gin segera bershunpo kehadapan Rangiku dan bersiap menusukkan pedangnya.

"Gin." Nafas Rangiku tersengal. Matanya semakin berat.

"Gomenna Ran-chan." Gin mengangkat pedangnya dan saat pedang itu hampir mengenai Rangiku sebuah pedang menahannya.

"Shu…hei.." laki-laki dengan tato angka 69 diwajahnya menahan serangan Gin.

"Rangiku-san." Seorang perempuat dengan rambut silver membawa Rangiku dengan shunponya.

"Is…ane.."

"Bertahanlah." Isane pun meletakkan tangannya diatas tubuh Rangiku dan mulai menggunakan kidou penyembuhan.

"Hisagi-kun, Kaname akan senang jika dia disini." Gin tersenyum degan senyum rubahnya. Dia pun kembali menarik pedangnya.

_Hitsugaya's battle._

"Sayap mu cukup kuat untuk menahan cero ku." Nel kembali menyerang Hitsugaya. Tapi semua gerakannya dapat ditahan oleh Hitsugaya. Nel pun kembali menyerang dengan pedangnya Hitsugaya pun berhasil menahannya, Nel melompat keatas dan segera bersonido kesamping Hitsugaya dan menendangnya dari samping. Tapi, lagi-lagi sayapnya melindunginya. Nel pun mundur dan saat sayapnya terbuka Nel segera menembakkan bala. Bala yang jauh lebih cepat dari cero berhasil menghantam sayap kiri Hitsugaya. Bala tadi berhasil membuat sayap kiri Hitsugaya sedikit pecah. Tapi, Hitsugaya maju kehadapan Nel.

Saat didepan Nel sayap Kirinya kembali.

"Aku bertanya kembali, siapa nama mu?" Nel memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Tercera Espada."

"Ter…ce…ra.." Hitsugaya kaget mendengarnya. Nel pun menyarungak pedangnya kembali.

"Kenapa?" Hitsugaya bingung melihat tingkah laku Nel.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin bertarung lagi." Tak lama terdengar Gin memanggil.

"Ulquiorra, Nel, Grimmjow kita kembali." Lalu Nel bersonido ketempat Gin. Tapi Grimmjow masih berdiri dihadapan Ichigo. Grimmjow bersiap menembakkan cero penghabisan tapi tangannya ditahan Ulquiorra.

"Gin-sama memerintahkan untuk kembali."

"Tch." Grimmjow segera bersonido kearah Gin, sedangkan Ulquiorra masih menatap Ichigo.

'Dia sudah mencapai batas.' Namun tiba-tiba pedang Ichigo menyentuh dada Ulquiorra

"Kem…ba…li..kan…Inoue." ulquiorra segera melepaskan pedang Ichigo.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa merebutnya dari kami." Ulquiorra segera bersonido kearah Gin.

"Gin." Panggil Rangiku sebelum akhirnya Rangiku hilang kesadaran. Gin pun membuka garganta dan mereka melangkah masuk. Gin paling terakhir memasuki garganta sebelum itu dia menatap Rangiku.

"Maaf." Lalu mereka menghilang dikegelapan malam. Hitsugaya bershunpo ketempat Ichigo dan membawanya pulang ke Soul Society begitupula dengan Rangiku, Isane dan Hisagi.

* * *

_Di ruangan Aizen._

"Halibel tugas mu akan segera berakhir, Ulquiorra akan segera pulang." Mendengar nama Ulquiorra disebutkan Orihime senang mendengarnya.

"Baik, Aizen-sama."

"Orihime aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu." Didekat Aizen terdapat tabung yang atsnya terbuka di dalamnya terdapat Hougyoku.

"Inilah Hougyoku." Orihime maju selangkah untuk melihat lebih dekat.

"Nanti jika waktunya sudah tiba, aku memintamu untuk menyempurnakan Hougyoku."

"Ba-baik."

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan ini pada mu, sekarang kembalilah kekamarmu."

"Baik, Aizen-sama." Halibel dan Orihime melangkah keluar.

_Di kamar Orihime_

Orihime masih memikirkan jalannya pertarungan.

"Apakah Kurosaki-kun baik-baik saja?" lalu pintu kamar Orihime kembali terbuka. Orihime melirik kearah pintunya

'Ulquiorra?' Dalam hatinya dia sangat senang jika itu Ulquiorra.

"Orihime-chan, main yuk." Loly dan Menoly muncul di depan pintu itu. Orihime terbelalak melihat kehadiran kedua Arrancar itu.

"A-ada apa?" Loly dan Menoly segera masuk Loly berbaring di sofa Orihime.

"Kami ingin mengajak mu main.." Loly pun berdiri dan mendekati Orihime

"Bermain dengan kematian." Senyumnya licik lalu menampar Orihime hingga terjatuh.

"Akh."

"Loly jangan bermain disini."

"Baik, baik." Loly pun memakaikan gelang kepada Orihime.

"A-apa yang kalian inginkan?" Lloly kembali memukul Orihime sehingga Orihime pingsan.

"Dasar lemah, ayo Menoly." Lalu mereka membawa Orihime keluar.

* * *

_Diruangan Aizen._

"Selamat datang kembali."

"Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra, Grimmjow dan Nel membungkuk hormat. Gin pun segera kembali kebelakang Aizen.

"Laporan kalian." Ulquiorra pun mengambil mata kirinya dan menghancurkannya, Aizen memejamkan matanya. Setelah 20 menit Aizen membuka matanya kembali.

"Apa yang kau katakana pada Matsumoto Rangiku saat ingin menendangnya Gin?"

"Hanya mengingat masa lalu."

"Begitu, baiklah Halibel dengan kembalinya Ulquiorra, tugas mu selesai."

"Baik, Aizen-sama."

"Kalian boleh pergi." Mereka pun pergi keluar.

Saat diluar.

"Ada yang aneh." Gumam Ulquiorra.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Nel.

"Apa kalian merasakan Reiatsu perempuan itu?" Setelah mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra. Nel, Halibel, dan Grimmjow memejamkan mata mencoba melacak Orihime. Saat mata mereka kembali terbuka, kepanikan terpancar diwajah mereka. Lalu mereka semua segera bersonido ke kamar Orihime.

"Diamana dia?" Tanya Ulquiorra dingin dengan menatap tajam ke arah Halibel.

"Ulquiorra." Nel menenangkan. "Lebih baik kita cari bersama, dan laporkan ini pada Aizen-sama."

"Tch merepotkan saja." Gerutu Grimmjow lalu mereka segera bersonido kembali ke ruangan Aizen.

* * *

To Be Continued…

A/N : Chap 4 selesai. Maaf banget kalo mengecewakan… n Review plisss. Arigatou.


	5. Lost

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**A/N : **yaps chap ke 5 udah update. Selamat membaca, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Thx buat para reviewnya dari Dini-san, Kitty-san, Gembokkunci47, Ayano-san, Qana-san, Maria-san, Shabrina-san, Sara-san, Amber-san, dan review dari temen-temen lain. Semoga chap ini lebih baik. Arigatou.

* * *

A Night Under White Moon.

Chapter 5.

Lost.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Aizen yang kaget melihat ke empat orang yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan nya, datang kembali.

"Inoue Orihime hilang, Aizen-sama." Raut wajah Aizen dan Gin berubah, tidak ada lagi senyum diwajah mereka. Sedangkan, Tousen tetap diam dan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Hilang?"

"Kami tidak dapat melacak Reiatsu dari perempuan itu Aizen-sama." Tambah Ulquiorra. Halibel pun maju dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan saya Aizen-sama, ini akibat kecerobohan saya yang gagal menjaga Inoue Orihime." Aizen bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Para Espada itu kaget melihat aizen berdiri, selama ini dia tidak pernah sepanik ini.

"Segera cari Orihime." Perintah Aizen tegas. Ke empat orang itu membungkuk.

"Baik."

"Hukuman bagi yang menculik Orihime aku serahkan pada mu Ulquiorra."

"Begitu pula hukuman bagi Halibel yang lalai menjalankan tugasnya." Ulquiorra terkejut mendengarnya. Sedangkan, Halibel hanya diam.

"Baik."

"Sekarang kalian pergilah." Ke empat orang itu segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hime-chan hilang? Jarang sekali Halibel gagal menjalankan tugasnya." Gin bersuara. Aizen pun duduk kembali.

"Orihime masih sangat berguna, dia belum boleh hilang."

"Apa aku boleh mengawasi mereka? Aku ingin melihat bagaimana Ulquiorra menghukum Halibel. Pasti akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik." Gin mulai tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah." Gin segera keluar.

_Diluar._

"Bagaimana kita mencari perempuan itu, di Las Noches yang luas ini?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Dia tidak mungkin di menara 5." Nel berkata.

"Kenapa?" Grimjow bertanya lagi. Ulquiorra pun langsung menatap Grimmjow.

"Kau tidak mengerti?" Ulquiorra berkata dingin. Grimmjow sangat kesal mendengarnya. Nel pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Kita bagi 2 kelompok untuk mencarinya." Nel mengusulkan.

"Baiklah." Ulquiorra menytujui.

"Aku dan Halibel, Ulquiorra dengan Grimmjow."

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak mau dengannya."

"Aku juga tidak mau bersama mu. Halibel dengan ku saja." Halibel menatap Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah, aku dan Grimmjow mencari di menara 3 dan 4, kalian mencari di menara 1 dan 2. Kita berkumpul lagi disini." Lalu mereka pun segera bersonido pergi.

* * *

Orihime terbangun dari pingsannya, sekarang dia berada diruangan yang gelap, tidak ada apa-apa disana, yang ada hanya lantai yang dingin.

"Dimana aku?" Lalu dia kembali mengingat saat Loly menamparnya. Dia memegang pipinya, rupanya memar.

"Ukh…" Lalu pintu terbuka.

"Sepertinya, putri kita sudah bangun." Loly dan Menoly masuk.

"Di-dimana ini? Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Inginkan?" Loly menatap Menoly.

"Kami ingin kau…mati." Menoly menjawab. Orihime terkejut mendengarnya. Rupanya, ucapan mereka tidak main-main.

"Kau manusia lemah, tidak pantas berada di dekat Aizen-sama." Loly mendekati Orihime dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Rambutmu indah sekali Orihime-chan." Lalu Loly menarik rambut Orihime dan memlempar Orihime kesamping.

"Akh.." Loly menginjak kepala Orihime.

"Le-lepaskan."

"Apa? Kau mendengar itu Menoly?"

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya sama sekali." Menoly tersenyum

"Kau dengar itu, kami tidak mendengar mu."

"Lepaskan aku." Orihime menatap tajam ke arah Loly.

"Tatapan apa itu." Loly semakin menginjak kepala Orihime dengan kesal.

"Akh.."

"Ayo menangis. Kau perempuan lemah, tapi semua mendekatimu, bahkan Aizen-sama menyuruh Cuatro Espada hanya untuk menjaga mu. Aku muak melihatnya." Loly menendang Orihime. Sehingga Orihime berguling kesamping. Orihime mencoba bangkit.

"Aku tidak memilki urusan dengan kalian, lepaskan aku." Loly pun mendekati Orihime dan mengangkat dagunya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" Loly pun kembali memukul Orihime sehingga dia terlempar kesamping dan menabrak dinding. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Aku ada disini untuk memenuhi keinginan Aizen-sama."

"Aizen-sama katamu? Jangan beraninya kau menyebut nama Aizen-sama." Loly menampar Orihime.

"Dia bilang ingin mengabulkan keinginan Aizen-sama, haha.." Menoly tertawa.

"Jangan bercanda, kau lemah mana mungkin dapat mewujudkan keinginan Aizen-sama." Menoly menambahkan.

"A-Aizen-sama." Ucap Orihime sambil tetap menatap kedua Arrancar itu. Loly sangat kesal mendengarnya. Dia pun mencekik Orihime.

"Akh…" Orihime memegang tangan Loly.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Loly melempar Orihime ke dinding dengan keras.

"Akh.." darah keluar dari mulutnya. Orihime pun jatuh ke lantai. Loly dan Menoly langsung menghampirinya. Loly mengangkat kepala Orihime.

"Dia pingsan." Menoly berkata.

"Membosankan, aku kira kita dapat lebih bersenang-senang."

"Kita kembali saja dulu." Menoly berkata.

"Baiklah." Lalu mereka berdua keluar.

"Kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Menoly saat berada diluar.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Loly santai. Lalu, mereka berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat sedang berjalan, mereka bertemu dengan Ulquiorra dan Halibel.

"Ul-ulquiorra-sama." Ucap Menoly kaget. Ulquiorra berhenti dan menatap mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Menoly gugup.

"Ada apa kalian disini? Tidak biasanya kalian di menara 2." Ucap Loly mencoba senormal mungkin.

"Kami mencari Inoue Orihime." Halibel menambahkan.

"O-Orihime-chan? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Loly yang mulai sedikit gugup.

"Kalian mengetahui sesuatu?" Tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Ti-tidak, kami tidak tahu apa-apa." Halibel mengangkat alisnya, melihat reaksi kedua Arrancar perempuan itu.

"Begitu, ayo Halibel." Ulquiorra kembali berjalan. Saat posisi Halibel dan kedua Arrancar itu sejajar Loly tersenyum.

"Kau pasti senang bersama Ulquiorra." Halibel melirik Loly.

"Berhentilah mengucapkan hal itu di hadapanku." Halibel segera berjalan kembali.

_Di tempat Nel._

Nel dan Grimmjow sedang mengelilingi menara 3 dan 4, sambil memeriksa satu persatu ruangan disitu. Tapi, mereka tidak menemukan apapun.

"Kemana Orihime-chan?" Nel mulai sedikit panik.

"Siapa yang berani menculik perempuan itu? Apa dia tidak takut mati?" Gerutu Grimmjow, dia yang lelah dan masih terdapat luka akibat pertarungannya dengan Ichigo tadi, sangat kesal Orihime menghilang. Karena, hanya Orihime yang dapat menyembuhkannya dengan sempurna.

"Hee, aku muak melihat kalian selalu bersama." Nnoitora muncul ditikungan koridor.

"Nnoitora."

"Hee, aku juga bosan melihat mu selalu mengganggu." Balas Grimmjow.

"Tch…bersama dengan Nel membuatmu mirip dengannya. Dan itu membuatku muak." Pedang besar Nnoitora menghantam dinding disebelahnya. Nel maju menahan Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak memilki urusan dengan mu, Nnoitora."

"Berhentilah menghindari ku Nel." Nnoitora melempar pedang besarnya kearah Nel. Nel pun menangkis nya dengan pedangnya. Sehingga, pedang Nnoitora terangkat keatas. Nel pun menendang perut Nnoitora. Sehingga Nnoitora jatuh kebelakang menabrak dinidng.

"Behentilah, Nnoitora aku tidak ingin bertarung dengan mu, ayo pergi Grimmjow." Nel pun menyarungkan pedangnya kembali dan mulai berjalan. Grimmjow hanya terdiam melihat nya.

"Kenapa?" di jalan Grimmjow bertanya. Nel pun menatap Grimmjow.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuh nya? Padahal dia sudah berkali-kali mengajakmu bertarung." Nel menghela nafas.

"Karena, dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk bertarung dengan ku."

"Alasan?"

"Ya, selama dia tidak memilikinya, aku tidak ingin bertarung melawannya, apalagi membunuhnya." Grimmjow terdiam mendengarnya.

'Alasan? Apa maksud dari perkataannya?' Grimmjow terus memikirkannya.

Setelah 3 jam berlalu, ke empat orang itu sudah mengelilingi Las Noches, tapi mereka tetap tidak dapat menemukan Orihime. Mereka pun berkumpul kembali di menara 5.

"Bagaimana?" Nel bertanya.

"Kami tidak menemukannya." Halibel berbicara.

"Kami juga tidak." Nel menjawab dengan sedih. Mereka pun terdiam, sibuk akan pikiran masing-masing.

"Loly dan Menoly." Halibel bersuara. Ke tiga Espada lainnya langsung menoleh kearah Halibel.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Mereka yang menculik Inoue Orihime."

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Tanya Nel.

"Reaksi yang mereka tunjuk kan, saat aku dan Ulquiorra bertanya tentang Inoue Orihime kepada mereka." Ulquiorra tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Kita laporkan pada Aizen-sama." Lalu mereka ber empat segera bersonido keruangan Aizen.

"Aizen-sama." Mereka ber empat masuk keruangan Aizen.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kami tidak menemukan Inoue Orihime. Tapi, menurut Halibel, Loly dan Menoly mengetahui sesuatu."

"Loly? Menoly?"

"Iya."

"Begitu."

"Jika terbukti Loly dan Menoly pelakunya, apa tidak sebaiknya Aizen-sama yang menghukumnya?" Aizen tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu, kau saja yang menghukumnya agar mereka jera dengan perbuatan mereka."

"Termasuk membunuhnya?" Aizen menatap Ulquiorra. "Jika menurut mu itu perlu, kau boleh membunuhnya."

"Satu lagi, Aizen-sama."

"Apa itu?"

"Biarkan saya saja yang mencari perempuan itu, karena saya yang diberi tugas menjaganya." Ucap Ulquiorra.

"Apa maksud mu Ulquiorra? Kami ingin membantu." Nel memperotes.

"Hee." Grimmjow hanya berseringai. Sedangkan, Halibel menatap Ulquiorra dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan, lalu dia segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Nel dan Grimmjow dilarang ikut campur, biarkan Ulquiorra dan Halibel yang menemukan Orihime. Lanjutkan pencarian Orihime besok. Kalian boleh pergi." Ulquiorra kaget mendengarnya.

'Besok?' Nel, Grimmjow dan Halibel sudah keluar, sedangkan Ulquiorra tetap di dalam tidak beregerak.

"Ada apa, Ulquiorra?"

"Besok, Aizen-sama?"

"Iya besok."

"Kenapa tidak langsung hari ini saja?" Aizen terkejut melihat reaksi Ulquiorra. Sedangkan, Gin dibelakangnya mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kau baru pulang dari misi Ulquiorra, kau membutuhkan istirahat."

"Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra sedikit menaikkan suaranya. Aizen menghela nafas.

"Ulquiorra ini perintah." Ulquiorra pun membungkuk.

"Maafkan ketidak sopanan saya, Aizen-sama."

"Kau boleh pergi."

"Saya permisi."

Diluar Nel, Grimmjow dan Halibel mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Ulquiorra dengan Aizen.

"Ada apa dengan Ulquiorra? Tidak biasanya dia seperti tadi." Grimmjow berkomentar.

"Mungkin, dia merasa gagal menjaga Orihime-chan."

"Tapi, Aizen-sama memerintahkan besok, tapi dia begitu bersikeras untuk mencarinya hari ini juga." Suasana kembali hening. Lalu, Nel dan Grimmjow berteriak.

"Tidak mungkin... Ulquiorra khawatir." Ucap mereka berbarengan.

'Ulquiorra? Khawatir? Pada manusia?' Halibel bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tak berapa lama Ulquiorra keluar, tapi dia tidak berjalan seperti biasanya dia langsung bersonido ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Ke tiga orang dibelakangnya pun bingung.

"Dia sungguh aneh hari ini, Nel ayo pulang, aku lelah." Ajak Grimmjow.

"Iya iya, aku kembali dulu ya, Halibel, dah." Grimmjow dan Nel segera bersonido pergi. Halibel berjalan menuju kamarnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi tentang Ulquiorra.

'Ulquiorra, dia sungguh aneh, tidak biasanya dia bersonido ke kamarnya, dia tidak suka terburu-buru tapi tadi dia...' Halibel berpikir sejenak. 'Tidak mungkin...dia..." Halibel segera pergi menuju kamar Ulquiorra.

* * *

Orihime mencoba bangkit, dia berusaha berjalan menuju dinding disebelahnya dan bersandar disana. Tubuhnya masih terasa sakit. Dia menyentuh dahinya.

"Darah." Ucapnya kaget. "Sōten Kisshun." Tapi peri-perinya tidak keluar. Orihime pun meraba rambutnya. "Hah? Dimana Shun Shun Rikka?" Tanyanya panik.

"Kruyuuuk." Tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sakit. "Aku lapar." Dia pun menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Berapa lama aku akan berada disini? Shun Shun Rikka pasti diambil mereka." Orihime menghela nafas.

"Ulquiorra." Orihime terkejut. "Kenapa aku menyebutkan namanya?" Bayangan Ulquiorra pun mulai muncul. Orihime pun menggeleng keras.

"Apa yang ku pikirkan?" Tiba-tiba dia mengingat ucapan Loly tadi siang.

"_Kau iri padanya yang dijaga oleh Ulquiorra?"_

"Apa maksudnya? Ada hubungan apa antara mereka berdua?" Pikiran Orihime kini dipenuhi dengan prasangka-prasangka aneh. Lalu, kemudian dia menggeleng lagi.

"Kenapa aku memikirkan mereka berdua?" lalu dia menghela nafas. Sampai akhirnya bunyi pintu terbuka kembali terdengar. Wajah Orihime pun kembali pucat.

"Tak bisa tidur, Orihime-chan?" Loly dan Menoly kembali datang.

"Kau merindukan kami?" Menoly tertawa.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat panik?" Loly bertanya dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Tentu saja, dia panik kehilangan kekuatannya." Menoly menambahkan.

"Kekuatan? Maksudmu jepitan ini?" Loly mengeluarkan 2 buah jepit rambut dari kantungnya.

"Kembalikan." Orihime bangkit berdiri.

"Lawan kami." Loly kembali tersenyum licik. Orihime pun mendekati Loly dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menggapai jepit rambutnya. Loly pun menampar Orihime sehingga Orihime terlempar kesamping.

"Ups, maaf aku tidak sengaja." Orihime pun berdiri dan menatap taja Loly.

"Kembalikan."

"Berhenti menatap ku seperti itu, dasar manusia lemah." Loly kembali menampar Orihime. Sehingga Orihime jatuh ke lantai.

"Akh.."

"Manusia lemah seperti mu, tidak akan menang melawan Arrancar." Loly menendang perut Orihime. Darah kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk..uhuk.."

"Kenapa? Kau sudah lelah? Kau tidak ingin mengambil jepitan mu? kau bilang kau ingin memenuhi keinginan Aizen-sama." Menoly bersuara. Menoly lebih banyak diam dan melihat Loly bermain dengan Orihime.

"Jangan membuat ku tertawa, tanpa ini kau tidak akan bisa memenuhi keinginan Aizen-sama." Loly pun menjatuhkan Shun Shun Rikka kelantai. "Bagaimana jika aku hancurkan saja benda ini." Loly dan Menoly pun tertawa, Loly bersiap menginjak Shun Shun Rikka. Orihime terbelalak melihatnya.

"Tidakk." Orihime pun bangkit dan mendorong Loly. Hingga Loly terjatuh. Orihime pun mengambil Shun Shun Rikka. Namun, Loly telah berdiri dan menghampiri Orihime.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Loly pun menendang Orihime. Sehingga, Shun Shun Rikka terlepas dari tangannya. Orihime pun jatuh membentur dinidng. Tubuhnya penuh memar, dia pun berusaha bangkit mengambil Shun shun Rikka.

"Kem…ba..li..kan." Orihime pun terjatuh kelantai.

"Ara, Orihime-chan, ada apa? Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? Haha…dasar lemah." Loly pun memungut Shun Shun Rikka.

"Dia pingsan lagi." Menoly mendekati Loly.

"Iya, tanpa ini dia tidak dapat menyembuhkan dirinya." Loly pun melangkah keluar. "Ayo Menoly, aku ingin tidur sekarang." Mereka berdua pun pergi.

* * *

Di kamarnya, Ulquiorra tidak dapat tidur, dia memikirkan Orihime. Dia begitu gelisah. Lalu, Ulquiorra pun keluar dan berjalan ke menara 2.

"Kau mau kemana Ulquiorra?" Halibel mengagetkan Ulquiorra.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ulquiorra terus berjalan.

"Aizen-sama memerintahkan kita untuk besok mencari perempuan itu."

"Aku tau."

"Tapi untuk apa kau kemenara 2? Aku mengenalmu Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra pun menatap Halibel.

"Aizen-sama memerintahkan untuk beristirahat, kembalilah ke menara 5." Ulquiorra terus berjalan. Halibel pun menarik tangan Ulquiorra dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau khawatir dengannya?" Ulquiorra terdiam. "Besok, kita akan menemukannya, kembalilah kekamar mu Ulquiorra." Halibel pun melepskan tangannya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

'Ada apa dengan diriku? Tia benar.' Lalu Ulquiorra segera kembali kekamarnya.

Di kamarnya, Grimmjow juga tidak dapat tidur, dia masih memikirkan perkataan Nel.

"_Karena, dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk bertarung dengan ku."_

'Alasan? Apakah bertarung membutuhkan alasan? Selama ini aku bertarung karena aku menyuakinya. Apakah itu alasan?' Grimmjow mengacak-acak rambutnya.

'Akh... sial aku tidak mengerti.' Grimmjow pun berpikir. 'Ulquiorra pasti mengerti, lebih baik aku bertanya padanya.' Grimmjow pun memejamkan matanya.

_Keesokan harinya._

Ulquiorra sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali dia segera keluar dari kamarnya. Saat diluar Halibel berdiri di samping pintu kamarnya.

"Kita buntuti Loly dan Menoly." Ulquiorra pun menurunkan reiatsunya dan menatap Halibel.

"Ayo." Ajak Halibel mereka pun seegra bersonido ke menara 2.

* * *

"Sepertinya putri kita belum bangun, Menoly." Loly dan Menoly pun menghampiri Orihime yang masih tergeletak dilantai. Loly pun mengangkat Orihime.

"Orihime-chan.." ucapnya lembut.

"Ayo bangun. PLAKK." Loly menampar Orihime tapi kali ini tidak terlalu kuat. Orihime pun terbangun.

"Sepertinya kau tidur dengan nyenyak ya..." loly melempar Orihime.

"Orihime-chan." Loly dan Menoly tertawa.

"Ke..na..pa?"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Menoly.

"Kau bertanya kenapa kami melakukan hal ini pada mu?"

"Karena kami membencimu. Kau lemah, tapi semua orang menyukai mu." Loly mendekati Orihime yang terjatuh kelantai.

"Aku kembalikan jepitan mu." Loly melempar Shun Shun Rikka disebelah Orihime.

"Menoly bagaimana kalau kita akhiri permainan ini?" Menoly pun mengisi tangannya dengan cero. "Lebih baik kau mati bersama kekuatan lemah mu." Loly tertawa. Menoly pun menembakkan cero nya. Orihime memejamkan matanya.

'Kurosaki-kun, minna, gomen nasai.' Tapi cero itu tidak mengenai dirinya. Orihime pun membuka matanya. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam menahan cero itu.

"Ul-Ulquiorra!" Teriak Loly dan Menoly bersamaan.

"Ka-kami baru saja menemukannya." Loly berkata.

"I-iya." Menoly menambahi.

"Begitu." Ulquiorra mendekati kedua Arrancar itu.

"Ka-kami tidak berbohong Ul-Ulquiorra." Loly dan Menoly mundur.

"Aizen-sama memerintahkan aku, untuk menghukum siapa pun yang menculik Inoue Orihime." Kedua Arrancar itu membelalakkan matanya. Ulquiorra pun mengangkat tangannya.

"Jangan bercanda Ulquiorra." Menoly maju menyerang Ulquiorra dengan ceronya, tapi dapat ditahan dnegan mudah.

"Sampah." Ulquiorra pun mengeluarkan cero nya.

"Argggghhhh." Menoly pun berubah menjadi debu.

"Menoly!." Loly pun mengeluarkan pisau kecilnya dan menyerang Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra pun memukul Loly hingga dinidng yang ditabraknya runtuh. Loly pun mencoba bangkit namun Ulquiorra sudah berdiri didepannya dan menembakkan cero miliknya. Loly pun berubah menjadi debu. Ulquiorra segera bersonido kearah Orihime, memungut Shun Shun Rikka dan memaukkannya kedalam kantungnya. Lalu dia menggendong Orihime (Bridal style).

"Ul…qui..orra." Orihime pun tersenyum lemah. "Ari..ga..tou." Dia pun memejamkan matanya. Ulquiorra berjalan keluar.

"Laporkan hal ini pada Aizen-sama. Hukuman mu akan ku berikan nanti." Ulquiorra segera bersonido ke kamar Orihime.

"Kenapa sampai sekarang aku tetap tidak dapat merasakan reiatsunya?" Ulquiorra pun melihat gelang yang ada di pergelangan tangan Orihime. Dia pun melepaskan gelang itu.

"Gara-gara gelang ini." Ulquiorra pun menghancurkan gelang itu.

"Orihime-chan." Nel terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera keluar. saat keluar dari menara 3 dia bertemu Grimmjow.

"Yo."

"Grimmjow."

"Mau kemana kau pagi-pagi begini?"

"Orihime-chan telah kembali, jadi aku ingin segera ke kamarnya, kau sendiri ada apa pagi-pagi begini?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau mau ikut?" Tawar Nel.

"Baiklah." Mereka berdua segera bersonido. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di kamar Orihime. 5 menit berikutnya mereka sudah berdiri di pintu kamar Orihime.

"Ulquiorra, bagaimana keadaan Orihime-chan?" Tanya Nel panik.

"Nel panggilkan tim medis." Perintah Ulquiorra begitu Nel masuk.

"Kau belum memanggilnya?" Tanya Nel.

"Aku tidak dapat meninggalkan dia."

"Baiklah, kau mau ikut tidak Grimmjow?"

"Tidak, aku disini saja." Nel pun segera pergi. Grimmjow hanya bersandar di dinding dekat sofa Orihime. Suasana hening sekali tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Hei Ulquiorra." Grimmjow memecah keheningan,

"Hnn." Jawab Ulquiorra tanpa menatap Grimmjow.

"Apa kau memilki alasan untuk bertarung?" Ulquiorra langsung menatap Grimmjow.

"Tentu saja aku punya, pertanyaan mu sungguh bodoh." Grimmjow kesal mendengar jawaban Ulquiorra.

"Apa alasanmu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal ini?"

"Sudahlah jawab saja."

"Aku bertarung untuk memenuhi keinginan Aizen-sama, dan…" Ulquiorra melirik Orihime. Alis Grimmjow terangkat sebelah. "Dan apa?"

"Tidak." Ulquiorra kembali menatap Grimmjow.

"Selama ini aku bertarung karena aku menyukainya."

"Aku tidak perduli." Ulquiorra memalingkan wajahnya. Grimmjow pun menggertakkan giginya. Tak lama Nel kembali dengan tim medis. Tim medis pun segera mengobati Orihime.

"Sebentar lagi dia sadar, setelah dia sadar lebih baik kalian memberinya makan." Tim medis pun keluar.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya Orihime-chan pindah kamar? Sepertinya sofa ini tidak nyaman untuk beristirahat." Nel menatap Orihime.

"Ide yang baik Nel, aku akan mengusulkannya kepada Aizen-taicho." Gin muncul dibelakang Nel bersama Halibel.

"Gin-sama."

"Luka Hime-chan cukup parah rupanya." Gin melihat Kondisi Orihime yang penuh luka dan beberapa bercak darah dibajunya.

"Ulquiorra kau dipanggil Aizen-sama." Halibel bersuara. Ulquiorra pun melirik Orihime.

"Kami yang akan menjaganya Ulquiorra." Nel berkata.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan salam ku untuk Hime-chan, jika dia sudah sadar." Uqluiorra dan Gin pun segera pergi.

"Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra seegra masuk. Gin pun kembali berdiri dibelakang Aizen.

"Bagaimana kondisi Orihime?"

"Dia belum sadar."

"Begitu, hukuman apa yang kau berikan pada Loly dan Menoly?"

"Saya membunuh mereka Aizen-sama."

"Begitu." Aizen memejamkan matanya.

"Aizen-taicho, bagaimana jika kita memberi Hime-chan kamar baru?"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia adalah bagian dari kita sekarang, berikanlah dia kamar yang layak, lagipula sepertinya sofa yang ada dikamarnya tidak nyaman untuk beristirahat." Gin tersenyum.

"Begitu, baiklah."

"Kamar mana yang akan dia tempati?"

"Gunakan kamar Halibel yang dulu." Ulquiorra terkejut, melihat reaksi Ulquiorra senyum rubah Gin pun mengembang.

"Mulai kapan?" Tanya Gin

"Ulquiorra, sekarang juga pindahkan Orihime ke kamar Halibel yang dulu."

"Baik, Aizen-sama."

"Kau boleh pergi."

"Permisi." Ulquiorra pun segera pergi.

* * *

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Grimmjow

"Loly dan Menoly." Halibel menjawab

"Apa yang Ulquiorra lakukan?" Tanya Nel.

"Dia membunuh mereka berdua."

"Haha..tak kusangka Ulquiorra akan membunuh mereka berdua. Lalu, apakah dia juga akan membunuh mu?" Grimmjow berseringai.

"Tidak tahu."

"Kau belum di hukumnya?" Tanya Nel.

"Belum." Ulquiorra pun tiba di kamar Orihime. Dia pun berjalan mendekati Orihime dan menggendong Orihime (Bridal style).

"Kau mau membawanya kemana?" Tanya Nel.

"Dia pindah kamar."

"Pindah?" Grimmjow bertanya.

"Iya."

"Kemana?"

"Ke kamar Halibel yang dulu." Halibel terkejut mendengarnya. Nel pun langsung melirik Halibel. Halibel menundukkan kepalanya. Ulquiorra pun langsung bersonido pergi. Kamar Halibel yang dulu, berada satu lantai dengan kamar Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra pun sudah sampai di kamar Halibel yang dulu. Dia pun membuka pintunya. Ulquiorra segera membaringkan Orihime di kasur yang ada disana. Ulquiorra pun mengamati kamar itu.

"Tidak berubah." Ucap Ulquiorra. Dia pun duduk di kursi yang ada didekat kasur itu. Dan menatap kearah jendela besar disamping kasur Orihime.

To Be Continued.

* * *

A/N : Chap 5 selesai, semoga tidak mengecewakan. aqu minta usul nih hukuman yang enak buat Halibel apa yah? aku sih udah dapet konsepnya tapi aku rasa kurang pas. aku boleh minta usul dari kalian? Review pliss. Arigatou.^^


	6. The punishment

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.

A/N : Maaf telat update, lagi sibuk banget ngurursin sekolah yang mulai masuk. Sekarang chap 6 update, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Thx bagi yang udah review yang sangat membantu qu. Thx banget.

Di chap ini yang tulisannya bercetak miring artinya itu flashback ya.

Akhir kata selamat membaca ^^.

* * *

A Night Under White Moon.

Chapter 6

The Punishment.

"_Ulquiorra." Panggil Halibel yang sedang duduk di sofa biru, yang berhadapan dengan kasur Halibel._

"_Hnn." Jawab Ulquiorra yang sedang membaca buku disebelah Halibel._

"_Kenapa?" Tanya Halibel sambil menerawang jauh._

"_Apa?" Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Halibel._

"_Kenapa kau mengikuti Aizen-sama?"_

"_Karena dia penguasa Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra pun kembali membaca bukunya._

"_Hanya itu?" Tanya Halibel lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya._

"_Apa maksudmu?" Ulquiorra pun menutup bukunya dan bangkit dari sofa._

"_Tidak ada." Halibel menatap Ulquiorra._

"_Aku kembali." Ulquiorra meletakkan buku yang dia baca tadi di rak lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Saat dia ingin membuka pintu Halibel bersuara._

"_Ulquiorra..aku.." Ucap Halibel ragu. Ulquiorra pun membalikkan badannya._

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku.."_

"Ul..qui..orra." Pamggil Orihime yang baru sadar membuyarkan lamunan Ulquiorra. ulquiorra menatap Orihime.

"Kau sudah sadar." Ulquiorra pun berdiri lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan Shun Shun Rikka dari sakunya. Dan meletakkan Shun Shun Rikka di meja samping kasur Orihime.

"Pakai itu." Perintah Ulquiorra. "Aku akan membawa makananmu, tunggu disini dengan tenang." Ulquiorra merasa aman meninggalkan Orihime di kamarnya yang sekarang. Karena, tidak ada Arrancar yang berani mendekati daerah kamar Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra pun melangkah pergi. Orihime terdiam, dia kembali mengingat saat detik-detik Menolly akan membunuhnya lalu dia tersenyum saat Ulquiorra datang dan menggendongnya.

"Rupanya bukan mimpi." Orihime kembali tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba. "Akh.." Orihime mengerinyit sakit di pipinya. Rupanya pipinya masih memar dan belum hilang. Luka Orihime tidak diperban karena tidak ada luka yang serius, hanya pipi Orihime yang sering dipukul oleh Loly membekas dan sulit untuk dihilangkan.

"Sōten Kisshun." Kedua peri Orihime keluar dan mulai menyembuhkan pipi Orihime yang memar.

"_Daijobu ka_, Orihime?" Tanya Shun'o. Perlahan memar Orihime hilang.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa." Orihime tersenyum. Setelah mengucapkan itu memar Orihime menghilang.

"Terima kasih, jangan cemas aku tidak apa-apa, kembalilah." Ayame dan Shun'o pun kembali ke jepit rambut Orihime. Orihime pun mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Dimana aku?" Orihime tampak bingung karena ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang sangat berbeda dari kamar yang biasanya. Kamar ini jauh lebih besar dari kamarnya. Pintu terbuka, Ulquiorra masuk bersama makanan Orihime.

"Makanlah." Perintah Ulquiorra. Orhime pun menatap Ulquiorra, ia ingin bertanya dimana dia, tapi Orihime takut untuk bertanya.

"Sekarang ini kamarmu." Jawab Ulquiorra seolah dapat membaca pikiran Orihime.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Orihime seolah tak percaya.

"Iya, sekarang makanlah." Perintah Ulquiorra lagi. Orihime pun tersenyum dan menyantap makanannya dengan semangat. Ulquiorra berjalan mendekati jendela besar di sebelah kanan kasur Orihime. Dia membuka tirai kamar itu, terlihat bulan sabit dari sana. Bulan sabit yang sama yang selalu Orihime pandangi setiap malam dari kamarnya yang dulu, hanya saja kini dia merasa semakin dekat dengan bulan itu. Ulquiorra berdiri menatap bulan sabit itu. Sinar bulan sabit yang menyentuh kulit pucat Ulquiorra membuat Orihime tidak mengdipkan matanya.

'Kenapa ini? Jantungku?' Iya, jantung Orihime sekarang berdegup kencang melihat Ulquiorra yang sedang melihat bulan didepannya itu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Ulquiorra berbalik dan mendapati Orihime sedang menatapnya. Orihime pun gelagapan.

"Be-belum." Jawab Orihime gugup. Ulquiorra pun berjalan menjauhi jendela besar itu dan duduk disofa biru di hadapan kasur Orihime. Dia menatap Orihime yang sedang menyantap makanannya. Orihime sadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan Orihime, dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"A-ada apa?" Wajah Orihime sedikit memerah ditatap dengan tatapan dingin Ulquiorra.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Orihime terkejut mendengarnya.

"Su-sudah lebih baik."

"Begitu. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Iya." Ulquiorra berdiri dan membawa makanan tadi keluar, saat Ulquiorra akan membuka pintu Orihime bersuara.

"Ul-Ulquiorra." Panggil Orihime gugup. Ulquiorra berbalik dan menatap Orihime. Orihime kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Terima kasih kemarin telah menolongku." Ucap Orihime tetap dengan menundukkan kepalanya namun sebuah senyum terukir di bibir mungilnya.

"Tugasku." Ulquiorra melangkah pergi. Sedangkan Orihime masih tersenyum ditempatnya.

* * *

"Hei Nel kau tidak ingin mengunjungi perempuan itu?" Tanya Grimmjow yang sedang berjalan dengan Nel disepanjang koridor menara 3.

"Nanti saja." Jawab Nel.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan perkataanmu." Ucap Grimmjow pelan.

"Yang mana?" Nel menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Grimmjow.

"Tentang alasan bertarung." Ucap Grimmjow lagi-lagi dengan suara pelan.

"Kenapa kau bertarung selama ini?" Tanya Nel.

"Karena..aku menyukainya."

"Itu bukan alasan, tapi insting."

Grimmjow menundukkan kepalanya. "Begitu." Ucapnya lirih. Nel mendekati Grimmjow dan menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau akan menemukannya nanti." Perempuan itu menghibur Grimmjow dengan senyum manisnya. Grimmjow terkejut dengan perlakuan Nel. Grimmjow melepaskan tangan Nel dan membuang mukanya dengan malu. Nel tertawa melihat reaksi Grimmjow.

"Hahahaha.."

"Ayo jalan." Grimmjow memerintahkan Nel dengan kesal karena ditertawakan oleh Nel.

"Baik, baik. Hahahaha.." Namun Nel tetap tertawa di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Sudah cukup Nel." Ucap Grimmjow yang mulai kesal karena terus ditertawakan oleh Nel.

"Maaf, maaf, tapi tingkah mu tadi sangat lucu." Ucap Nel namun tetap sedikit tertawa.

"Huh." Grimmjow langsung berjalan cepat didepan Nel.

"Hei, Grimmjow." Nel segera berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Grimmjow. Saat berjalan Nel tersenyum jahil, dan akhirnya dia kembali sejajar dengan Grimmjow. Saat posisi mereka sejajar Nel mencubit pipi Grimmjow.

"Aww." Teriak Grimmjow sambil memegang pipinya.

"Hahaha.." Nel kembali tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu Nel?" Tanya Grimmjow kesal.

"Balas dendam saat kau mencubitku waktu itu." Nel kembali tertawa. Grimmjow mengingat-ngingat.

'Saat itu?' Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Kau ingin balas dendam Nel?" Grimmjow mendekati Nel dengan seringainya. Nel membalikkan badan dan menatap Grimmjow.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan Grimmjow?" Tanya Nel sedikit gugup karena seringai Grimmjow.

"Tidak ada, kau ingin balas dendam kan?" Grimmjow semakin maju mendekati Nel, Nel mengambil jarak ke belakang.

"Tu-tunggu Grimmjow." Nel segera ber_sonido_.

'Apa yang ingin Grimmjow lakukan? Seringainya menunjukkan kalau dia memiliki suatu rencana.' Nel berhenti di jembatan yang menghubungkan kamarnya.

"Nel." Nel terkejut melihat Grimmjow di depannya. "Huwaa." Ucap Nel kaget.

"Kenapa kabur?" Tanya Grimmjow kembali dengan seringainya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Nel mundur ke belakang.

"Kau tidak jadi balas dendam?" Grimmjow semakin mendekati Nel.

"Tidak." Nel ingin mundur tapi tembok dibelakangnya menghentikan gerakan Nel.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku balas dendam karena tadi kau menertawaiku." Grimmjow semakin mendekat.

"Tu-tunggu dulu G-grimmjow, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Ucap Nel kembali gugup. Grimmjow hanya berseringai, sekarang Espada berambut biru itu berdiri di hadapan Nel. Nel memejamkan matanya.

Sedetik berikutnya.

"Aww." Ucap Nel memegang pipinya, rupanya Grimmjow hanya mencubit pipi Nel.

"Hahahahahaha..Kau kenapa Nel?" Grimmjow tertawa melihat ekspresi Nel yang seperti ketakutan melihat Grimmjow. Nel menatap Grimmjow kesal.

"Bercanda mu tidak lucu."

"Hahahaha..memangnya kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa?" Grimmjow masih tertawa.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa." Ucap Nel dan membuang mukanya. "Awas, aku ingin kembali ke kamarku." Nel pun berjalan melewati Grimmjow yang masih tertawa.

"Hei…Nel!" Tapi Nel tidak menanggapinya, dia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Yah..dia marah." Grimmjow kembali tertawa. "Apa yang ada di pikirannya, hahaha…" Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan tetap diiringi tawa.

Nel sampai di kamarnya.

"Astaga, apa yang ku pikirkan?" Nel memegang wajahnya.

"Bagaimana aku bertemu dengan Grimmjow nanti? Dia pasti akan menertawakan ku lagi." Dia duduk di sofanya. "Lebih baik aku menghindarinya sebentar, sampai dia lupa kejadian ini.

* * *

_Soul Society._

"Rangiku-san." Ucap Isane.

"Isane." Rangiku tersadar dari pingsannya,

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar." Isane bangkit dari kursinya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku panggilkan Hitsugaya _taicho_." Isane pun keluar dari kamar Rangiku dirawat.

"Kenapa Gin? Kenapa?" Rangiku mulai menangis lagi. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Perut Rangiku yang tertusuk, tapi seakan-akan hatinya yang ditusuk. Sakit dan perih yang ia rasakan bukan di perut tapi di hatinya.

"GIN!." Teriak Rangiku sambil menangis. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"Suaramu dapat mengganggu pasien lain." Hitsugaya masuk ke ruangan itu.

"_Tai..cho_."

"Sudahlah." Hitsugaya menenangkan. Rangiku mengelap air matanya dan menghentikan tangisannya. Rangiku berusaha tersenyum.

"Ada apa, _taicho_?" Rangiku tersenyum palsu.

"Kau tidak perlu tersenyum palsu begitu." Rangiku pun menundukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Seperti yang anda lihat." Ucap Rangiku sedih, Hitsugaya tidak suka melihat ekspresi Rangiku yang seperti itu.

"Jika kau sudah boleh keluar besok, aku traktir kau minum."

"Tidak perlu, _taicho_." Rangiku menolak.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang." Hitsugaya memerintahkan. Rangiku memejamkan matanya.

"Anda benar." Tak lama air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya, Hitsugaya menghapusnya.

"Hitsugaya _taicho_." Hisagi masuk.

"Shuhei."

"Bagaimana keadaan Matsumoto?"

"Dia sudah tertidur lagi sekarang." Hitsugaya melangkah keluar diikuti dengan Hisagi dibelakangnya.

"Beruntung saat itu aku dan Isane datang tepat waktu." Hisagi memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn, sebagai _taicho_ dari divisi 10, aku ucapkan terima kasih."

"Sudahlah, tak perlu sungkan begitu. Baiklah, aku kembali ke kantorku dulu."

"Iya." Hisagi ber_shunpo_ pergi.

_Di tempat Ichigo._

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia.

"Sudah lebih baik." Ucap Ichigo pelan. "Rukia, aku akan pergi ke Hueco Mundo dengan atau tanpa bantuan SS dan Urahara-san." Rukia memukul kepala Ichigo.

"Aww..apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh." Bentak Ichigo.

"Kau yang bodoh, bagaimana caramu pergi tanpa bantuan Urahara-san dan bantuan dari SS?"

"Aku harus pergi kesana."

"Sudah cukup Ichigo, percayalah pada Orihime dia kuat, dia akan baik-baik saja disana."

"Tapi.." Rukia kembali memukul Ichigo. "Aww." Erang Ichigo.

"Sekarang tidurlah."Perintah Rukia. "Aku tidak mau." Tolak Ichigo, Rukia mulai mengepalkan tangannya. "Ba-baik." Ucap Ichigo.

* * *

Orihime bangkit dari tidurnya, dia berjalan mengelilingi kamar barunya. Orihime begitu menyukai kamar barunya.

"Orihime-chan." Nel masuk ke kamar Orihime.

"Nel." Mereka berdua langsung duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu?" Tanya Nel.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik." Orihime tersenyum.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Dimana Grimmjow? Biasanya kalian bersama?"

Wajah Nel langsung sedikit memerah. "Dia di kamarnya, dia tidak ingin ikut."

"Begitu."

"Kamar ini tetap sama." Ucap Nel.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ulquiorra tidak memberi tah mu? Ini dulunya kamar Halibel." Orihime terkejut.

"Kamar..Halibel?"

"Iya."

"Ano..Nel ada hubungan apa antara Ulquiorra dan Halibel?"

"Mereka tidak memilki hubungan apa-apa, hanya..."

"Hanya?" Nel pun mulai menceritakan, hari pertama Halibel datang ke Las Noches

_"Anggota kita akan bertambah." Ucap Aizen didepan sebuah kubah kaca yang mengurung seserang didalamnya yang diperban seluruh tubuhnya. Aizen pun menyentuh Hougyoku. Dengan seketika kaca itu pecah._

_"Siapa namamu?"_

_"Tia Halibel."_

_"Ulquiorra, kau kuberi tugas untuk melatihnya sebagai seseorang yang tangguh."_

_"Baik."_

_"Tempatkan dia di menara 4 dan kamar yang berada satu lantai denganmu."_

_"Baik." Aizen, Gin, dan Tousen, serta para Espada yang berkumpul segera pergi._

_"Ikuti aku." Perintah Ulquiorra._

_"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Halibel._

_"Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuatro Espada."_

_"Begitu." Setelah 20 menit mereka berjalan, Ulquiorra dan Halibel sampai di kamar Halibel._

_"Ini kamarmu, besok aku tunggu di bawah." Ulquiorra ingin melangkah pergi._

_"Ulquiorra, dimana kamarmu?" Ulquiorra pun menunjuk ruangan yang ada di depan kamar Halibel._

_"Itu kamarku."_

_"Begitu." Ulquiorra pun segera pergi._

"Lalu?" Tanya Orihime.

"Mereka berlatih seperti biasa, terus dan terus. kemampuan Halibel pun semakin diperhitungkan oleh Aizen-sama. Ulquiorra dan Hallibel pun semakin dekat."

_"Ulquiorra, apa yang kau lakukan jika tidak ada misi?"_

_"Di kamar."_

_"Aku dengar kau suka membaca buku."_

_"Iya."_

_"Aku mempunyai beberpaa buku, mau lihat?" Tawar Halibel, Ulquiorra mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar Halibel. Disana mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca. Dan selalu diakhiri dengan pertanyaan Halibel._

"Apakah mereka saling menyukai?" Tanya Orihime.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Nel.

"Menurutku mereka memiliki perasaan yang...sama" Ucap Orihime sedikit sedih.

"Perasaan? Kami tidak memiliki itu Orihime-chan kami hanya memilki insting dan akal." Jelas Nel

"Lalu?"

"Insting Hlaibel mengatakan dia mulai menyukai Ulquiorra."

"Bagaimana dengan Ulquiorra?"

"Dia? Tidak ada yang tahu."

"Begitu. Kenapa mereka sekarang seperti sangat jauh?"

"Karena.."

_"Halibel aku memberimu pilihan." Ucap Aizen. "Pindah ke menara 5 dan kau memilki kedudukan yang hampir sama dengan Gin dan Tousen, atau tetap di menara 4 tapi..kau harus menjadi fraccion dari Ulquiorra." Halibel terdiam. "Aku memberi mu waktu untuk berpikir."_

"Lalu?"

"Saat itu Halibel bertanya pada ku."

_"Apa yang harus ku lakukan Nel?"_

_"Lebih baik kau katakan hal ini pada Ulquiorra, mungkin dia akan memberi solusi terbaik bagimu."_

_"Aku...tidak ingin meninggalkan Ulquiorra..tapi..aku..."_

_"Sudahlah lebih baik kau tanyakan pada Ulquiorra, dia pasti mengerti."_

_"Baiklah."_

"Apa yang Ulquiorra katakan?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Halibel katakan pada Ulquiorra."

_Aizen mengadakan rapat seperti biasa, dan di akhir rapat Aizen memberitahukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan._

_"Para Espadaku, mulai hari ini Halibel memtuskan untuk tinggal di menara 5, dia memiliki kedudukan di bawah Gin dan Tousen tapi sedikit diatas kalian."_

"Saat itu semua terkejut mendengarnya, tidak ada yang tahu mengapa Halibel memutuskan hal seperti itu."

"Apa tanggapan Ulquiorra?"

"Dia hanya diam seperti biasa."

"_Onna_, Aizen-_sama_ memanggilmu." Ulquiorra berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ul-Ulquiorra."

"Cepat."

"Nel aku pergi dulu. ya."

"Iya." Orihime mengikuti Ulquiorra.

* * *

"Bagaimana kabarmu Orihime?"

"Baik, Aizen-_sama_."

"Bagaimana kamar barumu?"

"Saya menyukainya, terima kasih, Aizen-_sama_."

"Kau bagian dari kami sekarang, kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Ulquiorra kau sudah memberi hukuman pada Halibel?"

"Belum." Orihime bingung mendengarnya.

"Tu-tunggu Aizen-_sama_, hukuman? Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Halibel harus mendapatkan hukuman karena lalai menjagamu."

"Tapi..itu.."

"Kalian boleh pergi."

"A-Aizen-_sama_."

"Cepat." Ulquiorra menarik Orihime keluar. Saat diperjalanan.

"Ulquiorra, kumohon jangan menghukum Halibel."

"Percuma, aku akan tetap menghukumnya."

"Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra berhenti dan menatap Orihime

"Apa ini urusanmu?" Ucapnya dingin.

"Tapi..ini bukan salah Halibel." Orihime bersikeras.

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihmu." Halibel berdiri di depan pintu utama menara 5. "Aku sudah siap." Ucap Halibel.

"Temui aku di tempat biasa, aku akan kesana setelah aku mengantar perempuan ini." Halibel segera pergi.

"Kau dengar, dia tidak membutuhkan belas kasihmu."

Orihime menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali berjalan dibelakang Ulquiorra.

* * *

"Halibel." Ucap Ulquiorra. Halibel pun menoleh.

"Apa hukumanku?"

"Hukumanmu..." Ulquiorra mengeluarkan tangannya dari kantung celananya dan jari telunjuknya mulai mengisi _vero_. Halibel memejamkan matanya.

setelah 5 detik berlalu Halibel tidak merasakan sakit, dia pun membuka matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

"Kau ingin aku membunuhmu?"

"Silahkan." Saat mengucapkan kata kata itu, Ulquiorra sudah berdiri didepan Halibel dan bersiap menusuk Halibel dengan tangannya. Ulquiorra pun mulai menggerakkan tangannya.

"Maaf Ulquiorra, aku tidak ingin mengkhianatimu." Ucap Halibel. Ulquiorra menghentikan gerakannya. Espada bermata hijau itu segera memukul Halibel hingga dia menghancurkan dinding yang ditabraknya. Darah keluar dari mulut Halibel. Ulquiorra berdiri didepan Halbel dan bersiap menusukkan tangannya ke perut Halibel.

"Akh.." Halibel pun terjatuh. beberapa saat setelah Halibel jatuh, pintu terbuka.

"Ulquiorra.." Nel dan Orihime berdiri didepan pintu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Orihime pun mencari-cari Halibel, dan saat dia menemukan Halibel terjatuh dilantai dengan darah disekitar tubuhnya.

"Halibel!" Orihime segera berlari ke arah Halibel tapi langsung ditahan Ulquiorra.

"Kau tidak boleh ikut campur."

"Tapi..Halibel.."

Ulquiorra menatap Halibel. "Biarkan saja."

Orihime membelalakan matanya.

"Plakk." Orihime menampar Ulquiorra.

"Sōten Kisshun." Ayame dan Shun'o keluar dan mulai menyembuhkan Halibel. Perlahan Halibel sadar dan segera mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Prangg." Halibel mematahkan aura oval yang mengelilinginya.

"Sudah aku katakan, Aku tidak mmbutuhkan belas kasihan darimu."

Orihime terkejut mendengarnya.

"Nel segera bawa Orihime kembali." Perintah Ulquiorra. Nel segera mengajak Orihime keluar sebelum kondisi semakin parah.

"Maafkan aku Halibel." Pintu di ruangan itu kembali tertutup.

"Bunuh aku." Halibel bersuara.

"Aku sudah tidak berniat untuk membunuhmu, Hukumanmu selesai." Ulquiorra segera pergi dari ruangan itu. Tinggallah Halibel sendiri, dia masih terluka darah masih terus mengalir walau tidak separah tadi.

_Sementara di ruangan Aizen._

"Bagaimana?"

"Halibel hampir mati." Gin tersenyum.

"Hampir?"

"Jika Hime-chan tidak datang."

"Begitu."

"Aizen-_taicho_, sudah hampir saatnya."

"Iya, adakan rapat besok."

"Baik."

To Be Continued.

A/N : Semoga tidak mengecewakan.. review pliss


	7. the Explanation

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.

A/N : Pertama-tama …aqu ucapin rasa terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya bagi yang udah review..thx banget sangat membantu qu memberi semangat..hehehe maaf kalo seandainya lama.. seperti yang kalian tahu kemaren kemaren aqu sedang menjalani MOS. Dan yang terakhir semoga Maria-san udah kembali sehat seperti biasanya dan cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ^^. Maaf kalo mengecewakan T.T. Dan maaf juga buat Dini-san aku bener-bener gak bermaksud untuk gak menghormatin qmu, qmu tau alasannya . sekali lagi maaf banget. *membungkuk dalem-dalem*. Selamat membaca, Arigatou.

* * *

A Night Under White Moon.

Chapter 7

The Explanation

Nel dan Orihime berjalan di koridor menara 4, dalam diam. Orihime masih begitu terpaku dengan Halibel.

'Apa aku salah menolongnya?' Hal itu selalu dipikirkan Orihime di sepanjang perjalanan. Sedangkan, Nel diam seribu bahasa, Nel sendiri masih terkejut dengan hal yang dilakukan Ulquiorra kepada Halibel.

"Nel." Sebuah suara mengagetkan Orihime dan Nel dari pikiran mereka. Kedua perempuan itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara. "Kenapa kau tidak mengajak ku?" Tanyannya. Grimmjow muncul dihadapan Nel.

"G-Grimmjow." Ucap Nel kaget. Sontak Nel memalingkan wajahnya. Grimmjow mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kelakuan Nel.

"Hei, ada apa dengan mu? kenapa kau tidak menatap ku seperti biasanya?" Grimmjow pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Nel. Orihime hanya menatap kedua Espada itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Eng..tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Nel dengan sedikit ragu.

'Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak dapat menymbunyikan rasa malu ku, karena kejadian kemaren.' Batin Nel.

'Ada apa dengan Nel? Dia begitu..gugup..tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi antara Nel dan Grimmjow?' Pikir Orihime dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu lihat aku." Pinta Grimmjow, Nel hanya diam, dia semakin memalingkan wajahnya. "Hei, hei." Grimmjow menyentuh dagu Nel, sehingga Nel menatap Grimmjow.

"Itu jauh lebih baik." Grimmjow berseringai. Melihat hal itu Nel segera memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

'Ada apa ini? Tenang Neliel, tenang.' Nel menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya kembali. ' Tapi aku tidak bisa tenang, bagaimana ini?' Teriaknya dalam hati. Sedangkan, Orihime tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Nel.

"A-ano N-Nel." Nel terkejut melihat Orihime.

'Astaga aku lupa kalau masih ada Orihime-chan.' Orihime tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Nel yang begitu gugup dihadapan Grimmjow. Hal ini semakin membuat Nel malu.

"G-Grimmjow tolong kau antarkan Orihime-chan ke kamarnya, aku ingin mengunjungi Halibel." Grimmjow pun manatap Orihime.

"Hoi Nel." Saat Grimmjow berbalik Nel sudah menghilang dari sana. "Tch.." Grimmjow berdecak kesal, dan segera berjalan didepan Orihime.

"Akh." Tiba-tiba Orihime mengerang dan memgang telapak tangan kanannya. Espada berambut biru itu langsung berbalik dan menatap Orihime.

"Ck..kau kenapa, onna?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya tiba-tiba aku merasa nyeri di telapak tangan ku." Jawab Orihime dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Tangan mu bengkak, Onna." Ucap Grimmjow setelah melihat telapak tangan Orihime. "Apa yang kau lakukan barusan, onna? Hingga tangan mu bengkak begitu?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Aku hanya…" Orihime kembali mengingat hal terakhir yang ia lakukan.

"_PLAK."_

"Akhh." Orihime menutup mulutnya. Grimmjow mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku..aku menampar Ul..qu..ior..ra." Grimmjow terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa? Kau menampar Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow bertanya dengan antusias.

"I-iya." Jawab Orihime pelan.

"Kenapa kau menamparnya?"

"Mungkin..karena..Halibel.." Jawab Orihime lirih.

"Halibel?" Grimmjow menatap Orihime.

"Tadi Ulquiorra memberikan hukuman pada Halibel." Grimmjow memutar tubunya dan melanjutkan jalannya, Orihime pun mengikuti dari belakangnya.

"Jadi dia sudah memberi hukuman bagi Halibel?"

"Iya."

"Apa ynga dia lakukan?" Tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"Dia hampir membunuh..Halibel.." Orihime menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menampar Ulquiorra?"

"Aku ingin menyembuhkan Halibel, tapi Uqluiorra melarangnya."

"Apa yang Halibel katakan?"

"Dia bilang..dia tidak membuthkan..belas kasihan ku…" Ucap Orihime pelan

"Ulquiorra mengenal Halibel, dia tahu jika kau menolognya Halibel tidak akan menyukai itu." Orihime terkejut mendengarnya.

'Sedekat itukah hubungan mereka berdua?' Pikirnya.

"Apakah dulu mereka sangat dekat?" Tanya Orihime. Espada bertato 6 di punggungnya itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mereka itu...sama." Orihime menatap Grimmjow yang masih menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ma-maksud mu?" Tanya Orihime, Grimmjow kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Tidak dapat diungkapkan, tapi kami sesama Arrancar tau kesamaan mereka, mungkin hal itu yang membuat mereka saling mengerti dan dekat." Mendengar jawaban Grimmjow, Orihime kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

'Aku tidak sama dengan Ulquiorra, pantas saja kami tidak saling mengerti.' Orihime terkejut. 'Ke-kenapa aku sedih?'

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal ini?" Tanya Grimmjow mendadak. Orihime tersentak mendengarnya.

"A-aku hanya…" Lalu Orihime mendapat sebuah ide. "kau sendiri ada masalah apa dengan Nel?"

"Aku tidak punya masalah apa-apa." Jawabnya santai.

"Tapi Nel sangat aneh."

"Iya, entahlah aku tidak mengerti dengan pikirannya itu. Kita sudah sampai, tugas ku selesai, aku mencari Nel dulu." Grimmjow berbalik dan mulai bejalan.

"Tu-tunggu Grimmjow." Tahan Orihime.

"Apa?"

"Kau dan Nel sangat dekat ya?"

"Maksud mu?"

"Ha-habis kalian selalu bersama."

"Hemm mungkin begitu."

"A-apa kau menyukai Nel?" Grimmjow terkejut.

"Suka?" Grimmjow membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Orihime.

"Haha..tidak perlu dijawab. Sampai jumpa Grimmjow." Orihime melambaikan tangannya, Grimmjow pun berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

'Suka? Aku? Menyukai Nel?' Pikirnya.

Sementara Orihime masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia menatap pintu besar yang berhadapan dengan kamarnya.

'Apakah itu kamar Ulquiorra?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Pintu besar itu, pintu biasa tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya polos tidak ada hiasan dan ornament yang menghiasi pintu itu.

'Kosong.' Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Orihime. Pintu itu terasa hampa, bagi Orihime. Tanpa disadari Orihime, dia berjalan menuju kamar itu. Saat, merasa dekat Orihime menyentuh pintu itu.

'Dingin, seperti..' Orihime kembali mengingat saat dia bersentuhan dengan Ulquiorra. 'Ulquiorra.' Orihime menundukkan kepalanya. Perlahan Orihime mendorong pintu besar itu, dan melangkah masuk. 'Kamar ini…' Kamar Ulquiorra tidak berbeda jauh dengan kamar Orihime, hanya saja kamar ini lebih luas. Perabotan di kamar Ulquiorra hanya perabotan standard. Hanya tempat tidur, sofa, meja, dan lemari. Tapi yang membuat Orihime kagum dengan kamar Ulquiorra adalah jendela besar yang mengelilingi dinidng kamar Ulquiorra sehingga sinar bulan benar-benar menerangi kamar Ulquiorra. 'Kamar ini..hampa.' Ya, Orihime merasa betapa hampanya kamar ini, walaupun menurut nya kamar ini sangat indah, tapi dia merasa kamar ini hampa, layaknya pemandangan padang pasir yang hampa dari jendela besarnya.

* * *

Tes..tes..

Ulquiorra berjalan menuju kamarnya, tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah Halibel menetes di lantai. Ulquiorra tidak ingin memasukkan tangannya kedalam sakunya seperti biasa, karena hal itu dapat menodai bajunya. Saat berjalan dia bertemu dengan Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra..bagaimana dengan Halibel?"

"Begitulah."

"Aku dengar kau ditampar perempuan itu?" Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow dengan tajam. "Haha..tidak perlu dijawab. Apa kau melihat Nel?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Dia bersama Halibel sekarang."

"Kau tetap membiarkan Halibel hidup?"

"Aizen-sama tidak memerintahkan ku untuk membunuh Halibel."

"Tapi kau membunuh Loly dan Menoly, kau tidak adil. Hanya karena Halibel."

"Mereka berdua hampir membunuh perempuan itu, aku rasa itu adalah hukuman yang setimpal."

"Terserah." Grimmjow kembali berjalan, saat melewati Ulquiorra, Grimmjow teringat kata-kata Orihime.

"Hei, Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra mengehntikan jalannya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa kau tahu apa itu suka?"

"Aku harus kembali ke kamar ku, aku tidak memiliki waktu menjawab pertanyaan aneh mu." Ulquiorra mengacuhkan pertanyaan Grimmjow begitu saja dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Tch." Grimmjow langsung bersonido kehadapan Ulquiorra.

"Menyingkirlah dari sana." Grimmjow berseringai.

"Tidak akan sampai kau menjawab pertanyaan ku."

"Tch, suka itu abstrak Grimmjow, saat kau selalu merasa senang melakukan sesuatu atau bersama siapapun. Dapat diartikan kalau kau suka dengan orang itu." Grimmjow mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa maksud mu Ulquiorra?"

"Tch..Kau membuang-buang waktu ku." Ulquiorra mulai kesal.

"Ayolah, jelaskan dengan contoh yang lebih singkat." Ulquiorra pun memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Yang terakhir, Kenapa kau bertarung?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Karena aku menyukainya." Jawab Grimmjow.

"Apa kau senang melakukannya?" Grimmjow mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan mu, menyingkir dari hadapan ku, Grimmjow."

"Hei..kau belum menjawab apa-apa."

"Kau masih belum dapat mengerti apa itu suka?" Ulquiorra semakin kesal menghadapi Grimmjow yang berdiri dihadapannya itu. Grimmjow berpikir sejenak.

"Ah..iya aku mengerti, baiklah kau boleh pergi." Grimmjow segera menyingkir dari hadapan Ulquiorra.

"Aku membenci mu Grimmjow." Ulquiorra melangkah melewati Grimmjow.

"Haha..begitu juga aku." Grimmjow berseringai mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra dan melangkah pergi.

Ulquiorra pun kembali berjalan santai menuju kamarnya. Setelah, 15 menit, dia sampai di lantai paling atas menara 4, saat dia menginjak kan kakinya di lantai itu dia mersakan reiatsu Orihime berada di kamarnya.

'Kenapa reiatsu perempuan itu ada di kamar ku?' Ulquiorra langsung berjalan lagi menuju kamarnya, dan membuka pintu besarnya itu. Saat dia masuk ke kamarnya, dia menemukan Orihime menyentuh kaca jendela kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Orihime terkejut mendengar suara Ulquiorra dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Ul..qui..orra." Orihime menatap tangan Ulquiorra yang berlumuran darah.

"Aku tidak suka mengulangi pertanyaan ku."

"A-aku…hanya…"

"Apa aku memerintahkan mu untuk masuk ke kamar ku?" Ulquiorra berjalan mendekati Orihime.

"Ti-tidak."

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamar ku?" Ulquiorra semakin mendekati Orihime. Orihime hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku bertanya pada mu."

"Aizen-sama mengizinkan kami untuk menghukum siap pun yang masuk ke kamar kami tanpa izin." Ucap Ulquiorra dingin. Orihime terkejut mendengarnya. Ulquiorra semnakin dekat dengan Orihime. Orihime mundur kebelakang, dia takut menatap Ulquiorra dan tangannya yang berlumuran darah itu. Saat Ulquiorra semakin dekat dan Orihime ingin mundur kebelakang tapi jendela kaca itu menahan Orihime.

"Kau tidak ingin menjawab?" Ulquiorra berhenti dihadapan Orihime.

"A-aku.." Orihime menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya.

"Kau takut pada ku?" Orihime menatap Ulquiorra.

"A..ku.." Orihime ingin berjalan dan menghindari Ulquiorra, tapi Ulquiorra segera menghalangi Orihime dengan tangannya. Sehingga, tangan kanan Ulquiorra yang berlumuran darah mengalir di kaca jendelanya.

"Aku belum mendapatkan jawaban dari mu."

"Aku…" Kini Orihime sangat dekat dengan Ulquiorra, jantungnya berdegup kencang menatap mata hijau emerald Ulquiorra.

'Apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku..aku…' Orihime pun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mata abu abu Orihime menatap mata hijau Ulquiorra dengan yakin.

"Aku..tidak takut."

"Brak." Tangan kiri Ulquiorra menabrak kaca jendelanya.

"Kau tidak takut pada ku? Apa kau yakin? Aku bisa membunuh mu sekarang." Ulquiorra berkata pelan seolah berbisik.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut."

"Aizen-sama tidak akan melindungi mu."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Orihime tanpa ragu. Ulquiorra pun menurunkan tangannya. Orihime hanya dapat memejamkan matanya. Lalu, Ulquiorra membalikkan badannya.

"Pergilah." Printahnya. Orihime membuka matanya.

"Ulquiorra."

"Pergi." Orihime berjalan melewati Ulquiorra.

"Maafkan aku tadi menampar mu dan masuk ke kamar mu." Orihime segera membuka pintu kamar Ulquiorra dan keluar dari sana. Ulquiorra sendiri segera mencuci tangannya dan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. dan memikirkan perkataan Orihime.

'Aku yakin di matanya tadi terpancar sinar ketakutan terhadap ku, tapi hal itu hilang dalam sekejap.'

Hal yang sama di lakukan Orihime ketika sampai dikamarnya dia segera merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya.

'Tadi aku sangat dekat dengan Ulquiorra.' Wajah Orihime memerah. 'Apakah dulu Halibel dan Ulquiorra sedekat itu?' Orihime memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

* * *

Di kamar Halibel.

"Wow..kamar mu jadi jauh lebih besar, Halibel." Nel masuk ke kamar Halibel. Halibel langsung menoleh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Iya begitulah." Nel segera berjalan dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur Halibel.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu?"

"Darahnya sudah berhenti, tapi lukanya belum menutup."

"Begitu, bagaimana perasaan mu?"

"Biasa saja."

"Bukan itu maksud ku, bagaimana perasaan mu hampir mati di tangan Ulquiorra?" Halibel mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Menyebalkan sekaligus menyedihkan." Nel tersenyum mendengar jawaban Halibel. Halibel langsung melirik Nel. "Dimana Grimmjow? Biasanya kalian bersama, ada apa?" Wajah Nel seketika berubah, dia sedikit malu.

"Kami.." Nel langsung menceritakan kejadian kemarin.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Halibel.

"Hah? Ti-tidak mungkin." Jawab Nel gugup.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kenapa harus malu?"

"Aku hanya.." Perkataan Nel terhenti saat Grimmjow masuk ke kamar Halibel. "Grimmjow!" Teriak Nel kaget.

"Ada apa dengan mu, Nel?" Nel segera bangkit dan mendorong Grimmjow keluar. "Hei, hei apa-apaan ini?"

"Keluar! Tidak sopan kau masuk ke kamar perempuan." Nel segera menutup pintu. Seketika terdengar pukulan keras di pintu itu.

"Hei Nel!" Teriak Grimmjow dari luar.

"Ada apa dengan mu? kau tidak menyukainya kan? Tenang saja."

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau kenapa? Akh sudahlah, aku disini dulu ya, hingga Grimmjow pergi." Pinta Nel.

"Iya." Halibel pun memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat sebentar. Nel hanya duduk disofa dan membaca buku kecilnya. Setelah beberapa jam Nel sudah merasa kantuk menyerangnya.

"Hoamm, aku harus kembali, sudah malam. Sepertinya Grimmjow sudah pergi." Nel berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Halibel. Saat dia keluar dia terkejut melihat Grimmjow tertidur didepan kamar Halibel.

"Grimm~" Nel segera menutup mulutnya takut membangunkan Grimmjow. Nel pun langsung berjalan cepat sebelum Grimmjow terbangun. Namun, saat melewati Grimmjow, Nel tergelitik untuk menyentuh wajah polos Grimmjow saat dia tertidur.

'Wajahnya begitu polos, mungkin jika ku sentuh dia tidak akan bangun.' Nel tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Saat, beberapa inch lagi menyentuh pipi Grimmjow, tangan Nel langsung ditahan oleh tangan Grimmjow.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga, Nel." Grimmjow langsung berseringai.

"Ah.." Nel terkejut. 'Rupanya dia tidak tidur.'

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Nel?" Nel segera melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkan mu." Nel segera berjalan lagi.

"Hei Nel, ada apa dengan mu? kau sungguh aneh." Grimmjow langsung menyusul Nel.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Nel berbicara dingin dan terus berjalan dengan cepat.

"Bohong, ada apa dengan mu, Nel?" Tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"Jika kau tidak percaya, untuk apa kau bertanya lagi pada ku?"

"Tapi kau sungguh aneh Nel, tidak mungkin jika tidak ada apa-apa."

"Apa itu urusan mu, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?" Nel berhenti dan memutar kepalanya menatap Grimmjow dengan dingin. mendengar hal itu Grimmjoew terdiam dan berhenti ditempatnya. Nel melirik Grimmjow yang masih terdiam lalu dia pun melanjutkan jalannya kembali.

Saat Nel sampai di kamarnya dan ingin membuka kamarnya. Seseorang menahan tangannya, Nel langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Grimmjow!"

"Iya, itu urusan ku, sekarang katakan ada apa dengan mu?" Nel terkejut mendengar nya. Namun, dia segera melepaskan tangan Grimmjow dan berbalik.

"Tidak, kau salah, itu bukan urusan mu." Ucap Nel lalu dia masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tch." Grimmjow berdecak kesal, dia pun segera berbalik dan berjalan pergi

* * *

Keesokkan harinya.

Diruangan Aizen.

"Kaname panggil semua Espada, termasuk Orihime." Kaname pun merentangakan tangan kanannya dan kedua benda seperti koin kecil menggambar tato bergaris di tangan kanan Tousen. lalu, disamping Tousen terbentuk dua buah persegi.

"Bakudou no nanajuunana, Tenteikuura."

"Kepada semua Espada dan Inoue Orihime, setelah jam makan siang, Aizen-sama mengadakan rapat dan memerintahkan kalian semua untuk hadir di rapat itu." Ucap Tousen.

"Terima kasih, Kaname." Aizen tersenyum. Tousen hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau yakin hal ini akan berhasil, Aizen taicho?" Gin bertanya.

"Begitulah." Aizen memejamkan matanya. "Apakah menurut mu, tidak akan berhasil?" Aizen melirik Gin.

"Sedikit ragu."

"Kita akan pastikan nanti. Apa kau tidak ingin ikut dalam misi kali ini?"

"Tidak perlu." Gin tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu Matsumoto Rangiku lagi? Dan menanyakan keadaannya setelah ditusuk oleh mu?" Gin kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu, Aizen-taicho. Jika kau memerintahkan ku pergi, aku tak akan kembali lagi." Senyum rubah Gin kembali melebar.

"Kalian boleh pergi." Tousen dan Gin segera pergi dari sana.

Gin langsung bershunpo menuju kamar Orihime. Sedangkan, Tousen kembali ke kamarnya seperti biasa.

Hanya dengan beberapa menit saja, Gin sudah sampai di kamar Orihime. Gin langsung membuka pintu kamar Orihime.

"Ara..dia masih tidur." Gin tersenyum, dia langsung duduk di sofa dan menunggu hingga Orihime bangun dari alam mimpinya. Sembari menunggu Orihime, Gin bersandar di sofa itu.

"Hari ini, ulang tahunnya." Gin kembali mengingat saat dia memberikan tanggal ulang tahun kepada Rangiku.

_"Hey, kapan ulang tahun mu, Rangiku?" Tanya Gin. Rangiku langsung mengalihkan pandangannya._

_"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah menghitung hari, sampai aku bertemu dengan mu." Gin menatap Rangiku dengan bingung._

_"Kalau begitu, hari dimana kau bertemu dengan ku adalah hari ulang tahun mu, bagaimana?" Rangiku memandang Gin sejenak, Gin hanya tersenyum melihat pandangan Rangiku._

_"Berarti, tanggal ulang tahun mu.." Gin menghitung menggunakan jari-jarinya. "Tanggal 29 september, kau menyukainya?" Rangiku masih menatap Gin dalam-dalam, namun perlahan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya._

_"Iya, aku menyukainya."_

"Otanjobi omedeeto, Rangiku." Gin bergumam. Orihime terbangun mendengar suara Gin.

"Unghh." Orihime bangkit dan mengucek matanya.

"Ohayou, Hime-chan." Orihime terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Gin-sama!" Seru Orihime kaget melihat Gin ada di kamarnya. Sedangkan, Gin yang diteriaki hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"A-ada apa?"

"Haha..aku hanya ingin berkunjung, tidak boleh?" Orihime buru-buru merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Bo-boleh."

"Hari ini kau akan menghadiri rapat bersama para Espada." Gin bersuara.

"Baiklah."

"Apa aku membangunkan mu?" Gin menepuk sofa yang ia duduki sebagai pertanda menyuruh Orihime duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja sayup sayup saya mendengar nama Rangiku-san." Orihime berjalan dan duduk disebelah Gin.

"Haha..pendengaran mu cukup bagus, rupanya."

"Jadi, anda benar-benar memanggil nama Rangiku-san?"

"Begitulah."

"Anda mengenalnya?"

"Sangat mengenalnya." Gin tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya." Orihime menatap Gin.

"Bagaimana anda tahu?"

"Karena aku yang memberi tanggal itu." Gin tersenyum.

"Kalau anda sangat mengenalnya, lalu kenapa anda meninggalkannya?" Gin langsung menatap Orihime.

"Itu rumit." Gin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar Orihime. "Bagaimana pendapat mu tentang Rangiku?"

"Rangiku-san? Dia wanita yang baik, cantik dan walaupun terkadang dia sedikit kekanak-kanakan." Orihime tertawa kecil. "Tapi dia juga sangat dewasa di saat tertentu." Seketika raut wajah Orihime berubah menjadi sedikit sedih. "Dan terkadang dia terlihat begitu..rapuh."

"Begitu."

"Kenapa anda bertanya tentang ini?" Tanya Orihime, dia terkejut saat menatap Gin, dia melihat ekspresi sedikit kesedihan disana.

"Hanya bertanya." Jawab Gin singkat.

"Maaf, jika saya lancang, apakah anda menyukai Rangiku-san?" Gin menatap Orihime dan senyuman rubahnya kembali keluar. Gin mengacungkan jari telunjuknya didepan mulutnya.

"Ssssst..sudah waktunya kau makan." Setelah berkata begitu pintu kamar Orihime terbuka, Ulquiorra datang membawa sarapannya. Orihime terkejut melihat Ulquiorra datang, Orihime pun menatap Gin yang masih tersenyum disebelahnya.

"Gin-sama." Ulquiorra menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku kembali dulu sampai jumpa di rapat nanti." Gin bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan keluar.

"Sarapan mu." Perintah Ulquiorra dingin. Orihime berjalan mendekati Ulquiorra untuk mengambil sarapannya, saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, jantung Orihime berdegup kencang.

'Ada apa dengan ku?' Tangan Orihime sedikit bergetar saat ingin mengambil makanannya.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya Ulquiorra tepat di dekat telinga Orihime. Suara Ulquiorra yang datar dan dingin membuat jantung Orihime semakin berdegup kencang.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Orihime segera mengambil makanannya dan berjalan cepat menuju meja kecil didekat tempat tidurnya.

"Cepat selesaikan sarapan mu, Aizen-sama memanggil mu."

"Bukannya rapat diadakan setelah makan siang?"

"Ini perintah."

"Ba-baik." Orihime segera memakan makanannya.

* * *

"Otanjobi omedeeto, Rangiku-san." Hinamori muncul dari belakang Rangiku yang sedang duduk di koridor divisi 10.

"Ah, iya, terima kasih." Rangiku menoleh dan tersenyum simpul.

"Ayo, aku ajak kau minum-minum, aku yang traktir sebagai kado ulang tahun." Hinamori menarik tangan Rangiku.

"Tidak perlu Hinamori." Rangiku melepas tangan Hinamori.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin saja."

"Tapi Kira-kun dan Hisagi-san sudah menunggu." Hinamori duduk disebelah Rangiku.

"Katakan pada mereka, minum saja aku sedang tidak ingin." Rangiku menatap langit yang sedang hujan.

"Ada apa dengan mu, Rangiku-san? Kami semua mencemaskan mu." Hinamori menyentuh bahu Rangiku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Rangiku tersenyum kecil. Hinamori lagsung memeluk Rangiku. Rangiku terkejut dengan perlakuan Hinamori.

"Sudahlah, menangislah sepuas mu, dan setelah itu kembalilah menjadi Rangiku yang ceria." Hinamori menepuk pundak Rangiku dan berkata dengan lembut. Perlahan bahu Rangiku bergetar dan tangisannya tumpah.

"Tumpahakan kesedihan mu, Rangiku-san."

"Huwaaaaaaaaa.." Hujan kali ni terasa pilu, karena alunan rintik hujan yang terkadang menenangkan kini alunan itu menyatu dengan tangisan Rangiku.

"Daijobu..daijobu.." Bisik Hinamori pelan.

Setelah 30 menit akhirnya tangisan Rangiku berhenti.

"Terima kasih, Hinamori." Rangiku tersenyum, kini senyum itu sungguh ceria.

"Sama-sama, aku ke kedai minum dulu, kau yakin tak ingin datang?" Hinamori berdiri dan bersiap berjalan.

"Iya, aku ingin kembali ke kantor dulu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Hinamori segera pergi. Rangiku pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju kantornya.

"Taicho." Rangiku masuk.

"Hnn." Jawab Hitsugaya dari balik meja kerjanya. "Kau tidak pergi minum? Bukannya Hinamori mentraktir mu?"

"hem hem." Rangiku menggeleng dan menyiapkan teh untuk Hitsugaya. "Aku ingin menemani taicho." Rangiku tersenyum dan mengantarkan teh Hitsugaya.

"Tidak perlu, kau pulang lah."

"Anda mengusir saya?" Tanya Rangiku sedikit kesal.

"Tidak ada yang dapat kau lakukan sekarang, pulanglah, istirahatkan tubuh mu dan hilangkan mata merah mu itu." Rangiku langsung tertawa.

"Baik, baik, aku pulang, taicho." Rangiku langsung berjalan keluar, saat didepan pintu Hitsugaya bersuara.

"Matsumoto." Rangiku langsung menoleh dan menangkap sesuatu dari Hitsugaya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, cokelat baik untuk memulihkan seseorang yang sedang patah hati." Rangiku tertawa renyah mendengar perkataan Hitsugaya.

"Terima kasih, taicho."

"Hnn." Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil.

* * *

"Aizen-sama." Orihime masuk bersama dengan Ulquiorra. Gin yang berdiri dibelakang Aizen melambaikan tangannya.

"Orihime, tolong kau sembuhkan Halibel." Orihime langsunng tersenyum.

"Baik." Jawab Orihime bersemangat.

"Ulquiorra, antarkan Orihime ke kamar Halibel."

"Baik."

"Kalian boleh pergi." Orihime dan Ulquiorra membungkuk hormat dan segera pergi dari ruangan Aizen.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Orihime untuk sampai di kamar Halibel karena kamar Halibel tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang Aizen. Akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan.

"Halibel." Ulquiorra bersuara.

"Masuklah." Pintu itu pun terbuka.

"Aizen-sama memerintahkan Inoue Orihime untuk menyembuhkan mu."

"Begitu, kemari." Orihime langusng berjalan mendekati Halibel. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Ulquiorra?"

"Perempuan ini aman?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Tanpa luka." Halibel menjawab.

"Aku akan kemari 1 jam lagi." Ulquiorra segera bersonido pergi.

"Sōten Kisshun." Aura oranye oval langsung menyelimuti Halibel. Suasana saat itu begitu hening, Halibel memejamkan matanya sedangkan Orihime berkonsentrasi menyembuhkan luka Halibel. Namun, tiba-tiba Orihime memcah keheningan. "Maaf." Ucap Orihime pelan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena menolong mu saat itu."

"Hnn."

"Boleh aku bertanya pada mu?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Ulquiorra?" Halibel langsung menatap Orihime.

"Kami ada disini hanya untuk melayani Aizen-sama, begitu juga Ulquiorra, jika aku menolak permintaan Aizen-sama dan menjadi fraccion Ulquiorra itu menandakan, yang aku layani hanya Ulquiorra."

"Begitu juga Ulquiorra?"

"Iya, dia selalu didekatmu bukan karena kau manusia, atau karena dia..menyukaimu, tapi karena peintah Aizen-sama." Orihime menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa menurut mu, jika bukan karena Aizen-sama, Ulquiorra ingin menjaga mu?"

"Kalau bukan Aizen-sama, Ulquiorra tidak akan menolong mu saat hampir mati ditangan Loly dan Menoly." Orihime semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Kuat..hanya itu yang dapat menolong mu disini." Orihime menatap Halibel. "Jangan bergantung pada Ulquiorra, dia hanya menjalankan perintah Aizen-sama. Jangan berharap pada Ulquiorra jika tanpa perintah Aizen-sama." Orihime menatap dalam Halibel.

'Dia sangat mengerti Ulquiorra.'

"Kau tahu? Aspek kematian Ulquiorra?" Halibel menatap Orihime. Orihime langsung menggeleng. "Kehampaan, dia kosong, jangan berharap banyak pada Ulquiorra."

"Apa kau pernah berharap padanya?" Tanya Orihime.

"Saat itu aku mengharapkan dia berkata, 'jangan tinggalkan menara 4.' hanya itu. tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin dia katakan." Orihime menatap Halibel. "Selalu ada yang harus dikorbankan, bukan?" Halibel melanjutkan perkataannya.

'Dia..kecewa.'

"Halibel." Halibel menoleh.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan mengasihani ku."

"Maaf." Halibel kembali memejamkan matanya. "Kamar mu yang dulu sangat indah." Puji Orihime.

"Iya, aku tau itu."

"Apa kau membenci ku?"

"Aku memang tidak pernah menyukai siapa pun." Perlahan luka Halibel menutup.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kedua peri Orihime kembali ketempatnya.

"Terima kasih." Halibel bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membukakan pintu kamarnya, saat pintu itu dibuka Ulquiorra berdiri didepan pintu itu. "Tugas mu sudah selesai, kau boleh pergi." Ucap Halibel. Orihime segera berjalan keluar. Ulquiorra pun segera berjalan. Saat di jalan.

"Ulquiorra, kenapa kau tidak menahan Halibel?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu di tahan." Ulquiorra terus berjalan.

"Tapi..apa kau..."

"Apa ini masalahmu?" Ulquiorra menatap tajam Orihime.

"Bu-bukan."

"Berhentilah mencampuri urusan orang lain. Kenapa manusia sangat menyukai mencampuri urusan orang lain?"

"Karena..hati."

"Hati? Mata ku dapat melihat segalanya, aku tidak mempercayai hal yang tidak dapat dilihat dari mata ku." Ulquiorra membalikkan badannya. "Dan itu berarti sampah." Ulquiorra berjalan lagi. Orihime terdiam menatap punggung Ulquiorra dengan sedih.

* * *

"Mari kita mulai rapat hari ini." Aizen bersuara.

"Winter war semakin dekat, para shinigami pasti sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk menghentikan kita. Dalam waktu dekat aku harap kalian dapat meningkatkan kemampuan kalian."

"Baik, Aizen-sama."

"Dan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan kalian, aku akan mengadakan latihan sesama Espada." Nnoitora dan Grimmjow langsung berseringai. "Ini tidak digunakan untuk menggeser posisi satu sama lain, hanya sebuah latihan. aku yang akan menentukan lawan kalian masing masing, mengerti.?"

"Baik, Aizen-sama."

"Tapi sebelum itu, Barragan." Aizen melirik Barragan.

"Iya, Aizen-sama."

"Perintahkan Fraccion mu untuk pergi ke dunia nyata."

"Untuk apa Aizen-sama?"

"Hanya untuk memastikan persiapan para shinigami itu, aku mempercayai kemampuan Fraccion mu."

"Baik, Aizen-sama."

"Aizen-sama." Aizen menoleh.

"Iya, ada apa, Orihime?"

"Apakah aku juga ikut berlatih?"

"Tidak, tentu tidak kau hanya bertugas menyembuhkan para Espada ku."

"Tapi, Aizen-sama...aku..aku.."

_"Kuat..hanya itu yang dapat menolong mu disini."_Tiba-tiba Orihime teringat kata-kata Halibel.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kuat, Aizen-sama." Ucap Orihime yakin semua yang ada diruangan itu langsung menatap Orihime, Nnoitora terkekeh melihat tingkah Orihime.

"Kau kuat Orihime, kemampuan mu yang memutar balikkan kenyataan itu sungguh kuat dan hebat." Orihime menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin hanya ada di barisan belakang dan dilindungi terus menerus, Aizen-sama." Ucap Orihime lirih,

"Kami akan melawan para shinigami di perang nanti, apa kau yakin ingin ada di barisan depan melawan teman-teman mu?" Tanya Aizen.

"Aku...aku ada disini untuk memenuhi keinginan Aizen-sama." Ucap Orihime masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Oleh karena, itu aku..ingin kuat Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra menatap Orihime dalam-dalam.

'Dia sudah tidak memikirkan teman-temannya lagi?' Aizen tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Orihime.

"Aku mengerti, Orihime." Aizen melepaskan tangannya, "Barragan berangkatkan Fraccion mu hari ini."

"Baik, Aizen-sama."

"Kalian boleh pergi." mereka semua segera keluar dari ruangan itu, Orihime hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gin." Gin langsung mendekati Aizen.

"Ada apa, Aizen-taicho?"

"Bagaimana menurut mu?"

"Berikan saja apa yang dia inginkan."

"Begitu." Aizen tersenyum. "Aku serahkan susunan latihan padamu, adakan latihan itu setelah Orihime mendapatkan kekuatannya." Aizen beranjak dari kursi rapat itu dan melangkah pergi diikuti Tousen.

"Baik, Aizen-taicho." Senyum rubah Gin mengembang dan dia pun segera bershunpo pergi.

* * *

To Be Continued..

A/N: Fiuh..selesai...kepanjangan gak? maaf kalo mengecewakan..

sedikit nyeritain tentang judulnya..

aku milih judul ini soalnya chap ini penuh penjelasan... kalo menurut aqu sih gitu yah..

sory kalo kalian merasa judulnya gak nyambung ama isi chap nya..

hehehehehe

n

review pliss...


	8. Jealous And Surprise!

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.

A/N :

Thx banget atas reviewnya yah…

Dan untuk**Fun-Ny l0pe Ulquiorra **yang saya tidak bisa balas lewat PM thx banget atas reviewnya..thx juga udah jatuh cinta sama fic saya ^^ thx banget buat qmu.

Thx atas reviewnya dari** Vipris **thx banget yah... iyah ini baru saya update chap 8...thx udah baca..^^

dan **Shina Yuki **thx atas review mu..sory kalo chap ini mengecewakan qmu... T.T

Chap ini saya dedikasikan untuk**Sayumi Vega**…dia fans nya Ggio n Soifon. Seorang fans yang bener-bener semangat dalam hal Ggio n Soifon hahah.. bikin saya jadi semangat untuk bikin chapter ini. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan dia. Di chapter ini Orihime mulai berlatih..siapa yang akan mengajari Orihime? Silahkan saksikan..dan akan ada kejutan dari Grimmjow khusus untuk Nel.. dan juga maaf banget kalo Ulquiorra n Orihime nya lebih dikit romancenya daripada GrimNel.. tapi perlahan-lahan romancenya mulai saya tunjukkan tapi gak sekaligus tapi perlahan-lahan maaf banget kalo mengecewakan..maaf kalo OOC juga. Fic ini mulai akan mencapai klimaks dalam beberapa episode lagi..thx banget dukungannya sehingga saya bisa bertahan bikin fic yang gaje ini mana authornya masih banyak salah lagi haha..thx banget yah.. akhir kata selamat membaca n Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^.

* * *

A Night Under White Moon.

Chapter 8.

Jealous ... And Surprise!

"Aku akan membunuhmu di latih tanding nanti, Neliel." Nnoitora berseringai. Nel hanya menatap Nnoitora.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Ucap Nel tenang dan berjalan menghampiri Orihime.

"Tch..kau tidak mengikuti dia?" Nnoitora bertanya pada Grimmjow yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Dia? Dia siapa?" Tanya Grimmjow polos.

"Dia." Nnoitora menunjuk Nel yang sedang tertawa dengan Orihime, Grimmjow langsung melihat arah yang ditunjuk Nnoitora.

"Huh.." Grimmjow menghela nafas.

"Kau di campakkannya, haha..." Nnoitora tertawa sedangkan Grimmjow langsung mendelik ke arah Nnoitora. "Aku jadi ingin membunuh kalian berdua." Lanjut Nnoitora.

"Pantas saja Nel tidak ingin meladenimu. Kau menyebalkan." Jawab Grimmjow ketus dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Nnoitora di belakangnya dan menghampiri Halibel.

"Tch..Aku akan membunuh mereka berdua." Nnoitora bersonido pergi.

"Hei..Halibel." Merasa namanya di panggil Halibel menoleh.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Nel seperti menghindari ku?'

"Kau tanya saja sendiri." Jawab Halibel lagi-lagi dengan dingin.

"Hei.." Grimmjow meninggikan suaranya sehingga mereka semua menatap Grimmjow termasuk Nel dan Orihime.

'Apa yang di lakukan Grimmjow bersama Halibel?' Tanya Nel dalam hati, seketika _reiatsu_ Nel sedikit meningkat.

"A-ano Nel, ada apa?" Tanya Orihime yang merasakan _reiatsu_ Nel tiba-tiba meningkat.

"Hah?" Nel menatap Orihime yang sedikit gemetar.

"_Reiatsu_mu Nel." Ulquiorra menjelaskan.

"Hah? Ma-maaf." Nel segera menormalkan _reiatsu_nya kembali.

"Ada apa Nel?" Nel kembali menatap Grimmjow yang sedang mengomel dengan Halibel. Orihime menyadari apa yang diperhatikan Nel daritadi dan dia tersenyum.

"Apa ada masalah antara Grimmjow dan Halibel?" Tanya Orihime tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Apa?" Nel langsung menatap Orihime kembali.

"Apa ada masalah antara Grimmjow dan Halibel?" Orihime mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ti-tidak ada."

"Lalu, kenapa Nel menatap mereka berdua?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Nel tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Orihime kembali berjalan, Nel mengikuti namun sesekali Espada berambut hijau toska itu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Grimmjow bersama Halibel.

'Bodoh, apa yang aku pikirkan, terserah dia berbicara dengan siapapun.' Nel mengalihkan pandangannya. 'Grimmjow..bodoh.'

"Aku bertanya padamu Tia Halibel." Ucap Grimmjow dengan kesal karena setiap perkataannya selalu ditanggapi dengan dingin oleh Halibel.

"Itu urusanmu bukan urusanku."

"Tch..kau menyebalkan." Grimmjow berhenti berjalan dan menekuk wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek jika permintaannya tidak di penuhi.

"Terserah." Halibel mengacuhkan Grimmjow dan terus berjalan. Sesekali Grimmjow melirirk ke arah Halibel.

'Berbalik, ayo berbalik.' Batin Grimmjow. Tapi Halibel semakin jauh. 'Akh sial.' Grimmjow langsung bersonido menghampiri Halibel.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Halibel saat Grimmjow berdiri di depannya.

"Ayolah Halibel.. Nel pasti bercerita padamu kan?"

"Walaupun iya aku tidak akan memberitahu mu."

"Halibel!" _Reitasu_ Grimmjow meluap-luap. "Habis sudah kesabaranku." Sedangkan Halibel tetap berdiri tegak menerima reiatsu Grimmjow.

"Kau membuang waktuku." Halibel kembali berjalan.

"Tch..kau menyebalkan Halibel." Grimmjow kembali menurunkan _reiatsu_nya.

"Kalau begitu jangan bertanya pada kulagi."

"Akh..ayolah Halibel beri tahu aku."

"Tidak akan."

"Halibel."

"Tidak."

"Halibel..jika kau memberitahuku, aku akan membantumu memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Ulquiorra." Halibel berhenti dan menatap Grimmjow.

"Benarkah?"

'Kena kau.'

"Iya." Grimmjow berseringai.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

'Apa? Lihat saja di latih tanding aku akan membuatmu membayar perlakuanmu.' Sumpah Grimmjow dalam hati.

"Tch.. Ayolah Halibel kau Arrancar paling cantik, dan baik yang pernah aku temui."

"Bohong."

"Tch..aku serius."

"Bukannya Arrancar paling cantik dan baik hati menurutmu itu Nel?"

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Grimmjow mulai gugup.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu, aku tidak akan membertitahumu, Grimmjow." Halibel berhenti di depan kamarnya tapi Grimmjow tidak beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri.

"Kenapa kau begitu penasaran?" Tanya Halibel. "Kau menyukainya?"

Grimmjow menatap Halibel. "Entahlah..aku tidak mengerti.." Dia bersandar di dinding samping pintu kamar Halibel. "Aku merasa senang jika di dekat Nel..kata Ulquiorra itu bisa disebut suka..tapi..aku tidak mengerti aku seperti orang gila jika Nel menghindariku seperti ini." Jawab Grimmjow frustasi. "Halibel..tolong..ayolah bantu aku.." Grimmjow menatap Halibel dengan puppy eyesnya. Halibel menatap Grimmjow dalam-dalam, dia pun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah." Grimmjow langsung tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Halibel segera menceritakan penyebab kelakuan Nel sedikit menghindari Grimmjow. Sedangkan, Grimmjow hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar cerita Halibel dan sesekali dia tertawa.

"Hahaha...Karena hal itu? Hanya itu? Neliel..Neliel.." Grimmjow menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia malu, bodoh.."

"Padahal aku sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi, lalu bagaimana caranya agar kami dapat berbaikan?"

"Huh gunakan otakmu..pikirkan caranya..walau kau Hollow tapi kau kan laki-laki, masa' kau tak bisa merayu perempuan." Halibel mulai membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkah masuk.

"Terima kasih, Halibel." Grimmjow tersenyum.

"Hnn." Balas Halibel sebelum dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Grimmjow berjalan menuju kamarnya.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Grimmjow terus berjalan-jalan hingga dia berada di luar, dia pun menengadahkan kepalanya. 'Diatas langit ini ada dome.' Tiba-tiba Grimmjow berseringai. 'Aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan.' Grimmjow langsung bersonido pergi.

* * *

Di sepanjang perjalanan Orihime terus bercerita hal-hal yang menurutnya menyenangkan tapi Nel, dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Orihime dia terus memikirkan Grimmjow dan Halibel. Orihime yang menyadari dia berbicara sendiri menatap Nel.

"Nel..kau yakin tidak ada masalah dengan Grimmjow?" Panggil Orihime sambil memegang bahu Nel.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Nel pelan. Orihime tersenyum.

"Kau tahu?" Orihime menatap jauh kedepan, Nel pun menatap Orihime. "Aku mempunyai teman di dunia nyata, mereka, Kuchiki-san, Tatsuki-chan, Sado-ku, Ishida-kun dan...Kurosaki-kun." Wajah Orihime sedikit memerah saat menyebutkan nama 'Kurosaki-kun'. Ulquiorra menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari Orihime, dia melirik Orihime dari sudut matanya.

'Ada apa dengan perempuan ini?" Batin Ulquiorra.

"Mereka semua hebat..Kuchiki-san dia sangat cantik, baik, dan juga kuat. Dia juga selalu memberi dukungan kepada Kurosaki-kun dan membuat kurosaki-kun bersemangat kembali." Ekspresi Orihime menjadi sedikit sedih.

'Dia...iri?' Pikir Ulquiorra.

"Tatsuki-chan..dia gadis yang kuat dan hebat dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dan dia adalah sahabat terbaik bagiku." Orihime tersenyum. "Sado-kun dia orang yang sangat pendiam, hanya Kurosaki-kun yang sangat mengerti Sado-kun. Lalu, Ishida-kun dia baik sangat baik dia juga kuat, dia dan Kurosaki-kun selalu bertengkar hanya karena hal-hal sepele." Orihime tertawa mengingat hal itu.

"Dan..Kurosaki-kun dia orang yang sangat baik, kuat dan dia sangat perduli akan teman-temannya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan berada di dekatnya." Orihime tersenyum manis sekali, dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

'Tch..Sekuat itukah dia?' Tanpa disadari, Ulquiorra sedikit kesal dengan sikap Orihime yang selalu memuji Kurosaki Ichigo. Nel menatap Orihime.

"Kau menyukai Kurosaki itu?" Orihime gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Nel.

"I..ya." Jawab Orihime dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Mata Ulquiorra melebar mendengar jawaban Orihime, beruntung dia berjalan di depan sehingga Nel dan Orihime tidak dapat melihatnya.

'Sampah.' Batin Ulquiorra lagi dan lagi-lagi tersirat sebuah kekesalan di mata hijau Ulquiorra.

"Lalu, apakah Kurosaki itu menyukaimu?"

"Haha..tentu tidak, dia pasti menyukai Kuchiki-san yang hebat dan kuat. Berbeda denganku yang lemah." Tatapan Orihime menjadi sedih.

"Kau..iri pada Kuchiki?" Tanya Nel. Orihime tersentak mendengarnya.

"Aku..aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku merasa seperti ini. Harusnya aku tidak boleh seperti ini terhadap Kuchiki-san dia adalah temanku, tidak sepantasnya aku iri pada dirinya." Orihime menghentikan jalannya dan menundukkan kepalanya, Nel juga ikut berhenti sedangkan, Ulquiorra hanya menatap Orihime dari sudut matanya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini...perasaan sakit dan kesal setiap melihat Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki-kun bersama. Tapi aku tidak dapat mengatakannya." Nel menyentuh bahu Orihime.

"Orihime-chan..." Panggil Nel lembut.

"Yang dapat kulakukan di depan mereka hanya tersenyum." Orihime mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. Nel langsung memeluk Orihime. "Ne-Nel." Orihime terkejut.

"Jangan di lanjutkan lagi..aku mengerti aku mengerti."

Orihime tersenyum. "Iya, aku tahu. Terima kasih Nel." Orihime mebalas pelukan Nel.

Setelah beberapa menit Nel melepas pelukannya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Orihime-chan, ada yang harus kukerjakan." Nel melambaikan tangannya dan langsung menghilang dari pandangan Orihime.

Ulquiorra kembali berjalan Orihime juga langsung mengikutinya.

"Sampah." Ucap Ulquiorra.

"Apa?" Orihime terkejut karena tiba-tiba Ulquiorra berbicara dan kata yang disebutkannya.

"Kalian sampah, hanya karena hal sepele kalian langsung membenci."

"Hem iya begitulah manusia..rupanya aku juga manusia yang jahat." Orihime tertawa mendengar jawabannya sendiri. "Aku merasa Nel sangat beruntung."

"Beruntung?"

"Karena orang yang dia sukai juga menyukainya." Orihime tersenyum. "Setidaknya dia jauh lebih beruntung daripada diriku." Lagi-lagi Orihime menunjukkan ekspresi sedih.

"Berhentilah memasang ekspresi tersebut." Ucap Ulquiorra berhenti di depan kamar Orihime. Orihime menatap Ulquiorra.

"Ke-kenapa?" Orihime berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku tidak suka." Orihime menatap Ulquiorra. "Katakan."

"Apa?" Tanya Orihime bingung.

"Katakan apakah kau iri dengan Kuchiki?" Ulquiorra berjalan mendekati Orihime.

"Aku.." Orihime menundukkan kepalanya. Saat Ulquiorra dihadapan Orihime dia menyentuh dagu Orihime dan mengangkatnya sehingga mata abu-abu Orihime bertemu dengan mata emerald Ulquiorra.

'Deg..deg...deg..lagi-lagi kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang?' Perlahan Wajah Orihime sedikit memerah. 'Apakah aku ..menyukainya?' Pikirnya.

"Katakan."

"Aku..iri.." Ucapnya pelan.

"Katakan dengan keras."

"Aku iri." Ucap Orihime sedikit lebih keras.

"Lebih keras."

"Aku iri." Suara Orihime kini sedikit meninggi.

"Lebih keras."

"AKU IRI PADA KUCHIKI-SAN!." Kali ini Orihime berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. "Kau puas?" Ulquiorra melepaskan tangannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ulquiorra lagi. Jujur saja dia merasa dirinya merasakan hal yang sama saat Orihime memuji Kurosaki Ichigo. Orihime kembali memutar bola matanya. "Berhenti memutar bola matamu, jawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku iri padanya yang selalu bisa berada di samping Kurosaki-kun, aku iri padanya yang selalu, dan selalu bisa menolong Kurosaki-kun." Orihime menarik nafasnya.

"Kau tahu? Apa yang membuatku sangat iri dengan Kuchiki-san?" Tanya Orihime menatap Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya mengangkat alisnya. Orihime berjalan mendekati Ulquiorra dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ulquiorra. "Kurosaki-kun..selalu menyelamatkan Kuchiki-san." Ucap Orihime pelan tapi tersirat kepedihan didalamnya. Orihime kembali mundur ke belakang.

"Kurosaki-kun selalu menyelamatkan Kuchiki-san bagaimanapun caranya." Orihime tersenyum. "Tapi..kenapa dia tidak menolongku?" Ekspresi Orihime kini berubah sendu. "Apakah aku tidak penting baginya? Apakah..." Air mata Orihime mulai jatuh.

"Aku kembali menangis, aku memang lemah." Tangan Orihime bergerak ingin menghapus air matanya tapi tangannya dihentikan oleh tangan kanan Ulquiorra lalu tangan kiri Ulquiorra menghapus air mata Orihime.

"Ulquiorra."

Tangan kanan Ulquiorra kembali menyentuh dagu Orihime. "Kau akan segera menjadi kuat." Ucapny lalu menurunkan tangannya kembali. "Istirahatlah." Perintahnya. Ulquiorra segera berjalan.

Orihime memejamkan matanya tapi gambaran Ulquiorra kembali muncul di pikirannya. Orihime langsung membuka matanya.

"Kenapa wajah Ulquiorra ada dipikiranku?" Jantung Orihime kembali berdegup kencang. "Apakah aku mulai menyukainya?" Orihime langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak mungkin."

Sementara di kamarnya Ulquiorra duduk di sofa.

"Kenapa perempuan itu selalu memuji Kurosaki? Sehebat itukah dia? Semenyenangkan itukah dia?" Semakin Ulquiorra pikirkan hal itu semakin membuat dirinya kesal. "Tch..kenapa aku harus perduli?"

* * *

"Aizen-_taicho_." Gin masuk ke kamar Aizen.

"Ada apa Gin?" Gin menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Aizen.

"Itu susunan latih tanding nanti." Aizen tersenyum.

"Kau memasangkan mereka berdua dalam latih tanding?" Gin tersenyum.

"Iya, apa kau tidak menyetujuinya?

"Sepertinya akan menarik, segera kau beritahu pada semuanya." Gin segera berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Gin." Panggil Aizen.

"Iya?" Gin berbalik.

"Perintahkan Orihime untuk menemuiku besok setelah sarapan."

"Baik." Gin segera pergi dari kamar Aizen.

"Aku akan berikan kekuatan yang kau inginkan, Orihime." Aizen menatap Hougyoku.

Gin segera pergi ke ruang control Las Noches.

"Para Espada semuanya termasuk Halibel segera berkumpul di aula menara lima." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Gin segera pergi.

"Tch..merepotkan saja.." Pikir Nnoitora di kamarnya.

"Terpaksa aku tinggalkan titipan Grimmjow." Szayel segera pergi ke aula menara 5.

_AULA MENARA LIMA..._

"Apa yang ingin Gin-_sama_ katakan?" Nel berbicara dengan Halibel.

"Entahlah." Halibel menatap Grimmjow yang sibuk berdiskusi dengan Szayel. "Apakah kau sudah berbaikan dengan Grimmjow?"

"Belum, aku ingin menyapanya tapi aku malu." Nel berbicara pelan.

"Ayolah hanya menyapanya tidak masalah kan?" Nel menatap Grimmjow.

"Baik..baik." Nel berjalan menghampiri Grimmjow.

"Hai Grimmjow." Grimmjow menoleh.

"Oh hai." Lalu Grimmjow segera melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Szayel.

"Grimmjow.." Panggil Nel lagi. Tapi, Grimmjow masih terus berbicara dengan Szayel. "Grimmjow.." Panggilnya sambil menyentuh bahu Grimmjow.

"Ada apa Nel? Nanti saja aku ingin berbicara dengan Szayel." Grimmjow mengacuhkan Nel. Nel langsung menekuk wajahnya dan segera berjalan kearah Halibel.

"Dia menyebalkan." Ucap Nel ketus.

"Kau selalu cuek dengan dirinya, mungkin dia kesal selalu dicuekin."

"Aku.." Ucapan Nel terhenti saat Gin masuk ke ruangan.

"Gin-_sama_." Ucap semua Espada berbarengan.

"Hai semuanya." Gin tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Aku akan menjelaskan beberapa peraturan pada saat latih tanding nanti. Dilarang membunuh, dilarang meminta bantuan Fraccion termasuk memakan Fraccionnya, seseorang dikatakan kalah jika lawannya tidak dapat berdiri lagi, jelas?"

"Dilarang membunuh?" Nnoitora menatap kesal ke arah Nel.

'Tch..aku tidak dapat membunuhnya.'

"Ada apa, Nnoitora?" Tanya Gin.

"Tidak."

"Latih tanding akan dilakukan di puncak Las Noches."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Nnoitora.

"Agar Espada nomor 4 hingga nomor 1 termasuk Halibel dapat melakukan Resurreccion." Jelas Gin.

"Jadi kami diperbolehkan menggunakan Resurreccion?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Tentu, latih tanding akan dilakukan setelah Hime-chan mendapatkan kekuatannya."

"Baik."

"Ulquiorra beritahu Hime-chan untuk menemui Aizen-_taicho_ setelah sarapan besok."

"Baik."

"Barragan apa kau sudah mengirimkan Fraccion mu?"

"Akan segera saya kirimkan."

"Baiklah persiapkan diri kalian untuk latih tanding nanti." Gin melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pergi. Setelah Gin pergi Semua Espada pun langsung bersonido ke kamarnya masing-masing.

"Barragan-_sama_." Kehadiran Barragan segera disambut oleh Fraccionnya. Barragan segera duduk dikursi menatap keenam Fraccionnya.

"Kalian akan pergi ke Kota Karakura hari ini."

"Baik." Ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Apakah kami semua yang akan pergi?" Tanya Avirama.

"Tidak, cukup 3 orang saja." Barragan menatap ke enam Fraccionnya. "Findor, Ggio, Nirgee, kalian yang akan pergi."

"Baik."

"Sekarang pergilah, tapi laporkan pada Aizen-_sama_ dahulu."

"Baik, Barragan-_sama_." Ketiga Fraccion Barragan segera menghilang dari pandangan Barragan.

"Aizen-_sama_." Ucap Ggio dari luar ruangan Aizen.

"Masuklah."

"Kami akan pergi ke kota Karakura." Findor berkata.

"Baiklah."

"Kami permisi." Mereka bertiga segera keluar dan membuka garganta.

* * *

"Makan malammu." Ulquiorra masuk bersama troli yang berisi makan malam untuk Orihime. Orihime segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke sofa biru miliknya, dia pun segera mulai memakan makan malamnya.

"Besok temui Aizen-_sama_ setelah sarapan."

"Baik."

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Ulquiorra."

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya." Wajah Orihime sedikit memerah. Ulquiorra menatap Orihime.

'Kenapa? Wajahnya sedikit memerah?' Tanyanya.

"Hnnn." Orihime kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Apakah Aizen-_sama_ menyetujui permintaanku?" Tanya Orihime.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ulquiorra menjawabnya dingin. "Apakah kau ingin kuat untuk Kurosaki itu?"

"Hem tidak juga…Aku ingin kuat karena aku tidak suka selalu dilindungi."

"Tidak juga? Berarti kau tetap ingin kuat untuk Kurosaki itu?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Hnn aku juga ingin membuktikan pada Kurosaki-kun bahwa aku juga dapat menjadi kuat." Ucap Orihime sambil memandangi sup didepan wajahnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ah..iya, terima kasih makanannya." Ulquiorra kembali membawa troli yang berisi sisa makanan Orihime. Semenjak Orihime pindah satu lantai dengannya, Ulquiorra tidak mengijinkan satu Arranacar lain kecuali Espada menginjakan kakinya ke lantai ini.

"Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra menghentikan langkahnya.

"Selamat malam." Orihime tersenyum. Ulquiorra kembali berjalan saat dia ingin menutup pintu kamar Orihime, Ulquiorra berbisik.

"Selamat malam." Walau suara Ulquiorra kecil Orihime masih dapat mendengarnya, Orihime langsung tersenyum dan dadanya kembali berdegup kencang.

"Lagi-lagi..kenapa aku senang sekali?" Orihime berjalan ke tempat tidurnya.

"Selamat malam, Ulquiorra." Orihime tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Tiut…tiut… Alarm di Soul Society berbunyi.

Para _taicho_ segera berkumpul di ruang rapat.

"Lagi-lagi Arrancar ada di Kota Karakura."

"Espada atau hanya Arrancar?" Tanya Ukitake.

"Hanya Arrancar, 3 orang." Jelas _Soutaicho_.

"Aku akan segera pergi." Hitsugaya bersuara.

"Tunggu dulu, Hitsugaya-_taicho_." Tahan _Soutaicho_. "Kali ini bukan kau yang pergi."

"Tapi, Aku yang ditugasi di Kota Karakura."

"Kau baru menghadapi Espada kemarin, Ukitake-_taicho_ akan mengatasi untuk kali ini." Laki-laki yang dipanggil Ukitake itu, langsung menoleh.

"Tapi…" Hitsugaya ingin menolaknya.

Tuk..tuk..

_Soutaicho_ menghentakkan ujung tongkatnya ke lantai.

"Ini perintah."

"Baik." Hitsugaya segera mundur.

"Ukitake-_taicho_, apa kau dapat menjalankan misi ini?"

"Tunggu dulu Yama_-jii_." Seorang _taicho_ yang mengenakan kimono berwarna pink dan bertopi itu bersuara.

"Ada apa, Kyoraku-_taicho_?"

"Kau tau kesehatan Ukitake, bukan?"

"Ukitake-_taicho_ bagaimana menurut mu?"

"_Soutaicho_, lebih baik _taicho_ lain yang mengurus Arrancar ini kesehatan Ukitake-_taicho_ dapat semakin memburuk jika dia diturunkan, dan jika itu terjadi dia tidak dapat membantu dalam Winter War nanti." Seorang perempuan yang rambutnya dikepang itu memberi saran.

"Apa yang dikatakan Unohana-_taicho_ benar." Seorang _taicho_ yang menggunakan syal di lehernya menyetujui pekataan perempuan tadi yang bernama Unohana Retsu itu.

"Baiklah jika begitu, Soifon-_taicho_."

"Baik." Seorang perempuan mungil dengan rambut yang sebagian pendek dan sebagian lagi dibiarkan panjang dan diikat 2 dengan rapi olehnya menjawab panggilan_soutaicho_.

"Kau pergilah, tunjuk 2 orang untuk menemanimu."

"Baik." Ucapnya tegas dan segera pergi dari ruang rapat.

"Rapat dibubarkan."

Tuk..tuk..

_Soutaicho_ kembali mengetukkan ujung tongkatnya ke lantai dan semua _taicho_ pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

"Membosankan..mana para _Shinigami_ itu." Laki-laki berambut kuning panjang mulai mengeluh.

"Bagaimana kalu kita bermain-main sebentar." Laki-laki berbadan besar bersuara.

"Ide bagus, Nirgee. Apa yang akan kita mainkan?" Laki-laki yang dipanggil Nirgee itu menatap kerumunan orang yang sedang duduk di taman Karakura.

BLAMMMMM…

Nirgee menembakkan bala.

Sebuah ledakan dari air mancur taman itu mengagetkan semua orang yag ada di taman itu mereka pun segera berlari sambil berteriak.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Nirgee.

"Hahaha wajah mereka sangat lucu saat berusaha melarikan diri." Laki-laki berambut kuning kembali bersuara.

"Coba kau lakukan Findor." Laki-laki yang dipanggil Findor mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengayunkan sebuah bala berwarna ungu keluar dari pedangnya.

BLAMM.

Bala itu menghancurkan pohon disekitarnya, para warga kembali berteriak dan kembali berlari.

"Hahahaha…hei Ggio kau tidak ingin mencoba?" Findor menatap laki-laki yang sedang terdiam dibelakangnya.

"Haah aku malas bermain, permainan anak kecil." Ejeknya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Findor berlari ke arah Ggio.

"Sudahlah Findor." Nirgee menahan Findor. "Biarkan saja dia."

"Tch..Aku ingin mencoba yang lebih besar." Dari ujung pedang Findor mulai terisi cero berwarna ungu. Saat cero itu ditembakkan.

"_Hadou no sanjuusan, Soukatsui_." Bola api biru menghantam Cero milik Findor sehingga terjadi ledakan besar dan asap disekitar mereka.

"Tch.." Findor mendecak, saat asap menghilang, Soifon sudah ada dibelakangnya mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Akhirnya kalian datang, kami bosan menunggu." Findor bersuara, saat kalimat Findor selesai Ggio sudah ada di samping Soifon.

"Halo, _Shinigami_." Ggio melayangkan tendangannya, Soifon membelalakkan matanya namun reaksi Soifon yang baik sehingga ia dapat menahan tendangan itu dengan _zanpaktou_nya. Soifon mundur akibat kekuatan tendangan Ggio.

"Ggio, jangan mengambil sasaran orang lain." Protes Findor. "Akh.." Ucapnya saat menghindari serangan mendadak Hisagi, sehingga menggores pipi kirinya. "Hee, sepertinya ada yang menarik disini." Findor mengelap darah yang menetes. Hisagi segera mundur dan kembali bertahan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Nigree. "Kau takut?"

"Kau bukan lawanku." Jawab shinigami berbadan besar.

"Apa kau bilang?" Nigree mendekati Shinigami itu.

"Aku Omaeda, _Ni-bantaifukutaicho_, kau sama sekali bukan lawanku." Ejeknya sekali lagi.

"Hyaaat." Nigree langsung menyerang Omaeda dari belakang.

"Tringg." Omaeda langsung menahannya dengan _zanpaktou_nya.

Soifon mengangkat _zanpaktou_nya sehingga melepaskan kaki Ggio dari _zanpaktou_nya.

"Sepertinya kau _taicho_?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Soifon dingin.

"Kau benar." Seketika Ggio menghilang dari pandangan Soifon kemudian Soifon berbalik.

"Trinnggg." Pedang Ggio dan Soifon saling berbenturan. Ggio menarik pedangnya dan kembali menyerang Soifon tapi Soifon segera ber_shupo_ saat Ggio menyadari Soifon sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dan mendekatkan _zanpaktou_nya ke leher Ggio.

"Hanya inikah kemampuanmu?" Tanya Soifon, Ggio berseringai dan menendang perut Soifon sehingga dia terlempar kebawah.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, hanya inikah kemampuanmu?" Ggio tersenyum. Soifon bangkit dari serpihan bangunan itu dia kembali ber_shunpo_kehadapan Ggio. Saat dia tiba Ggio sudah tidak ada, Soifon mencari-cari dimana Ggio saat Soifon berbalik Ggio ada dibelakangnya dan mengayunkan pedangnya, Soifon terkejut melihat Ggio ada dibelakangnya namun serangan Ggio dapat ditahan oleh Soifon. Selama pertarungan hanya terdengar bunyi pedang yang bersentuhan yang terdengar.

"Kau cukup manis dalam ukuran seorang _shinigami_." Ucap Ggio sambil terus menyerang Soifon. Ggio kembali mengayunkan pedangnya Soifon seolah terjatuh kebawah namun kakinya langsung mengunci kaki kanan Ggio dan kaki kiri Soifon langsung menendang perut Ggio. Tapi Ggio tidak terlalu terkena efek serangan Soifon barusan sehingga dia hanya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tch.." Saat dia melihat kedepan Soifon langsung menggunakan _shunpo_nya. Ggio berseringai saat mengetahui Soifon dibelakangnya.

"Itukah _shunpo_? Itukah gerakan tercepat para _shinigami_? Izinkan aku memberitahumu gerakan tercepat dari Arrancar." Ggio langsung bersonido kesamping Soifon saat Soifon baru menyadari Ggio disampingnya Ggio langsung meninju wajah Soifon.

"Akh.." Soifon terjatuh kebawah. 'Itukah Sonido?' Soifon bangkit dan menyentuh pipi kirinya. Ggio segera turun kebawah dan berdiri dihadapan Soifon. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Tidak seharusnya wanita sepertimu ada disini." Ggio memainkan pedangnya dan bersiap untuk menusuk Soifon.

"Sangat menyenangkan bertarung dengan perempuan. Tapi, hidupmu akan segera berakhir." Ggio langsung menggerakkan pedangnya. Tapi yang tertusuk bukan perut Soifon tapi dinidng dihadapannya. Sedangkan, Soifon sudah berdiri diatas menatap Ggio.

"Tch..kabur lagi." Ggio langsung bersonido menghampiri Soifon.

"Kau cukup banyak bicara, rupanya." Ucap Soifon dan langsung bershunpo. Ggio mengira Soifon berada di belakangnya tapi dia salah Soifon berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Reaksi Ggio terlambat, Soifon segera meninju pipi Ggio.

"Itu balasan kau telah memukul pipiku." Soifon berseringai.

"Cuih." Darah keluar dari mulut Ggio. "Menarik." Ggio balas menyeringai.

Omaeda bersikeras memukul mundur Nigree, tapi Nigree tetap berdiri tegap.

"Apa ini kemampuan seorang _fukutaicho_?"

"Ughhhh.." Omaeda terus berusaha melukai Nirgee tapi tubuh Nirgee tidak terluka sedikit pun.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Omaeda menghentikan serangannya dan menarik nafas. "Jika sudah aku yang akan menyerangmu." Nirgee memukul perut Omaeda.

"Ukhhhhhhh." Omaeda menabrak pohon disektarnya dan membuat beberapa pohon ikut tumbang.

"Hisagi Shuuhei, _Kyuu-bantaifukutaicho_." Hisagi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"_Fukutaicho_?" Findor tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Baiklah, Aku akan bertarung sesuai level _fukutaicho_." Findor langsung menyerang Hisagi. "Tunjukkan kemampuanmu _fukutaicho_." Findor kembali tertawa.

"Tch.." Hisagi berdecak sambil terus menghindari serangan Findor.

* * *

"Aizen-_sama_, anda memanggil saya?" Orihime masuk kedalam ruangan Aizen.

"Selamat pagi, Orihime."Aizen tersenyum menatap Orihime.

"Pagi, Aizen-_sama_."

"Aku akan memberikan kekuatan yang kau inginkan." Sebuah tabung terbuka dan memunculkan Hougyoku.

"Terima kasih Aizen-_sama_."

"Kau akan berlatih menggunakan Hougyoku."

"Maksud anda?"

"Kekuatan Hougyoku akan membantu mu meningkatkan kemampuanmu. Dengan kata lain aku yang akan mengawasimu berlatih."

"Aizen-_sama_." Orihime langsung tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak Aizen-_sama_." Orihime membungkukan badannya.

"Kau boleh pergi Ulquiorra." Orihime menatap Ulquiorra yang berdiri dibelakangnya saat Ulquiorra juga menatapnya wajah Orihime sedikit memerah. Ulquiorra memberi hormat pada Aizen dan melangkah pergi.

"Bisa kita mulai Orihime?"

"Hai'."

"Panggil Shun-Shun Rikka keluar." Orihime menyentuh jepit rambutnya.

"Shun-Shun Rikka." Keenam perinya langsung keluar.

"Perintahkan mereka mendekatiku." Perintah Aizen.

"Dekati Aizen-_sama_." Ke enam perinya langsung menuju Aizen. Aizen menaikkan _reiatsu_nya. Keenam perinya memejamkan matanya seolah dapat menyerap_reiatsu_ Aizen. Orihime yang berdiri langsung terjatuh namun dapat langsung ditahan oleh Gin.

"Gin-_sama_."

"Kau ingin kuat bukan?" Orihime melepaskan pegangan Gin dan mencoba berdiri.

"Terima kasih, Gin-_sama_." Orihime berusaha menerima _reiatsu_ yang dikeluarkan Aizen. Aizen tersenyum dan menormalkan _reiatsu_nya kembali.

"Hosh..hosh.." Orihime merasa kelelahan menerima _reiatsu_ Aizen. Keenam peri Orihime juga sudah membuka matanya kembali dan terbang ke hadapan Orihime.

"Kembalikan mereka."

"Kembalilah." Peri-peri kecil itu kembali masuk kedalam jepit rambut Orihime.

"Orihime apa kau merasakan sebuah perbedaan?"

"Aku merasa _reiatsu_ku sedikit lebih besar."

"Kau mendapatkan kekuatan itu karena bersentuhan dengan kekuatan Kurosaki Ichigo, _reiatsu_mu dapat meningkat karena _reiatsu_mu bersinggungan dengan_reiatsu_ku tadi."

"Begitu."

"Jepit rambutmu seperti _zanpaktou_, aku memberimu pilihan."

"Apa itu, Aizen-_sama_?"

"Aku dapat merubah Tsubaki kedalam bentuk _zanpaktou_ jika kau mau sedangkan kelima peri lain akan tetap berada di jepit rambutmu, yang berarti _reiatsu_mu terbagi menjadi 2."

"Pilihan yang lain?"

"Aku hanya dapat meningkatkan _reiatsu_mu seperti tadi dan mengawasi latihanmu."

_"Pilihan pertama Orihime."_ Tsubaki bersuara.

"Pilihanmu Orihime."

"Aku pilih, pilihan pertama, Aizen-_sama_."

Gin dan Aizen tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku." Aizen dan Gin berjalan menuju ruang bawah dari ruang rapat itu, Orihime mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah menuruni tangga yang berliku mereka berhenti didepan sebuah pintu, Aizen segera membuka pintu itu.

"Pindahkan _reiatsu_ Tsubaki kedalam _zanpaktou_ itu." Aizen meletakkan sebuah pedang dan Hougyoku di hadapan Orihime.

"Tsubaki." Tsubaki keluar, Orihime berusaha memusatkan reiatsu Tsubaki kedalam _zanpaktou_. _Hougyoku_ bersinar perlahan saat Orihime mebcoba melakukan hal itu. Aizen dan Gin hanya duduk dan menatap Orihime.

* * *

Darah bercucuran dari kepala Hisagi yang terkena serangan dari Findor.

_Flashback._

_"Kau bilang akan melawanku dengan level fukutaicho?"_

_"Iya."_

_"Tapi, kekuatan yang kau tunjukkan hanya level shinigami kursi kelima."_

_"Exacta."_

_"Aku tidak mengerti."_

_"Aku hanya mengujimu, kau lolos."_

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Kau akan segera tau." Findor menghancurkan sedikit topengnya dan langsung menyerang Hisagi. Kali ini Hisagi sedikit kerepotan karena kekuatan Findor dan kecepatannya bertambah, saat Hisagi menghindari serangan dari Findor, dari arah kirinya Findor menyerang kepala Hisagi, namun dapat dihindari tapi senjata Findor menyerempet pelipis Hisagi sehingga darah segar keluar dari kepala Hisagi._

_End of Flashback._

"Itu level _shinigami_ kursi keempat." Findor berseringai. Hisagi langsung ber_shunpo_ ke belakang Findor, saat Hisagi mengayunkan pedangnya tangan Hisagi langsung ditahan oleh Findor.

"Terlalu lambat, _fukutaicho_." Findor melempar Hisagi hingga menabrak tiang jembatan Karakura. Findor mengacungkan pedangnya dan dari ujung pedangnya muncul cero berwarna ungu. Hisagi terlambat bereaksi cero itu mengenai bagian tubuhnya sebelah kanan.

"Akh.." Darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku bahkan belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku." Findor langsung berdiri dihadapan Hisagi.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Hisagi mencoba bangkit.

"Sudah selesai, _fukutaicho_." Findor mengayunkan pedangnya tapi dapat ditahan dengan Hisagi. Findor pun menendang perut Hisagi.

"Kau masih dapat bertarung rupanya, _fukutaicho_."

"Berhenti memanggilku _fukutaicho_, namaku Hisagi Shuuhei." Hisagi be_rhunpo_ ke atas Findor.

"_Hadou no yon, Byakurai_." Cahaya putih keluar dari ujung jari Hisagi.

"Percuma, _fukutaicho_." Findor dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah tapi Hisagi sudah tidak ditempatnya.

"Aku melihatmu, _fukutaicho_." Findor menahan ayunan _zanpaktou_ hisagi dari belakang punggungnya. "Kau tidak dapat melawanku." Findor mengangkat pedangnya dan menebas bahu Hisagi sehingga cairan merah keluar dari bahu Hisagi. Serangan Findor tidak berhenti sampai disitu dia langsung menembakkan bala dan mengenai perut Hisagi.

"Akh…" Hisagi jatuh ke bawah dan menghancurkan aspal disekitarnya.

"Sudah cukup, mari kita selesaikan pertarungan ini." Findor mengangkat pedangnya dan mengayunkannya.

"Cratttt." Darah segar kembali keluar dari bahu Hisagi yang ditebas Findor.

Pertarunagn antara Ggio dan Soifon terjadi sangat cepat karena mereka melakukan serangan dengan kecepatan mereka. Ggio terus menyerang, sedangkan Soifon hanya bertahan menggunakan pedangnya.

"Tringg." Suara pedang kembali berbenturan, Soifon langsung bershunpo Ggio pun langsung menyusul Soifon.

"Tringg." Lagi-lagi suara pedang berbenturan.

"Aku bosan." Ggio melayangkan tendangannya tapi dapat ditahan oleh Zanpaktou Soifon, Ggio sudah memperkirakan hal itu dia menggunakan Zanpaktou Soifon sebagai lompatan dan melompat keatas, Soifon memperhatikan setiap gerakan Ggio saat tepat diatas kepala Soifon, Ggio menghilang. Ggio muncul dibelakang Soifon dan langsung menendangnya. Soifon langsung bershunpo dan muncul dibelakang Ggio mengayunkan pedangnya, Ggio menghindar dan berbalik dia pun langsung mengacungkan pedangnya. Soifon dapat menghidari nya tapi pedang itu tetap menggores pipi Soifon, darah Soifon mengalir di pedang Ggio. Soifon langsung mundur kebelakang.

Ggio menyentuh darah Soifon yang ada dipedangnya dan menjilatinya. Soifon menatap kesal Ggio. Ggio berseringai melihat tampang kekesalan Soifon dan dia bersonido kebelakang Soifon menyntuh bahu Soifon dan mengacungkan pedangnya dileher Soifon.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" Soifon tersenyum.

"Wajah kesal mu sungguh manis." Ggio berbisik ditelinga Soifon, Soifon memberontak dan mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Jangan bergerak." Pedang Ggio membuat goresan di leher Soifon. Ggio mengangkat dagu Soifon dan mendekatkan wajahnya lalu dia menjilati darah yang ada dipipi Soifon. Soifon membelalakan matanya, dia langsung menendang Ggio.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Soifon menyentuh pipinya dan menatap Ggio dengan marah. Ggio tertawa. "Kau akan menyesal." Soifon bershunpo kehadapan Ggio dan mengayunkan pedangnya tapi Ggio menahannya dan menarik Soifon mendekatinya.

"Akh.." Soifon langsung menendang tangan Ggio dan Soifon kembali mundur kebelakang.

"Tidak jadi menusukku? Kau takut mendekatiku?" Ggio langsung bersonido kehadapan Soifon. Tapi sinar kuning mengurung Ggio, Findor, serta Nirgee sinar itu menarik mereka bertiga kembali ke Las Noches.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, _kawaii-taicho_." Ggio tersenyum.

"Tch.." Soifon berdecak.

"Saat kita bertemu lagi aku akan bertarung sesuai level _fukutaicho_." Findor menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Hosh..hosh.."

"Kau beruntung, _Shinigami_." Nirgee menatap Omaeda yang baru bangkit dari runtuhan pohon yang menimpanya.

* * *

"Gin, panggilkan Ulquiorra." Gin segera menuju tempat Ulquiorra.

"Aku tidak dapat mengawasi mu seharian Orihime."

"Iya, aku mengerti Aizen-_sama_." Orihime mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya. Dan kembali memusatkan Tsubaki.

"Aizen-_sama_." Ulquiorra masuk bersama Gin.

"Ulquiorra kau awasi Orihime."

"Baik."

"Ayo pergi, Gin." Gin tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa Hime-chan."

"Hai'." Aizen dan Gin menutup pintu itu. Sudah 7 jam Orihime melakukan hal seperti itu tapi dia belum berhasil memindahkan Tsubaki kedalam Zanpaktou. Ulquiorra menatap Orihime yang sangat bersungguh-sungguh, dia menaikkan sedikit reiatsunya. Orihime langsung menatap Ulquiorra.

"Lakukan latihanmu." Perintahnya.

'Apakah dia membantuku?' Orihime kembali mencobanya.

* * *

"Bagaimana Szayel?" Grimmjow menghampiri Laboratorium Szayel.

"Sudah, ini dia." Szayel memberikan kotak kepada Grimmjow.

"Kau saja yang menyalakannya."

"Apa?'

"Kau tidak ingin penelitianmu hancur, bukan?"

"Huh..baiklah." Szayel menghela nafas.

"Ikuti aku." Grimmjow mengajak Szayel ke atas Las Noches.

"Kau tunggu disini, jika kau merasakan reiatsu Nel disana." Gimmjow menunjukkan sebuah daerah yang tak jauh dari tempat Szayel berdiri. "Kau segera lakukan, mengerti?"

"Baik..baik."

"Aku pergi dulu." Grimmjow bersonido menuju kamar Nel.

"Huft dasar Grimmjow menyebalkan." Nel menekuk wajahnya dan duduk disofa panjangnya. "Grimmjow bodoh..bodoh..bodoh.." Teriak Nel sambil melemparkan bantal yang berjejer di sofanya.

"Bukk." Sebuah bantal mengenai wajah seseorang, Nel pun menoleh.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, Neliel." Grimmjow menggeram dan menghancurkan bantal Nel.

"G-Grimmjow."

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Grimmjow menunjuk arah jendela yang kacanya sudah berserakan di lantai."

"Hei.." Perkataan Nel terpotong saat Grimmjow bersonido kebelakang Nel dan menutup mata Nel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Grimmjow?" Nel bingung. Tanpa banyak bicara Grimmjow langsung menggendong Nel ala bridal.

"Hei..hei Grimmjow apa maksudmu ini." Grimmjow menendang pintu kamar Nel sehingga pintu itu hancur.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Apa yang kau lakukan pada pintuku?" Teriak Nel.

"Berisik, diamlah." Nel mengunci mulutnya.

'Apa yang ingin dia lakukan?' Nel terus berpikir.

Setelah beberapa menit Grimmjow berhenti dan menurunkan Nel.

"Cukup sudah, Grimmjow." Nel membuka paksa penutup matanya, Grimmjow hanya berseringai dan memberi isyarat agar Nel melihat keatas.

Nel terperangah saat melihat bintang bertaburan di langit Hueco Mundo.

"Grimmjow, apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa ada bintang disini?" Nel menutup mulutnya karena takjub.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Grimmjow bertanya, Nel menatap Grimmjow matany berbinar-binar.

"Aku sangat menyukainya Grimmjow." Nel tersenyum Grimmjow pun ikut tersenyum.

"Buat permohonanmu." Perintah Grimmjow, Nel langsung melirik ke langit, dia pun kembali terperangah.

"Grimmjow..kau.." Sebuah bintang jatuh menghiasi langit Hueco Mundo hari ini.

"Sst buat permohonanmu." Nel tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Setelah beberapa menit Nel membuka matanya.

"Grimm~" Ucapan Nel terhenti saat bibir Grimmjow menempel di bibirnya. Grimmjow mencium Nel lembut sekali. Nel terkejut namun perlahan dia memjamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Grimmjow. Grimmjow melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Nel sehingga Nel mendekat, Nel melingkarkan tangannya keleher Grimmjow.

Perlahan ciuman mereka makin dalam, hingga akhirnya mereka melepaskan diri satu sama lain, akibat membutuhkan pasokan udara.

"Hei..kau curang." Nel memarahi Grimmjow. Grimmjow hanya tersenyum.

"Kau kan tidak menolaknya." Nel membuang mukanya, Grimmjow menarik dagu Nel.

"Jangan mengacuhkan aku lagi, aku tidak suka." Grimmjow menatap Nel lekat-lekat. Nel tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Grimmjow singkat.

"Tidak akan." Ucap Nel. "Ayo pulang aku ngantuk." Nel menarik lengan Grimmjow.

"Hei, apa yang kau minta Nel?" Tanya Grimmjow penasaran. Nel tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak akan ku beritahu." Nel tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkan Grimmjow.

"Tch.." Grimmjow berlari menyusul Nel dan memeluk Nel dari belakang.

"Hahahaha." Nel tertawa, Grimmjow mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Nel.

"Kau milikku." Grimmjow menggigit telinga Nel pelan.

"Hahaha..tentu saja, kau juga." Nel tertawa. Mereka pun kembali kekamar mereka.

'Jangan biarkan kami berpisah.' Pikir Nel. 'Permintaan ku hanya itu, semoga kau mengabulkannya.' Nel menatap langit yang bertabur bintang itu setelah akhirnya dia dan Grimmjow segera bersonido ke menara 3.

* * *

Sudah 3 jam Orihime merasakan reiatsu Ulquiorra meningkat dan terus mecoba memindahkan Tsubaki ke Zanpaktou.

'Aku harus bisa, aku ingin kuat.' Orihime menyemangati dirinya sendiri, semakin lama Hougyoku bersinar terang dan Tsubaki masuk kedalam Zanpaktou seketika Zanpaktou itu bersinar.

Orihime tersenyum, Ulquiorra menghampiri Orihime dan melihat Zanpaktou itu. Orihime menatap Ulquiorra.

"Aku berhasil, ini semua berkatmu, terima kasih Ulquiorra." Orihime tersenyum dan memeluk Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra membulatkan matanya.

"_Onna_."

"Akh maaf." Orihime langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya,. Tak lama Orihime pingsan Ulquiorra segera menangkapnya. "Dia kelelahan." Ulquiorra langsung menggendongnya kembali kekamarnya.

Saat sudah membaringkan Orihime di tempat tidurnya, Ulquiorra berjalan saat akan melangkah tangan Orihime menggenggam tangan Ulquiorra.

"Aku berhasil. Terima kasih Ulquiorra." Gumamnya dan tersenyum, Ulquiorra melepaskan tangan Orihime dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Dia hangat." Ulquiorra menyentuh tubuhnya yang baru dipeluk Orihime.

* * *

"Dia berhasil Aizen-_taicho_."

"Tentu saja."

"Apa kau sudah menentukan siapa yang akan menemani Orihime berlatih besok?"

"Sudah aku pikirkan."

"Aku serahkan padamu." Gin tersenyum.

"Baik."

* * *

To Be Continued.

A/N : Fiuh.. chap 8 akhirnya selesai juga.. jelek yah? Aduh maaf banget kalo jawaban kalian iyah.. karena tugas lagi banyak banyaknya.. jadi saya bikinnya dengan stress yang menumpuk di otak saya.. jadi maaf banget yah… sory sayumi kalo jelek.. maaf banget…maaf juga kalo kepanjangan... fiuh.. mohon seribu maaf deh... aku bener bener gak yakin ama chap ini...

Gaje ya? Typo yah? aduh kayaknya aqu harus ekstra keras biar gak ada typo..

T.T

Okeh Review plisss


	9. Orihime's training, Day 1 : Meditation

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.

A/N :

Thx buat **Fun-Ny l0pe Ulquiorra **yang udah review fic saya..masalah adegan kissunya Ulquiorra and Orihime mohon sabar.. jujur bikin nya rada susah apalagi dengan karakter Ulquiorra yang kayak gitu..Kalo aku merasa mereka berada dalam sebuah adegan yang pas pasti aku langsung masukin adegan itu..thx sekali lagi yah… ehmm jangan panggil senpai yah..gak enak saya fic saya masih banyak salah belum pantes dipanggil senpai..hehehehe..

Thx atas reviewnya juga buat semuanya hehehehe… maaf kalo masih ada typo juga *author gak becus* hahahaha maaf kalo OOC dan mengecewakan oke selamat membaca dan Arigatou. ^^.

* * *

A Night Under White Moon.

Chapter 9.

Orihime's training, Day 1 : Meditation.

"Ungh.." Orihime terbangun dari tidurnya. "Hoamm." Dia merenggangkan tangannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya, Namun pandangannya terhenti saat dia menangkap sesosok Arrancar dikamarnya sedang membaca buku tua di sofa biru miliknya.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali memastikan bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Ulquiorra mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Orihime.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku?" Tanya Orihime bingung,

"Perintah dari Aizen-sama."

"Oh."

"Cepat rapikan penampilan mu, Aizen-sama memanggil mu."

"Tidak sarapan dulu?" Tanya nya lagi,

"Sarapan? Ini sudah lewat dari waktu sarapan."

"Apa?" Orihime terkejut. "Apa kau sudah lama disini?"

"Hnn." Ulquiorra kembali menatap buku tua ditangannya. "Segera lakukan tugas mu, Aizen-sama menunggu mu." Orihime segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Saat Orihime menghilang dari pandangannya, Ulquiorra bangkit dari sofa dan membuka laci meja yang ada disebelah tempat tidur Orihime. Dia pun meletakkan buku yang sampulnya bertuliskan _Tia's Notes_ kedalamnya.

Setelah melakukan hal itu Ulquiorra membuka tirai jendela Orihime dan memandang bulan dari sana.

_Hampa.._

_Dia selalu identik akan kehampaan._

_Tak perduli berapa kali aku mendekatinya_

_Air yang ku miliki tak mampu mencairkan kehampaannya yang telah membeku._

_Tentu saja aku tak dapat melakukannya._

_Air yang kumiliki tidak sehangat matahari._

_Yang dapat mencairkan apapun._

_Tapi air yang kumiliki lebih dingin dari yang kuharapkan._

_Aku…_

_Mengerti jalan pikirannya.._

_Karena kami sama…_

_Aku tenggelam di dalam dinginnya lautan.._

_Pengorbanan ku, perasaan ku.._

_Semua tenggelam bersama dinginnya lautan._

_Dia.._

_Tenggelam dibalik dinginnya malam…_

_Hampa dan kosong menyelimuti dirinya._

_Aku berpikir…_

_Apa yang membedakan kesepian dan kehampaan?_

_Aku ingin mengisi kehampaan itu_

_Dengan pengorbanan ku.._

_Tapi saat aku hampir membuka pintu kehampaan itu._

_Aku harus mengorbankannya kembali,.._

_Aku tinggalkan catatan ini.._

_Di sini, di kamar ini.._

_Aku sembunyikan buku ini _

_Di dalam kehampaan kamar ku yang ku tinggalkan._

_Agar aku tetap dapat merasakan…_

_Kehampaan yang ia rasakan._

"Tia." Orihime terkejut saat dia membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan mendengar Ulquiorra menyebutkan nama Halibel.

'Sakit, perasaan ini?' Orihime menyentuh dadanya yang berdegup kencang dan merasakan sakit di hatinya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Orihime berkata sinis. Ulquiorra menatap Orihime.

"Ikuti aku." Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar Orihime.

"Harusnya kau tidak harus mengantarku lagi menemui Aizen-sama, aku sudah hafal jalan menuju ruangan Aizen-sama." Orihime bersuara.

"Menurut mu ini kemauan ku?" Ulquiorra memutar kepalanya menatap Orihime.

'Ukh..lagi-lagi kenapa aku merasa sakit.'

"Ini adalah perintah Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra kembali berjalan.

'Kenapa aku marah pada Ulquiorra?'

"Aizen-sama."

"Aku menunggu cukup lama Orihime, apa kau tidur pulas hari ini?"

"Maafkan saya Aizen-sama." Orihime membungkukan badannya.

"Ulquiorra Latih Orihime." Orihime menatap Ulquiorra.

"Baik."

"Gin." Gin keluar membawa pedang bergagang oranye. "Berikan pedang itu pada Orihime." Gin berjalan ke arah Orihime. Orihime tersenyum menatap pedang itu.

Saat didepan Orihime, Gin memberikan pedang itu.

"Selamat, Hime-chan." Gin memeluk Orihime, Orihime terkejut, sedangkan Ulquiorra menatap Orihime dan memejamkan matanya.

"G-Gin-sama." Gin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Orihime.

"Kau akan menjadi murid ke dua Ulquiorra setelah Halibel." Gin berbisik pelan di telinga Orihime. Mendengar nama Ulquiorra dan Halibel telinga Orihime menjadi panas.

"Sudah cukup, Gin." Aizen bersuara.

"Gomen, gomen." Gin melepas pelukannya.

"Kalian boleh pergi."

"Selamat berlatih, Hime-chan." Gin tersenyum tapi bagi Orihime senyum itu jauh lebih mengerikan.

Orihime dan Ulquiorra berjalan keluar.

"Kita akan berlatih dimana Ulquiorra?"

"Ikuti aku." Ulquiorra berjalan keluar dari menara utama. "Kita akan berlatih di sini." Orihime tercengang melihatnya.

"Ada sinar matahari?" Ya, padang pasir yang ia lihat sekarang bukan padang pasir yang ia lihat dari balik jendela kamaranya. Padang pasir dihadapan Orihime sekarang jauh lebih terang dan hangat.

"Orihime-chan." Nel menepuk bahu Orihime.

"Nel." Nel tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Latihan." Orihime tersenyum.

"Latihan? Hahaha.." Grimmjow berjalan menghampiri Nel.

"Aizen-sama mengizinkan mu?" Nel bertanya lagi.

"Iya." Orihime mengangguk senang.

"Siapa yang akan mengajari mu?" Grimmjow bertanya, Orihime melirik Ulquiorra. "Tentu saja Ulquiorra." Grimmjow menatap Ulquiorra. "Aku ingin tahu di antara Halibel dan perempuan ini siapa yang jauh lebih hebat?" Orihime menundukkan wajahnya.

"Nel dan Grimmjow sudah berbaikan?" Orihime mengalihkan pembicaraan. Wajah Nel tertunduk malu.

"I-iya."

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Orihime kembali bingung karena Nel tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia malu." Grimmjow terkikik.

"Malu?" Nel semakin diam seribu bahasa.

"Dia..ehmm." Tangan Nel menutup mulut Grimmjow.

"Selamat berlatih Orihime-chan." Nel melambaikan tangannya dan menarik Grimmjow.

"Hei, Nel."

"Jangan berbicara lebih jauh lagi."

"Hahah.. kau benar-benar malu?"

"Ti-tidak begitu." Nel membuang muka nya. Grimmjow berseringai tangannya menyentuh dagu Nel sehingga, Nel menatap Grimmjow. Saat Nel menatap Grimmjow, Espada berambut biru itu mendekatkan wajahnya, Nel langsung memejamkan matanya, Grimmjow makin berseringai.

Cup…Grimmjow mencium topeng Hollow Nel dengan lembut, Nel membuka matanya.

"Hahaha…Nel..Nel." Grimmjow tertawa melihat Ekspresi Nel.

"Ughh Grimmjow." Nel sangat kesal karena lagi-lagi dia di kerjai oleh Grimmjow, Nel langsung berjalan meninggalkan Grimmjow yang masih tertawa.

Saat berjalan 2 langkah Grimmjow menahan tangan Nel dan menariknya kedalam ciumannya. Nel membelalakkan matanya. Begitu juga Orihime yang masih dapat melihat mereka berdua. Dan sesosok Arrancar jangkung di balik reruntuhan bangunan.

"Tch…" Arrancar tersebut melempar senjata besarnya ke pasir sehingga terdengar dentuman besar. Tapi tidak ada yang memperhatikannya sama sekali.

"Nnoitora-sama."

PRANG…

Botol percobaan Szayel yang sedang di pegangnya pecah akibat genggaman tangan yang terlalu kuat. Nnoitora mengalihkan pandangannya dari Grimmjow dan Nel.

"Hoo..ada Pet-sama." Nnoitora menatap Orihime yang berdiri ditengah tengah padang pasir itu.

Setelah beberapa menit Grimmjow melepaskan Nel.

"Ugh.. Grimmjow..kau menyebalkan." Nel mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan mengacuhkan ku." Grimmjow berjalan dan menggenggam tangan Nel, Nel tersenyum menatap punggung Grimmjow.

"Iya aku sudah mendengarnya kemarin." Nel berjalan disamping Grimmjow dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Grimmjow. Grimmjow tersenyum melihat Nel yang memejamkan matanya.

"Bagus kalau begitu."

"Mereka berciuman." Orihime langsung berbalik menatap Ulquiorra dengan semburat merah memenuhi kedua pipinya.

"Itu hal yang biasa."

'Biasa? Apa itu cara mereka mengungkap kan perasaan mereka? Lalu Ulquiorra dan Halibel apa mereka juga..' Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Halibel.." Seorang Arrancar bertubuh anak-anak menghampiri Halibel yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di padang pasir itu. Orihime langsung menoleh.

"Ada apa, Lilynette?" Tanya Halibel.

"Tidak apa, Tumben kau kesini?" Arrancar berambut hijau kekuningan itu menatap Halibel bingung.

"Hanya ingin ketempat yang bercahaya saja." Halibel duduk di reruntuhan bangunan dan menatap Orihime yang juga menatapnya.

"Diamana Stark?" Lilynette menghela nafasnya.

"Dia sama sekali tidak asik, dia malah tidur." Lilynette menunjuk salah satu rerutuhan bangunan lain yang diatasnya Arrancar berambut cokelat sedang tertidur pulas.

"Siapa perempuan itu?" Tanya Lilynette.

"Dia Inoue Orihime."

"Dia yang bernama Inoue Orihime." Lilynette menatap Orihime. "Aku dengar dia akan berlatih dengan Ulquiorra." Halibel menatap Ulquiorra.

"Begitu." Halibel merebahkan badannya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menyapa mereka?"

"Tidak, Biarkan panasnya sinar matahari yang akan menyapa mereka, dan menghancurkan topeng dingin itu." Halibel memejamkan matanya, Lilynette menatap Halibel dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudnya matahari dan topeng dingin?"

"Yo Ulquiorra." Nnoitora dan Tesla menghampiri Ulquiorra. Orihime langsung mundur ke belakang Ulquiorra. "Apa yang dilakukan Pet-sama di tempat seperti ini?"

"Dia akan berlatih."

"Hoo, setelah Halibel, Pet-sama." Nnoitora mendekati Orihime dan menyentuh dagu Orihime. "Bagaimana jika aku yang melatih mu?" Orihime memejamkan matanya karena dia terlalu takut akan Nnoitora.

"Lepaskan dia Nnoitora." Ulquiorra menepis tangan Ulquiorra

"Cih..Kurang ajar kau Ulquiorra." Orihime semakin mendekat dengan Ulquiorra dan menarik ujung jaket Arrancar Ulquiorra.

"Sudah cukup, ini perintah Aizen-sama."

"Ayo pergi, Tesla." Nnoitora berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Lepaskan tangan mu, Onna." Ucap Ulquiorra dingin. Orihime membuka matanya dan melepaskan jaket Ulquiorra.

"Ma-maaf."

"Kau tidak akan kuat, jika selalu takut." Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, Tangan dingin Ulquiorra mengangkat kepala Orihime. "Jangan pernah tundukkan wajah mu." Ulquiorra melepas tangannya. "Cabut pedang mu." Ulquiorra mundur beberapa langkah dan Orihime mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Gerakan bertahan." Instruksi Ulquiorra, Orihime mebuka kedua kakinya. Ulquiorra berjalan kesamping Orihime. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan ingin memukul Orihime, Orihime menggerakkan pedangnya sehingga tangan Ulquiorra brsentuhan dengan pedang Orihime.

"Terlalu lemah." Ulquiorra memukul pedang itu, sehingga Orihime terjatuh.

"Bangun." Orihime bangkit.

"Serang aku." Orihime berlari menyerang Ulquiorra.

"Terlalu lambat." Ulquiorra langsung bersonido kebelakang Orihime, Orihime menoleh.

"Akh.." Dia terlalu terkejut sehingga dia tak dapat menggerakkan pedangnya.

"Bug." Ulquiorra memukul punggung Orihime.

"Jangan terpaku akan lawanmu."

"Akh.."

"Berdiri." Orihime berdiri walau rasa ngilu dipunggungnya tak kunjung hilang.

"Pusatkan reiatsu mu, konsentrasi dan lakukan gerakan secepat mungkin." Instruksi Ulquiorra lagi. Orihime memejamkan matanya.

"Serang aku." Orihime mencoba memusatkan reiatsu nya dan berkonsentrasi.

"Masih lambat." Ulquiorra menahan pedang Orihime dengan satu tangannya dan melempar Orihime kesamping.

"Ulangi." Orihime mencoba berdiri dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama.

"Lambat." Orihime kembali terjatuh.

'Aku harus bisa.' Orihime berdiri dan berlari menyerang Ulquiorra namun gerakannya terhenti saat menatap Ulquiorra yang sedang memperhatikan Halibel.

"Akkkh." Orihime terjatuh.

"Jangan hentika gerakan mu." Orihime berdiri. "Hindari serangan ku." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Ulquiorra menghilang dari pandangan Orihime dan sudah berada di samping Orihime. Kali ini Orihime tidak diam seperti tadi, kini dia mundur selangkah dan menahan tendangan Ulquiorra. Awalnya Orihime masih dapat menahan serangan Ulquiorra tapi perlahan Orihime mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tingkatkan reiatsumu." Orihime meningkatkan reiatsunya. Perlahan Ulquiorra mundur tapi Ulquiorra meningkatkan kekuatannya dan hal ini membut Orihime menabrak salah satu bangunan dan runtuh menimpanya. Akibat suara yang ditimbulkan Halibel berdiri dan menatap kearah Orihime yang tertimpa reruntuhan.

"Ada apa ini?" Sesosok Arrancar bertanya.

"Ggio!." Lilynette berteriak dan Arrancar itu menoleh.

"Yo Lilynette." Dia berseringai, Lilynette segera turun menghampiri Ggio dan memukul dada Ggio, Ggio juga langsung menepuk kepala Lilynette.

"Hahaha…" Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ada yang sedang berlatih." Lilynette menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra-sama berlatih?" Tanya Ggio kaget.

"Bukan, tapi Inoue Orihime." Lilynette menunjuk arah reruntuhan yang menimpa Orihime.

"Manusia itu?" Tanya Ggio lagi.

"Iya." Lilynette mengangguk. "Hei, Ggio mau bermain tidak?" Lilynette menarik tangan Ggio.

"Kau tahu? Dia pernah menerobos masuk ke Soul Society." Ggio berseringai.

"Aku tidak perduli." Ggio melepaskan tangan Lilynette.

"Tapi aku perduli, kapan-kapan aku akan menemanimu." Ggio langsung bersonido ke arah Orihime.

"Tch.. membosankan." Lilynette menatap Stark yang masih tertidur. "STARK!" Lilynette bertetiak sehingga Stark terbangun dan menatap Lilynette dibawahnya.

"Ada apa, Lilynette? Kau mengganggu." Ucap Stark dengan menguap. Lilynette langsung berdiri dihadapan Stark.

"Ayo temani aku bermain Stark, aku bosan."

"Biasanya kau bermain dengan Ggio menjahili Arrancar lain, main dengan dia saja." Lilynette langsung memukul Stark.

"Aww, ada apa dengan mu?" Lilynette memalingkan wajahnya dan berbisik pelan.

"Dia telah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik yang tak bisa aku mengerti." Stark menatap Lilynette.

"Aww.." Stark memukul Lilynette.

"Apa masalah mu, Stark?" Lilynette bersiap memukul Stark lagi, tapi tubuh kecil Lilynette langsung digendong oleh Stark.

"Ayo kembali." Lilynette tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Stark" Lilynette menatap Ggio yang sedang menatap Orihime sebelum tembok kamarnya menghiasi penglihatannya.

"Ara..sepertinya kau keterlaluan Ulquiorra." Gin datang bersama keranjang yang berisi botol-botol air mineral ditangannya.

"Gin-sama."

"Aku datang untuk memberi Hime-chan istirahat." Gin mengangkat keranjang ditangannya, "Kau dipanggil Aizen-taicho untuk membicarakan proses latihan Hime-chan agar dia segera menyelesaikan latihan ini."

"Lalu, dia.." Gin seolah mengerti pikiran Ulquiorra.

"Ggio..Ggio.." Gin memanggil Ggio.

"Iya, Gin-sama." Gin memberikan keranjang itu ke tangan Ggio.

"Kau awasi Hime-chan istirahat dan berikan minuman itu untuknya."

"Baik." Gin dan Ulquiorra segera pergi dari sana. Ggio melirik arah tumpukan reruntuhan batu yang menimpa Orihime.

"Huft." Ggio menghela nafasnya dan berjalan ke arah Orihime dan memperhatikan Orihime yang bersusah payah menyingkirkan satu batu.

"Ya ampun." Ggio mengangkat batu itu dan menarik tangan Orihime sehingga Orihime keluar dari sana.

"Hah..Terima kasih." Orihime tersenyum. Ggio duduk disamping Orihime dan memberinya sekeranjang botol minum itu.

"Teriman kasih, Arrancar-san."

"Ggio."

"Terima kasih, Ggio." Orihime tersenyum dan membuka satu botol.

"Hnn." Orihime mendongakkan kepalanya dan menuangkan isi botol itu ke kepalanya dan mengalir ketubuhnya, membasahi kulit Orihime yang sekarang penuh luka.

"Segarnya." Orihime mengambil satu botol lagi dan membukanya.

"Aku dengar kau pernah menerobos masuk ke Soul Society?" Orihime terdiam dan menatap air di dalam botol kaca itu.

"Iya." Orihime meneguk air mineral itu.

"Apa kau cukup mengenal para taicho disana?" Orihime langsung menoleh ke arah Ggio.

"Hemm tidak juga hanya beberapa." Orihime terhenyak menatap Ggio lama sekali.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ggio.

"Tidak hanya saja kau sepertinya mirip dengan salah satu taicho terutama rambut kepang mu." Ggio tersenyum.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Ni bantai taicho, Soifon, seingat ku itu namanya."

"Soifon." Ggio tersenyum. "Apa lagi yang kau ketahui tentang dia?" Orihime menyernyitkan keningnya.

"Dia hanya taicho dan yang ku tahu dia dekat dengan Yoruichi-san." Raut wajah Ggio berubah.

"Yoruichi? Siapa dia?"

"Dia taicho ni bantai sebelum Soifon-san."

"Ohh."

"Ada apa dengan Soifon-san?" Tanya Orihime dan kembali menegak air mineral ditangannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Rasanya baru kemarin Ulquiorra-sama melatih Halibel." Ggio menatap langit biru diatasnya.

"Apa kau tahu tentang hubungan Ulquiorra dan Halibel?"

"Hmm..tidak terlalu, hubungan mereka rumit sama halnya dengan hubungan Nel-sama dengan Nnoitora-sama."

"Nel dan Nnoitora?"

"Iya, hubungan mereka juga rumit dan sulit dimengerti." Ggio berdiri dan merapihkan seragam Arrancarnya.

"Istirahat mu sudah selesai." Ulquiorra menghampiri Orihime.

"Baiklah, aku kembali dulu, terima kasih infonya Inoue Orihime. Permisi Ulquiorra-sama." Ggio langsung bersonido pergi.

Ulquiorra mengeluarkan Hougyoku dari saku celananya, Ulquiorra mendekati Orihime dan mengangkat tangannya.

"U-Ulquiorra." Jantung Orihime kembali bekerja lebih cepat dan warna pipinya sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi merah

"Tenanglah." Suara datar Ulquiorra semakin membuat Orihime gugup. Ulquiorra memasangkan kalung bermotif seperti gelang yang diberikannya saat ingin mengajak Orihime ke Las Noches. Di bagian tengah kalung itu terdapat Hougyoku.

Tangan Ulquiorra bersentuhan dengan tengkuk Orihime, membuat Orihime sedikit merinding. Orihime bergerak sehingga pengait kalung itu terhalang rambut Orihime.

"Akh.." Orihime merasa rambutnya terikat sesuatu. Ulquiorra sendiri belum berhasil memasangkan kalung itu, Ulquiorra maju perlahan sehingga jarak mereka sangat dekat sekarang. Tangan Orihime berusaha membantu.

"Tunggu dengan tenang." Perintah Ulquiorra, Orihime pun kembali menurunkan tangannya. Akibat jarak mereka yang dekat Orihime dapat merasakan nafas Ulquiorra yang tenang seolah berbisik ditelinganya.

"Kemari sebentar." Perintah Ulquiorra lagi dan mendorong tubuh Orihime pelan sehingga kepala Orihime menyentuh bahu Ulquiorra. hal ini semakin membuat jantung Orihime berkerja 2 kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

'Astaga, Ulquiorra pasti dapat mendengar detak jantung ku, aduh ku mohon tenang Orihime tenang.' Orihime memejamkan matanya dia dapat merasakan tangan Ulquiorra melepaskan rambutnya dengan perlahan dari pengait kalung itu. Akhirnya, rambut Orihime terbebas dari pengait kalung itu dan Ulquiorra berhasil memasangkannya.

"Kembali berlatih." Orihime mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Ayunkan pedang mu,seolah dihadapanmu sekarang terdapat musuh mu." Orihime mengayunkan pedangnya. Ulquiorra terdiam lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayunan pedangmu terlalu lemah begitu pula dengan gerakan kakimu." Ulquiorra berdiri dibelakang Orihime dan memukul pelan kaki Orihime tapi hal itu cukup untuk membuat Orihime terjatuh.

"Kau harus dapat berkonsentrasi dan mengalirkan reiatsu mu keseluruh tubuh mu, sehingga serangan dan pertahanan mu seimbang, sekarang pukul aku." Orihime mengepalkan tinjunya dan memukul perut Ulquiorra.

"Aw." Orihime menyntuh tangannya yang membengkak akibat memukul Ulquiorra.

"Kau harus konsentrasi."

"Baik."

"Hari ini kau harus belajar untuk mengonsentrasikan reiatsu mu dan memusatkannya."

"Baik."

"Sekarang ikuti aku." Ulquiorra dan Orihime masuk ke menara 4, Orihime sedikit bingung karena mereka tidak menuju ke atas melainkan melewati lorong yang tidak pernah Orihime ketahui.

"Zommari Aku datang membawa perintah Aizen-sama." Pintu terbuka dan keluar Espada berkulit hitam.

"Apa itu, Ulquiorra?"

"Aizen-sama memerintahkan kau untuk membantu perempuan ini melatih konsentrasinya." Zommari menatap Orihime.

"Ah baiklah, silahkan masuk." Ulquiorra dan Orihime masuk kedalam kamar Zommari kamar ini cukup panjang dan sepanjang jalan hanya lilin dengan aroma yang menenangkan menghiasi lorong panjang itu.

Zomari membuka pintu besar dihadapan mereka dan lagi-lagi Orihime tercengang. Terdapat seperti sungai mini dan air terjun yang juga mini diruangan tersebut.

"Air terjun?"

"Iya, aku hanya membutuhkan suaranya saja." Orihime sungguh takjub dengan apa yang dia lihat dan ada satu yang membuat Orihime tersenyum

'Ruangan ini hangat.' Orihime kembali melihat ke sekeliling terdapat banyak batu oval panjang seperti pilar di ruangan itu, Zommari menunduduki salah satu batu itu.

"Kau dapat memilih batu yang mana saja."

"Ano…Ulquiorra apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Meditasi."

"Hah? Tu-tunggu dulu, apa maksud mu?"

"Meditasi adalah cara terbaik untuk melatih konsentrasi dan memusatkan reiatsu mu."

"Dapat segera kita mulai?" Zommari bertanya.

"Baiklah." Orihime mencari batu yang paling pendek agar dia dapat menjangkau nya tapi terlambat Ulquiorra sudah menggendongnya dan meletakkan nya di atas batu yang cukup tinggi.

"U-Ulquiorra, ini terlalu tinggi."

"Semakin tinggi kau dapat semakin berkonsentrasi." Ulquiorra kembali bersonido dan duduk di kursi yang terdapat di tepi sungai mini itu.

"Ikuto gerakan ku." Zommari duduk bersilah dan meletakan kedua tangannya diatas lututnya. "Pejamkan matamu, tenangkan pikiranmu, berkonsentrasi, bayangkan reiatsu mu seperti ombak yang tidak beraturan yang harus kau lakukan adalah menenangkan ombak itu." Zommari terdiam dan suasana menjadi hening. Ulquiorra menatap pontulan dirinya di sungai itu.

'Ruangan ini sungguh nyaman.' Ulquiorra menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kirinya dan memejamkan matanya.

* * *

"Taicho!" Omaeda berteriak di kantor divisi 2.

"Berisik." Soifon menatap tajam Omaeda. Semenjak kembali dari kota Karakura kemarin wajah Soifon selalu ditekuk, walaupun dalam ke sehariannya dia jarang tersenyum tapi ekspresi ini sungguh menyeramkan.

"Taicho, tidak biasanya anda belum mengerjakan paperwork." Soifon kembali menatap Omaeda lalu dia tersenyum, sontak wajah Omaeda mulai pucat.

"Ta-taicho."

"Omaeda, kau kerjakan semua paperwork disini." Soifon berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, taicho." Soifon berhenti dam menelengkan wajahnya.

"Apa?" Tatapan tajam Soifon membuat Omaeda bergidik.

"Ti-tidak."

"Jika aku kembali ke ruangan ini dan melihat satu paperwork pun." Soifon merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Sepertinya tubuhmu perlu di tato Omaeda."

"Ti-tidak perlu, taicho. Tentu aku akan mengerjakan semua paperwork anda."

"Bagus." Soifon berjalan keluar dan menggeser pintu ruangannya dengan kasar.

"Haah." Omaeda menghela nafas panjang. Dia memandang tumpukan paperwork diatas meja Soifon. "Ya ampun banyak sekali." Omaeda menyentuh paperwork itu dan mulai mengerjakannya satu persatu dengan perlahan sambil melemaskan kakinya di sofa.

Soifon berkeliling taman divisi 2 sendirian sambil menatap pohon-pohon yang mulai berguguran. Soifon duduk di salah satu bangku taman dibawah pohon sakura yang mulai gugur dia memandang langit cerah diatasnya perlahan tangannya menyentuh pipi kirinya.

"Akan kubalas dia nanti." Soifon kembali mengingat saat Ggio menjilat darahnya. Dan seketika wajah Soifon sedikit memerah dan panas.

"Kenapa dengan diri ku." Soifon menyentuh kedua pipinya. Walaupun luka goresan itu sudah hilang Soifon masih dapat merasakan lidah Ggio yang dingin menyentuh pipinya yang hangat.

"Siapa nama Arrancar itu?" Seketika bayangan Ggio menghiasi pikiran Soifon.

"Kenapa wajahnya muncul dipikiran ku?" Soifon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Soifon-taicho." Isane menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat dan tersenyum.

"Isane, ada apa kau di divisi 2?" Tanya Soifon terkejut melihat Isane dihadapannya.

"Mengobati salah satu shinigami yang terkilir kakinya."

"Oh."

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" Isane menatap Soifon.

"Tidak boleh kah aku bersantai di taman divisi ku sendiri?" Isane tersenyum.

"Boleh, saya duduk." Soifon bergeser yang menandakan 'silahkan' Isane langsung duduk disebelah Soifon. "Tentu saja boleh, bunga sakura sudah berguguran." Isane menatap bunga sakura diatas kepalanya dan Soifon mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba kelopak sakura jatuh diatas kepala Soifon dan isane tersenyum.

"Apa?"

"Anda sungguh manis, Soifon-taicho." Soifon tersentak mendengar perkataan Isane. "Ma-maaf kan saya." Soifon tersenyum.

"Kau mengingatkan ku pada seseorang." Isane tersenyum melihat Soifon.

"Anda pernah mendengar tentang sakura?" Soifon terdiam, Isane melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Jika kelopak sakura jatuh ke atas kepala seseorang perempuan menunjukkan kalau dia sedang menyukai seseorang." Soifon menatap tajam Isane.

"Apa maksud mu Isane?"

"Ti-tidak." Isane berdiri. "Go-gomennasai, Soifon-taicho, saya permisi." Isane membungkukan badannya dan segera pergi dari divisi 2.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar perkataan itu?" Soifon menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon sakura dibelakangnya dan dia kembali tersenyum simpul.

"_Soifon." Perempuan berkulit hitam dan bermabut ungu pendek menghampiri Soifon yang sedang berlatih ditaman belakang divisi 2._

"_Yoruichi-sama." Soifon menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap perempuan yang dipanggil Yoruichi itu._

"_Jangan memaksakan dirimu." Yoruichi duduk di dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran dan menatap Soifon._

"_Saya tidak memaksakan diri, saya hanya ingin menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungi anda." Yoruichi tersenyum._

"_Kau tidak keberatan aku melihat latihan mu?" Soifon langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk._

"_Tentu saja." Yoruichi mengamati Soifon mengayunkan pedangnya ditengah-tengah sakura yang berguguran. Tiba-tiba kelopak sakura jatuh diatas kepala Soifon dan hal itu membuat Yoruichi tertawa, Soifon menoleh._

"_Ada apa, Yoruichi-sama?"_

"_Kemari sebentar." Soifon duduk dihadapan Yoruichi, lalu Yoruichi mengangkat tangannya dan mengambil kelopak sakura diatas kepala Soifon. "Terdapat kelopak sakuar dikepala mu." Yoruichi memperlihatkan kelopak sakura yang ada digenggaman tangannya. "Cantik bukan?" Soifon mengangguk._

"_Apa kau tahu? Jika kelopak sakura jatuh ke atas kepala seorang perempuan berarti dia sedang menyukai seseorang." Soifon menggeleng. "Apa kau mempercayainya?" Tanya Yoruichi. _

"_Iya." Soifon menatap Yoruichi._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena saya sedang menyukai seseorang." Semburat merah muncul di pipi Soifon._

"_Rupanya kau sedang menyukai seseorang, siapa dia?" _

"_Saya menyukai anda, Yoruichi-sama." Yoruichi terkejut lalu dia tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepala Soifon._

"Yoruichi-sama." Soifon terbangun dari lamunannya dan menatap langit diatasnya berubah menjadi gelap.

"Sudah malam, aku harus kembali ke kantor ku." Soifon berjalan santai menuju kantornya saat melewati taman belakang divisi 2 Soifon berhenti.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku beristirahat sebentar." Soifon duduk dibawah pohon sakura dan berpikir.

"Apakah aku sedang menyukai seseorang?" Soifon berpikir. "Sepertinya hal itu hanya lelucon belaka." Tiba-tiba wajah Ggio kembali menghiasi kepala Soifon.

"Kenapa wajahnya lagi? Agh..menyebalkan." Soifon menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdiri.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali kekantor ku." Soifon segera bershunpo ke kantornya.

"Srett." Soifon membuka pintu kantornya, lalu dia melihat ke sekeliling kantornya dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Soifon melihat bungkusan snack berserakan dilantai kantornya dan menatap tumpukan paperwork diatas mejanya, seketika Soifon menatap Omaeda yang sedang tidur, Soifon menaikkan reiatsunya.

"OMAEDAAAAAAA!" Soifon berteriak seketika Omaeda terbangun dan menatap taichonya berdiri di hadapannya, seketika pula Omaeda kesulitan bernafas.

"Ta…ta…taicho.."

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Go..gomen..taicho.."

"Cepat bersihkan ruangan ku!."

"Ha..hai'.." Omaeda segera membersihkan bungkusan snack disekitarnya.

"Keluar dari ruangan ku." Ucap Soifon dingin.

"Biar saya membantu anda mengerjakan paperwork."

"KELUAR DARI RUANGAN KU!." Soifon berteriak (lagi).

"Ba-baik, taicho." Omaeda segera keluar dari ruangan Soifon dan Soifon segera membating pintu itu dengan keras.

"Banyak sekali yang harus ku kerjakan, ugh.. Omaeda!." Soifon berjalan ke jendala kantornya dan membukanya sehingga perlahan angin menyapa Soifon.

Soifon kembali duduk dikursinya dan mengerjakan paperworknya satu persatu.

"Haah..sepertinya aku harus lembur hari ini." Suasana ruangan itu kembali hening, Soifon mengerjakan paperworknya dengan cepat dan akhirnya tinggal setengah paperwork Soifon.

"Hoamhh." Soifon menguap. "Sebaiknya aku minum teh dulu." Soifon menyiapkan teh dan menyesapnya perlahan sambil mengerjakan sisa paperworknya.

"Hoammm." Soifon tertidur di meja kerjanya, tiba-tiba seekor kucing mendekatinya dan merubah wujudnya menjadi sesosok perempuan berkulit hitam dan berambut ungu panjang.

"Dia ketiduran." Yoruichi mengelus kepala Soifon dan terkejut saat kelopak sakura terdapat dikepala Soifon, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Siapa yang sedang kau sukai sekarang, Soifon?" Yoruichi menggendong Soifon ke kamarnya.

* * *

Nel berjalan di koridor menara 3 menuju kamarnya dan tiba-tiba dia berhenti saat melihat Nnoitora dihadapannya.

"Nnoitora, ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana rasa dari ciuman Grimmjow." Nnoitora berseringai.

"Jangan bodoh, Nnoitora."

"Dumm." Pedang besar Nnoitora menghantam lantai dibawahnya.

"Aku benci dengan sikap mu Nel, berhentilah memandangku seperti itu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Nnoitora?" Nnoitora melempar pedang besarnya menuju kepala Nel tapi tentu saja hal ini dapat dihindari Nel.

"Aku membencimu Nel." Nel memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menurunkan jabatan mu? Aku menginginkan kau menghilang." Nel diam. "Aku benci menatap punggung mu, aku benci menatap tato nomor 3 yang ada di punggung mu." Nnoitora berdiri dihadapan Nel dan menyentuh dagunya.

"Aku benci kau yang tidak pernah menatap ku, seperti kau menatap Grimmjow, Aku benci mata mu yang selalu menatap remeh diri ku, Aku membenci semua yang ada di diri mu, Neliel Tu Oderschvank." Nnoitora menarik pedangnya dan bersiap membunuh Nel. Tapi sebelum serangan itu mengenai Nel, Nel menahan tangan Nnoitora dan menendangnya sehingga Nnoitora mundur kebalakang, Nel membuka matanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa seperti waktu itu, Nnoitora?" Mata Nel sudah berair dan berkaca-kaca lalu dia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya, saat melewati Nnoitora, Nnoitora dapat merasakan Air mata Nel menyentuh pipi kirinya.

"Neliel." Nnoitora menahan tangan Nel. Dia dapat melihat jelas air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Sudah cukup, Nnoitora." Nel melepaskan tangannya dan segera bersonido ke kamarnya.

"Dia menangis?" Nnoitora menyntuh pipinya dan menyentuh air yang ada disana.

"Kenapa aku merasa tidak enak? Harusnya aku senang, dengan begini dia pasti juga membenci ku." Nnoitora berdiri. "Tch."

* * *

Sudah 5 jam lebih Orihime bermeditasi dalam diam.

"Latihan mu sudah selesai, kau boleh pergi." Zommari bersuara dan Orihime membuka matanya. Dia dapat merasakan dirinya berbeda dari yang tadi. Orihime mencoba turun dari batu tinggi itu. HUP, dia mendarat dengan sempurna. Orihime mencari keberadaan Ulquiorra dan menemukan Ulquiorra sedang duduk dengan menopang dagunya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra." Orihime ingin menyentuh wajah Ulquiorra namun tangannya langsung ditahan Ulquiorra, dan Ulquiorra membuka matanya.

"Kita pergi." Ulquiorra segera berjalan meninggalkan kamar Zommari.

Saat diluar Ulquiorra segera bersonido ke belakang Orihime dan ingin memukulnya tapi serangan itu dapat langsung ditahan oleh Orihime.

"Jauh lebih baik." Ucap Ulquiorra, Orihime tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra lalu mereka segera berjalan kembali ke kamar mereka. Setibanya di kamar Orihime, Ulquiorra membuka pintu kamar Orihime.

"Istirahatlah." Orihime mengangguk dan berjalan namun gerakannya terhenti saat dia merasakan tangan Ulquiorra menyentuh bahunya.

"Ulquiorra."

"Diam." Ulquiorra membuka kalung Hougyoku. Saat merasakan kalung itu sudah tidak di lehernya Orihime berbalik menatap Ulquiorra.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Orihime tersenyum dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hnn." Ulquiorra segera pergi dari kamar Orihime dan Orihime langsung merebahkan dirinya.

"Aku akan segera kuat." Orihime tersenyum sebelum matanya terpejam.

Ulquiorra menatap kalung Hougyoku digenggaman tangannya.

"Aku dapat merasakan detak jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang tadi." Ulquiorra hendak membuka pintu kamarnya tapi dia segera menutupnya kembali. "Kenapa ada reiatsunya di menara ini?" Ulquiorra turun ke bawah dan menuju ruang latihan menara 4 dan saat dia membuka pintu besar dihadapannya.

"Tia.." Walau penerangan di ruangan itu hanya dari pantulan sinar matahari di beranda itu, tapi Ulquiorra dapat melihat jelas rambut pirang Halibel yang berkibar tertiup angin.

_Sementara di Kamar Ggio._

Dia membuka jendela kamarnya, dia menatap padang pasir dihadapannya dan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Dia masih dapat melihat warna merah disana walau sudah sedikit memudar.

"Soifon." Ggio memainkan pedangnya. "Darah mu yang akan membawa mu kepada ku." Ggio tersenyum.

* * *

To Be Continued.

A/N :

Hemm yang tentang sakura ituh, hanya karangan okeh.. hehehehe..

Okeh…

Sekian dari chapter 9..

Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama.

Kepanjangan kah? Typo masih ada kah? Huwaaaaaaaaa gomen kalo masih ada jugah..

*haduh ini author gimana sih*

Heheheheeheh

Okeh review pliss…


	10. Orihime's training : Finished

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**A/N :** thx atas reviewnya buat semuanya

thx atas reviewnya **Chai-moi** yang tentang kalung hougyoku itu begini hougyoku itu kan bisa mengabulkan permintaan orang yang paling besar yang ada di sekitarnya jadi semakin kuat ke inginan Orihime makanya nanti latihannya bakal cepet selesai. Kenapa harus dicopot? Yah, Aizen mana mau pinjemin hougyoku lama lama..hehehe

Thx atas review dari **Fun-Ny l0pe Ulquiorra **hahahah thx udah mau nunggu adegan kissunya justru aqu yang makasih qmu mau review fic aqu... heheheheh Ggio n Soifon minta dibanyakin yah? hahahahahaah okeh okeh...

Okeh ini chapter 10 selamat menikmati…

* * *

A Night Under White Moon.

Chapter 10.

Orihime's training : Finished

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara Ulquiorra masih berdiri di dekat pintu menunggu reaksi Halibel, Halibel sendiri hanya diam dan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya di beranda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Ulquiorra sambil menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Menatap bulan. Indah, bukan?" Jawab Halibel tanpa menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra. "Kau sendiri?"

"Bukan urusan mu."

"Mengingat masa lalu?" Tanya Halibel.

"Pertanyaan bodoh."

"Aku kemari untuk mengingat masa lalu."

"Aku tidak perduli." Jawab Ulquiorra dengan masih menatap lurus ke arah Halibel yang membelakanginya.

"Kau bertanya barusan."

"Kembalilah ke kamar mu." Perintah Ulquiorra.

"Aku bukan Inoue Orihime yang mematuhi perintah mu."

"Lakukan sesuka mu." Ulquiorra hendak membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Pergi lagi, huh?" Ucapan Halibel menghentikan gerakannya.

"Katakan, apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini?" Ulquiorra berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Halibel.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri yang belum berakhir."

"Mengakhiri? Apa yang ingin kau akhiri? Tidak ada yang kau tangguhkan disini."

"Kau sepertinya keterlaluan pada perempuan itu, dia hanya manusia biasa." Halibel mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ulquiorra.

"Itu adalah cara terbaik untuk melatihnya."

"Apa kau takut di khianati.." Halibel menggantungkan kalimatnya. "..lagi?"

"Aku tidak merasa pernah di khianati siapa pun." Ulquiorra bersandar di pintu kaca membelakangi Halibel.

"Begitu." Halibel menghela nafasnya. "Lalu, untuk apa kau disini sekarang?"

"Haruskah aku memberitahu mu?" Halibel berbalik menatap Ulquiorra yang membelakanginya.

"Ulquiorra." Halibel menyentuh kaca yang menghalangi mereka berdua.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana perasaan mu saat aku meninggalkan menara 4?"

"Jangan bodoh, perasaan? Aku tidak ingat Aizen-sama menciptakan ku untuk hal seperti itu."

"Aku sedih harus berpisah dengan menara ini."

"Kau yang memilih meninggalkan menara ini." Halibel menyandarkan kepalanya seolah-olah bersandar di bahu Ulquiorra.

"Kau benar." Halibel memejamkan matanya. "Saat itu, aku bebas memilih."

"Hentikan semua ini Halibel, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apakah kau akan mengabulkannya?" Ulquiorra terdiam. "Tentu saja kau tidak akan mengabulkannya."

"Katakan." Suara datar Ulquiorra mengejutkan Halibel.

"Aku ingin kau mengucapkan perpisahan kepada ku." Halibel menarik nafasnya. "Bukan sebagai seseorang yang telah melatih ku.." Halibel terdiam sejenak. "..tapi sebagai Ulquiorra Schiffer." Tiba-tiba pintu kaca itu dibuka oleh Ulquiorra.

"Kembalilah ke kamar mu." Perintah Ulquiorra lagi sambil menatap lurus ke arah Halibel. Mata mereka bertemu. Halibel membuang mukanya dan berjalan melewati Ulquiorra.

"Sudah ku duga." Tapi Ulquiorra menahan tangan Halibel, tanpa membalikkan badannya. Arrancar berambut kuning itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lepaskan tangan mu." Ucap Halibel dingin dan menarik tangannya tapi Ulquiorra belum melepaskannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Tia." Ulquiorra melepaskan tangannya lalu Ulquiorra berjalan menuju beranda dan Halibel berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau pergi saat sinar bulan ini menyinari aku dan aku pergi saat sinar bulan menyinari dirimu. Dan saat sinar bulan itu menyinari kita berdua, aku akan mengatakannya. " Ucap Ulquiorra yang membuat Halibel tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua bersonido ke kamar masing-masing.

"Aku tau apa yang kau maksud, Tia." Ulquiorra masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela kamarnya dan segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

* * *

Nel melewati jembatan yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan secepatnya dia tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Nel." Nel terkejut mendengar suara Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, ada apa?" Nel menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menundukkan wajah mu?" Grimmjow ingin menyentuh dagu Nel tapi langsung di tepis oleh Nel.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Nel mencoba menarik ujung bibirnya agar tersenyum tapi tidak bisa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sampai jumpa besok." Nel berjalan melewati Grimmjow. Grimmjow hanya menatap punggung Nel perlahan lalu dia segera memeluk Nel dari belakang.

"Tidak apa, jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya." Lengan Grimmjow melingkar dileher Nel.

"Grimmjow."

"Aku tau." Ucap Grimmjow lembut. Nel tertegun mendengarnya seketika bulir-bulir air mata nya kembali jatuh dan menyentuh lengan Grimmjow yang masih melingkar di leher Nel. Nel menyentuh tangan Grimmjow dan berbalik memeluk Grimmjow. Grimmjow hanya menatap Nel dan mengelus rambut panjang Nel.

"Kenapa? Harus kah berakhir seperti ini?" Nel berbicara di sela tangisnya. Grimmjow mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Nel. Tapi, dia tidak dapat menemukan untaian kalimat yang tepat untuk menghibur Nel, yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya memluknya hingga perasaan Nel jauh lebih baik.

"Apakah kau juga akan seperti itu?" Pertanyaan Nel membuat Grimmjow berpikir, dia tidak tau apa yang harus dijawabnya.

"Grimmjow." Suara Nel melemah. "Jangan tinggalkan aku." Grimmjow menatap Nel yang telah memejamkan matanya dengan linangan air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya.

"Daijobu, Nel." Grimmjow menggendong Nel menuju kamarnya. "Tidurlah." Grimmjow menghapus air mata Nel dan mengusap poninya pelan lalu mencium keningnya dan Grimmjow segera meninggalkan kamar Nel.

* * *

"Ulquiorra, latihan Orihime harus selesai hari ini."

"Saya mengerti."

"Aku tak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi, Winter War semakin dekat."

"Baik, Aizen-sama."

"Kau boleh pergi."

"Saya permisi." Espada bermata emerald itu keluar dari ruangan Aizen dan segera menuju kamar Orihime.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Ucap Ulquiorra saat membuka pintu dan langkahnya terhenti saat menatap Nel sedang menyisir rambut panjang Orihime.

"U-Ulquiorra." Semburat merah dengan cepat muncul di pipi putih Orihime.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Nel?"

"Kau akan tau nanti, sekarang silahkan tunggu di luar." Nel mendorong Ulquiorra keluar.

"Tidak apa-apakah, Nel?" Nel segera kembali berdiri di belakang Orihime.

"Tentu saja, ini kan membantu latihan mu."

**Flashback.**

"_Orihime-chan." Nel membuka pintu kamar Orihime._

"_Ah, Nel." Orihime tersenyum._

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau sudah selesai makan?" Nel menatap Orihime yang sedang memainkan pedangnya._

"_Pemanasan sedikit, hehe..aku sudah selesai dari tadi." _

"_Dimana Ulquiorra?"_

"_Sedang menemui Aizen-sama." Nel kembali menatap Orihime mengayunkan pedangnya._

"_Akh.." Orihime bersuara Nel segera mendekati Orihime._

"_Ada apa, Orihime-chan?" Tanya nya panik._

"_Haha..tidak apa-apa hanya rambut ku tiba-tiba menusuk mata ku." Ucap Orihime sambil mengucek matanya._

"_Benar, rambut mu dapat mengganggu latihan mu." Ucap Nel sambil memegang rambut Orihime._

"_Rambut ku terlalu panjang." Nel tersenyum._

"_Bagaimana jika aku mebantumu menatanya sebentar." Nel mengajak Orihime duduk._

"_Tidak apa-apa kah?"_

"_Iya, tidak apa." Nel mulai menyisir rambut Orihime._

**End of flashback**

"Apa Nel ada perlu dengan ku?" Tanya Orihime

"Tidak."

"Begitu."

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu." Nel mulai mengankat sebagian rambut Orihime

"Apa itu?"

"Jika seseorang yang penting bagi mu tiba-tiba membenci mu hanya karena kau memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi darinya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Diam, dan menunggu hingga dia menumpahkan semua kekesalannya terhadap ku." Orihime memjamkan matanya.

"Setelah itu?"

"Aku akan mengatakan apa yang ada di isi hati ku tentang dia." Orihime menyentuh dadanya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Setidaknya kita akan merasa lega nantinya." Orihime membuka matanya.

"Begitu, terima kasih." Nel tersenyum dan melepas rambut Orihime. "Ya, sudah selesai."

"Terima kasih, Nel." Orihime tersenyum menatap dirinya dicermin.

"Balasan dari perkataan mu."

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Suara Ulquiorra mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Ah, iya." Nel membuka pintu kamar Orihime dan Ulquiorra berdiri disana.

"Ikuti aku." Ulquiorra berbalik.

"Hei, Ulquiorra, tunggu dulu." Ulquiorra menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana menurut mu?" Nel menarik Orihime.

"Apa?" Tanya Ulquiorra tidak mengerti.

"Rambutnya, rambutnya." Ulquiorra menatap Orihime sejenak.

'Ada yang berbeda dari perempuan ini, tapi dia terlihat lebih baik.' Batinnya.

"Cocok." Satu kata dari Ulquiorra berhasil membuat semburat merah kembali muncul di pipi putih Orihime dan Nel pun tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya.

"Te-terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, semoga latihan mu menyenangkan, Orihime-chan." Nel segera pergi dari sana.

"Ayo." Ulquiorra mengajak Orihime keluar dari ruangan 4.

"Pejamkan mata mu." Orihime memejamkan matanya Ulquiorra segera menggendong Orihime dan bersonido.

'Deg..deg..deg..' Lagi lagi jantung Orihime bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'Di-dia menggendong ku?' Orihime mencoba membuka matanya perlahan.

"Jangan buka mata mu sebelum aku memerintahkannya." Orihime kembali memejamkan matanya.

'Kemana dia ingin membawa ku?' Ulquiorra berhenti dan menurunkan Orihime.

"Buka mata mu, kita akan latihan disini." Orihime memandang sekelilingnya, padang pasir yang gelap yang hanya diterangi sinar bulan. Dan, bulan nya terlihat jauh lebih besar dari yang pernah dia lihat dibalik jendela kamarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Apakah itu penting?" Ulquiorra merogoh sakunya dan memberikan kalung Hougyoku ke tangan Orihime. "Pakai itu." Orihime terkejut.

'Dia tidak memakaikannya?' Orihime memandang cukup lama kalung itu lalu memakainya. 'Kenapa dia tidak memakaikannya seperti kemarin?'

"Jangan terperangah pada apa pun yang di lakukan lawan, karena itu hanya membuang buang waktu mu."

"Iya."

"Tenang dan konsentrasi itu jauh lebih baik."

"Baik."

"Jangan dengarkan apaun yang dikatakan lawan jika itu hanya akan memicu emosi mu." Orihime menatap Ulquiorra. "Jangan bertarung menggunakan kemarahan, tapi gunakan kemarahan mu untuk menyelamatkan mu." Orihime mengangguk.

"Ayunkan pedang mu." Orihime bersiap melakukan gerakan. "Saat kau mengayunkan pedangmu, kau harus tetap menggunakan reiatsumu."

"Aku mengerti." Orihime terus menerus mengayunkan pedangnya. Sedangkan, Ulquiorra menatapnya dari posisi yang cukup jauh.

Sekitar 1 jam berlalu Ulquiorra mengangkat tangannya dan menembakkan bala ke Orihime. Orihime terkejut tapi dia segera mundur menghindari bala tersebut. Sehingga bala tersebut menimbulkan dentuman di padang pasir yang kosong.

Belum selesai sampai disitu Ulquiorra terus menmbakkan bala ke arah Orihime. Orihime terus berusaha menghindar sehingga dia melompat kesana kemari untuk menghindari serangan bala Ulquiorra.

"Tahan serangan ku." Ulquiorra menembakkan bala ke arah Orihime. Orihime berhenti dan mengankat tangannya, saat bala itu datang Orihime menangkis bala itu. Asap menyelimuti Orihime sekarang

Tes..tes..darah mengalir dari telapak tangan Orihime.

"Saat kau menangkis atau menahannya, kau harus memusatkan reiatsu mu." Ulquiorra berjalan menghampiri Orihime. Ulquiorra menyentuh telapak tangan Orihime.

"Sembuhkan luka mu."

"_Sōten Kisshun_." Kedua peri keluar dan menyelimuti tangan Orihime dengan aura Oranye oval. Luka Orihima perlahan menutup.

"Kembali berlatih." Ulquiorra tersu menembakan bala ke arah Orihime selama 1 jam hingga akhirnya Orihime mulai terbiasa dalam menahan, menangkis dan menghindari serangan bala tersebut.

"Haah..haah." Orihime berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang menderu akibat lelah yang mulai menyapa Orihime.

"Istirahat." Ucap Ulquiorra yang mulai melihat Orihime kelelahan. Tapi, Orihime tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu, di lanjutkan saja." Tegas Orihime.

"Kau terlihat lelah."

"Tidak, ayo lanjutkan."

"Seperti yang kau inginkan." Orihime kembali bersiap. "Kau harus gunakan taktik, saat sedang bertarung, jangan selalu gunakan hal hal yang standard."

"Baik." Di jari telunjuk Ulquiorra muncul sinar hijau yang mengarah ke Orihime.

'Cero.' Orihime menatap cero tersebut tanpa melakukan gerakan apa pun. 'Aku tidak bisa bergerak, bagaimana ini?' Kepanikan mulai mendera Orihime.

"_Tenang dan konsentrasi itu jauh lebih baik." _ Orihime mengingat perkataan Ulquiorra, lalu dia menarik nafas. Orihime meningkatkan reiatsunya dan seketika kalung Hougyoku bersinar. Orihime mengayunkan pedangnya dan mencoba membelah cero dari Ulquiorra.

Tapi, hal itu percuma, cero Ulquiorra tidak dapat dihentikan semudah itu. Orihime semakin terdesak.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Lalu Orihime menemukan sebuah ide. 'Semoga ini berhasil.'

"_Santen Kesshun_." Ke tiga peri Orihime keluar dan membentuk perisai segitiga. Saat perisai itu menahan cero Ulquiorra Orihime berlari menghindar.

Dan perlahan perisai itu pecah.

"Cukup baik." Orihime berdiri. "Letakkan pedang mu disana." Orihime melatakkan pedangnya. "Serang aku." Orihime berlari kearah Ulquiorra dan mulai memukulnya. Tapi, tentu saja dapat selalu ditahan Ulquiorra

'Bersukur dulu Tatsuki-chan pernah mengajari ku karate.' Sehingga reaksi Orihime lebih baik dalam menahan serangan Ulquiorra walau tetap mendapat luka tapi itu jauh lebih baik. Ulquiorra sendiri juga mengakui Orihime memiliki reaksi cukup baik dalam pertarunagn tangan kosong walau pukulan-pukulannya tidak dapat membuat sedikit luka maupun sakit di tubuhnya tapi menurut Ulquiorra itu cukup baik.

"Baik, ambil kembali pedang mu." Orihime mengambil pedangnya. "Ucapkan perintah kepada pedang mu." Orihime mengangkat pedangnya.

"_Koten Zanshun_." Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi, Orihime menatap pedangnya bingung.

"Sepertinya kau harus berbicara dengan pedang mu."

"Tsubaki, ada apa?" Orihime berbicara dengan pedangnya tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Di inner world mu, onna."

"Akh?"

"Lakukan seperti meditasi kemarin dan lakukan sebuah kontak dengan pedang mu."

"Baik." Orihime duduk bersila dan meletakkan pedang di hadapannya dan memejamkan matanya.

_Inner world_

"_Tsubaki..Tsubaki." Orihime terbangun di sebuah taman yang sangat indah dengan bunga yang bermekaran di mana-mana._

"_Onna." Tsubaki menghampiri Orihime._

"_Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan perintah ku?" Tanya Orihime._

"_Kau harus dapat membayangkan tempat ini dan sebut nama ku di akhir kalimat perintah mu."_

"_Hanya itu?"_

"_Tapi kau harus melakukannya dengan konsentrasi yang snagat baik."_

"_Aku mengerti." Orihime mulai melakukan latihannya di inner worldnya._

_

* * *

_

**Soul Society.**

"Ichigo." Seorang Shinigami botak mengejar Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mau, Ikkaku." Teriak Ichigo sambil terus menghindari Shinigami yang dipanggil Ikkaku itu.

"Taicho memanggil mu."

"Tidak mau, bilang saja padanya aku sedang berlatih dengan..Bug.." Tiba-tiba Ichigo terjatuh dan Ikkaku juga segera bershunpo ke samping Ichigo.

"Aww.." Ichigo memegang wajahnya. "Hei jangan berhenti di depan orang sem..ba..ra..ngan." Ucapan Ichigo menjadi terbata karena orang yang di tabraknya.

"Taicho." Ikkaku menatap seorang Shinigami berbadan besar dan rambut yang berdiri ke atas.

"Ke-kenpachi." Ichigo langsung berdiri dan bershunpo pergi.

"Ichigo, jangan lari kau." Teriak Ikkaku. Saat merasa cukup jauh Ichigo berhenti.

"Kau mau kemana, Ichi?" Ichigo memutar kepalanya perlahan.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa!." Teriak Ichigo kaget karena mendapati sesosok Shinigami kecil yang berambut pink bertengger di pundaknya sambil menunjukkan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau kenapa ichi?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di pundak ku, Yachiru." Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Shinigami kecil itu kebawah.

"Ken-chan memanggil mu." Yachiru menarik tangan Ichigo.

"Tidak mau." Ichigo berusaha bejalan ke arah lain.

"Ayolah, Ichi." Yachiru kembali menarik lebih keras.

"Aku tidak mau." Ichigo masih bersikeras.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di atas sana?" Tanya seorang taicho perempuan dengan suara dingin.

"Soifon-san." Ichigo menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Soifon yang berdiri dibawah.

"Kurosaki Ichigo cepat turun dari atap divisi ku." Perintah Soifon tegas.

"Ah..gomen gomen." Ichigo langsung turun di ikuti juga dengan Yachiru.

"Soi-chan." Yachiru menyentuh haori Soifon.

"Apa?" Soifon menatap tajam Yachiru.

"Aku dengar kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Ichigo langsung menatap Soifon tak percaya begitu pula Soifon langsung menatap Yachiru seolah akan memakannya.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?" Tanya Soifon dengan reiatsu yang sudah tidak terkontrol lagi.

"Isane lalu didukung oleh Yoru-chan." Yachiru tersenyum.

"APA?" Soifon langsung teriak dan seketika itu pula Ichigo dan Yachiru langsung pergi dari hadapan SOifon.

"Yoruichi-sama dia membantu Isane! Pasti sekarang sudah tersebar di perkumpulan shinigami wanita Grrr..pasti gara-gara sakura bodoh itu." Soifon merutuki legenda bodoh itu sekarang. "Kenapa harus ada hal semacam itu di dunia Shinigami?" Soifon berjalan menuju kantornya. Saat di perjalanannya Sasakibe menghentikan langkah Soifon.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Soifon.

"Anda lupa? Laporan pertarunagn di Kota Karakura waktu itu."

"Ah iya."

"Soutaicho menunggu anda."

"Baik." Soifon dan Sasakibe segera bershunpo ke divisi 1.

"Soifon-taicho laporanmu." Soifon menyerahkan setumpuk kertas ke pada Soutaicho. "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Arrancar yang kau lawan saat itu?" Soifon terdiam sejenak mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ingin dia ingat.

"Seperti apa yang dikatakan Hitsugaya-taicho, Arrancar luamyan kuat, dan itu baru Arrancar biasa namun, saya sudah dapat menggambarkan bagaimana kekuatan Espada itu sendiri."

"Lalu, lawan mu kali ini bagaimana?" Soifon menghela nafas.

"Dia lumayan tangguh, dia dapat mengimbangi kecepatan ku, hanya itu yang dapat saya simpulkan."

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Kau boleh pergi." Soifon segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Di luar ruangan Soifon tetap memikirkan kejadian di kota Karakura itu.

"Kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi?" Soifon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memikirkan siapa, Soifon?" Tegur Seorang perempuan berambut ungu tua yang dikuncir satu.

"Kau!" Bagi orang lain yang terlihat sekarang adalah Soifon sedang berbicara dengan Yoruichi. Tapi, dimata Soifon dia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Arrancar, yang berambut panjang dan dikepang satu.

"Kau? Ini aku Soifon." Yoruichi mengacak-acak rambut Soifon, tapi langsung ditepis oleh Soifon.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Yoruichi semakin bingung dengan tingkah laku Soifon.

"Soifon..Soifon..Soifon." Yoruichi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Soifon. Seketika Soifon mengerjapkan matanya.

"Yoruichi-sama, kenapa anda ada disini? Bukankah tadi yang ada di hadapanku.." Soifon menjadi bingung.

"Hanya aku yang ada di hadapan mu Soifon."

"Tapi.." Yoruichi menempelkan keningnya ke kening Soifon. "Yo-Yoruichi-sama." Wajah Soifon memerah.

"Kau demam?" Soifon langsung mundur satu langkah menjauhkan diri dari Yoruichi.

"Tidak, tapi tadi aku benar benar melihat ada seseorang.."

"Kau mengigau Soifon, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar mu." Yoruichi brseringai dan Arrancar laki-laki itu kembali menghantui Soifon, lalu Soifon mengerjapkan matanya dan yang dia lihat sekarang adalah wajah Yoruichi.

"Anda benar, saya permisi." Soifon langsung bershunpo ke kamarnya. "Bagus, sekarang aku malah mengkhayal tentang Arrancar itu." Setelah sampai di kamarnya Soifon langsung membanting pintu itu dengan keras dan berbaring di _futonnya._

_"Sampai jumpa lagi, kawaii-taicho." _Soifon mengingat perkataan Ggio dan hal itu semakin membuat dia risih.

"KELUAR DARI PIKIRAN KU!." Soifon berteriak. "Menyebalkan."

* * *

"Ggio." Lilynette berdiri di hadapan Ggio yang sedang termangu menatap ke luar jendela kamarnya. Merasa di acuhkan Lilynette memukul wajah Ggio dan membuat Ggio tersadar.

"KAU!." Ggio berteriak Shock.

"Apa?" Lilynette bertanya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Ggio masih menatap Lilynette bingung, ralat mungkin lebih tepatnya yang sedang dilihat Ggio adalah Soifon.

"BODOH! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan." Lilynette memukul kepala Ggio hingga Ggio tersadar.

"Ah, Lilynette, ada apa?" Ggio mengerjapkan matanya.

'Haha..rupanya hanya halusinasi ku.' Pikir Ggio.

"Kau bilang ingin menemani ku bermain?"

"Aku sedang malas." Ggio berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Wajah Lilynette pun langsung cemberut menatap Ggio.

'Daripada main dengan mu lebih baik aku memikirkan Soifon.' Ggio tersenyum dalam hati mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Soifon saat dirinya merasakan darah Soifon. Lilynette semakin kesal karena Ggio tiba-tiba tersneyum sendiri.

"Coba rebut ini dari ku." Lilynette mengambil pedang Ggio yang dia letakkan begitu saja di meja nya. Saat itu juga Ggio langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari mengejar Lilynette.

"Hei! kembalikan pedang ku."

"Ambil kalau bisa, weee." Lilynette bersonido meninggalkan Ggio.

"Tch.. di situ kan ada...tch.." Ggio langsung bersonido mengejar Lilynette.

* * *

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Orihime membuka matanya.

"Sudah." Orihime berdiri. "Kau ingin melihatnya?"

"Tidak, cukup kau gunakan nanti saat latih tanding."

"Baik."

"Dengan ini latihan mu selesai." Ulquiorra mendekati Orihime dan melepas kalung Hougyoku itu dan mulai berjalan.

"Ulquiorra."

"Apa?"

"Disini sebentar mau tidak?" Ulquiorra membalikkan badannya.

"Baiklah."

Orihime langsung duduk di padang pasir itu dan Ulquiorra duduk disebelahnya.

"Ulquiorra." Ucap Orihime pelan.

"Hnn."

"Apa kau dulu juga melatih Halibel seperti ini?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia Hollow, seorang Arrancar dan kau manusia, mana mungkin aku menggunakan metode yang sama dalam melatih mu."

"Kau benar." Orihime sedikit tersenyum mendnegar jawaban Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra."

"Apa?"

"Aku sebenarnya penasaran." Orihime berkata hati-hati

"Tentang?"

"Tentang…tentang…" Orihime berkata ragu-ragu.

"Cepat katakan."

"Tentang…hubungan mu dengan Halibel." Ulquiorra langsung menatap Orihime

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Apakah kau memang memiliki hubungan dengan Halibel?"

"Tidak." Jawab Ulquiorra datar. "Apakah itu cukup?" Orihime menatap lekat-lekat mata emerald Ulquiorra untuk memastikan apakah dia bohong atau tidak.

'Dia jujur.'

"Belum, masih ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." Ulquiorra menatap Orihime (lagi)

"Apa lagi?"

"Apakah kau..p-pernah…be-berciuman dengan Halibel?" Mata Ulquiorra membulat sempurna mendengar pertanyaan Orihime.

"Apakah ini ada urusannya dengan mu?"

"Bu-bukan, ta-tapi…"

"Apa? Kenapa kau begitu penasaran dengan hubungan ku dengan Halibel?" Kini Ulquiorra menatap Orihime dan jarak mereka juga tidak bisa dibilang jauh.

"Ti-tidak begitu, a-aku hanya.."

"Hanya apa?" Jantung Orihime kembali berdegup kencang.

"Aku ha-hanya ingin tahu."

"Apa kau juga ingin merasakannya?" Orihime terdiam. "Apa kau ingin merasakan bagaimana aku melatih Halibel? Bagaimana aku memperlakukan Halibel? Apa kau juga ingin merasakan semua itu?" Wajah Orihime memerah sekarang.

"Ti-tidak begitu." Orihime gelagapan.

"Lalu, apa maksud dari perkataan mu yang ingin tahu itu?" Tanya Ulquiorra dengan suara datarnya dan tetap menatap lurus mata abu-abu Orihime.

"Le-lebih baik kita kembali." Orihime berdiri tapi pergelangan tangan Orihime ditarik oleh Ulquiorra.

"Tidak, hingga aku mendengar alasan mu." Orihime terduduk kembali di hadapan Ulquiorra.

"Ini tidak penting, Ulquiorra." Bantah Orihime.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab, apakah itu sulit?" Jari-jemari Ulquiorra, menyentuh rambut panjang Orihime. Hal ini semakin membuat Orihime gugup.

Lalu jemari Ulquiorra menyetuh dagu Orihime dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Wajah Orihime sudah beralih menjadi warna merah. Secara refleks Orihime memejamkan matanya saat tinggal sedikit lagi Ulquiorra menghentikan gerakannya. Namun, tangan kirinya yang bebas menyentuh jepit rambut yang digunakan Nel untuk mengikat rambut Orihime.

"Sayang sekali, aku dan Halibel tidak pernah berciuman." Orihime langsung membuka matanya dan rambut panjangnya kembali tergerai sempurna.

Ulquiorra segera berdiri. Orihime terkejut.

'Apa yang kulakukan tadi? Seolah-olah aku ingin mendapatkan ciuman darinya. Ukh Orihime.. kau bodoh.'

"Kita kembali." Ulquiorra sudah mulai berjalan tapi Orihime masih terdiam, terpaku mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi dan merutuki dirinya yang seolah olah mengharapkan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menghentikan langkahnya karena menyadari Orihime belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ulquiorra memutar kepalanya dan terkejut saat melihat Orihime mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Kau menangis?" Ulquiorra kembali mendekati Orihime.

"Ah." Orihime menyentuh pipinya dia baru sadar kalau dia sedang menangis.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku tidak tau." Orihime mencoba menghapus air mata itu, tapi air mata semakin tidak ingin berhenti.

"Lalu, kenapa?"

"Tiba-tiba hati ku merasa sakit." Orihime menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan segera berdiri. "Ayo, kembali." Orihime tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah Orihime pingsan akibat kelelahan dan reitasu yang ia keluarkan hari ini. Ulquiorra segera menghampiri Orihime dan menggendongnya kembali ke kamarnya.

"Bodohnya...aku...mengharapkan..sebuah ciuman..dari...Ulquiorra." Ucap Orihime yang telah berada di alam mimpinya. Ulquiorra terdiam menatap Orihime lama sekali. Namun perlahan Ulquiorra menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Orihime. Tapi, walaupun di dalam mimpi Orihime membalas ciuman Ulquiorra. Setelah beberapa detik Ulquiorra melepaskan bibirnya dan membaringkan Orihime di tempat tidurnya dan Ulquiorra keluar dari kamar Orihime.

'Aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku lakukan, dan kenapa aku melakukannya?' Ulquiorra menutup pintu kamarnya. 'Tapi dia tidak mungkin mengingatnya.'

**KEESOKKAN HARINYA**

"Baiklah aku akan memberi tahu siapa yang akan bertarung hari ini." Gin bersuara dan di hadapannya sudah berdiri para Espada. Lalu, Gin menoleh ke arah Aizen sejenak, dan Aizen mengangguk. "Pertandingan pertama, Nel melawan Nnoitora." Gelas yang sedang dipegang oleh Nel jatuh ke bawah.

'Ke-kenapa dia?' Nel langsung menoleh ke arah Nnoitora dan rupanya Nnoitora juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti.

"Maju." Nel dan Nnoiotra melangkah ke depan. "Ingat peraturannya."

"Mulai." Perintah Aizen.

"Tringg." Suara pedang bergesekan adalah awal di mulainya latih tanding kali ini.

* * *

To Be Continued.

A/N : Yupz chap 10 selesai. di sini Orihime selesai latihan dan latih tanding di mulai...

Thx buat **Sayumi Vega **dia emangat bangettttttttt hahaahah sory yah yumi kalo scene Ggio n Soifonnya jelek.. gomen deh gomen...

heheheeheh

typo? okeh tolong beritahu saya.

terakhir review plisss


	11. Nel tears and Nnoitora reasons

**Discalimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, typo lagi**….

A/N : thx atas reviewnya dari **Relya schiffer** hmm bukannya qmu udah pernah review cerita ini dari chap 1 sampai chap 3 yah? Thx banget atas review dari qmu.. hahahaah.

Thx atas reviewnya dari **Hamasakisayaka-cha** hehe thx udah mau baca dan mampir di fic saya.. maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan.. hehehe

Thx juga atas reviewnya dari **Cartha **thx yah…loh? Kenapa? Kalo masih ada kekurangan bilang saja yah.. sekali lagi thx..^^

Thx atas review untuk semuanya juga okeh..latih tanding dimulai.. hari ini yang bertanding Nel vs Nnoitora dan tiiiiit *disensor* kalo mau tau silahkan baca chapter ini..*di gebukin readers***. **Sekian notes gaje dari saya.

Okeh selamat membaca… ^^

* * *

A Night Under White Moon

Chapter 11.

Nel tears and Nnoitora reason.

"Tringgg." Suara kedua pedang yang bersentuhan kembali terdengar. Ekspresi Nel terlihat datar dan tidak biasanya Nnoitora diam dalam menjalani sebuah pertarungan. Setelah beberapa menit bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu pedang mereka terpisah. Nel pun mundur ke belakang begitu pula Nnoitora, Nel menatap Nnoitora dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

'Dia memang sudah berbeda.' Nel kembali mengingat saat dia bertemu Nnoitora.

_**Flashback**_

"_Aizen-sama." Arrancar perempuan berambut hijau toska dengan topeng hollow di kepalanya, keluar dari kepulan asap di ruangan besar milik Aizen._

"_Selamat bergabung di Las Noches, Neliel." Aizen mengulurkan tangannya dan saat asap benar-benar menghilang Nel menyambut uluran tangan Aizen._

"_Perkenalkan anggota baru di Las Noches, __Neliel Tu Oderschvank."__ Aizen berbalik menatap beberapa Arrancar di hadapannya, Nel sendiri langsung berbalik menatap rekan barunya._

'_Cantik.' Kata itu menyeruak di dalam pikiran seorang Arrancar jangkung sambil terus menatap sosok Nel._

"_Gin."_

"_Iya, Aizen-taicho?" Gin maju mendekati Aizen._

"_Antarkan rekan baru kita ke kamarnya."_

"_Baik."_

"_Kalian boleh pergi." Perintah Aizen dan beberapa Arrancar yang ada di sana keluar, setelah Aizen meninggalkan ruangan._

"_Ikuti aku, Nel." Nel mengikuti Gin dari belakang dan sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang._

"_Ada apa?" Gin menghentikan langkahnya karena menyadari Nel tidak terlalu focus._

"_Tidak, hanya saja saya merasa ada yang menatapku." Lalu Gin menoleh ke belakang._

"_Ara? Kau belum mengenal smeua rekan baru mu kan? Biar aku perkenalkan." Gin berhenti dan ke 5 Arrancar yang ada di belakang mereka juga berhenti._

"_Barragan Luisenbarn." Gin menunjuk Arrancar yang terlihat paling tua dan Barragan mengangguk tanda salam perkenalan darinya. "Zommari Leroux." Gin menatap Arrancar berkulit hitam, dan Zomamari pun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pergi. "Szayel Aporro Granz." Gin menunjuk Arrancar berambut pink dan berkacamata, Szayel tersenyum dam membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "__Aaroniero Arruruerie." Gin menatap seorang Arrancar yang seluruh kepalanya tertutup._

_Ke 4 arrancar lain telah pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Sehingga, tersisa satu Arrancar. "Dan yang terakhir, Nnoitora Jiruga." Gin menunjuk Arrancar jangkung yang sedang bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Nel menatap Nnoitora perlahan begitu juga dengan Nnoitora. Lalu, Nel berjalan mendekati Nnoitora._

"_Hai." Nel tersenyum. "Neliel Tu Oderschvank." Nel mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Aku sudah mendengar namamu tadi." Nnoitora mengalihkan padangannya._

"_Haha..Aku tau itu." Nel tertawa dengan tangan yang masih terulur di hadapan Nnoitora, mendengar suara tawa Nel, Nnoitora kembali menatap Nel._

"_Nnoitora Jiruga." Tanpa Nnoitora sadari dia menyambut uluran tangan Nel. Untuk sesaat Nel terkejut melihat Nnoitora tiba-tiba menerima uluran tangannya, namun setelah itu Nel kembali tersenyum._

"_Silahkan kalian mengenal lebih dekat lagi nanti, sekarang kau harus segera ke kamarmu, Nel." Gin tersenyum. Nel menoleh ke arah Gin._

"_Ah, baik." Nel melepaskan tangannya dan saat berbalik ujung rambut Nel yang panjang menyentuh telapak tangan Nnoitora. Saat baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Nel kembali berbalik dan menatap Nnoitora. Lalu, dia tersenyum._

"_Sampai jumpa lagi, Nnoitora." Nel melambaikan tangannya dan berlari ke arah Gin yang telah menunggunya._

"_Tch..sampai jumpa, katanya?" Nnoitora mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya sehingga membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Neliel." Nnoitora berjalan menuju kamarnya. _

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Sebaiknya kalian menyingkir ke atas menara itu, agar tidak mengganggu mereka berdua." Saran Gin.

"Ulquiorra, lindungi Orihime." Perintah Aizen.

"Saya mengerti." Semua Espada telah mengisi hampir seluruh atap menara, Ulquiorra sendiri langsung menggendong Orihime dan membawanya ke salah satu atap menara.

"Ulquiorra." Orihime memanggil Ulquiorra dengan pelan.

"Apa?" Ulquiorra memutar kepalanya.

"Apa semalam terjadi sesuatu? Sepertinya ada yang aneh di…" Warna kulit Orihime berubah menjadi setingkat lebih merah sekarang.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Sejujurnya, Ulquiorra mengerti apa yang dimaksud Orihime, dia hanya tidak ingin mengatakannya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Ulquiorra menatap Orihime sejenak lalu kembali menatap pertarungan Nel.

"Perhatikan pertarungan mereka." Perintah Ulquiorra dan Orihime maju selangkah. Sehingga dia berdiri di samping Ulquiorra. Lalu, Orihime melirik Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra menyadari dirinya diperhatikan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Ah, ma-maaf."

'Rasanya semalam hanya mimpi.' Orihime kembali mengingat saat dia mendapat kecupan dari Ulquiorra. 'Tapi hal itu terasa nyata.' Orihime menyentuh bibirnya. 'Tapi, tidak mungkin Ulquiorra melakukannya.' Setelah puas dengan pikirannya sendiri dia menatap pertarungan Nel.

'Nel…' Orihime dapat melihat setiap ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Nel saat dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Nnoitora. 'Sedih ya..' Orihime menatap sedih pertarungan itu. 'Apakah aku benar-benar dapat bertarung dengan mereka nanti?' Orihime mulai memikirkan hal itu.

_**Flashback.**_

_Setelah beberapa hari Nel telah menjadi seorang Arrancar yang tangguh. Aizen juga sering memberi misi kepada Nel dan Nnoitora. Hal ini membuat Nel terlihat selalu bersama Nnoitora dan membuat hubungan mereka semakin dekat._

"_Szayel.." Nel berdiri di depan pintu kamar Szayel. Berkali-kali dia mengetuk dan memanggil nama Szayel, tapi orang yang dimaksud tidak kunjung membukakan pintu untuknya._

"_Huft..Aku masuk ya." Nel mendorong pintu kamar Szayel. Dan pantas saja Szayel tidak membukakan pintu untuk Nel, karena dia sedang berkonsentrasi dengan penelitiannya._

"_Szayel." Nel menepuk bahu Szayel dan berhasil membuatnya menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutan._

"_haah..Nel, kau mengagetkan ku." Szayel tersenyum memandang Nel._

"_Aku sudah memanggil mu berkali-kali tadi." Szayel pun tertawa ringan._

"_Maaf, aku terlalu berkonsentrasi, aku tidak dengar." Szayel kembali menatap layar di hadapannya._

"_Apa kau melihat Nnoitora?" Nel bertanya._

"_Kenapa kau mencarinya?"_

"_Tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin mencari saja." Nel berkutat dengan pikirannya._

'_Iya, kenapa aku mencarinya?'_

"_Tidak tahu? Aneh, kau tertarik padanya?" Tanya Szayel tanpa menoleh._

"_Tidak, hanya saja aneh rasanya jika tidak bertemu dengan nya." _

"_Kalau bukan tertarik, apa itu namanya?"_

"_Entahlah, bagi ku, dia adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan ku." Szayel memutar kursinya dan menatap Nel._

"_Begitu." Szayel tersenyum begitupula dengan Nel._

"_Lalu, dimana Nnoitora?"_

"_Tadi dia berkata ingin membantu ku. Tapi, sepertinya itu hanya alasan untuk menumpang tidur di kamarku." Nel membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Nnoitora sedang tertidur di tempat tidur milik Szayel._

"_Kenapa dia tidak tidur di kamarnya?" Szayel mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menatap layar._

"_Enthlah, dia kan tidak suka berbagi kamar dengan siapapun." Nel mengangguk, Nnoitora memang harus berbagi kamar dengan Tesla di karenakan beberapa bangunan yang belum selesai. Nel beruntung tidak harus berbagi karena dia Arrancar perempuan pertama yang diciptakan Aizen. Sedangkan Szayel, dia meminta kepada Aizen agar dia memiliki kamar sendiri, karena kamarnya dia gunakan sekaligus sebagai tempat penelitian._

_Nel menghampiri Nnoitora yang sedang tertidur pulas. Lalu, dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur itu sambil menatap Nnoitora. Nel menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam tabung yang diletakkan dengan rapi oleh Szayel. Nel berdiri dan mengambil tabung itu, dia membuka tabung itu dan mengambil benda di dalamnya yang kita kenal sebagai, bulu. Nel menggerakkan bulu itu hingga menyentuh wajahnya dan dia menggeliat karena geli. Lalu, dia tersenyum dan kembali menghampiri Nnoitora. Nel menyentuh wajah Nnoitora dengan bulu di tangannya, lalu Nnoitora bergerak dan menyentuh wajahnya, Nel tersenyum jahil, lalu dia kembali melanjutkan aksinya, Nnoitora terus menggeliat dan membuat Nel semakin tersenyum._

'_Huh..kau kira aku masih tertidur dengan perlakuanmu, akan ku balas kau.' Nnoitora tersenyum dalam pikirannya. Saat Nel akan kembali mendekatkan bulu itu ke wajah Nnoitora, Nnoitora memegang pergelangan tangan Nel dan seketika gerakan Nel terhenti dan menatap Nnoitora._

"_Apa kau sudah puas bermain?" Nnoitora masih memegang tangan Nel. _

"_Kau sungguh lucu, aku belum puas." Nel tertawa lalu seulas senyum terukir di wajah Nnoitora._

"_Begitu." Nnoitora duduk dan menarik Nel perlahan saat jarak mereka cukup dekat Nnoiotra mengambil bulu yang di pegang Nel dan mulai membalas Nel, Nel tertawa karena dia merasa sangat geli akibat bulu itu._

"_Kau mengganggu waktu tidurku." Nnoitora terus mengerjai Nel, Nel sendiri merasa lelah karena tertawa terus dari tadi._

"_Hahaha…baik..baik..aku minta maaf." Nel mendorong Nnoitora dan turun dari ranjang._

"_Ada apa kau mencari ku?" Tanya Nnoitora._

"_Aizen-sama memanggil kita."_

"_Misi baru?"_

"_Tidak, dia memanggil kita semua." Szayel menoleh._

"_Aku juga?"_

"_Iya, ayo." Mereka bertiga keluar bersama, di perjalanan Nel masih bercanda dengan menggunakan bulu tadi untuk mengganggu Nnoitora, di sepanjang perjalanan selalu terdengar gelak tawa dari Szayel dan Nel, dan selalu terdengar ocehan kesal dari Nnoitora._

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Tch..jangan bercanda dengan ku, Neliel." Nnoitora bersiap menendang Nel, Nel menghindar dan melompat ke belakang.

"Aku tidak bercanda dengan siapapun." Nel menatap Nnoitora.

"Lawan aku dengan serius." Nnoitora melempar pedang besarnya dan dengan mudah di tepis oleh Nel dan Nel langsung bersonido tepat di hadapan Nnoitora dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Nnoitora berseringai dia langsung menarik pedang besarnya mengarah ke Nel.

"Kau yang jangan bercanda dengan ku." Nel langsung menahan pedang Nnoitora dari punggungnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Nel menangkis pedang Nnoitora sehingga pedang itu terjatuh ke pasir. Nel langsung mengayunkan pedangnya dan membuat goresan panjang di perut hingga dada Nnoitora, setelah melakuakn hal itu Nel kembali bersonido ke belakang. Darah Nnoitora bercucuran dari luka yang dibuat Nel barusan, Nel menggerakkan pedangnya sehingga darah yang menempel di sana terjatuh ke pasir.

"Itu..Nel?" Orihime terkejut melihat sosok Arrancar berambut hijau toska yang biasa tersenyum manis kepadanya, sekarang sedang menatap lawannya dengan sebuah wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Bagaimana pun, kami adalah Espada." Ulquiorra bersuara seolah dapat mengerti pikiran Orihime.

"Tch." Nnoitora menyentuh darahnya. "Hahahaha." Nnoitora tertawa. "Itu yang aku inginkan." Nnoitora langsung meningkatkan reiatsunya. Sektika angin menjadi bertiup lebih kencang dari biasanya

"Perisai mu." Perintah Ulquiorra.

"Santen Kesshun."

Nel diam dan hanya menatap Nnoitora. Nnoitora menghilang dari pandangan Nel, Nel memejamkan matanya.

"Tringggg." Nel menahan pedang Nnoitora yang datang dari atas kepalanya, Nnoitora kembali bersonido.

"Tringg." Nel kembali dapat menahan pedang Nnoitora.

"Tringggg." Dengan mata yang masih terpejam Nel dapat menahan setiap serangan Nnoitora, dan hal itu dilakukan tanpa Nel harus bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Nnoitora kembali bersonido, saat sebelum Nnoitora mengayunkan pedangnya, Nel langsung menendangnya hingga dia menabrak salah satu menara tempat Grimmjow berdiri, Grimmjow langsung bersonido ke tempat Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow." Orihime menoleh saat Grimmjow menginjakkan kakinya di atap yang sama dengan Orihime. Tapi, yang disapa hanya diam dan langsung menduduki tepi atap tersebut dan menatap serius ke arah pertandingan Nel.

'Apakah..dia khawatir?' Orihime bertanya dalam hati saat melihat ekspresi Grimmjow.

Nnoitora mengangkat pedangnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Nel, Nel menahannya. Nnoitora segera bersonido.

"Tch.." Nel berdecak, Nnoitora berdiri di belakangnya dan siap memukulnya. Nel mengangkat pedangnya, saat Nnoitora memukulnya, Nel menghilang dan berdiri di belakang Nnoitora. Nnoitora langsung berbalik dan menarik pedangnya, Nel kembali bersonido ke hadapan Nnoitora, tanpa banyak bicara Nel langsung meninju wajah Nnoitora. Sehingga, Nnoitora terlempar ke belakang.

"Cuih.." Nnoitora membuang darah di mulutnya, lalu dia mengelap sisa darah yang ada di ujung bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Nel menatap Nnoitora seketika ekspresinya menjadi sedih. Nnoitora terkejut melihat ekspresi itu.

'Apa maksudnya?' Nnoitora berpikir.

"Aizen-sama." Nel memanggil aizen.

"Ada apa, Nel?"

"Pertarungan ini akan berakhir jika salah satu dari kami menyerah bukan?"

"Benar, lalu?" Grimmjow membulatkan matanya begitu pula Nnoitora yang mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Nel.

"Saya.." Nel mengangkat tangannya.

"Tringg." Nel langsung menahan serangan Nnoitora.

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan Aizen-sama, jangan mengganggu ku." Nel menendang Nnoitora tapi tendangan itu mengenai pedang Nnoitora.

"Jangan bodoh, Neliel." Nnoitora melepaskan pedangnya dan meninju perut Nel.

"Ugh.." Nel mundur beberapa langkah dan menyentuh perutnya.

"Dari dulu, kau selalu menolak bertarung dengan ku, sekarang lawan aku, NELIEL TU ODERSCHVANK!." Nnoitora kembali melempar senjatanya. Nel menahannya dan wajahnya tertunduk.

"Dulu? Dulu yang mana yang kau maksud? Dulu kau tidak pernah mengajak ku bertarung." Ucap Nel. Nnoitora terdiam sejenak.

'Kau benar, tapi sampai hari itu Nel, sampai hari itu.'

_**Flashback.**_

"_Aku sudah memikirkan dengan matang, aku akan membentuk Espada."_

"_Apa itu, Aizen-sama?" Tanya Szayel._

"_Espada, sepuluh Arrancar terkuat yang nantinya akan membantu ku untuk mencapai tujuan kita."_

"_Siapa saja mereka?" Tanya Barragan._

"_Barragan Luisenbarn, Espada no 2. Zommari Leroux, Espada no 7. Szayel Aporro Granz, Espada no 8. Aaroniero Arruruerie, Espada no 9. Nnoitra Jiruga, Espada no 5. Dan Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Espada no 3." Semua Arrancar di sana menatap Nel. Ekspreis terkejut terukir jelas di wajah Nnoitora._

'_Aku di bawahnya?'_

"_Aizen-sama." Nnoitora berdiri. Gin tersenyum melihat hal yang dilakukan Nnoitora._

"_Ada apa?" Nel pun menoleh kearah Nnoitora._

"_Ada apa, Nnoitora?" Nel berkata seraya berbisik dan terdapat raut kekhawatiran di sana. Suara Nnoitora tercekat ketika melihat tatapan mata Nel. Lalu, dia kembali duduk di kursinya._

"_Tch..tidak apa-apa." _

"_Lalu, bagaimana dengan sisanya?" Tanya Nel._

"_Kalian akan segera bertemu dengan mereka. Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi." Aizen keluar dari ruangan itu. Ke 6 Espada itu juga keluar bersamaan, Nel segera menghampiri Szayel dan berbincang dengannya, sedangkan Nnoitora._

'_Apa yang ku pikirkan? Aku kesal jika seorang perempuan harus berada di atas ku..tapi dia itu Nel.. Nnoitora." Nnoitora menatap Nel._

"_Iri?" Suara seseorang mengagetkan Nnoitora._

"_Tch..tidak.."_

"_Bohong..kau iri padanya karena dia mendapat peringkat yang lebih tinggi dari mu, padahal dia hanya perempuan." _

"_Apa maksud mu, Aaroniero?" _

"_Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan." Suara seorang laki-laki kembali berkata. "Kau I.R.I." Dan kini suara seorang perempuan seperti berbisik kepada Nnoitora._

"_Tch.." Nnoitora segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk meninggalkan Espada yang seluruh kepalanya tertutup itu._

"_Aku dapat membantu mu menjatuhkannya." Suara itu terdengar manis di telinga Nnoitora sehingga membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya._

"_Tapi.."_

"_Kemana perginya Nnoitora yang sangat menyukai pertarungan ini?" Suara laki-laki meninggi. "Jiwanya sudah terbawa oleh gadis itu, pantas saja dia tidak berani." Ucap suara seorang perempuan._

"_Berisik, baiklah, beritahu aku."_

"_Jika kau dapat mengalahkannya, kau pasti mendapatkan peringkat yang lebih tinggi darinya, mungkin kau bisa menjadi Primera Espada." Nnoitora berseringai._

'_Benar, apa yang dikatakan mereka benar, jika aku dapat mengalahkannya aku dapat menjadi yang terkuat. Tapi..' Nnoitora menatap Nel tertawa. 'Dia Nel, Nnoitora, selama ini hubungan kalian baik.'_

"_Lihat, ekspresi bahagianya saat dia mendapat peringkat lebih baik dari mu. Dia menertawakan mu."_

"_Berisik." Nnoitora sedikit berteriak, Nel langsung menoleh._

"_Nnoitora, ayo ke sini." Nel memanggil Nnoitora, Nnoitora mengangkat kakinya mulai berjalan._

"_Kau tidak akan menjadi kuat, jika selalu bersamanya." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, __Aaroniero segera bersonido ke kamarnya._

"_Aku tidak menyangka mendapat peringkat 3." Nel tersenyum, entah kenapa perasaan kesal kembali menghantui Nnoitora._

"_Selamat ya, Nel." Szayel memberi selamat._

"_Terima kasih." Nel tersenyum, lalu dia melihat Nnoitora yang hanya terdiam. "Hei, kau kenapa?" Nel mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Nnoitora sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dia kembali teringat perkataan Aaroniero._

"_Menyingkir dari pandangan ku." Ucap Nnoitora ketus dan berjalan meninggalkan Nel dan Szayel yang terpaku mendengar perkataan Nnoitora._

"_Hei, hei." Nel mengejar Nnoitora dan menahannya. "Kau kenapa? Aku dan Szayel ingin mengadakan perayaan karena kita masuk dalam jajaran Espada." Nel tetap tersneyum._

"_Perayaan, huh? Kau sangat senang mendapat peringkat 3 itu? Baik, ku beritahu aku tidak suka kau berdiri di hadapan ku dengan status yang lebih kuat dari ku. Jadi, untuk apa aku ikut kedalam perayaan yang di dalamnya terdapat musuh ku." Nnoitora berseringai, Nel sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Nnoitora._

"_Apa kau bilang? Musuh?" _

"_Iya, kau adalah MUSUH KU. Aku sangat membenci mu, mulai besok dan seterusnya aku akan membuat mu turun dari posisi 3 mu itu." Nnoitora berbalik dan meninggalkan Nel._

"_Nel." Szayel menghampiri Nel._

"_Tidak apa, dia hanya sedang kesal. Aku yakin besok dia akan kembali seperti biasanya." Nel tetap tersenyum, walau Szayel mengerti di raut wajah Nel masih terdapat keterkejutan di sana. Nel segera bersonido ke kamarnya._

_Setelah hari itu, Nel tetap menghampiri Nnoitora dan tersenyum seperti biasanya. Tapi, Nnoitora mengacuhkan Nel dan mengajaknya bertarung. Hal itu selalu berlanjut dari hari ke hari. Sampai Nel mengerti, bahwa mereka sudah tidak dapat bersama lagi._

"_Nnoitora, gomen." Semenjak hari itu, Nel menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya, tidak ada senyum yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya. Aizen tetap memberi misi untuk Nel dan Nnoitora, Nel tidak lagi tersenyum untuk Nnoitora, yang keluar dari mulut manisnya hanya perkataan yang semakin membuat Nnoitora membenci dirinya. Nel sendiri sekarang jauh lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kamar membaca buku kecilnya, tidak ada lagi berkunjung ke kamar Szayel dan tidak ada lagi suara tawa dari mereka bertiga yang menghiasi koridor menara 5._

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Baik, mari kita selesaikan smeuanya di sini." Nel meningkatkan reiatsunya dan berdiri tegap menatap Nnoitora. Dan detik berikutnya Nel menghilang. Nnoitora tidak dapat mengikuti gerakan Nel, reaksi yang dia lakukan selalu terlambat dengan serangan Nel. Tubuh Nnoitora mulai penuh luka. Nnoitora berdiri dan menjulurkan lidahnya, terlihat tato bernomor 5 di sana dan sinar gold mulai keluar dari ujung lidah itu. Ya, Nnoitora menembakkan cero ke arah Nel. Nel hanya berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya menahan cero itu, dan perlahan Nel menghisapnya.

"Tch..kemampuan yang menyebalkan." Nnoitora segera bersonido. Tapi, Nel mengetahui dimana Nnoiotra. Saat Nel selesai menghisap cero itu, dia mengayunkan pedangnya sehingga pasir bertebaran memenuhi area pertarungan Nel. Nnoitora mencoba menebak dari arah mana Nel akan menembakkan cero nya. Saat Nnoitora mencoba menebak-nebak, sebuah sinar merah mengarah ke dirinya. Tentu saja Nnoitora dapat menghindarinya saat Nnoitora baru berhenti sebuah cero sudah tepat di hadapannya.

BLAMMM

Suara dentuman pun terdengar keras.

"Taktik yang bagus, Nel." Puji Aizen.

"Terima kasih." Asap mulai menghilang dan tubuh Nnoitora tergeletak dengan penuh luka. "Apa pertarungan ini sudah selesai?" Tanya Nel kepada Aizen. Saat Aizen ingin menjawab, seluruh Espada yang ada di sana merasakan reiatsu Nnoitora meningkat.

"Jangan bercanda." Nnoitora berdiri, lalu mengangkat senjatanya. "_Inore_, _Santa Teresa_." Reiatsu berwarna gold menyelimuti Nnoitora. Nel berbalik menatap Nnoitora dan kembali bersiap.

Saat reiatsu itu menghilang, sosok Nnoitora muncul dengan 2 tangan kanan dan 2 tangan kiri lengkap dengan senjatanya yang sudah berubah menjadi seperti sabit.

"Pertarungan baru di mulai." Nnoitora berseringai dan berikutnya dia sudah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa!" Nel terkejut melihat Nnoitora sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Nel segera berbalik dan menahan ke 4 pedang Nnoitora. Nel semakin terdesak dengan kekuatan Nnoitora yang meningkat pesat.

"Tch.." Nel mengangkat pedangnya, dan bersiap menendang perut Nnoitora tapi Nnoitora sudah tidak berdiri di tempatnya, melainkan dia sudah berdiri di belakang Nel, saat Nel berbalik Nnoitora memukul wajah Nel.

"Akh.." Nel menabrak salah satu reruntuhan menara. Nel berdiri dan menyentuh wajahnya. Diapun langsung bersonido ke hadapan Nnoitora. Saat dia berhenti Nnoitora sudah berdiri di hadapnnya dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke samping. Nel menghindar tapi pedang Nnoitora tetap menggores pipi Nel, darah mulai keluar dari luka itu.

Nel mulai menyerang Nnoitora, tapi kini serangannya selalu dapat dihentikan oleh Nnoitora. Saat Nnoitora menyerang yang dapat dilakukan Nel hanya bertahan.

"Sudah cukup." Nel berkata pelan dan meningkatkan reiatsunya. "Aku tidak pernah ingin bertarung dengan mu, Nnoitora. Tapi, kau tak dapat dihentikan." Nel mengangkat pedangnya dan menendang perut Nnoitora dan kali ini berhasil membuat Nnoitora mundur, Nel meningkatkan kecepatan sonidonya dan saat Nnoitora berdiri, Nel langsung memukul Nnoitora lagi, kali ini Nnoitora hanya mundur beberapa langkah dan Nnoitora langsung mengayunkan pedangnya dan melukai perut Nel.

Nel menatap seragam Arrancarnya yang putih polos kini menjadi warna merah. Akibat luka yang dibuat Nnoitora, gerakan Nel menjadi sedikit lambat. Hal ini sangat menguntungkan Nnoitora.

"Apakah Nel akan baik-baik saja?"

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja." Grimmjow bersuara dengan tangan terkepal dan menggertakkan giginya sehingga darah menetes dari mulutnya akibat gertakan yang terlalu kuat.

"Gunakan Resurreccion mu." Perintah Nnoitora.

"Tidak." Nel berdiri dan darah dari tubuhnya sudah tidak keluar. "Aku akan segera menyelesaikan pertarungan ini, bersiaplah." Nel bersonido dan mengacungkan pedangnya ke dada Nnoitora namun di tahan oleh pedangnya.

"Itu tidak akan cukup." Nel mengangkat pedangnya dan reiatsunya menjadi lebih besar dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan dengan ayunan cepat ke 4 pedang Nnoitora patah. Nel menggores perut Nnoitora.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenci ku, Nnoitora?" Nel bertanya.

"Kau selalu bertanya seperti itu, tapi kau tidak mengerti. Aku lebih kuat dari mu tapi kenapa kau bisa berada diatas ku!."

"Begitu." Nel tersenyum. Nnoitora terkejut melihat senyuman Nel yang tulus seperti saat mereka berdua bertemu.

'Aku sudah lama tidak melihat senyuman itu.'

"Apakah akan cukup jika kau membunuh ku?" Tanya Nel dengan senyum yang tetap menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau orang pertama yang aku kenal, kau orang pertama yang tertawa bersama ku, dan kau orang pertama yang ingin membunuh ku." Air mata Nel mulai menetes. Grimmjow dan semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut melihatnya termasuk Nnoitora.

"Sepertinya kau senang, Gin."

"Begitulah, lebih baik jika masalah mereka segera diselesaikan." Senyuman Gin makin lebar.

"Semua ini sudah cukup, Nnoitora. Aku lelah harus bertarung dengan mu." Nel mendekati Nnoitora. "Jika kau merasa puas hanya dengan membunuh ku, silahkan." Nel manatap Nnoitora. "Bagiku, kau sangat penting."

"HAHA..Jangan bercanda! Kau berbohong kan? Kau takut mati kan?" Nnoitora segera memunculkan pedang baru dan mengayunkannya

SRATTT..

Nnoitora menyayat bahu Nel, darah segar kembali keluar. Nnoitora terkejut melihat Nel yang tidak bergeming. Terlihat ekspresi kesakitan dari wajah Nel walau dia tidak mengerang.

'Apa yang kau tunggu, Nnoitora? Bunuh dia sekarang." Tangan Nnoitora bergerak, bersiap untuk membunuh Nel. Nel tersenyum.

'Apa yang dia lakukan, di saat seperti ini dia masih tersenyum?'

"Lepaskan aku, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow memberontak untuk ke arena pertempuran Nel.

"Jangan bodoh."

Sedikit lagi menyentuh kepalanya, Nnoitora kembali menyayat bahu Nel hingga ke perutnya.

"Jangan… membenci ku…lagi." Nel tersenyum lalu terjatuh.

"NELLLLL" Grimmjow berteriak. "LEPASKAN AKU." Tapi Ulquiorra tetap memegang lengannya.

"Latih tanding pertama selesai, Nnoitora menang. Latih tanding berikutnya Barragan melawan Yammy, segera bersiap." Ulquiorra segera melepaskan lengan Grimmjow dan Grimmjow langsung bersonido kearah Nel.

"Nel..Nel.." Grimmjow menggoyangkan tubuh Nel. "ONNA!." Orihime langsung di gendong Ulquiorra menghampiri Nel.

"Nel.." Orihime menatap Nel.

"Orihime, sembuhkan Nel di kamarnya."

"Baik." Grimmjow langsung menggendong Nel lalu dia melihat ekspresi Nnoitora.

"Setelah dia sembuh, aku akan membunuh mu." Ucap Grimmjow. Mereka ber 4 segera menuju kamar Nel.

'Aku menang?' Nnoitora sudah kembali seperti biasa, dia menatap tangannya yang terkena cipratan darah Nel. 'Harusnya aku senang. Aku menang dari Nel. Tapi, kenapa aku seperti merasa hampa.'

"Nnoitora kembalilah ke kamarmu, untuk beristirahat." Perintah Aizen. Nnoitora segera berjalan.

'Akh, sial aku tidak mengerti.' Nnoitora berbalik menatap rambut hijau toska milik Nel berkibar yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya. 'Nel.'

Di kamar Nel.

Grimmjow langsung membaringkan Nel di sana.

"Onna." Orihime langsung mendekat.

"Sōten Kisshun." Kedua peri Orihime mulai menyelimuti tubuh Nel dengan aura berwarna Oranye. Ulquiorra duduk di sofa seperti biasa, sedangkan Grimmjow, duduk di tepi ranjang menatap Nel. Luka Nel perlahan menutup, tapi penutupan lukanya lumayan lama.

Setelah 30 menit semua luka Nel tertutup, hanya saja Nel belum sadar.

"Lukanya sudah menutup hanya tinggal menunggu Nel bangun." Ucap Orihime.

"Aku mengerti, kalian pergilah." Ulquiorra dan Orihime berjalan ke luar. Ulquiorra mendekati Orihime dan menyentuh pinggangnya.

"Ulquiorra, kita berjalan saja ya?" Pinta Orihime.

"Baiklah." Ulquiorra mulai berjalan di depan Orihime.

"Aku berpikir, apakah aku dapat bertarung dengan teman-teman ku?"

"Kau harus, itu konsekuensi dari kekuatan yang telah kau dapat dari Aizen-sama."

"Kau benar, apakah kau juga dapat membunuh Halibel?" Orihime terkejut.

'Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu?' Ulquiorra langsung berhenti.

"Kenapa kau selalu, mebawa-bawa nama Halibel?"

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya salah bicara." Orihime pura-pura tersenyum dan langsung melangkah. Tapi, tangan Ulquiorra menariknya mendekat. Ulquiorra menundukkan kepalanya.

'Deg..deg..deg..' Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat begitupula bibir mereka.

"Jangan selalu membandingkan segala sesuatu dengan aku dan Halibel, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu." Ulquiorra langsung menyentuh pinggang Orihime dan menggendongnya.

'Astaga…' Orihime memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang. 'Kalau begini terus tidak baik bagi jantung ku.' Wajah Orihime masih memerah dan degup jantungnya tetap tidak beraturan. 'Ayolah, tenang.' Orihime membatin.

Saat Orihime dan Ulquiorra tiba, pertarungan Barragan dan Yammy sudah di mulai.

"Kekuatan seperti mu, tidak akan dapat melawan ku."

"Hee..lihat saja nanti, kakek." Yammy ingin memukul Barragan, tapi pukulan itu dapat dihindari dan malah sebaliknya Barragan hendak memukul Yammy. Dan Yammy terkena telak pukulan itu sehingga dia terlempar jauh.

"Lihat, kau tidak akan bisa membunuh ku, ataupun melukai ku." Barragan mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengayunkannya menuju Yammy. Yammy yang mengetahui kemampuan pedang Barragan segera bersonido. Dan benar saja, pedang barragan mampu membelah apapun, karena yammy sudah tidak berdiri di sana pedang itu hanya terlihat seperti membelah posir.

"Kabur, huh?" Yammy berdiri di belakang Barragan dan bersiap memukulnya. Namun, langsung di tahan oleh pedang Barragan. Barragan mengangkat pedangnya dan mengayunkannya ke samping. Namun, Yammy langsung menghindar, saat dia ingin menendang Barragan, Barragan hanya menghindar sedikit. Dan dengan satu pukulan dari Barragan, Yammy kembali terjatuh.

* * *

"LILYNETTE!" Ggio masih berteriak-teriak di dalam Las Noches mencari Lilynette. "Tch.. anak itu, diapasti bersembunyi." Ggio mulai mengucek matanya. "Gara-gara dia, aku tidak tidur semalam." Ggio memejamkan matanya, mencoba melacak reiatsu Lilynette.

"Hihihi..Ggio pasti tidak tahu aku bersembunyi di sini." Lilynette tertawa di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap. Lilynette mencoba memainkan pedang Ggio, lalu dia mengeluarkan pedang Ggio dari sarungnya.

"Kenapa ada warna merah disini?" Lilynette mendekatkan pedang itu ke indera penciumannya. "Baunya seperti darah, darah siapa ini?" Tanya Lilynette.

'Dia kira, aku bodoh.' Ggio menatap pintu besar yang biasa di kenal sebagai kamar Loly dan Menoly yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi oleh Aizen. Ggio membuka pintu kamar itu. 'Ruangan ini sungguh gelap.' Ggio mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari keberadaan Lilynette. Tapi, tidak dia temukan. 'Dimana dia?' Lalu, Ggio teringat sesuatu.

"_Hei Ggio, kau tau di kamar Loly dan Menoly itu ada terowongan rahasia loh." _

Ggio langsung tersenyum mengingat perkataan Lilynette saat dia sedang setengah tertidur itu. Ggio mulai meraba-raba tembok, dan saat dia merasakan angin dari celah-celah tembok, dia mendorongnya.

'Wow, dua Arrancar ini canggih juga.' Ggio berjalan menyususri lorong panjang itu dan berhenti di sebuah ruangan besar, yang dulu pernah mereka gunakan untuk menyandera Orihime. Ggio mendorong pintu itu perlahan. Ggio pun masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

'Disitu dia rupanya.' Ggio menatap Lilynette yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan pedangnya. Ggio berseringai.

"LILYNETTE!" Ggio berteriak tepat di telinga Lilynette.

"GGIO!." Lilynette balas berteriak karena kaget. Lilynette hendak berlari tapi bajunya segera di tarik Ggio.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya. Kembalikan pedang ku." Ggio mengulurkan tangannya.

"Huh, iya iya, ini." Ggio mengambilnya. "Lepaskan aku." Ggio melepaskannya.

"Hei Ggio, ada darah di pedangmu, kenapa tak kau bersihkan?" Tanya Lilynette seraya mereka berdua berjalan ke luar.

"Ini tanda kenang-kenangan darinya." Jawab Ggio dengan senyumnya.

"Darinya?" Tanya Lilynette bingung.

"Anak kecil seperti mu tidak boleh tau." Lilynette langsung mendelik kearah Ggio.

"Jadi menurut mu, kau sudah besar?"

"Tentu saja."

"PERHATIKAN DULU BENTUK TUBUH MU!." Lilynette sengaja meninggikan volume suaranya.

"Apa maksud mu?" Ggio menatap tajam Lilynette.

"Tubuh pendek seperti mu, belum pantas disebut besar." Lilynette tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau.." Ggio hendak memukul Lilynette, tapi Lilynette sudah bersonido sambil berteriak.

"STARK!"

"Tch.. dasar." Ggio memngeluarkan pedangnya. "Dasar tidak sopan membuka barang orang lain." Ggio melihat warna merah di sana. "Tentu saja ini darahnya." Ggio tersenyum. 'Soifon.' Ggio langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

* * *

"Kau sudah kembali, Yoruichi-san?" Yoruichi memasuki sebuah toko dan di sambut oleh seorang pria bertopi dan bersandal bakiak.

"Iya, aku sudah mengatakannya dengan, Soutaicho." Yoruichi duduk.

"Apa jawabnya?"

"Tentu saja, dia setuju." Pria bertopi itu menatap yoruichi.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" Yoruichi menatap pria bertopi itu.

"Tidak, apa-apa, aku lelah." Yoruichi merubah tubuhnya kembali menjadi kucing, dan tertidur pulas. Pria bertopi itu langsung menggendong kucing itu dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

"Kita akan menang kan, Kisuke?'" Gumam Yoruichi.

"Iya, tentu saja." Pria yang bernama Urahara Kisuke itu menatap Yoruichi dan mengelus bulu-bulu hitam itu.

"Urahara-dono." Seorang laki-laki berkacamata mengahmpiri Urahara.

"Segera lakukan persiapan dan selesaikan penelitian itu sebelum waktunya tiba."

"Baik." Pintu pun kembali tertutup.

"Tentu saja, kita pasti menang." Tatapan Urahara menjadi serius.

* * *

Saat Yammy berusaha bangkit, Barragan sudah mengayunkan pedangnya sehingga memotong lengannya.

"Akhhhh…"

"HAHA…sungguh tidak menyenangkan bertarung dengan mu." Barragan segera bersonido ke belakang Yammy dan mengacungkan pedangnya tepat di lehernya.

"Cepat menyerah, atau kepala mu yang akan terpisah dari tubuh mu."

"Sialan!." Yammy berteriak. "Aku menyerah."

"Ara, tidak kusangka pertarungan mereka akan begitu membosankan." Gin bersuara. "Latih tanding yang kedua selesai, pemenangnya Barragan."

"Kalian semua kembalilah ke kamar kalian masing-masing, untuk hari ini cukup."

"Baik." Semua orang yang ada di sana segera menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Ulquiorra, jenguk Nel dulu, mau tidak?" Tanya Orihime.

"Sudah malam, kau harus istirahat."

"Tapi.."

"Ini perintah."

"Uhhh." Orihime sangat kesal jika Ulquiorra sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata 'perintah'.

Di kamar Nel.

Nel masih belum sadar juga dari tidurnya.

"Nel.." Grimmjow membelai rambut Nel. Tiba-tiba air mata Nel keluar. Grimmjow menghapusnya. Lalu Grimmjow mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Nel.

"Nel, jangan menangis, aku di sini." Grimmjow berbisik di telinga Nel.

"Grimmjow." Nel mengigau.

"Aku di sini Nel." Ulang Grimmjow sekali lagi. Lalu, Nel tersenyum.

* * *

To Be Continued…

A/N : maaf yah kalo adegan batle yammy n Barragan terlalu pendek..

Maaf juga kalo mengecewakan..

Aqu punya quiz…

Coba tebak.. siapa yang akan jadi lawan tandingnya Orihime?

Yang betul.. aqu kasih sesuatu..^^

Okeh

Review plis…..


	12. Koten Zanshun, Tsubaki!

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), Abal dsb…**

**Give thx: **Thx atas reviewnya dari **Relya schiffer** wah.. ada apa yah antara Tia dan Ulquiorra yha? Hehehe.. sayang sekali jawaban qmu juga salah Relya..thx atas reviewnya yah..

Thx atas reviewnya dari **Vipris **wah.. sayang sekali Orihime bukan tanding sama Tia.. hehehe bagian yang mana ituh yang tidak mengerti? Tanya ajah nanti aqu jelasin, kalo tentang Ulquiorra suka sama siapa, liat ajah deh.. heheh

Thx atas reviewnya dari **little-hime** oh iyah tentu Nel pasti sembuh kok. Hahaha sebisa mungkin aqu banyakin tapi karena sekarang dalam kondisi latih tanding, jadi romancenya harap bersabar..heheheh thx yah reviewnya..

**A/N : **hahaha mari kita liat siapa yang akan bertarung dengan Orihime..yak silahkan baca ajah deh. Maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan dsb.. hix hix. Apa kalian sudah membaca bleach chap terbaru? Yang chap 416? Kalau belum silahkan baca..yang ingin aqu ungkapkan sayonara, Gin..T.T..

Selamat membaca..

* * *

A Night Under White Moon.

Chapter 12.

Koten Zanshun, Tsubaki!

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Nnoitora berpikir di dalam kamarnya, ingatannya masih terfokus akan pertarungannya barusan. "Nel," Nnoitora berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya tanpa membawa senjatanya.

**Di kamar Nel.**

Grimmjow masih terdiam di kamar Nel menunggu hingga Nel sadar. Namun, tiba-tiba Grimmjow menoleh ke arah pintu saat dia mendengar suara ketukan.

"Grimmjow," suara seorang laki-laki. Grimmjow berdiri dan melangkah ke arah pintu, lalu membukanya.

"Gin-sama," Gin tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaan Nel?" tanya Gin.

"Belum sadar," senyum di wajah Gin pun menghilang.

"Begitu," Gin menatap Nel yang masih tertidur dari celah pintu kamar itu. "Baiklah, kau ikut aku memberi laporan untuk Aizen-taicho tentang kondisi Nel," Grimmjow menoleh ke arah Nel, dia ragu untuk meninggalkannya.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun. Bagaimanapun, dia trecera Espada," Gin melangkahkan kakinya. Grimmjow menatap Nel sejenak.

"Aku segera kembali," Grimmjow menutup pintu kamar Nel, dan berjalan mengikuti Gin.

Setelah beberapa lama Grimmjow meninggalkan kamar Nel. Tiba-tiba pintu kembali terbuka. Arrancar itu masuk ke dalam dan mendekati Nel. Ya, Arrancar itu bertubuh jangkung yang kita kenal Nnoitora. Nnoitora mengambil kursi dan duduk di dekat tempat tidur Nel. Perlahan tangan Nnoitora bergerak dan menyentuh tangan Nel.

"Tangannya tetap kecil seperti dulu," Nnoitora tersenyum.

"Nel," ucap Nnoitora. "Gomenne," suara Nnoitora berbisik. Seperti dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Nnoitora, Nel tersenyum.

"Yokatta, Nnoitora," Nnoitora terkejut, lalu, dia berdiri dan duduk di tepi ranjang Nel. Perlahan Nnoitora mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan saat itu Nel terbangun, dia terkejut saat mendapati Nnoitora berada di kamarnya dan berada sedekat ini dengannya. Nel berusaha berdiri dengan sikutnya menjadi tumpuannya.

"Nnoi..to..ra," Nel menatap Nnoitora di hadapannya, Nnoitora menyentuh dagu Nel dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

BRAKK

Nel dan Nnoitora langsung menoleh.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Espada berambut biru itu menatap mereka berdua dengan sinis.

"Grimmjow!" Nnoitora langsung menjauh dari Nel.

"Tidak ada yang ingin menjelaskan?" Grimmjow bertanya. Nnoitora berjalan ke luar.

"Heee," Nnoitora berseringai saat melewati Grimmjow, Grimmjow langsung mendelik ke arahnya. Nnoitora pun langsung bersonido ke kamarnya.

"Grimmjow," Nel menatap Grimmjow. Grimmjow mengluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya, sebuah botol kaca kecil dengan cairan berwarna biru di dalamnya.

"Tadi, aku di panggil Aizen-sama untuk mengambil barang ini untukmu," Grimmjow mendekati Nel. "Kau tau apa ini?" Grimmjow berseringai. "Ini dapat membuat mu segera sadar, tapi sepertinya benda ini sudah tidak di butuhkan lagi," Grimmjow mengangkat botol itu dan memecahkannya dengan genggaman tangannya.

PRANGGG.

Serpihan kaca jatuh ke lantai kamar Nel. Karena, genggaman tangan Grimmjow yang terlalu kuat, beberapa serpihan kaca melukai telapak tangannya. Sehingga, darah mulai mengalir dan mentes di lantai Nel.

"Aku senang kau sudah sadar," Grimmjow berbalik dan mulai melangkah. Nel menatap Grimmjow, dia tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan. Namun, matanya membulat saat menyadari tangan Grimmjow terluka, dia langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan menyentuh tangan Grimmjow. Grimmjow menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Nel.

"Kau berdarah,"

"Hee, kau meremehkan ku," Grimmjow melepaskan tangan Nel.

"Tunggu, aku tau kau marah," Nel kembali menarik tangan Grimmjow.

"Marah? Aku? Tidak, lakukan saja sesukamu," Grimmjow kembali menatap sinis Nel.

SRETT.

Nel merobek lengan bajunya dan melilitkannya ke telapak tangan Grimmjow yang terluka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Aku hanya melakukan sesuaku," Nel masih sibuk mengobati luka Grimmjow.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa?" tanya Nel.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi ku penjelasan?" Nel terdiam sebentar.

Tes..tes..

Grimmjow menatap Nel, dia merasakan sesuatu membahasi tangannya.

"Maaf, Grimmjow, hanya itu yang dapat aku katakan," air mata kembali menetes. Nel melepaskan tangan Grimmjow. Grimmjow berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, semuanya tidak akan selesai dengan perkataan maaf," ucap Grimmjow di ambang pintu. "Hingga hari itu, lebih baik kita jangan berbicara dulu," Nel terkejut mendengarnya. Grimmjow langsung bersonido ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus kembali seperti ini?" Nel menatap serpihan kaca dari botol yang dipecahkan Grimmjow. Nel berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Nel memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya.

_Keesokkan harinya_

"Onna, aku masuk," Ulquiorra membuka pintu kamar Orihime. "Kau sudah siap?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Iya," Orihime mengangguk dan mengambil pedangnya.

"Ikuti aku," perintah Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, apakah aku tidak menyembuhkan Yammy?" tanya Orihime.

"Belum ada perintah dari Aizen-sama," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Begitu," Orihime terdiam sejenak. "Hei, Ulquiorra kau ingin siapa yang menjadi lawan mu?" Ulquiorra terdiam.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya," jawabnya dingin.

"Aku kira kau ingin~," ucapan Orihime terhenti saat Ulquiorra mulai menggendongnya. Pipi Orihime kembali bermetamorfosa dari warna putih menjadi warna merah.

"Jangan bersuara, pejamkan matamu," perintah Ulquiorra dan dia langsung bersonido.

'Mana mungkin aku bisa bersuara dengan jantungku yang seperti ingin melompat kapan saja dari tempatnya ini,' ya benar, jantung Orihime kembali menghasilkan musik yang bersuara kencang dan tidak beraturan.

"Buka matamu," Ulquiorra menurunkan Orihime.

"Haah," Orihime menghela nafas panjang.

'Baik jantung, tenang,' sugestinya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, semua sudah berkumpul," Aizen, Gin, dan Tousen berdiri di tengah padang pasir itu. Orihime memutar kepalanya dan menemukan sesuatu yang aneh, Grimmjow dan Nel tidak bersama, Grimmjow berdiri di sebelah Stark, sedangkan Nel berdiri di sebelah Halibel.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi antara Grimmjow dan Nel?" tanya Orihime.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," Orihime langsung terdiam.

"Baik, hari ini yang akan bertanding pertama Stark melawan Zommari," Gin membuka latih tanding hari ini. Zommari segera berjalan ke tengah lapangan.

"Stark," Lilynette memanggil Stark yang masih belum melangkahkan kakinya. "Ayo, maju," Stark menguap.

"Hoammm, kau saja," ucap Stark.

"BAKA! Ini perintah Aizen-sama, kau ingin membuatnya tersinggung?" Lilynette menendang kaki Stark.

"Haah, aku mengerti, kau di sini saja, tunggu aku memanggilmu," ucapnya, lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah padang pasir itu.

"Mulai," ucap Aizen dan Espada lain segera menjauh. Zommari langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya, sementara Stark masih menguaop. Melihat kondisi Stark yang seperti kurang siap, Zommari langsung bersonido dengan cepat untuk menyerang Stark. Saat merasa jarak mereka cuckup dekat Zommari langsung mengayunkan pedangnya, tapi, Stark sudah tidak berada disitu, melainkan berdiri di belakang Zommari, Zommari menyadari Stark berdiri di belakangnya, tiba-tiba di perut Stark terlihat sinar biru dan dengan cepat sinar biru itu mengarah ke Zommari, Zommari langsung bersonido menjauh. Sehingga, cero itu mengarah ke tempat Orihime yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Santen Kesshun_," Oihime langsung mengaktifkan perisainya.

'Tch, itu tidak akan cukup,' Ulquiorra langsung berdiri di hadapan Orihime dan menahan cero itu dan menepisnya. Cero itu memang dapat ditahan, tapi tetap saja itu adalah cero dari Primera Espada tidak semudah itu di halau tanpa luka, apalagi oleh Ulquiorra yang memiliki tiga tingkat di bawahnya. Dan benar saja, telapak tangan Ulquiorra terluka.

"Ulquiorra, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Orihime.

"Tidak apa," dahi Orihime berkerut dan langsung menyentuh telapak tangan Ulquiorra.

"Coba perlihatkan," Orihime dapat melihat luka yang diakibatkan cero Stark. Orihime bersiap memanggil peri-perinya, tapi segera di hentikan Ulquiorra.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah sembuh," Orihime terkejut melihat luka Ulquiorra yang perlahan menutup.

"Ba-bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Orihime bingunng.

"Tubuhku cepat meregenerasi, jadi kau tidak perlu menyembuhkanku," ucap Ulquiorra, dan dia pun segera menarik tangannya kembali, setelah itu dia berbalik kembali menatap pertandingan Zommari.

Orihime masih terdiam di tempatnya, perkataan Ulquiorra barusan seolah telah menyinggung perasaannya.

'Begitu, aku tidak dapat menyembuhkannya, kekuatanku tidak berguna untuknya,' seketika tubuh Orihime bergetar.

'Bodoh, kenapa aku menjadi sedih?' Ulquiorra menyadari Orihime belum melangkahkan kakinya, lalu dia menoleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Orihime tersentak dan langsung menatap Ulquiorra, setelah menatap Ulquiorra sejenak Orihime segera melangkahkan kakinya ke depan.

"Kau memang Primera Espada, tapi sonidoku adalah yang tercepat," Ucap Zommari bangga, dan dia langsung bersonido, Stark hanya menatap malas gerakan Zommari.

"Stark! Lawan dia dengan serius!" teriak Llilynette.

"Tch, aku tau itu," Stark langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya. Zommari masih terus bersonido mengelilingi Stark. Stark menatap Zommari, memperkirakan kapan dia akan menyerang.

"Stark! Di belakangmu!" Lilynette kembali berteriak, Stark langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menahan pedang Zommari, seketika Zommari kembali bersonido.

"Stark!" Lilynette kembali berteriak, Stark langsung berbelok ke samping dan kembali menahan pedang Zommari, saat Stark ingin menendang Zommari, dia kembali bersonido.

"Tch," Stark berdecak.

"Stark!" untuk ketiga kalinya Lilynette kembali berteriak.

"Kau berisik sekali Lilynette, diamlah," Stark memprotes.

"Apa kau bilang?" Lilynette menjawabnya dengan ketus. "Aww," Lilynette menoleh. "Apa yang kau lakukan? GGIO!" Lilynette langsung menghampiri Ggio yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya.

"BAKA! Jangan teriak-teriak, berisik tau," ucap Ggio.

"Kau sendiri juga berteriak," Lilynette mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam Ggio, lalu, Lilynette mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Ggio dan membenturkan kepala mereka berdua.

"Awww," Ggio meringis dan memegang kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tau," Lilynette langsung berbalik, lalu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Balasan dari yang tadi, wee," Lilynette menjulurkan lidahnya. "Hahaha.." lalu dia tertawa dan kembali mendekati area pertarungan Stark.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Ggio, Ggio langsung menoleh.

"Findor," ucapnya, lalu kembali menatap ke depan. "Tidak," Ggio memejamkan matanya sejenak dan tertawa kecil. "Hanya saja, menyenangkan mengganggunya dan menemaninya," Ucapnya dengan sambil menatap Lilynette yang masih sibuk berteriak untuk Stark.

"Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan ini," Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Stark langsung bersonido ke belakang Zommari.

"Aku dapat melihatmu," Zommari langsung bersonido.

"Aku tau itu," Stark kembali bersonido dan saat Zommari berhenti bersonido Stark langsung menendangnya, sehingga membuat Zommari terlempar, belum selesai di situ stark langsung berdiri di hadapan Zommari dan mengayunkan senjatanya sehingga membuat luka panjang di dada hingga perut Zommari.

"Sondio mu memang hebat, Zommari," ucap Stark dan mengibaskan pedangnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Zommari.

"Sudah kuduga, melawanmu tanpa menggunakan _Resurrección_ akan sulit," ucapnya, lalu Zommari meletakkan pedangnya di hadapannya dan mulai melakukan gerakan meditasi. "_Shizumare__, __Brujerí,_" asap mengelilingi Zommari dan saat asap itu menghilang Zommari keluar dengan bentuk tubuh yang sedikit berbeda, dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup mengelilingi tubuhnya,

"Haah," Stark hanya menghela nafas, Zommari kembali bersonido, dengan kemampuan _Resurrección__nya _kecepatan sonido Zommari meningkat, saat berhenti di satu titik, Zommari mengangkat tangannya sehingga memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang juga terdapat kelopak mata di sana, dan saat kelopak mata itu terbuka menimbulkan sebuah sinar yang mengarah ke Stark.

"Tch," Stark langsung menghindar.

"Tidak semudah itu," Zommari kembali mengarahkan sinar-sinar itu ke arah Stark, dan saat itu pula Stark selalu menghindar.

"Stark! Jangan menghindar terus!" Lilynette kembali berteriak.

"Kau ingin aku bagaimana? Berhenti dan menerima serangannya?" ucap Stark dalam keadaan yang masih terus menghindari serangan Zommari.

"Sebaiknya kau konsentrasi," Zommari menembakkan kembali sinar itu, dan saat Stark menghindar dari belakang tubuhnya Zommari kembali mengarahkan sinar itu.

"_Amor_," ucap Zommari. Stark menoleh ke belakang.

"Gawat," saat tinggal sedikit lagi mengenai tubuhnya, Stark kembali bersonido.

"Hahahaha.." Zommari tertawa. "Berikutnya, kau tidak akan lolos," Stark berhenti.

"Maaf, tidak ada lagi yang berikutnya," Stark melirik Lilynette dan ditanggapi seringaian darinya. "Lilynette," panggil Stark.

"Sudah ku tunggu daritadi," Lilynette segera menghampiri Stark. Saat berdiri di sebelahnya, Stark langsung menyentuh kepala Lilynette dan perlahan Lilynette berubah menjadi reiatsu dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Stark.

Orihime tercengang menatap apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Stark?" tanya Orihime.

"Mereka berdua adalah satu, Lilynette merupakan bagian dari tubuh Stark begitu juga sebaliknya," jelas Ulquiorra.

Stark mengangkat pedangnya sejajar dengan kepalanya.

"_Kechirase_, _Los Lobos,_" reiatsu biru menyelimuti Stark.

"Akh.." Orihime mulai merasakan sebuah tekanan akibat reiatsu Stark. Ulquiorra melirik Orihime, lalu dia maju selangkah, seolah melindungi Orihime dari tekanan reiatsu Stark yang besar. Orihime membuka matanya dan mendapati Ulquiorra bediri di hadapannya.

'Dia berusaha melindungi ku? Tentu saja tidak,' pikir Orihime. 'Tapi, berharap sedikit, tidak apa, bukan?' sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. 'Arigatou,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Saat reiatsu itu menghilang, Stark berdiri dengan kedua pistol di tangannya dan pakaian dengan bulu serigala di beberapa bagiannya.

"Whoa..tak kusangka Stark akan menggunakan _Resurrección__,_" ucap Gin.

"Kau tahu, sonido Zommari yang tercepat, jika dia tidak menggunakan _Resurrección_nya dia akan kesulitan melawan Zommari," balas Aizen.

"Aku dengar cero milikmu adalah yang tercepat, mari kita lihat siapa yang lebih cepat, ceromu atau sonidoku," Zommari langsung bersonido.

"Kau banyak bicara rupanya," Stark mengangkat pistolnya dan mulai menembakkannya. Akibat, pertarungan mereka yang mengandalkan kecepatan tak banyak cero yang ditembakkan Stark meleset dan mengenai beberapa bangunan.

Setelah, 10 menit mereka melakuakn hal seperti itu, dan tidak ada yang terluka, Zommari berhenti begitupula Stark.

"Ceromu belum berhasil mengenai ku," pancing Zommari. Stark hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Begitu," Stark mulai mengarahakan pistolnya ke arah Zommari. "_Cero Metralleta_," Zommari membelalakan matanya dan segera bersonido menghindar.

"Lebih dari 1000 cero aku tembakkan dengan sangat cepat, silahkan kau hindari seranganku," ucap Stark. Zommari masih terus menghindar, tapi, tentu saja akan sulit menghindari 1000 cero, saat sedang menghindari sebuah cero, bahu Zommari terkena cero lain dan saat kembali menghindar perutnya terserempet sebuah cero yang membuat dia terlempar ke belakang dan menabrak sebuah bangunan.

"Tch," Zommari berusaha bangkit, tapi saat sedang berusaha, mulut pistol telah menyentuh pelipisnya, Zommari menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Aku menyerah," Gin segera berjalan ke tengah-tengah dan bertepuk tangan.

"Wow..kalian memang cepat, baiklah pertandingan selesai, pemenangnya Stark, bagi Stark dan Zommari diperbolehkan kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk memulihkan tenaganya," Stark dan Zommari segera kembali seperti biasa dan segera berjalan ke kamar mereka.

"Kau merepotkan, Lilynette," gumam Stark, sedangkan yang dibicarakan sedang tertidur pulas di gendongannya.

"Pertandingan berikutnya," jantung Orihime tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. "Grimmjow melawan.." Gin sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melirik Orihime dengan senyumannya, sedangkan jantung Orihime kembali bekerja ekstra. "Inoue Orihime," Orihime langsung menatap Grimmjow yang sudah berdiri di tengah padang pasir.

"Segeralah turun, jangan takut, tunjukkan kemampuanmu," ucap Ulquiorra tanpa membalikkan badannya, mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra, Orihime langsung menatap punggung Ulquiorra dan seketika, Orihime menjadi tenang.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra," Orihime tersenyum dan segera melompat ke bawah.

"Hnn," Ulquiorra menatap Orihime yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Grimmjow.

"Aku sedang kesal hari ini, jadi aku tidak akan segan-segan," Grimmjow berseringai. "Tunjukkan kemampuan mu, di depan Aizen-sana, Ulquiorra, dan.." Grimmjow menatap Halibel, "Halibel," Orihime langsung melirik Halibel dan dia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja,"

"Mulai," ucap Aizen, Grimmjow dan Orihime langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya, dan di detik berikutnya kedua pedang itu langsung bersentuhan.

"Tringgg,"

* * *

"Soifon-taicho, antarkan pesan ini kepada Urahara Kisuke dan diskusikan rencana kita dalam Winter War nanti," ucap Soutaicho tegas.

"Baik," jawab Soifon tidak seperti biasanya dan dia langsung pergi untuk membuka _senkaimon_.

Setelah memakan perjalanan 30 menit, sekarang Soifon sudah berdiri di depan sebuah toko tua.

"Sudah lama, ya, Soifon-san," Urahara langsung menyambut kedatangan Soifon.

"Tch, kenapa harus kau yang keluar?" Soifon membuang wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Kenapa dengan wajah mu?" Urahara mengeluarkan kipasnya. "Ayo, masuk," ajak Urahara.

"Tidak akan," Soifon melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Jangan seperti itu," Urahara menarik tangan Soifon.

"Jangan sentuh AKU!," Soifon langsung mendelik ke arah Urahara dan memukul tangannya.

"Aww," Urahara menyentuh tangannya. "Kau galak sekali, Soifon-san," Urahara terawa kecil. "Tapi, kau harus segera masuk," Urahara mendorong bahu Soifon sehingga mendekati pintu masuk.

"Sudah kubilang, JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Soifon langsung memukul wajah Urahara sehingga urahara menabrak beberapa kotak yang tersusun di depan tokonya.

Srettt

"Ada apa ini?" Yoruichi langsung keluar karena mendengar bunyi dentuman. "Soifon," Yoruichi melirik Soifon. "Kisuke," dan tatapannya beralih ke Urahara.

"Yoruichi-sama," ucap Soifon, Urahara langsung berdiri.

"Hanya salam setelah lama tidak bertemu," jawab Urahara dengan kipas di depan mulutnya. Yoruichi menatap Soifon dan Urahara secara bergantian.

"HAHAHA..." tawa Yoruichi meledak.

"A-ada apa, Yoruichi-sama?" tanya Soifon bingung.

"Rupanya walau sudah ratusan tahun tidak bertemu, kalian masih saling menyukai, hahaha.." Yoruichi memegangi perutnya,

"APA?" Soifon langsung menatap tajam Urahara dan langsung membuang wajahnya. "Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan menyukainya, sekarang, kemarin, dulu, maupun selama-lamanya," jawab Soifon tegas, Yoruichi terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan Soifon, dan setelah itu dia kembali tertawa.

"HAHAHA.."

"Yoruichi-sama, ini sama sekali tidak lucu," Soifon menatap Yoruichi.

"Urahara-dono, semua sudah siap," Tessai memanggil Urahara.

"Ah, baiklah, ayo masuk, semuanya," ajak Urahara, Soifon mulai berjalan masuk dan berbarengan dengan Yoruichi. Sesekali Yoruichi menatap Soifon dan tertawa kecil, hal itu hanya di tanggapi dengan tatapan tajam Soifon, namun makin lama tawa Yoruichi kembali meledak.

"HAHAHA.." kali ini Soifon diam. "Akui saja Soifon, kau menyukainya, bukan?" tanya Yoruichi dengan nada menyelidik.

"Tidak,"

"Yakin?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Yakin,"

"Yakin?" tanya Yoruichi (lagi), dan kali ini Soifon mulai merasa jengah dengan perlakuan Yoruichi. "Yakin, Soifon? Hah? Hah? Hah? Yakin?"

"YORUICHI-SAMA!" Soifon berteriak. "Sudah cukup," ucapnya lalu menatap Yoruichi yang masih memegangi telinganya, dan setelah itu Yoruichi langsung menampilkan deret giginya.

"Aku mengerti, saat kau sudah siap, katakan padaku siapa orang yang kau sukai," Yoruichi menepuk kepala Soifon dan tersenyum, seketika, bayangan Ggio kembali berjalan di kepala Soifon.

'Kenapa dia lagi?' Soifon langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, Yoruichi yang melihat perlakuan Soifon hanya tersenyum simpul.

'Rupanya benar, dia sedang menyukai seseorang,' Yoruichi masih mengamati Soifon. 'Dia sudah besar, berbeda dengan 100 tahun lalu,' Yoruichi kembali menatap ke depan dan bersiul ringan.

"Baik, winter War akan segera di mulai, aku dapat membantu Soul Society untuk mengurangi kerusakan yang dapat terjadi di Kota Karakura, oleh karena itu, apakah Soul Society bersedia untuk pindah sementara?"

"Iya," jawab Soifon.

"Baiklah, apa yang akan dilakukan Soul Society untuk melawan Hougyoku di tangan Aizen?"

"Aizen akan menyempurnakan Hougyoku dengan bantuan Inoue Orihime, dan dia pasti akan melakukannya tepat di Kota Karakura, maka sebelum dia melakukannya, kami akan segera menghentikannya, dan.." Soifon menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membuang wajahnya.

"Dan apa?" tanya Yoruichi penasaran.

"Soutaicho, meminta kau, Urahara Kisuke yang membuat Hougyoku, membantu Soul Society untuk menghancurkan Aizen beserta Hougyoku," ucap Soifon, Urahara tersenyum.

"Bagaimanapun, Aizen telah mengacaukan segalanya," Urahara menatap Soifon. "Sampaikan pada Soutaicho, tentu aku akan membantu," ucapnya.

"Bagaimana dengan anda, Yoruichi-sama?" tanya Soifon.

"Hah? aku? tentu saja aku ikut, Aizen harus membayar semua yang telah dia lakukan, lagipula aku harus membantu pria yang ceroboh ini," Yoruichi menatap Urahara dan kembali berseringai ke arahnya.

"Yoruichi-san," kini Urahara memprotes karena Yoruichi menyebutnya 'ceroboh', Soifon hanya menatap perdebatan Yoruichi dan Urahara dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari yang dulu.

'Kini aku mengerti, kenapa anda menolongnya?' gumam Soifon dalam hati.

* * *

"Tringg," suara pedang kembali terdengar dan kali ini pedang itu kembali terpisah, dengan cepat Grimmjow bersonido ke belakang Orihime dan bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Tringgg," Orihime langsung menahannya, Grimmjow menggerakkan kakinya dan bersiap menendang Orihime, tapi, Orihime segera mengangkat pedangnya dan melompat ke belakang. Saat Orihime mendarat, Grimmjow sudah tidak berdiri di hadapannya. Orihime terkejut.

'Dimana dia?' Orihime berusaha mencari, tiba-tiba Orihime merasakan sebuah sinar merah di atas kepalanya, lalu dia mendongakkan kepalnya.

'Cero,' dan sebuah cero itu langsung di tembakkan Grimmjow. '_Santen Kesshun_,' ucap Orihime dalam hati.

BLAMMMMMM

PRANGG

Perisai Orihime pecah akibat cero dari Grimmjow.

"Aku tau kau menggunakan preisaimu," ucap Grimmjow di belakang Orihime

"Hah?" Orihime terkejut, ekspresi Orihime dibalas seringaian oleh Grimmjow dan dia langsung mengayunkan pedangnya,

SRATT

Pedang Grimmjow melukai pundak Orihime, yang seharusnya pedang itu mengenai kepalanya. Orihime terduduk dan langsung menyentuh pundaknya, dan merasakan darah mulai keluar.

"Kau beruntung," Grimmjow kembali bersiap menusuk Orihime, tapi, Orihime segera berguling ke samping, sehingga pedang Grimmjow mengenai pasir dan mengakibatkan pasir bertebaran di mana-mana, saat pasir itu hilang, Orihime sudah tidak ada di situ. Grimmjow berbalik saat merasakan sesuatu yang terbang di belakangnya, dan saat dia berbalik benda itu sudah tidak ada, Grimmjow kembali berbalik karena merasakan perasaan yang sama, tapi dia kembali tidak menemukan apa-apa, kali ini, saat dia berbalik, dari belakangnya Orihime mengayunkan pedangnya, tapi, langsung ditahan dengan satu tangan oleh Grimmjow.

"Sudah cukup bermainnya," Grimmjow bersiap menusuk Orihime, Orihime langsung melompat ke atas dan menendang wajah Grimmjow.

"Ugh," Grimmjow mundur beberapa langkah begitupula Orihime.

"Hee, ternyata kau jauh lebih baik," Grimmjow memegang wajahnya. "Perlihatkan kemampuan pedangmu,"

"Aku memang akan melakukannya," Orihime membalikan pedangnya. "_Koten Zanshun, Tsubaki_," perlahan pedang Orihime masuk ke dalam pasir dan reiatsu oranye keluar dari dalam pasir.

"Wow..kemampuan apa yang akan ditunjukkan Hime-chan?" tanya Gin penasaran. "Menarik," senyum Gin semakin mengembang.

Setelah beberapa menit, tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi? HAHAHA.." Grimmjow tertawa dan segera bersonido ke belakang Orihime. Orihime menggerakkan tangannya tanpa membalikkan badannya.

SRETT.

Pipi Grimmjow terluka dan dia langsung mundur ke belakang.

"Apa itu barusan?" Grimmjow menyentuh pipinya yang berdarah, dan dia melihat sebuah ranting pohon yang perlahan kembali masuk ke dalam pasir. "Hee, menarik," dia mengelap darahnya dengan punggung tangannya dan kembali bersonido mendekati Orihime dan mengayunkan pedangnya, Orihime kembali mengeluarkan ranting pohonnya, tapi hal itu dapat dihindari Grimmjow.

"Aku sudah melihatnya tadi," Grimmjow bersonido ke belakang Orihime, saat Orihime menoleh, Grimmjow sudah tidak ada melainkan dia sudah berada di atas Orihime, Orihime mendongakkan kepolanya dan segera melompat ke samping, pasir kembali mengelilingi mereka.

"Tsubaki," ranting pohon itu keluar dari pasir dan mengarah ke Grimmjow.

"Tch," Grimmjow berbalik dan menahan serangan itu, Grimmjow mengangkat pedangnya dan memotong ranting itu. Setelah itu, dia melompat ke atas menatap kepulan pasir itu dari atas, Orihime kembali menggerakkan tangannya, dan ranting pohon itu kembali mengarah ke Grimmjow, kali ini bukan hanya satu tapi 5, Grimmjow mencoba menghindarinya, tapi ranting itu tetap melilit kedua tangan dan kakinya, saat Grimmjow tertahan seperti itu, ranting pohon satu lagi mendekat dan berusaha menusuknya.

"Tch," Grimmjow berusaha melepaskan dirinya, Grimmjow melirik tangan kirinya dan sebuah sinar merah keluar dan memotong ranting di tangan kirinya, tangan kanan Grimmjow langsung melempar pedangnya ke tangan kirinya, dan saat ranting itu tinggal sedikit lagi menyentuh leher Grimmjow, dia langsung menahannya, dan memotong ranting itu. Saat, ranting yang di hadapannya jatuh, Grimmjow langsung mematahkan semua ranting yang melilit di tubuhnya.

"Kau cukup merepotkan," Grimmjow langsung turun ke bawah dan kembali menyerang Orihime, dan disetiap serangan itu selalu dapat dihentikan Orihime. "Hanya ini kemampuan pedangmu?" Grimmjow berseringai dan dia langsung bersonido, Grimmjow sengaja memperlambat sonidonya saat dia melwati punggung Orihime, saat Orihime melakukan serangannya, Grimmjow tidak berdiri di situ, Grimmjow menembakkan ceronya, Orihime menghindar dan Grimmjow juga belum menampakkan tubuhnya, saat Orihime berbalik, Grimmjow berdiri di hadapannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat bahkan tidak ada celah untuk melakukan serangannya.

"Mencariku?" Orihime bersiap menggerakkan tangannya, tapi tangannya langsung di tahan Grimmjow, Grimmjow menyadari serangannya akan percuma jika dia tidak mendekati Orihime seperti ini.

Nel menatap Grimmjow dan Orihime, dan langsung membuang wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Nel?" tanya Halibel.

"Tidak," jawab Nel.

'Apakah harus sedekat itu? Huh,' Nel menggerutu dalam pikirannya. "Apakah ini yang dirasakannya kemarin?' Nel melirik Grimmjow perlahan dan saat itu Grimmjow sedang meliriknya dengan sinis dan seringaian angkuhnya. Nel sangat terkejut melihat respon Grimmjow. 'Apa maksudnya?'

Ulquiorra masih berdiri tegap seperti biasa sambil menatap Grimmjow dan Orihime.

'Tch, Grimmjow, sampah,' ucapnya dalam pikirannya.

Orihime berusaha melepaskan dirinya, perlahan dia mengangkat kakinya dan berusaha memukul kaki Grimmjow.

"Hee, ketahuilah, pukulan mu tidak akan cukup untuk membuat ku melepaskanmu sekarang," Grimmjow menarik Orihime mendekat dan dia berbisik di telinga Orihime. "Aku tau kau menyukai Ulquiorra," Wajah Orihime langsung memerah. "Oleh karena itu, temani aku bermain sebentar," Grimmjow berseeringai dan dia langsung memukul wajah Orihime dan menendang perutnya, hingga Orihime menabrak salah satu bangunan.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Orihime mengelap darah di ujung bibirnya dan menyentuh bahunya yang darahnya kembali keluar.

"Ayolah, onna, kau sungguh berbeda dengan Halibel, tunjukkan semua kemampuanmu," Grimmjow mulai memanasi Orihime, Orihime berdiri.

"_Unare, Tsubaki_," ucapnya dengan suara rendah, dan reiatsu oranye kembali keluar dan seketika di permukaan pasir mulai tumbuh bunga-bunga camellia putih,

"Whoaa… dia bisa memunculkan bunga," Gin menatap camellia putih itu. "Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya?"

"_Tsubaki_," seketika angin bertiup kencang dan menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga camellia putih itu, kelopak bunga itu masih bergerak perlahan. "_Kōgeki_," perintah Orihime, dan kelopak bunga itu langsung bergerak cepat menyerang Grimmjow, Grimmjow masih terdiam, menunggu, kelopak itu menyerangnya. Satu kelopak menempel di pipinya.

"Kelopak ini lembut, tidak sakit sama sekali," Grimmjow bingung, dan saat kelopak itu kembali terbang, pipi Grimmjow kembali dihiasi dengan luka gores, begitu juga dengan kedua lengan dan kakinya. "Tch, sial," Grimmjow mengibaskan pedangnya, sehingga kelopak bunga itu mejauh darinya, Grimmjow bersonido, Orihime menggerakkan tangannya memerintahkan kelopak bunganya mengejar Grimmjow.

"Itu tidak akan cukup," saat kelopak bunga itu kembali mengelilinginya, Grimmjow mengayunkan pedangnya, Grimmjow turun ke bawah, dan dengan tangan kanannya Grimmjow menggesek pedangnya.

"Aku tidak mengira akan menggunakannya, tapi aku tidak mungkin kalah darimu. _Kishire_, _Pantera_," angin kembali bertiup kencang sehingga menutupi tubuh Grimmjow, tubuh Orihime kembali bergetar menerima reiatsu Grimmjow.

'Reiatsunya meningkat pesat, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana caranya melawannya?' Orihime menggenggam tangannya, Orihime menatap Ulquiorra, bibir Ulquiorra bergerak.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, baka," Ulquiorra mengucapkan kata-kata itu tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya, Orihime menggerakkan tangannya dan satu bunga camellia putih terbang ke tempat Ulquiorra, saat Ulquiorra menerimanya dia menatap Orihime.

"Arigatou," ucap Orihime tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan senyum manis sudah menghiasi wajahnya. Ulquiorra mendekatkan bunga itu ke hidungnya. "Harum,"

Kepulan pasir telah menghilang dan Grimmjow muncul dengan ekor, rambut yang jauh lebih panjang, dan topeng hollow yang kini berada di atas keningnya.

"Serang aku," perintah Grimmjow, Orihime langsung menggerakkan tangannya. Kelopak camellia kembali menyerang Grimmjow, Orihime terkejut menatap kecepatan Grimmjow meningkat drastis, dengan sekejap Grimmjow melompat keatas dan dengan sekejap pula dia sudah berdiri dihadapan Orihime, Grimmjow berseringai dan memutar tubuhnya dan dengan cepat dia langsung menendang Orihime ke samping. Tubuh Orihime mulai penuh luka, akibat serangan Grimmjow.

"Bangun," Orihime berdiri dan memejamkan matanya.

'Konsentrasi,' reiatsu Orihime meningkat dan dia mulai menggerakkan tangannya, dan seluruh kelopak bunga camellia terbang keatas dan mulai menyerang Grimmjow dengan lebih cepat dan lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Kali ini Grimmjow tidak dapat lolos dengan mudah dan dia mulai terkepung.

"Tch," Grimmjow membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengaum, akibat gaumannya yang menimbulkan gelombang suara yang meniupkan kelopak bunga camellia, saat Orihime sibuk menahan gelombang suara Grimmjow, Grimmjow sudah berdiri dihadapan Orihime.

"Menyerahlah," ucapnya.

"Tidak," jawab Orihime tegas.

"Baiklah," Grimmjow mengangkat tangannya dan mencakar bahu Orihime .

"Akh.." Orihime meringis.

"Baiklah, mari kita selesaikan," Grimmjow berbalik dan dari sikunya dia menembakkan sebuah _darts_ yang mengarah ke Orihime.

"_Santen Kesshun_," sebuah perisai melindungi Orihime.

"Percuma," ucap Grimmjow, saat _darts_ itu menyentuh perisainya, perisai itu langsung hancur, dan _darts_ itu mengenai lengan kanan Orihime.

"Akh," Orihime memegang lengan kanananya dan terjatuh, dengan darah yang langsung keluar dari mulutnya.

"Menyerahlah,"

"Ti-tidak," Orihime mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Aku sudah menawarkan pilihan terbaik," Grimmjow melukai telapak tangannya.

'Apakah dia akan menggunakannya? Bodoh,' Ulquiorra menatap tindakan Grimmjow.

'Apa yang akan dia lakukan?' Orihime bertanya.

"_Kumiawase, __Santen Kesshun_," ucapnya pelan hampir tidak terdengar dan ketiga perinya masuk ke dalam pasir.

"Kau pasti bertanya apa ini?" sinar biru mulai muncul di telapak tangan Grimmjow. "Aku beritahu kau, ini adalah cero terkuat, hanya Espada yang dapat menggunakannya," Grimmjow mengarahkan tangannya ke Orihime. "_Gran Rey Cero_," Orihime hanya mematung menatap cero biru itu.

'Apa yang dia lakukan? Menghindar,' batin Ulquiorra.

Saat cero itu sedikit lagi menyentuh tubuhnya, Orihime mengangkat tangannya.

"_Shīrudo_," kumpulan ranting-ranting langsung melindungi tubuh Orihime.

"Kau tak akan bisa menahannya," akibat benturan cero dan perisai Orihime, terjadi ledakan besar dan Orihime terlempar ke belakang, saat terlempar Orihime masih sempat menggumam,

"_Tsubaki_," ranting-ranting mulai menyerang Grimmjow lagi, dan saat Grimmjow menghindari satu ranting, ranting yang lain menyerempet lengan, perut, dan menusuk kaki kanannya.

"Akh, kau masih dapat menyerang?" Grimmjow menyentuh darahnya dan kembali mengumpulkan cero di tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan cero ke Orihime, sementara Orihime masih belum berdiri.

'Ayo bergerak,' sugestinya, tapi cero sudah ditembakkan.

"Gin," Gin menoleh, dan Aizen mengangguk.

"Ini sedang menarik Aizen-taicho," Gin tersenyum.

'Bagaimana ini?' Orihime memejamkan matanya. 'Ulquiorra,' Orihime berharap Ulquiorra menyelamatkannya.

BLAMMM

Orihime membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati sosok Ulquiorra sedang berdiri menepis cero itu.

"Menolongnya? Hee, tak kusangka, padahal aku tidak berniat membunuhnya," Ucap Grimmjow.

"Kau mengganggu, Ulquiorra," Gin maju ke tengah-tengah dengan tampang kekecewaan.

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra melirik Aizen.

"Tidak apa, Orihime harus selamat, antar dia ke kamarnya," Ulquiorra berbalik dan menggendong Orihime.

"Pertandingan selesai, Grimmjow pemenangnya, kalian boleh kembali, dan Grimmjow apa kau baik-baik saja?" Gin menatap luka yang cukup dalam akibat serangan Orihime. Grimmjow hanya diam. "Nel bantu dia," Nel berjalan mendekati Grimmjow dan hendak memapah Grimmjow, tapi tangan Nel langsung ditepis Grimmjow. "Ara, Grimmjow?" Gin dan Nel terkejut melihat reaksi Grimmjow. "Halibel, bantu dia," Halibel mendekati Nel dan menyentuh pundaknya. Nel memegang tangan Halibel dan melepaskannya.

"Tolong ya, Tia," Nel berjalan dan saat melewati Halibel, dia dapat merasakan Nel menangis. Halibel merangkul Grimmjow dan memapahnya.

"Pasangan bodoh," ucapnya.

"Tch," Grimmjow langsung membuang wajahnya dan sesekali dia melirik Nel yang berjalan menjauh, tiba-tiba Nnoitora menghampirinya dan Grimmjow kembali menatap ke depan.

"Terima..kash..Ulquio..rra," ucap Orihime di gendongan Ulquiorra. perlahan Ulquiorra menyentuh lebam yang ada di pipinya. "Aww," erang Orihime, Ulquiorra langsung bersonido ke kamar Orihime, Ulquiorra membaringkannya. Lalu, Ulquiorra mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Orihime,

"Sembuhkan dirimu, besok, aku tidak ingin melihat luka di tubuhmu," bisiknya, lalu Ulquiorra mengecup pipi Orihime pelan, dan setelah melakukan hal itu Ulquiorra langsung bersonido pergi.

Seketika pipi Orihime merah padam, dan dia langsung menyentuh lebam di pipinya yang kini menjadi dingin.

"Ulquiorra," Orihime tersenyum.

* * *

To Be Continued.

A/N : cerita sedikit tentang zanpanya orihime, di sini tsubaki juga bisa melakukan serangan kayak senobonzakura, karena menurut ku emang abilty ini yang cocok kalo zanpanya tipe bunga gitu, kenapa aku pilih camellia putih? Tsubaki = camellia, camellia itu punya banyak waran, tapi aqu pilih waran putih, karena identik sama orihime yang biasa disebut dengan white sun princess.

Dan tentang shieldnya ituh, memang penggabungan dari perisai orihime dengan ranting yang dihasilkan dari kekuatan tsubaki, makanya menghasilkan shiled yang berupa kumpulan ranting itu.

Yupz, kalo masih ada yang kurang di mengerti silahkan tanya saja,

Dan jawaban yang bener orihime vs Grimmjow, so, gak ada yang menang dan berarti hadiahnya gak jadi heheheheeh…

Okeh, kepanjangan kah? Gaje kah? typo kah? Tolong beritahu saya..

Dan review pilssss…


	13. It's Always Been You

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Give thx :**

Thx buat **relya schiffer **atas reviewnya, hehehe hah? jerit-jerit? Hahaha… iyah.. Nel dilema antara Nnoitora yang udah temennya dari dulu, atau Grimmjow.. yang sangat perhatian pada dirinya..ya ampun.. kalo menemukan.. jangan apa-apain Tia yah.. hix hix kasian atuh sama dia.. thx banget udah mau baca yah…

Thx atas reviewnya dari **little-hime** hahahaha hebat? Gak kok.. dia ajah Cuma bisa bikin luka gores doank ke Grimmjow.. yups yups, terima kasih udah mau nunggu..

Thx buat **Vipris **atas reviewnya, camellia yah, aqu sih sendiri juga belum pernah liat aslinya.. Cuma liat dari gambar doank kok.. hehehe kayak bunga biasa kok, punya kelopak dsb.. heheh kalo mau tahu lebih lanjut bisa cari di Google atau di wiki.. aqu sih pakenya camellia japonica, camellia yang tumbuh di jepang..hahaha ya.. setelah ulquiorra buat aqu baru aqu kasih qmu huahaha.. yupz yupz.. hehehehe nih udah update…

**A/N : **Yupz.. yupz.. chapter 13 update lagi.. ehm.. setelah kemaren pertarungan Orihime vs Grimmjow.. di chap ini akan ada pertarungan antara tiiiiiiiiiit ah tapi sepertinya udah ketebak deh oleh para readers qu ini siapa lagi yang bertarung hehe..okeh okeh aqu juga gak mau bercuap lama-lama hehe jadi yang terakhir thx buat yang udah baca fic saya baik yang review maupun tidak review.. tapi thx pokoknya. Yups selamat membaca dan maafkanlah Author yang gak becus ini kalo masih ada kesalahan dan kekurangan di fic saya. ^^

A Night Under White Moon.

Chapter 13.

It's Always Been You.

* * *

"Nel," Nnoitora menyentuh bahu Nel yang saat itu berjalan meninggalkan Grimmjow dan Halibel.

"Apa?" tanya Nel pelan dan dia langung melepaskan tangan Nnoitora. Namun saat tangan Nel menjauh Nnoitora langsung menariknya kembali, sehingga Nel tertarik ke dalam pelukannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Nel.

"Sudah, jangan menangis," Nel tersentak, seketika dia teringat akan Grimmjow.

'Grimmjow,' mata Nel mulai berkaca-kaca, seketika air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sudah, jangan menangisi dia lagi," Nnoitora melepas pelukannya dan mengangkat wajah Nel, dan menghapus air matanya, perlahan Nnoitora semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan semakin mengangkat kepala Nel. Saat, wajah mereka semakin dekat, Nel kembali mengingat saat Grimmjow menciumnya, saat Grimmjow memperhatikannya, dan kejutan-kejutan Grimmjow, Nel memejamkan matanya, saat tinggal satu inch lagi bibir mereka bertemu, Nel menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Gomenne, Nnoitorra," air mata Nel kembali mengalir dan dia mendorong tubuhnya sehingga dia menjauh dari Nnoitora. "Maaf, maaf, aku tidak bisa, kau adalah yang terpenting bagiku. Tapi Grimmjow, aku akan sulit berdiri jika dia tidak berada di sisiku, dia bagian dari tubuh ku, maaf, maaf, aku..aku..aku tidak bisa," Nnoitora menatap Nel, dengan gerakan cepat dia menarik Nel kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hee, aku tau itu, dasar bodoh, wajahmu saat menangis sungguh jelek, tahu," ucap Nnoitora dan melepas pelukannya.

"Kau tidak marah, kan? Kita akan kembali seperti dulu, kan?"

"Aku tidak janji," Nnoitora berjalan dan mulai meninggalkan Nel, Nel menatap Nnoitora samar-samar akibat pasir-pasir yang berterbangan karena angin yang kencang. "Sesuatu yang pecah tidak akan kembali Nel, aku tidak bisa kembali berada di dekatmu, karena kau sudah memiliki dirinya, namun, aku akan tetap mengganggumu, agar kau tetap dapat merasakan kehadiran ku," Nnoitora menatap Nel, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Nel.

"Lakukan sesuka mu," Nel berbalik, sebuah senyum pun terukir di wajah Nnoitora.

_Mereka kembali berpisah, tapi kali ini_

_Berbeda dengan saat itu._

_Kini mereka berpisah, karena telah mengerti_

_Akan perasaan masing-masing._

_Namun,_

_Saat mereka kembali bertemu dan mengacungkan pedang mereka_

_Yang terukir tidak lagi sebuah dendam,_

_Melainkan, sebuah salam, dari seseorang yang_

_Sangat berarti._

_

* * *

_

**Halibel's POV**

Setelah mengantar Grimmjow ke kamarnya, aku berjalan ke kamarku, aku berpikir, kenapa hubungan mereka bisa begitu rumit? Maksudku, jika cemburu, ya katakan saja, apa itu sulit? Jawabannya hanya satu, sulit. Ya, mengakui hal seperti itu sungguh sulit, aku sendiri pun tidak tahu hingga kapan, aku akan terus diam. Aku susuri perlahan setiap koridor yang kulewati, aku terdiam, memori ku kembali berputar.

**Flashback.**

"_Hari ini, latihan belum dimulai, aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling, agar kau tidak tersesat nantinya," ucap Ulquiorra yang berjalan di hadapanku. Aku sangat bingung dengan Espada yang satu ini, dia sangat suka berjalan di koridor Las Noches, maksudku, apakah itu tidak melelahkan? Jika dia bisa sonido kenapa tidak dia gunakan saja? Itu kan bisa mempersingkat waktu, aku ingin bertanya, tapi, aku tak dapat mengucapkannya, karena ada sebagian diriku menyukai kegiatan berjalan ini._

**End Of Flazhback**

Semua tempat di Las Noches selalu berisi dirinya, setiap tindakanku, selalu ada komentar dari dirinya, aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi semua ini selalu tentangnya, dia yang saat itu mengajarkan ku, bagaimana untuk tidak menunjukkan sebuah kelemahan di hadapan seseorang, dia yang mengajarkanku bahwa, mematuhi Aizen-sama dan melayani Aizen-sama adalah prioritas kita sebagai makhluk baru yang diciptakan Aizen-sama. Dia yang mengajarkanku betapa terhubungnya sebuah pengorbanan dengan sbeuah kehampaan.

"_Pengorbanan hanya akan mendatangkan sebuah ke hampaan, dan sebuah kehampaan tidak akan berarti tanpa pengorbanan,"_

Semua ini memang selalu tentangmu, Ulquiorra.

**Normal POV**

**Keesokkan harinya.**

Ulquiorra dan Orihime berjalan di koridor Las Noches menuju ke atas, saat di jalan mereka berpapasan dengan Halibel. Orihime diam menatap kedua Arrancar itu, walau mereka tidak saling memutar kepala mereka, tapi Orihime tahu, dari sudut mata mereka, mereka saling menatap.

'Tidak apakah, selalu seperti ini?' Orihime berpikir.

"Yang tersisa tinggal kau, Halibel, Szayel dan Aaroniero," Orihime bersuara.

"Lalu?" ucap Ulquiorra.

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan menjadi lawanmu?" tanya Orihime.

"Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya,"

"Kenapa? Kau..takut jika lawanmu Halibel?" Ulquiorra berhenti.

"Takut? Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk takut terhadap dirinya," Ulquiorra kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Lalu?"

"Apakah penting bagimu untuk mengetahuinya?" Ulquiorra berhenti di depan menara dan berbalik menatap Orihime.

"Kenapa Kau selalu menghindar?" Ulquiorra mendekati Orihime.

"Aku tidak menghindari apapun."

"Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaan ku, Ulquiorra."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa?" Ulquiorra berdiri di hadapan Orihime, dekat sekali.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" Orihime terkejut, dapat terlihat ekspresi keterkejutan itu terukir di wajahnya. Ulquiorra menyentuh pinggang Orihime dan menariknya mendekat. Ulquiorra menundukkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Kali ini, Orihime tidak memejamkan matanya, dia menatap lurus ke mata emerald milik Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka. Namun, Ulquiorra menggerakkan wajahnya ke samping, dengan pelan Ulquiorra bersuara. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa, Inoue Orihime," setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ulquiorra mengangkat Orihime dan mulai bersonido. Orihime terdiam.

'Benar, aku bukan siapa-siapanya, kenapa aku menuntut sebuah jawaban seperti itu darinya? Tapi mendengar perkataannya membuatku..sesak..'

Setelah beberapa menit, Ulquiorra menurunkan Orihime.

"Hari ini, adalah latih tanding terakhir, tinggal 4 Arrancar yang belum bertanding, Ulquiorra, Halibel, Szayel dan Aaroniero. Baiklah, kita mulai saja, yang pertama untuk hari ini, Szayel melawan Aaroniero," ucap Gin. Yang lainnya pun segera menjauh. Sehingga, di tengah-tengah padang pasir itu, tinggal Szayel dan Aaroniero.

"Mulai."

"Kau tidak membuka topengmu, Aaroniero?" tanya Szayel.

"Aku memang akan membukanya sekarang," Aaroniero membuka topeng tingginya perlahan, dan topeng itu mulai menampakkan wajahnya.

"Akh-," Orihime meletakkan tangannya di depan mulutnya saat wajah Aaroniero terlihat sempurna, Ulquiorra langsung menoleh. "Ku..ro..sa..ki-..kun," Orihime menatap Aaroniero dengan terkejut.

'Wajah mereka begitu mirip, hanya rambutnya yang berbeda,' pikir Orihime,

"Bukan, mereka orang yang berbeda," Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia bukan Kurosaki Ichigo yang selalu kau sebutkan, dia Shiba Kaien, seorang shinigami yang meninggal karena terkontaminasi dengan hollow, dan saat dia mati, tubuhnya terbawa ke Hueco Mundo dan Aaroniero memakannya," jelas Ulquiorra.

"Dia memang bukan Kurosaki-kun," Orihime tersenyum.

Szayel mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya, begitupula dengan Aaroniero. Szayel langsung bersonido.

"Tringg," Aaroniero mengangkat tangannya dan menahan pedang Szayel dengan pedangnya. Aaroniero mendorong Szayel mundur dan dia bersonido ke belakang. Aaroniero memutar pedangnya.

"_Suiten sakamake, __Nejibana_," pedang tersebut berputar dengan sinar kuning di sekitarnya, dan perlahan pedang itu berubah menjadi sebuah _Tridant_ dan seketika di sekeliling Aaroniero terdapat air. Aaroniero berseringai dan dia langsung bersonido mendekati Szayel.

"Tringg," suara pedang bergesekkan kembali terdengar.

"Inikah, kekuatan shinigami yang kau telan itu?" tanya Szayel.

"Benar," Szayel semakin terdorong ke belakang, Szayel melompat ke atas, Aaroniero mengayunkan pedangnya. Szayel menghindar dan dia langsung mengarahkan pedangnya ke kepala Aaroniero. Tapi, Aaroniero langsung menahannya dengan pedangnya. Szayel mundur ke belakang.

"Mundur? Takut? Hahah.." Aaroniero tertawa.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk takut dengan Espada yang posisinya satu tingkat di bawahku," Szayel membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kurang ajar," Aaroniero kembali menyerang Szayel, sedangkan Szayel hanya menghindarinya. Aaroniero terus menyerang hingga akhirnya Szayel lengah, Aaroniero menggunakan kesempatan itu, untuk menusuk paha kanan Szayel.

"Akh.." Aaroniero kembali mencabut pedangnya dan menendang Szayel hingga mundur ke belakang.

"Tch..akan ku balas kau," Szayel berdiri dan memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Susure,__ Fornicarás_," dan seketika tubuh Szayel membesar, Orihime terkejut melihatnya. Setelah itu, perlahan tubuh Szayel mengeluarkan sosok baru dari Szayel. Dengan _tentacle_ yang memenuhi bagian bawah tubuhnya, dan topeng hollow yang kini berubah menjadi segaris topeng putih di atas dan di bawah mata kiri Szayel, dan bibir Szayel berubah menjadi ungu, serta di belakangnya seolah terdapat sayap _tentacle_.

"Tch," Aaroniero berdecak, sedangkan Orihime hanya menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau takut pada kami, sekarang?" suara Ulquiorra mengagetkannya, Orihime menatap Ulquiorra dan menurunkan tangannya.

"Tidak," ucap Orihime pelan dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar.

"Benarkah? Kalau benar begitu, hentikan getaran tangamu itu," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Ah," Orihime menatap tangannya, "Kau..tidak perlu memperdulikanku," Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, Ulquiorra menatap Orihime.

"Aku tidak memperdulikanmu," Orihime semakin terdiam mendengar ucapan Ulquiorra.

Szayel berseringai, dan seketika sebelah sayapnya sudah berada di belakang Aaroniero.

"Hah?" Aaroniero menoleh, sayap itu mendekat seolah akan menelan Aaroneiro, dia melawan dengan mengacungkan _Nejibana_ kearah _tentacle_ itu, namun, sayap itu tidak bergeming maupun tergores, akhirnya Aaroniero bersonido menghindar.

Setelah berhenti bersonido, Aaroniero menggenggam gagang pedangnya.

"_Kuitsukuse_, _Glotoneria_," reiatsu ungu kehitaman menyelubungi Aaroniero dan perlahan tubuhnya terangkat naik, dan saat reiatsu itu menghilang, terlihat di tubuh bagian bawah Aaroniero, terdapat sebuah monster raksasa. Lagi-lagi Orihime menatap monster di bawah Aaroniero dengan tatapan takut. Szayel tersenyum, sayapnya kembali berada di belakang Aaroniero, namun Aaroniero langsung menepis sayap itu dengan _tentacle_ panjang yang dimilikinya, saat satu sayap menghindar sayap lain telah berada di hadapannya, Aaroniero terlambat bereaksi sehingga, sayap itu mengurungnya, setengah menit berikutnya, sayap itu kembali terbuka dan kembali ke sisi Szayel. Dari salah satu _tentacle_ itu, menggembung, dan keluar boneka kecil yang sangat mirip dengan Aaroniero. Aaroniero menatap kesal Szayel.

Szayel tersenyum, lalu dia memukul boneka itu pelan, dan saat itu juga terdengar erangan dari Aaroniero, lalu Szayel mencekik leher mungil boneka itu, dan di saat bersamaan Aaroniero memegang lehernya, dan terdapat ekspresi kesakitan dari wajahnya.

"Hen..ti..kan," ucapnya dengan perlahan.

"Apa? Aku tidak dapat mendengar suaramu," Szayel mengangkat tangannya, dan mulai akan menusuk kepala Aaroniero, Aaroniero terbelalak.

"Aku menyerah," ucapnya, dan setelah itu Szayel menghentikan aksinya. Gin langsung maju ke tengah-tengah mereka.

"Wujud kalian benar-benar mengerikan," komentarnya. "Baiklah, Szayel pemenangnya," setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Szayel dan Aaroniero kembali ke wujud semula. "Baiklah, yang terakhir," Orihime tersadar.

'Yang terakhir? Ulquiorra dan Halibel?' Orihime menatap Ulquiorra di hadapannya dan Halibel yang berdiri di menara sebelah mereka.

"Ulquiorra melawan Halibel," Ulquiorra mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aktifkan perisaimu," perintah Ulquiorra sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, Orihime hanya menatap punggung Ulquiorra.

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Grimmjow, Halibel mulai berjalan. "Jangan lakukan tindakan yang bodoh, Halibel," Halibel memejamkan matanya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa menasehatiku? Aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan," Halibel langsung bersonido dan sekarang dia telah berdiri di hadapan Ulquiorra.

"Nel, jaga Orihime," perintah Aizen.

"Baik," Nel langsung bersonido dan berdiri di samping Orihime. "Orihime-chan, perisaimu," ucap Nel.

"Ah, iya, _Santen Kesshun_."

"Mulai," ucap Aizen, Ulquiorra langsung bersonido ke belakang Halibel, Halibel menoleh, dan saat dia menoleh Ulquiorra sudah tidak berdiri di sana, ternyata, Ulquiorra berdiri di samping kanan Halibel, sebuah tendangan langsung dilayangkan Ulquiorra, namun, tendangan itu langsung ditahan dengan kedua tangan Halibel. Ulquiorra mengangkat kakinya dan dengan cepat kakinya kembali ia turunkan sehingga mengenai pundak Halibel, penjagaan Halibel menurun, Ulquiorra langsung menendang perut Halibel ke belakang.

Halibel mudur dengan memgang perutnya. Halibel kembali berdiri, lalu, ia gerakkan tangannya ke arah gagang pedangnya, Halibel pun mengeluarkan pedangnya, dengan sonido dia langsung menghampiri Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya menatap Halibel, sementara Halibel semakin dekat dan mulai mengayunkan pedangnya, dengan gerakan lambat Ulquiorra menghindari serangan Halibel. Ulquiorra bersiap menendang tangan kanan Halibel, namun, saat tendangan itu dilancarkan, Halibel langsung bersonido ke belakang Ulquiorra. dari sudut matanya Ulquiorra dapat melihat Halibel, Ulquiorra langsung menggerakkan jari telunjuknya kearah belakangnya dan sinar hijau muncul dari jari telunjuk itu. Halibel kembali bersonido saat menyadari hal itu. Akibat, _cero_ yang meleset itu, asap mengelilingi Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra terdiam sejenak dan mulai mencari ke beradaan Halibel. Tangan Ulquiorra mulai bergerak menyentuh gagang pedangnya, dengan cepat dia keluarkan pedangnya saat menyadari sebuah sinar kuning mengarah ke dirinya.

Ulquiorra langsung mengayunkan pedangnya, sehingga asap itu menghilang, dan kini dia dapat melihat dengan jelas posisi Halibel, dan sinar kuning yang mengarah ke dirinya, Ulquiorra hanya berdiri menanti sinar kuning itu, saat jaraknya dekat, sinar kuning itu menyentuh pedang Ulquiorra, dan Ulquiorra langsung menepisnya.

Halibel berdiri tegap memangdang Ulquiorra, begitu juga dengan Ulquiorra, tiba-tiba bagian tengah pedang Halibel menjadi kuning, Halibel mangangkat pedangnya.

"_Ola Azul_," dan sebuah sinar kuning kembali mengarah ke Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dari kantungnya, dan dari jari telunjuknya kembali keluar sinar hijau.

"_Cero_," sinar hijau itu berbenturan dengan sinar kuning milik Halibel, sehingga, terjadi ledakan besar dan angin kembali bertiup kencang.

"Ah," Orihime bersuara, Nel langsung menoleh, dan berdiri di hadapan Orihime.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Orihime-chan?" tanya Nel.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja," Orihime kembali menatap pertarungan Ulquiorra dan Halibel.

Di tengah kepulan asap kembali terdengar bunyi gesekan pedang, Halibel kembali mundur ke belakang, Ulquiorra maju menyerang Halibel, Halibel menahan serangan itu, dengan tatapan matanya yang menatap mata emerald Ulquiorra. setelah beberapa menit, mereka berdua sama-sama mundur, dan kembali mempertemukan pedang mereka.

Pertarungan itu terjadi dengan hening dan diam, Ulquiorra hanya diam begitupula dengan Halibel. Tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain.

"Hanya ini kemampuan mu?" tiba-tiba Ulquiorra bersuara. "Aku tidak ingat melatihmu dengan kemampuan yang seperti ini," ucapnya, Halibel manatap Ulquiorra.

"Baik, sesuai permintaanmu," bagian tengah pedang Halibel kembali bersinar dengan reiatsu yang meluap di sekitarnya, Halibel kambali mengangkat tangannya. "_Ola Azul_," Ulquiorra mengangkat tangan kirinya dan sebuah sinar merah menghantam sinar kuning itu. Namun, _Ola Azul_ milik Halibel tidak akan kalah hanya dengan sebuah _Bala_, sinar kuning itu tetap mengarah ke Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra langsung melompat ke samping, tapi daerah itu masih merupakan lingkup jangkauan serangan Halibel, sehingga bahu Ulquiorra terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak memperdulikan luka di tubuhnya, dan selama dia masih di udara, dia kembali mnegarahkan jari telunjuknya, dan sebuah _cero_ keluar dari ujung jari itu mengarah ke Halibel.

Halibel kembali mengisi bagian tengah pedangnya dengan reiatsu dan dia langsung menahan _cero_ itu dengan pedangnya. Ulquiorra menatap Halibel yang sedang menahan serangan darinya, dan dia langsung bersonido ke belakang Halibel. Halibel menyadari kehadiran Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra langsung mengayunkan pedangnya, Halibel menepis cero Ulquiorra dan langsung menekuk salah satu lututnya, dan menahan pedang Ulquiorra.

Perlahan Halibel mengangkat pedangnya, dan dengan tangan kirinya yang terkepal dia berusaha memukul wajah Ulquiorra, tapi tangan kiri Ulquiorra langsung menahannya, Halibel langsung mundur ke belakang. Ulquiorra bersonido, Halibel kembali mengisi lubang di tengah pedangnya. Halibel merentangkan tangan kanannya, dan saat Ulquiorra berdiri di samping Halibel.

"_Cero_," Halibel langsung mengayunkan pedangnya, dan sebuah sinar kuning keluar, namun, sinar ini berbeda dari sinar yang tadi, sinar ini memiliki lingkup serangan sesuai dengan ayunan pedangnya, dan daya serangnya jauh lebih besar. Ulquiorra segera menghindar, sehingga cero itu menghancurkan sebuah bangunan di depan mereka.

"Su-sugoi," ucap Orihime menatap kagum kemampuan Halibel. Nel langsung menoleh dan sebuah senyum manis terbingkai di wajahnya.

"Iya, dia memang hebat," ucap Nel sambil menatap sosok Halibel yang berdiri di tengah-tengah padang pasir itu.

Halibel kembali menatap Ulquiorra.

"Ayo, kita selesaikan," ucap Halibel. Ulquiorra hanya memejamkan matanya.

Dengan waktu yang bersamaan Halibel membalikkan pedangnya, dan Ulquiorra mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan.

"_Ute__,_ _Tiburón_."

"_Tozase,_ _Murciélago_," ucap mereka berdua dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Seketika, warna langit Hueco Mundo yang biasanya berwarna hitam kini, sedikit lebih berwarna dengan warna biru, segumpalan air langsung menutupi Halibel, sedangkan Ulquiorra, luapan reiatsu berwarna hijau kehitaman mengelilinginya dan luapan itu menimbulkan hujan reiatsu hijau kehitaman milik Ulquiorra.

Tubuh Orihime langsung gemetar menerima tekanan reiatsu yang sangat besar, akibat _Resurrección_ dari mereka berdua, Nel sendiri tidak dapat melindunginya dengan reiatsu miliknya, karena _Resurrección_ yang Ulquiorra dan Halibel dalam waktu yang bersamaan memang membuat tekanan roh di sekitar mereka menjadi berubah.

"Bertahanlah sebentar, Orihime-chan," ucap Nel, Orihime langsung terduduk.

"Iya," nafasnya pun menjadi sesak dan tersengal.

"Woo, mereka melakukan _Resurrección_ bersamaan," Gin menatap mereka berdua.

"Kau senang sekali, Gin," ucap Aizen.

"Tentu, kau yang memberikan mainan ini," ucap Gin.

"Lakukan sesukamu," Gin kembali tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam gumpalan air itu keluar sebuah senjata yang memebelah air itu, sehingga membebaskan sosok Halibel di dalamnya, penampilan Halibel sedikit berubah, topeng hollow yang biasanya berada di mulutnya kini hilang, rambutnya yang di ikat tiga, kini tergerai, pakaian Arrancarnya pun berbeda, Halibel mengenakan rok pendek, dan sepatu tinggi menutupi kaki hingga lututnya, dan sebuah senjata besar di tangannya.

Orihime mencoba berdiri dan menatap Halibel.

"Itu, Halibel?"

"Benar," ucap Nel.

Reiatsu yang menutupi Ulquiorra mulai menghilang, dan Ulquiorra muncul dengan sosok yang sedikit berbeda, sayap kelelawar berada dipunggungnya, rambut hitamnya yang menjadi semakin panjang, baju Arrancarnya yang juga menjadi panjang, topeng hollownya berada di atas kepalanya dengan dua tanduk, dan garis di bawah matanya kini berubah menjadi hitam.

Orihime membuka mulutnya, tapi dia tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya, tangannya kembali bergetar.

'Ulquiorra? itu Ulquiorra?' tanya Orihime dalam hatinya. Orihime menatap lekat-lekat bentuk Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra melirik Orihime, Orihime tercekat, entah kenapa sebuah perasaan takut langsung menyelimutinya, Orihime pun langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba di tangan kanan Ulquiorra terdapat senjata berwarna hijau.

"Ayo," dengan sekejap Ulquiorra sudah berdiri di hadapan Halibel dan mengayunkan senjatanya, Halibel pun bereaksi dengan mengangkat senjatanya menahan serangan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra kembali bersonido ke belakang Halibel dan mengayunkan senjatanya, menyadari hal itu, Halibel langsung bersonido menjauh, saat mendarat Halibel mengacungkan senjatanya ke depan.

"_La Gota_," Ulquiorra menoleh dan membelah serangan air Halibel dengan senjatanya. Ulquiorra langsung bersonido ke atas Halibel, Halibel bergeser ke belakang, tapi Ulquiorra sudah memperhitungkan hal itu, dia tetap mengayunkan senjatanya sehingga dahi, dan bahu kiri Halibel terluka. Halibel mundur dan memegang kepalanya. Halibel kembali mengacungkan senjatanya.

"_La Gota_," Ulquiorra langsung menghindarinya, dan bersonido ke tempat Halibel, tapi, Halibel sudah tidak di situ. "_Cero_," Ulquiorra menoleh, sebuah sinar kuning mengarah ke dirinya, Ulquiorra mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"_Cero Oscuras_," sebuah _cero_ berwarna hitam dengan sedikit campuran hijau di dalamnya, menyambut kedatang _cero_ kuning milik Halibel.

BLAMMMM

Ledakan besar terjadi, beberapa Espada terlihat menyingkir lebih jauh. Saat asap menghilang, mereka berdua kembali melancarkan serangan berikutnya. Ulquiorra kembali mengyunkan senjatany, sedangkan Halibel kembali menahan serangan Ulquiorra. Halibel mengangkat senjatanya, dengan reiatsu kuning menyelimuti senjata itu, Halibel pun mengayunkannya, hal itu sukes membuat tangan Ulquiorra terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Akh," Orihime bersuara, Nel langsung menoleh.

Ulquiorra memandang tangannya yang berubah menjadi debu, dan kini tangan baru telah muncul. Halibel memejamkan matanya dan melompat ke atas, seketika air mengelilinginya.

"Tch," Halibel mengangkat senjatanya,

"_Cascada_," Halibel mengayunkan senjatanya dan air yang berada di sekitarnya langsung jatuh, mengarah ke Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra memutar senjatanya, sehingga air yang akan mengenainya ditahan dengan senjatanya, namun, volume air yang diberikan Halibel sangat sulit untuk di hentikan, perlahan Ulquiorra semakin mundur, dan mundur, hingga akhirnya ia tenggelam di dalam air itu.

"Ulquiorra!" tiba-tiba Orihime berteriak, semua yang ada di situ menatapnya, namun, Orihime tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali, yang dia cemaskan hanya Ulquiorra.

'Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Lindungilah dia,' Orihime memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah _cero_ hijau kehitaman, mengagetkan mereka semua, sebuah lubang di gelombang air itu berhasil di buat oleh Ulquiorra, sehingga air itu memecah, Ulquiorra langsung bersonido. Ulquiorra berhenti di salah satu menara yang kosong dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Ulquiorra menatap Halibel yang berdiri di atasnya. Halibel langsung bersonido, sedetik kemudian senjata besarnya berada 5 cm di dekat lehernya, Ulquiorra langsung menggerakkan senjatanya, sehingga leher Ulquiorra terselamatkan. Ulquiora mundur ke belakang, dan sebuah _Cero Oscuras_ langsung di tembakkannya ke arah Halibel. Halibel kembali mengayunkan senjatanya, sehingga gelombang air kembali mengarah ke Ulquiorra, kedua hal itu saling bertemu, Ulquiorra kembali besonido ke belakang Halibel, dia pun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya.

"_Cero_," sinar warna hijau mengarah ke punggung Halibel, Halibel langsung berbalik dan dia langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke samping.

"_Cero_," _cero_ Halibel kembali bertabrakan dengan _cero_ Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra kembali bersonido ke belakang Halibel, Halibel menyadari itu, Ulquiorra langsung meletakkan senjatanya ke leher Halibel, dan Halibel mengangkat tangannya sehingga senjatanya juga berada di leher Ulquiorra.

Perlahan mereka berdua turun kebawah, senjata mereka mulai membuat luka di leher mereka masing-masing. Ulquiorra menghembuskan nafasnya. Sehingga, Halibel dapat merasakan hembsan nafas itu di tengkuknya.

"Aku menyerah," ucapnya, Halibel langsung menoleh, Ulquiorra hanya memejamkan matanya dan melepaskan Halibel. "Akan ku wujudkan permintaanmu, di tempat biasa," ucapnya pelan. Gin langsung bersuara.

"Baiklah, Latih tanding selesai, dan pemenangnya Halibel," ucap Gin.

"Nel tolong bawa aku mendekati Ulquiorra," pinta Orihime, Nel menoleh dan menatap Orihime.

"Baiklah," dia tersenyum dan mulai membawa Orihime turun. Ulquiorra dan Halibel masih saling menatap.

"Latih tanding selesai hari ini, persiapkan diri kalian masing-masing, besok kita akan memulai Winter War," ucap Aizen.

"Baik."

"Kalian semua boleh pergi," Aizen, Gin, dan Tousen langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka semua, beberapa Espada pun terlihat sudah pergi. Orihime berjalan mendekati Ulquiorra yang masih belum kembali ke wujudnya semula. Tiba-tiba jantung Orihime berdegup, ini bukan karena dia menyukainya, tapi ini karena perasaan takut yang masih menyelimutinya. Ulquiorra menoleh, dan tubuh Orihime langsung bergetar hebat.

"Ul..qui..orra," ucap Orihime, Halibel hanya menatap mereka berdua dan segera kembali ke bentuknya semula, darah di bahunya masih menetes. Halibel melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakannya?" suara seseorang mengagetkan Halibel, Halibel menoleh.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan, Stark?" tanya Halibel.

"Hoamm, kenapa kau berbalik bertanya? Aku mengajukan pertanyaan itu agar kau tanyakan pada dirimu," ucapnya dengan nada malas.

"Kenapa?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Bukannya kau selalu tidur?" tanya Halibel.

"Orang buta saja bisa peka terhadap lingkungannya, apalagi orang seperti ku, Tia," ucap Stark.

"Tunggu, Tia?" tanya Halibel, Stark menoleh.

"Ah iya, nama Halibel terlalu panjang, aku malas mengucapkannya, Tia jauh lebih simple, kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu dengan nama itu?" tanya Stark.

"Lakukan sesukamu," Halibel berjalan cepat mendahului Stark. "Dimana Lilynette?"

"Pergi bermain dengan Ggio," mereka terdiam. "Tidak terasa besok kita sudah mulai menyerang Kota Karakura," Stark menatap langit di atasnya, lalu dia menatap Halibel yang berjalan cepat di depannya. "Tia, apa kau sedang terburu-buru?" tanya Stark.

"Hah? Tidak, kenapa?" Halibel menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap Stark.

"Jangan berjalan terlalu cepat, santai saja," ucapnya lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena, kita tidak pernah jalan bersama seperti ini, dan kita tidak tahu kapan hal ini akan kembali terulang," ucapnya masih tetap dengan memandang langit di atasnya, Halibel hanya menatap Stark, dan dia pun memperlamabat langkahnya.

Ulquiorra segera kembali ke asalnya, dan menatap Orihime yang masih menggenggam tangannya untuk menghentikan getaran dalam tubuhnya, Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mulai mendekati Orihime, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong Orihime, tapi Orihime langsung menepisnya dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ulquiorra menghela nafasnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ayo," Orihime berjalan perlahan mengikuti Ulquiorra.

'Dia telah kembali? Tapi aku tetap..takut, tubuhku, tidak ingin berhenti bergetar, aku masih merasakannya reiatsu menusuk dari dirinya, aku..aku..aku takut.'

Grimmjow mulai melangkahkan kakinya, namun tangannya langsung di tahan oleh Nel.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Jangan seperti ini terus, Grimmjow," ucap Nel.

"Lalu, kau ingin aku bagaimana?" tanya Grimmjow dengan sinis.

"Saat aku menangis, kau selalu ada di sampingku, saat aku lemah, kau selalu menguatkan ku, kau selalu memberiku apa yang selama ini tidak pernah ku rasakan, kau memperhatikan ku, sekarang semua yang ada di dalam diriku selalu tentang mu Grimmjow, selalu tentangmu, semua ingatan ku pun kini selalu tentangmu, oleh karena itu, jangan.." Grimmjow menatap Nel yang mulai meneteskan air mata. "..jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan menjauh dariku, Grimmjow," Grimmjow melepaskan tangannya, Nel terkejut.

"Kau hanya terbiasa, perlahan sosok yang ada di ingatanmu bukan lagi aku, tapi Nnoitora," ucap Grimmjow, dia pun berbalik, Nel menatap Grimmjow.

"Kau ingat hutangmu pada ku?" Grimmjow menghentikan langkahnya. "Sekarang, boleh aku tagih hutangmu?" Grimmjow menatap Nel. Nel memjamkan matanya. "Cium aku," ucapnya, Grimmjow terkejut, Grimmjow mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Nel mendekat, Grimmjow mengangkat dagu Nel, perlahan bibir mereka bertemu, Nel memeluk eret Grimmjow, sehingga membuat Grimmjow semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Setelah beberapa menit Grimmjow mendorong tubuhnya.

"Semua ini selalu tentangmu, Grimmjow, tidak apa kalau kau tetap tidak ingin menegurku, tapi, kau ingat, aku milikmu, begitu juga sebaliknya," ucap Nel pelan dan dia langsung berbalik, mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Grimmjow menatap punggung Nel, dan perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya, dan memeluk Nel dari belakang.

"Kau tau, kau hanya milikku, kenapa kau malah pergi sekarang?" ucap Grimmjow. Nel terkejut.

"Bukannya kau marah padaku?" tanya Nel.

"Tapi, kau tetap milikku, tak seharusnya kau pergi dari pandanganku," Grimmjow semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Nel berbalik dan memeluk Grimmjow.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Nel pelan, Grimmjow melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan Nel.

"Ayo pulang," Nel tersenyum, dan mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kaki mereka, saat sedang berjalan mereka berpapasan dengan Nnoitora. Nel tetap tersenyum menatap ke depan sedangkan Nnoitora hanya berseringai dan menutup matanya, saat Nnoitora berdiri dibelakang Nel, dia menyentuh rambut Nel pelan, dan sebuah senyum terbingkai di wajahnya, dan dari sudut matanya, Nel dapat merasakan tangan Nnoitora di rambut panjangnya, tapi dia tidak ingin mengalihkan pandangan matanya lagi dari Grimmjow.

* * *

"Onna," ucap Ulquiorra, Orihime terdiam, dia sama sekali tidak mengangkat kepalanya.

"A-apa?" tanya Orihime. Ulquiorra berbalik menatap Orihime.

"Hati, selama ini kau selalu menyebut tentang hati, dimana hati itu berada?" Orihime terkejut dan secara refleks dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra berjalan mendekat, "Akankah aku menemukannya, jika aku membelah dadamu?" Ulquiorra menjulurkan tangannya di depan dada Orihime, "Akankah aku menemukannya jika aku membuka paksa tengkorakmu?" tangan Ulquiorra bergerak sehingga sejajar dengan kedua mata Orihime. Tubuh Orihime kembali bergetar. Ulquiorra menatap reaksi yang di berikan Orihime, perlahan Orihime melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang.

"Kau takut?" tanya Ulquiorra. Orihime membulatkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku.." Orihime langsung menghentikan ucapannya.

"Aku mengerti, kalau kau takut padaku, akan aku minta pada Aizen-sama agar Nel yang menjagamu," Orihime masih terdiam.

'Dia sungguh berbeda dengan ku, dia hollow, aku manusia, aku takut, tapi, jika aku begini terus, aku tidak dapat bersama dengannya lagi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Setiap dia mengacungkan tangannya, aku merasa dia akan membunuhku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Orihime mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ulquiorra, dia dapat melihat mata Ulquiorra menunjukkan kepedihan di sana, walau ekspresinya datar.

"Baiklah, aku anggap kau setuju," Ulquiorra berbalik.

"Aku takut," Orihime bersuara, Ulquiorra pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Aku takut, akan wujud mu yang sesungguhnya, tapi," Orihime menggantungkan kalimatnya. "..tapi aku tidak ingin di jaga oleh Nel," Ulquiorra menatap Orihime. "Maaf, maaf, maaf jika kau tersinggung, tapi.." pipi Orihime mulau basah. "..berikan aku waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan semua ini," Ulquiorra mengangkat tangan kanannya, Orihime mulai melangkah mundur, Ulquiorra terus mengulurkan tangannya sehinnga tangannya menyentuh pipi Orihime, Orihime memejamkan matanya dengan sedikit takut, Ulquiorra menggerakkan tangannya menghapus air mata Orihime. Orihime membuka matanya, perlahan tubuhnya berhenti bergetar, Orihime menatap Ulquiorra.

"Hati, tidak dapat dilihat, hanya dapat di rasakan, saat kau merasakan apa yang di rasakan orang lain, dan orang itu merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, maka di situlah hatimu, bersatu dengan orang yang mengerti dirimu," Ulquiorra menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Orihime.

"Aku tidak mempercayai apapun yang tidak dapat ku lihat.." Ulquiorra menggantungkan kalimatnya. "..tapi, jika kau dapat membuktikannya, mungkin pandanganku tentang hati dapat berubah," Ulquiorra berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

"Akan ku buktikan pada mu, Ulquiorra," Orihime mulai tersenyum.

"Besok, kau akan bertemu dengan teman-teman mu," ucap Ulquiorra, Orihime menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar."

"Jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh, yang dapat merepotkan ku besok."

"Aku tau," Ulquiorra berhenti di depan kamar Orihime dan membukakan pintunya.

"Istirahatlah, dan saat kau bangun besok, kau adalah salah satu pasukan Aizen-sama, yang bertugas untuk mewujudkan tujuannya," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Baik," Orihime melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamarnya, Ulquiorra pun langsung menutup pintu itu. Orihime berjalan ke tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya. "Minna, gomen," Orihime langsung tertidur.

* * *

Setelah mengantar Orihime, Ulquiorra kembali turun dan dia berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan besar, Ulquiorra mendorong pintu itu. Ulquiorra berjalan ke beranda tempat itu, sehingga sinar bulan dapat menrangi kedua sosok Arrancar itu.

"Kau sudah datang," ucap Halibel, dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra mengangkat tangannya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Tia," ucap Ulquiorra, Halibel menyambut uluran tangan Ulquiorra.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," mereka berdua bersalaman di bawah terangnya bulan.

"Latihan kita sekarang benar-benar sudah selesai, mulailah menatap ke depan, Tia, kau Arrancar pertama yang ku latih, jangan mengecewakan ku," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan," ucap Halibel, Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah, semua sudah selesai, Tia," Ulquiorra mulai menarik tangannya, tapi Halibel tetap menahannya, tiba-tiba Halibel menarik Ulquiorra mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Tia Halibel," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Sebentar saja, agar aku dapat merelakan semua ini sudah selesai," Ulquiorra diam, setelah beberapa menit Halibel melepaskan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra brbalik dan memasukkan tangannya ke kantungnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, apa kau tau?" tanya Halibel.

"Aku tau itu, tapi kau tahu bahwa itu percuma," ucap Ulquiorra dan terus melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku tahu, seperti katamu, aku tidak akan berbalik ke belakang lagi," Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Tia," Ulquiorra mulai mendorong pintu besar itu.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Ulquiorra," pintu itu pun tertutup. Halibel menatap ruangan kosong itu, dan dia mulai melangkah kakinya.

"Selamat tinggal, menara 4," Halibel membuka pintu besar itu dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

_Semuanya sudah selesai, sudah tidak ada lagi lembaran kosong untuk menuliskan tentang mereka, _

_semua telah berakhir, dan telah selesai di hari ini._

_di tempat ini._

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Stark yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Tentu," Halibel melangkahkan kakinya melewati Stark.

"Hoamm, hari yang benar melelahkan," ucap Stark.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Mencarimu," Halibel berhenti dan menatap Stark.

"Mencariku? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sedang kesepian," jawab Stark santai.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau sama sekali tidak berisik dan merepotkan seperti Lilynette," ucap Stark.

"Kenapa bukan Espada lain?"

"Tidak menyenangkan jika kau di temani dengan Arrancar sesame jenis, bukan?" Stark menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Bodoh," ucap Halibel, dan mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan bersama dalam diam dan terkadang mendengar celotehan aneh dari Stark.

"Hoi, Lily, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Ggio.

"Sssst, aku sedang mamatai Stark bersama Halibel," Ggio ikut berjongkok.

"Apa? Stark-sama dan Halibel-sama?" Ggio dapat melihat Stark sedang berjalan dengan Halibel. Lalu, dia pun berdiri, Lilynette menoleh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Liynette.

"Tidak apa, tidak baik mengganggu orang lain yang sedang bersama seperti itu," ucap Ggio, Lilynette pun ikut berdiri. "Ayo, pulang, kau tidak ingin beristirahat untuk besok?" tanya Ggio dan dia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ayo, aku juga sudah mengantuk," tapi Lilynette masih terdiam dan mengucek matanya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sana, ayo," ajak Ggio.

"Aku mengantuk, gendong aku, mau tidak?" Ggio berdecak, dia kembali mendekati Lilynette dan berjongkok di depan Lilynette.

"Cepat naik," Lilyentte naik perlahan, dan Ggio segera berdiri dan mulai berjalan.

"Apa besok kita akan menang?" tanya Lilynette.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ggio.

"Jangan mati, Ggio."

"Bodoh, tentu saja aku tidak akan mati," ucap Ggio.

"Kau berjanji padaku," suara Lilynette mengecil.

"Tentu saja, aku janji," Lilynette tersenyum dan dia mulai meemjamkan matanya, Ggio menatap Lilynette dari sudut matanya.

"Dia tertidur, besok ya? Akhirnya, kita bisa bertemu lagi, Soifon," Ggio tersenyum dan dia langsung bersonido ke kamar Lilynette.

* * *

To Be Continued.

A/N : yaps.. akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, setelah tertunda sekian lama… okeh okeh sory kalo lama, yups latih tanding selesai. Hore!.. dan besok kita mulai berperang….! *teriak pake toa*

Okeh seperti biasa.. typo kah? Jelek kah?

Tolong ungkapkan semua komentar kalian tentang chapter ini..

Dengan mereview fic ini.. arigatou sebelumnya…


	14. And the War is Begin

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Give thx : **

**thx buat ****Relya schiffer **ba-banjir? qmu seneng waktu perang? waduh.. hehehe maafkan saya kalau begitu hix hix thx tas reviewnya

thx atas reviewnya dari **little-hime** yups qta sudah memasuki winter war di chap ini heheeh..

thx buat **Ayano646cweety **suka? terima kasih kalau begitu.. thx sudah mau mamp[ir dan mereview fic saya.

thx juga buat **Vipris** yups chap ini memasuki winter war. ehem ulquiorra memang gak punya rasa sama tia, murni cuma sebagai guru ke murid *digeplak* yah begitu deh, hehehe thx udah mau review dan yups ini sudah saya update kembali.

**A/N : **yups yups.. mumpung libur… update kilat nieh.. hohohoho yak, di chap kemaren latih tanding selesai, dan hari ini kita akan mulai peranng ! hahahahaha tapi belum yang tegang kok.. masih santai.. masih cuap cuap.. hehehehe yang jelas saksikan saja dhe.. hohohohoho thx atas reviewnya dari yang log ini mau tidak log in.. thx juga bagi yang udah baca fic saya baik yang mereview maupun tidak heheheeh

oya selamat ulang tahun buat **Rigel Pendragon Draven. **oya satu lagi, hem kalian pada mudik kah? soalnya selama liburan ini saya updatenya lumayan cepet hehehehe oya sebelum lebaran aqu mau ngucapin mohon maaf lahir dan batin yah.. heheheh

Selamat membaca ^^

A Night Under White Moon

Chapter 14

And the War is Begin.

* * *

**Soul Society**

Semua Taicho sedang berkumpul di ruang rapat divisi 1.

"Segera lakukan persiapan," ucap Soutaicho.

"Baik," ucap seluruh Taicho.

"Rapat selesai, kalian boleh pergi," para Taicho pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Semua Taicho telah pergi ke ruangan divisi mereka masing-masing, begitupula dengan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya berjalan menuju kantornya.

SREETT

"Taicho, kau sudah kembali?" tanya Rangiku yang segera berdiri dari sofa, Hitsugaya hanya menatap Rangiku sebentar dan segera duduk di kursi kerjanya. Rangiku segera berjalan ke belakang untuk menyiapkan teh untuk Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya mulai mengambil beberapa paperwork dan menyelesaikannya.

"Bagaimana rapat tadi?" tanya Rangiku yang sedang berjalan membawa teh menuju meja kerja Hitsugaya.

"Winter War akan dimulai, hari ini."

PRANG.

Tiba-tiba gelas yang di pegang Rangiku jatuh ke bawah, sehingga isinya tumpah mengenai lantai di bawahnya, dan serpihan gelas kaca itu juga ikut menghiasi lantai itu sekarang. Hitsugaya menoleh, dan menghampiri Rangiku.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Rangiku segera tersadar.

"Ah, maaf, akan segera saya bereskan," Rangiku berjongkok dan mulai memunguti serpihan gelas kaca itu, satu persatu.

'Winter War? Aku akan kembali bertemu Gin,' ucap Rangiku dalam pikirannya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin, kau tidak harus pergi," ucap Hitsugaya, Rangiku terkejut.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Taicho," Rangiku bangkit dan segera membuang serpihan gelas kaca itu ke tong sampah. Hitsugaya berbalik, menuju mejanya kembali.

"Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, segeralah bersiap, kita akan pergi, 2 jam lagi," Rangiku berjalan membuka pintu kantornya.

"Saya permisi," Hitsugaya hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Rangiku berjalan keluar mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri.

"Gin," ucap Rangiku sambil memegang Zanpaktounya.

**Di tempat Kurosaki Ichigo.**

"Ichigo, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia, yang sedang meilhat Ichigo berdiri di atas pohon di pekarangan rumahnya.

"Rukia," ucap Ichigo saat melihat Rukia di bawahnya. "Aku sedang mengamati langit yang tenang ini," ucapnya.

"Cepat turun, ada hal penting," teriak Rukia, Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan segera melompat turun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Winter War akan segera di mulai," ucap Rukia. Ichigo menatap Rukia.

"Kita dapat membawa Inoue kembali," ucap Ichigo, sedangkan pandangan mata Rukia berubah menjadi sendu. "Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Rukia.

"Kita.." ucap Rukia terbata dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Kita..,"

"Inoue Orihime akan di eksekusi jika, dia berhasil di bawa pulang," ucap Byakuya dari belakang Rukia.

"Nii-sama," ucap Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu, Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Inoue Orihime, telah berkhianat, bagaimanapun dia membahayakan Soul Society, dan membantu Aizen, itu kejahatan, Hukuman mati, adalah hukuman bagi dirinya," Ichigo langsung mencengkram pakaian Byakuya.

"Jangan bercanda, Inoue tidak melakukan hal itu," Byakuya memegang tangan Ichigo dan melepaskan tangan Ichigo dari bajunya dengan keras.

"Tapi, ini adalah fakta, dia berkhianat," Byakuya berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo di belakangnya.

"Rukia," Ichigo menatap Rukia.

"Maaf Ichigo, tidak ada yang dapat aku lakukan," Rukia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sial!" Ichigo langsung memukul pohon di belakangnya, Rukia hanya menatap Ichigo tanpa dapat berkata apapun.

* * *

**Las Noches.**

Di ruangan besar Aizen telah berkumpul ke sepuluh Espada beserta Halibel dan Orihime di dalamnya, mereka duduk menanti kedatangan Aizen, Gin dan Tousen. Tiba-tiba pintu besar itu terbuka, secara serentak mereka langsung menatap pintu itu. Aizen, Gin dan Tousen memasuki ruangan itu.

Seperti biasa Aizen tersenyum, dan Gin juga mengembangkan senyum khasnya. Aizen langsung duduk di kursinya, sedangkan Gin dan Tousen berdiri di belakangnya di dekat pintu.

"Semuanya, Winter War akan kita lakukan hari ini," Nnoitora dan Grimmjow langsung berseringai, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya terdiam, dan Orihime hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Kaname," ucap Aizen, Tousen segera menekan tombol di sebelahnya dan sebuah layar muncul di hadapan mereka semua, layar itu menunjukkan kota Karakura. "Kita akan menyerang Kota Karakura."

"Lalu, para Shinigami itu?" Aizen menatap Szayel.

"Tentu, mereka akan menemui kita, segera kalahkan mereka, aku menyerahkannya kepada kalian semua," Gin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Aizen.

"Baik," ucap mereka.

"2 jam lagi kita akan berangkat, siapkan diri kalian," Aizen berdiri.

"Baik," Aizen berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dan diikuti Gin dan Tousen. Mereka semua pun segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sampa bertemu lagi Orihime-chan, jangan mati ya," Nel bersuara dan tersenyum ke Orihime.

"Nel juga," Orihime tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Ganbatte," Nel berbalik dan menghampiri Grimmjow, Orihime tersenyum melihat kedua pasangan yang akhirnya sudah berbaikan itu. Orihime menatap Halibel di belakangnya yang sedang berjalan. Orihime tersenyum saat Halibel melewatinya, sedangkan Halibel hanya menatapnya dan kembali berjalan. Orihime menatap Stark yang berjalan menghampiri Halibel. Orihime langsung berbalik dan mengikuti Ulquiorra di depannya.

"Sepertinya, kau sudah melupakan teman mu," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Tidak, aku tidak melupakan mereka," jawab Orihime.

"Lalu?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan semalam, saat aku bangun pagi ini, aku adalah salah satu pasukan Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra menatap Orihime dari sudut matanya, sedangkan Orihime hanya tersenyum. "Ulquiorra," langkah Orihime terhenti dan dia menundukkan kepalanya. Ulquiorra menatap Orihime.

"Apa?"

"Jika, nanti aku tidak mampu menatap teman-temanku, bisa kau bantu menghalangi pandanganku?" tanya Orihime. Ulquiorra terkejut. Sedetik kemudian dia berbalik, Orihime menatap Ulquiorra, dan Ulquiorra memberi anggukan kecil kepada Orihime, Orihime tersenyum dan kembali melangkah menyusul Ulquiorra.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra," ucap Orihime.

Sementara di menara 5.

"Kita bertemu lagi di sini," ucap Stark.

"Kenapa?"

"Lebih baik pergi bersama, bukan?" Stark tersenyum, Halibel membuang wajahnya.

"Lakukan sesukamu," ucap Halibel dan dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tunggu," Stark menarik tangan Halibel hingga Halibel mendekat.

"Apa?" tanya Halibel, Stark mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi Halibel.

"Jangan mati, ya," ucapnya, Halibel menatap Stark, lalu dia berbalik.

"Kau juga," dan di detik berikutnya Halibel sudah berada di kamarnya.

**Dua jam berikutnya**

Sebuah _Garganta_ besar telah terbuka di hadapan Aizen, Gin dan Tousen, mereka bertiga segera melangkah ke _Garganta_ itu, saat berdiri di depan _Garganta_, Aizen berhenti dan menatap Kota Karakura di hadapnnya.

"Kaname," ucap Aizen, Tousen mengangguk dan langsung merentangakan tangan kanannya dan kedua benda seperti koin kecil menggambar tato bergaris di tangan kanan Tousen. lalu, disamping Tousen terbentuk dua buah persegi.

"_Bakudou no nanajuunana, Tenteikuura_."

"Kepada semua Espada, silahkan kalian membuka _Garganta_ kalian masing-masing, karena kita akan segera memulai penyerangan," ucap Aizen. Aizen mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _Garganta_ dan diikuti Tousen dan Gin.

Orihime langsung menatap dirinya di cermin.

"Semangat Orihime, kau bisa melakukannya," ucap Orihime dan tak lama terdengar ketukan.

"Onna, ayo," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Baik," Orihime segera mengambil pedangnya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia dapat melihat Ulquiorra berdiri di depan kamarnya. Setelah, menatap Orihime sebentar Ulquiorra menjentikkan jarinya, dan perlahan _Garganta_ terbuka, Ulquiorra melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _Garganta_, dan Orihime mengekor dari belakang, setelah mereka masuk _Garganta_ itu tertutup.

Di Menara 5

Stark, Lilynette dan Halibel berdiri di sana,

"Cepat buka, _Garganta-_nya Stark," protes Lilynette.

"Berisik," ucap Stark dan dia pun menjentikkan jarinya, dan _Garganta_ terbuka. Stark melangkahkan kakinya, lalu, Lilynette dan Halibel di belakangnya.

Di tempat Barragan.

"Semua sudah berkumpul," ucap Barragan

"Siap," ucap keenam Fraccionnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang," dan _Garganta_ terbuka, Barragan langsung melangkahkan kakinya, Ggio berseringai.

Di tempat Nnoitora.

Sebuah _Garganta_ terbuka, Nnoitora mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Jangan mati, Tesla," ucap Nnoitora.

"Baik, anda juga," ucap Tesla.

"Hee," Nnoitora hanya berseringai, dan _Garganta_ itupun tertutup.

Di menara 3.

"Ayo Nel," Grimmjow mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju _Garganta_, tapi segera di tahan oleh tangan Nel. "Ada apa?" tanya Grimmjow dan menoleh menatap Nel.

"Kau janji, jangan mati?" Grimmjow menghela nafasnya, dia berbalik dan mendekati Nel, dan mengelus rambut perempuan yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tidak akan mati, Nel," ucap Grimmjow.

"Janji?" Nel mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Tentu," Grimmjow mengaitkan jari kelingkingnnya ke jari kelingking Nel. "Kau juga Nel," Ucap Grimmjow menatap Nel.

"Iya," Nel tersenyum.

"Ayo," Grimmjow menggenggam tangan Nel dan mereka melangkah masuk ke _Garganta_.

* * *

**Soul Society.**

Semua Taicho, dan Fukutaicho di setiap divisi telah berdiri di depan gerbang _Senkaimon_.

"Hancurkan semua musuh, yang membahayakan Soul Society dan kehidupan manusia," ucap Soutaicho.

"Baik," ucap mereka semua.

"Baiklah, ayo," Soutaicho melangkah masuk, di susul dengan Soifon dan Omaeda, setelah mereka berdua Kira berjalan, berikutnya Unohana dan Isane memasuki _Senkaimon_, Kuchiki Byakuya, dan Renji melangkahkan kaki mereka, Kommamura dan Iba berjalan masuk.

"Sampai disini saja Nanao-chan," ucap Kyoraku, dia tersenyum menatap fukutaichonya.

"Segeralah kembali," ucap Nanao sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Haha..tentu saja," Kyoraku melambaikan tangannya dan memasuki _Senkaimon_, Hisagi berjalan di belakang Kyoraku.

"Ayo, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!" panggil seseorang, Hitsugaya langsung menoleh.

"Hinamori?" Hinamori berlari mendekati Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya menatap para taicho, dan mengangguk, menandakan agar mereka masuk duluan.

"Ayo, Ken-chan," Yachiru langsung berdiri di pundak Kenpachi,

"Ayo," Kenpachi berjalan dan diikuti, Ikkaku, dan Yumichika di belakangnya.

"Nemu," Mayuri melangkahkan kakinya.

"Baik," Nemu mengikutinya.

"Taicho," Kiyone menatap Ukitake dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah, aku akan segera kembali," Ukitake menangkan Kiyone.

"Jangan mati, Taicho," ucap Sentaro.

"_Wakatta_, aku pergi dulu," Ukitake tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hati-hati," Kiyone melambaikan tangannya, dan setelah Ukitake menghilang dari pandangannya, Kiyone menatap Rukia dan Ichigo. "Kuchiki-san, cepat kembali," Rukia hanya tersenyum dan menyentuh bahu Kiyone.

"Iya."

"Ayo, Rukia," ajak Ichigo.

"Iya," dan mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kaki mereka, Sado mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hosh..hosh.." Hinamori telah berdiri di depan Hitsugaya sekarang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Hati-hati," Hinamori tersenyum.

"Bodoh," ucap Hitsugaya.

PLUK

Hinamori memeluk Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya dan Rangiku terkejut.

"Jangan mati, Shiro-chan," ucap Hinamori pelan, Hitsugaya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Hinamori.

"Tunggulah di sini dengan tenang," Hitsugaya melepas pelukannya dan dia menggenggam tangan Hinamori, dia menatap Hinamori, dan mulai berbalik.

"Ayo, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya mulai berjalan, perlahan tangan Hitsugaya mulai menjauh dari tangan Hinamori.

"Baik, aku pergi, Hinamori," Rangiku tersenyum, Hinamori tersenyum.

"Hati-hati, Rangiku-san," Rangiku berjalan memasuki _Senkaimon_, dan pintu _Senkaimon_ pun tertutup.

* * *

**_Ditempat Aizen._**

_Garganta_ terbuka di langit biru itu, dan Aizen melangkah keluar.

"Kota yang tenang ini akan segera hancur," Aizen menatap Kota Karakura di bawahnya.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga, Sousuke Aizen," Soutaicho muncul beserta semua taicho.

"Gotei 13," Aizen menatap Soutaicho di hadapannya.

"Bersukur kita membuatnya, tepat waktu," ucap Soutaicho.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kota Karakura yang kau maksud sekarang berada di Soul Society," Aizen hanya tersenyum.

"Itu jauh lebih baik," Aizen memejamkan matanya.

**_Di tempat Ulquiorra._**

Mereka berdua berjalan di dalam kegelapan, tiba-tiba Ulquiorra berhenti.

"Kenapa kita berhenti?" tanya Orihime.

"Kau dapat mendengarnya?" Orihime memjamkan matanya berusaha konsentrasi, dan samar-samar dia dapat mendengar suara Aizen.

"Iya, aku mendengar suara Aizen-sama."

"Kita tunggu hingga dia membukanya," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra," panggil Orihime, Ulquiorra menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Jangan menghilang dari pandanganku," ucap Orihime pelan, Ulquiorra menatap Orihime.

"Jika, aku tidak menghilang, maka teman-teman mu yang akan menghilang," Orihime terkejut. "Kau menginginkan hal itu?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Tidak, tapi, aku tidak ingin kau menghilang, Ulquiorra," Ulquiorra hanya berbalik dan memejamkan matanya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?" tanya Ulquiorra. "Bukannya kau selalu ingin bersama teman-temanmu? Bukannya kau memilih Aizen-sama untuk melindungi teman-temanmu?"

"Iya, tapi.." Orihime menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan, Inoue Orihime?" taya Ulquiorra, Orihime hanya terdiam memikirkan pertanyaan Ulquiorra. "Pikirkanlah baik-baik," Ulquiorra membalikkan badannya.

"Gunakan pedangmu untuk melindungi Aizen-sama," ucap Ulquiorra setelah itu. Orihime mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Tunggu, tanda dariku," Orihime mengangguk.

**_Di Fake Karakura._**

"Kami akan menghentikanmu disini," ucap Soutaicho.

"Menghentikanku?" Aizen tersenyum, Gin dan Tousen langsung berjalan ke samping Aizen.

"Gotei !3, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," Gin bersuara, dia melirik semua wajah taicho di hadapannya yang tampak serius dan Rangiku yang berdiri di belakang Hitsugaya.

'Gin,' ucap Rangiku.

"Kalian semua terlalu tegang," Gin tertawa.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya Gin, kita langsung saja," Aizen menjentikkan jarinya, dan 7 _Garganta_ terbuka, semua taicho langsung menatap semua Espada di hadapan mereka, Aizen kembali menjentikkan jarinya, dan sebuah _Garganta _terbuka perlahan, Ulquiorra berjalan di depan, sedangkan Orihime di belakangnya, semua taicho masih belum menyadari kehadiran Orihime.

"Sekarang," ucap Ulquiorra pelan, Orihime membalikkan pedangnya.

"_Koten Zanshun, Tsubaki_," ucap Orihime pelan, dan pedangnya perlahan menghilang, "_Kumiawase, __Santen Kesshun_," ucapnya lagi dengan suara pelan, dan ketiga perinya menghilang.

Soutaicho langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"_Jōkaku Enjō_," ucapnya dan seketika api keluar dari pedangnya dan menjalar ke Aizen.

"_Shīrudo_," ucap Orihime dan saat api itu akan mengenai Aizen, kumparan ranting milik Orihime segera mengelilingi Aizen, Gin dan Tousen.

"Woo, terima kasih untuk Hime-chan," ucap Gin.

"Pelindung ini tidak akan lama," ucap Tousen.

"Tapi setidaknya, kita tidak akan kepanasan, bukan?" Gin menatap Tousen.

"Apa Wondeweis sudah siap?" tanya Aizen.

"Dia siap kapanpun, Aizen-sama," ucap Tousen.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Gin.

"Tidak ada," ucap Aizen.

"Sungguh membosankan," Gin terdiam.

Akibat tindakan Orihime, semua Taicho menatap Ulquiorra,

"Kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Soutaicho, Ulquiorra hanya diam, sedangkan Espada lain tidak berkomentar karena mereka tahu siapa yang melakukannya. "Tapi, yang kau lakukan tidak akan bertahan lama," Ulquiorra hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Dimana Inoue?" Ichigo bersuara, Orihime segera menyadari itu suara Ichigo dan dia hanya terdiam.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia, Ichigo sudah bersiap mendekati para Espada itu, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Rukia dan juga Sado.

Barragan berdiri di depan semua Espada itu.

"Karena Aizen-sama sedang berada disana, aku yang akan kembali mengambil alih," para Fraccionnya membuka gulungan kain yang di dalamnya terdapat tengkorak, dan perlahan tengkorak itu membentuk sebuah kursi, dan Barragan duduk disana.

"Semuanya, hancurkan musuh kita," ucap Soutaicho.

"Baik," dan para Taicho segera bershunpo ke hadapan Espada yang sama sekali belum bergerak itu.

"Hoamm," Stark menguap,

"Kau sepertinya mengantuk Espada-san?" tanya Kyoraku.

"Iya, begitulah," jawab Stark.

"Bisakah, gadis kecil di sebelahmu itu di bawa pulang? Aku tidak dapat bertarung dengan serius jika dia disana," Lilynette langsung menatap kesal Kyoraku.

"APA? GADIS KECIL? HEI, ORANG TUA," Lilynette berteriak.

"Sudahlah, Lilynette," Stark menatap Kyoraku, dengan tatapan sedikit serius.

"Aku pergi dulu, Stark," ucap Halibel, dan dia segera menghampiri Nel.

"Tia, " panggil Nel dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Grimmjow.

Ichigo telah berdiri di hadapan Grimmjow dan di sebelah Grimmjow, Ulquiorra menatap Ichigo. Rukia berdiri di belakang Ichigo.

"Kuchiki Rukia," ucap Aaroniero yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Rukia.

"Apa?" Rukia menoleh, Espada bertopeng tinggi berdiri menatapnya.

"Kau ingin tahu, kenapa aku tahu namamu?" tanya Aaroniero, dan dia tertawa. "Ikut aku," Aaroniero segera bersonido, Rukia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, tapi segera ditahan Ichigo.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kita punya lawan masing-masing, Ichigo," Rukia bersuara tanpa membalikkan kepalanya.

"Jangan mati, Rukia," ucap Ichigo.

"Kau juga," Ichigo melepaskan tangan Rukia, dan Rukia segera pergi dari sana mengikuti Aaroniero.

"Yo, kau yang waktu itu," ucap Yammy menatap Sado yang berdiri di hadapannya, Sado hanya diam dan tiba-tiba tangannya berubah. "Hee," Yammy berseringai dan tiba-tiba dia menatap Renji. "Siapa kau ini?" tanya Yammy.

"Rokubantai Fukutaicho, Abarai Ranji," Yammy kembali berseringai.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," ucap Zommari dan tiba-tiba dia langsung bersonido tepat di belakang Byakuya. "Aku dengar Shunpomu yang paling cepat," ucapnya.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" Byakuya langsung bershunpo ke belakang Zommari.

"Kau memang cepat," ucapnya.

"Siapa namamu, Shinigami?" tanya Szayel.

"Juunibantai Taicho, Kurotsuchi Mayuri," Mayuri memperkenalkan diri.

"Juunibantai? Aku dengar itu divisi khusus penelitian, menarik," ucapnya. "Szayel Aporro Granz, Espada no 8," Szayel tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat kuat," ucap Kenpachi di hadapan Nnoitora.

"Hihi, senjatanya besar, Ken-chan," Yachiru tertawa.

"Hee, Nnoitora Jiruga, Espada no 5," ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya menunjukkan tato berangka 5 di sana. Kenpachi langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya, Tesla berjalan maju, namun, langsung ditahan oleh pedang besar Nnoitora.

"Aku yang akan melakukannya," Nnoitora maju mendekati Kenapchi.

"Kau yang waktu itu, Hitsugaya Toushiro," ucap Nel dengan tatapan dingin yang biasa ia kenakan di hadapan musuh.

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank," ucap Hitsugaya dan dia langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Ingat janjimu, Grimmjow," Nel mulai melepaskan tangan Grimmjow.

"Aku tahu," Nel langsung berdiri mendekati Hitsugaya, dan Halibel berdiri di hadapan Rangiku.

"Kalahkan mereka semua," ucap Barragan dan keenam Fraccinnya mulai menghilang dari sisinya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Fukutaicho," Findor menatap Hisagi.

"Tch," Hisagi mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Lalalala," Charlotte berdiri di depan Yumichika sambil berputar-putar, sedangkan Yumichika hanya membuang wajahnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Charlotte merasa bahwa dirinya tidak di tatap, dia langsung menghampiri Yumichika. "Kenapa kau menutup wajahmu seperti itu? Ayo liat aku," Charlotte menyentuh tangan Yumichika.

"Kyaaa, jangan sentuh aku," Yumichika melepaskan tangan Charlotte dan mundur ke belakang.

"He? Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku Charlotte Cuuhlhourne Fraccion Barragan Luisenbarn yang paling cantik kenapa kau tidak ingin di sentuh oleh ku?" tanyanya.

"Apa? Kau cantik?" Yumichika secara spontan menatap Charlotte. "Tidak! Kau..kau..benar-benar jelek, aku tidak dapat menatapmu," Yumichika kembali menutup matanya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Charlotte mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya begitupula Yumichika.

"Halo, Shinigami," ucap Avirama. Kira hanya terdiam.

"Sanbantai Fukutaicho, Izuru Kira."

"Sanbantai? Itu divisi bekas Gin-sama, bukan?" Avirama tersenyum, seketika pertahanan Kira sedikit goyah.

"Yo," Ikkaku menatap Po di hadapanya. "Ikkaku Madarame," Ikkaku memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Yo," Nirgee menyapa Omaeda.

"Kau lagi," ucap Omaeda.

Ggio berseringai di hadapan Soifon, Soifon menatap tajam Ggio, dan mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya, Soifon terkejut karena tanpa dia sadari Ggio telah berdiri di belakanganya. Ggio mencengkram bahu soifon sehingga Soifon tidak dapat bergerak.

"Merindukanku, Shinigami?" Ggio berbisik di telinga Soifon. "Mari kita berbicara di tempat lain," Ggio langsung menarik Soifon menjauh ke salah satu menara replica.

"Apa?" Soifon berusaha memberontak, tapi Ggio tidak membiarkan Soifon terlepas dari cengkramannya.

"Taicho!" Omaeda langsung berteriak.

"Sebaiknya kau konsentrasi pada pertarunganmu," ucap Nirgee.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Grimmjow menatap Ichigo dengan seringaiannya.

"Dimana..dimana Inoue?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada membentak, Ulquiorra melirik Orihime yang menatap kedepan dengan dingin, Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya.

"Mencarinya?" Ulquiorra bergeser, dan kini dia dapat melihat Orihime berdiri sambil menatap ke depan dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Inoue," Ichigo terkejut menatap Orihime, secara fisik dia baik-baik saja, tanpa luka, tapi Ichigo merasakan sesuatu yang berubah dari Reiatsunya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap Inoue?" Ichigo mengeluarkan pedangnya bersiap menebas Ulquiorra, tapi Grimmjow langsung berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tidak secepat itu, Kurosaki," sebuah tendangan langsung mendarat di perut Ichigo, dan dia langsung mundur ke belakang.

"Kuro..saki-kun," ucap Orihime pelan.

"Jangan biarkan mereka mengalahkan kita, hancurkan mereka," ucap Soutaicho.

"Baik."

Hitsugaya's battle

"Jangan sampai terbunuh, Matsumoto," ucap Hitsuagaya.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Rangiku.

"Juubantai Fukutaicho, Matsumoto Rangiku," ucap Rangiku sambil menatap Halibel. Nel menatap Hitsugaya dan langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya, dan Halibel juga langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Tringg," mulai terdengar bunyi gesekan pedang dari mereka berempat.

Hitsugaya mundur ke belakang, dengan cepat dia kembali bershunpo ke depan Nel.

"Terlalu lambat," Nel dapat menahan serangan Hitsugaya, Nel mengangkat pedang Hitsugaya dan dia melompat, saat di atas kepala Hitsugaya, dia langsung bersonido ke belakang Hitsugaya.

"Tringg," Hitsugaya segera menahan pedang Nel, dan mereka berdua kembali mundur ke belakang. Nel berlari mendekati Hitsugaya, saat merasa dekat dia kembali bersonido, saat tepat di depan wajah Hitsugaya, Nel langsung mengayunkan pedangnya, tapi Hitsugaya juga langsung mengangkat pedangnya, dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, Nel memukul wajah Hitsugaya, sehingga dia terlempar ke belakang.

Rangiku mundur ke belakang.

"_Unare, Haineko_," Zanpaktou Rangiku kini berubah menjadi debu-debu dan mengitari Halibel.

"_Ola Azul_," sinar kuning langsung mengarah ke Rangiku.

"_Haineko_," debu-debu itu melindung Rangiku dari serangan Halibel.

"Debu itu tidak akan cukup menghalangi serangan ku," lubang tengah di pedang Halibel mulai kembali terisi, dia meletakkan pedannya sejajar dengan lehernya. "_Cero_," Halibel langsung mengayunkan tangannya ke kanan, dan sinar kuning yang memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dahsyat segera mengarah ke Rangiku.

Rangiku masih terus menahan Cero Halibel, tapi debu yang dia miliki tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan kekuatan serang Halibel, sehingga perlahan, Cero milik Halibel semakin dekat ke Rangiku.

"_Hadou no sanjuusan, __Sōkatsui_," bola api biru keluar dari telapak tangan Rangiku dan menghantam Cero Halibel.

"Tidak akan cukup," benar, kido yang digunakan Rangiku tetap tidak cukup untuk menahan serangan itu, sehingga, Cero Halibel tetap mengenai tubuhnya.

"Akh," Rangiku terjatuh ke bawah, dengan luka yang cukup serius.

Ichigo's battle.

"_Bankai_," Ichigo memegang lengan kanannya dan reiatsu merah kehitaman menyelimuti Ichigo, dan saat reiatsu itu lenyap, kimono Ichigo berubah. "_Tensa Zangetsu_," ucapnya.

"Bankai? Apa kau pikir tidak terlalu cepat? Kau selalu menggunakan Bankai saat melawan siapapun, kau merasa kemampuan mu tidak cukup kuat jika melawan musuhmu tanpa Bankai?" tanya Grimmjow dengan seringaiannya.

"_Urusai_, bukan urusanmu," teriak Ichigo.

"Kau lihat di sana, temanmu, Inoue Orihime berdiri, di belakang Ulquiorra tanpa berbuat apapun, dia sama sekali tidak menolong kalian, kau tahu siapa yang melindungi Aizen-sama?" tanya Grimmjow, tapi Ichigo sudah dapat menebaknya, matanya terbelalak.

"Tidak mungkin, Inoue," Ichigo menatap Orihime yang sedang berbicara dengan Ulquiorra.

"HAHAHAHA," Grimmjow tertawa dan dia sudah berdiri di belakang Ichigo, dan pedangnya langsung ia ayunkan ke punggung Ichigo.

"Tringg," Ichigo berbalik dan dapat menahannya tepat waktu.

"Kau benar, Inoue Orihime yang melakukannya, orang yang harus kalian bunuh adalah dia, karena berapa kalipun kalian melukai kami, dia akan menyembuhkan kami seperti biasa, kalian pasti tahu seberapa kuat kemamapuannya, HAHAHAHA.." Grimmjow kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Ichigo.

"Tringg," Ichigo kembali menahan pedang Grimmjow.

"Kalian pasti mengancamnya, kan?" bentak Ichigo sambil terus menahan serangan Grimmjow.

"Mengancam? HAHA.." Grimmjow mundur ke belakang. "Mau ku beritahu sesuatu yang bagus?" Grimmjow bersonido ke atas Ichigo dan sebuah cero langsung mengarah ke Ichigo.

"_Getsuga Tenshou_," Ichigo mengeluarkan kumpulan reiatsunya untuk menahan Cero Grimmjow, Grimmjow kembali bersonido ke belakang Ichigo, dan mengayunkan pedangnya, saat Ichigo menahannya, Grimmjow menggunakan lututnya menendang perut Ichigo, dan dengan tangan kirinya dia memukul wajah Ichigo, saat Ichigo mundur beberapa langkah, Grimmjow berputar dan langsung menendanganya ke belakang dengan kuat sehingga menrobohkan satu rumah.

Grimmjow mendekati Ichigo.

"Waktu itu dia bilang, dia ingin melindungi Aizen-sama dan memenuhi keinginan Aizen-sama, dia berkata seperti itu di depan kami semua, apa kau tidak melihat sesuatu yang berbeda, dari mana ranting itu dapat muncul?"

"Uhuk, tidak mungkin, Inoue," Ichigo mulai memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, dan berusaha berdiri, tapi Grimmjow menginjak punggung Ichigo sehingga Ichigo kesulitan berdiri.

"Dia sekarang bagian dari kami, bukan kalian, tapi kami," tangan Grimmjow mulai terisi Cero.

"Ino..ue," ucap Ichigo.

Soifon's battle.

Ggio berhenti di sebuah gedung dan melepaskan tubuh Soifon.

"Mari kita mulai," Ggio mengeluarkan pedangnya, Soifon langsung menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang pinggangnya dan mengeluarkan Zanpaktounya.

"Kenapa kau membawa ku kemari?" Soifon menatap ke sekitarnya, tempat mereka sekarang cukup jauh dari arena pertarungan.

"Gampang, karena aku tidak ingin di ganggu oleh pertarungan siapapun," setelah itu Ggio langsung menghilang, Soifon menoleh ke belakang.

"Tringg," Soifon menahan pedang Ggio. Ggio mundur ke belakang, dia memutar pedangnya dan memindahkan pedangnya, sehingga sekarang tangan kirinya yang memegang pedang, Ggio kembali mendekati Soifon dan mengayunkan pedangnya, dan Soifon langsung menahannya. Ggio mengepalkan tangannya bersiap memukul wajah Soifon, tapi dengan tangan kirinya, Soifon langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Ggio sehingga gerakan Ggio terhenti, Ggio tetap berusaha mendekatkan tangannya, dan di depan pipi Soifon, Ggio membuka tangannya dan menyentuh pipi itu dengan jempolnya.

"Lukamu sudah sembuh," Ggio menatap Soifon.

"Bukan urusanmu," Soifon langsung menendang perut Ggio dan dia mundur ke belakang. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," Soifon bershunpo, saat berdiri di hadapan Ggio, Soifon mengayunkan pedangnya, namun dengan telapak tangannya, Ggio langsung menahan pedang itu, sehingga gerakan Soifon terhenti, walau telapak tangannya sendiri harus mengeluarkan darah, Ggio langsung mengayunkan pedangnya.

CRATTT

Cairan merah hangat langsung keluar dari bahu Soifon,

"Akh," Soifon menyentuh bahunya.

BOUGH. Ggio langsung menedang perut Soifon dengan keras sehingga, Soifon terjatuh ke bawah, dan membuat dentuman keras di sana. Soifon menatao Ggio yang berdiri di atasnya, dan dengan usaha dia mencoba berdiri.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu, _Kawaii-taicho_, tapi kau musuhku, aku senang bertemu lagi denganmu," Ggio turun mendekati Soifon, Soifon berdiri dan menatap Ggio.

Di tempat Ulquiorra.

"Kau tidak ingin membantu teman-temanmu? Aku yakin jika kau pergi sekarang, gotei 13 akan melindungimu," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Kau menginginkan aku pergi?" tanya Orihime.

"Kau ingin tetap tinggal? Dan di anggap pengkhianat oleh teman-temanmu?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Jika aku kembali, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Kau dapat pulang ke tempat dimana kau seharusnya berada."

"Pulang? Kenapa aku harus pulang, bahkan tidak akan ada yang menyapaku di rumah," ucap Orihime.

"Kau takut pada kami, bukan?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Iya, aku takut, aku takut seolah kapanpun kalian dapat membunuhku, tapi.." Orihime menggantungkan kalimatnya. "..tapi, aku menyukai kalian semua," ucap Orihime sambil menatap lurus mata emerald Ulquiorra.

"Menyukai katamu?"

"Aku tahu ini gila, tapi sebagian dari diriku merasa nyaman berada di tengah-tengah kalian," Ulquiorra menatap mata abu-abu Orihime.

'Tidak ada keraguan di sana,' Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya sejanak dan membalikkan badannya.

"Itu adalah keputusanmu, onna," ucap Ulquiorra.

* * *

To Be Continued.

A/N : okeh chap ini selesai, hum yang cuma aku lihatin pertarungannya, Hitsu, Rangiku, Ichigo, sama Soifon, maaf banget yah.. soalnya kalo petarungan yang lain, sama kayak yang di animenya, sedangkan petarungan yang aqu tunjukin ini ada tambahannya sedikit, lagipula saya juga bingung mikirnya kalo mau masukin smeua battle nya nanti kalian bosen lagi hehehe…yupz untuk chap ini segini ini dulu adegan battle nya sebagai permulaan, dan saya usahain besok adegan battle ini udah selesai, dan kita mulai menghajar Aizen! Huahahahaaahah

Oh iyah sedikit berbicara saya sedang mempersiapkan fic oneshoot terbaru saya dengan pair GrimmNel.. *sekalian promosi* huahaha jika berminat silahkan dibaca yah.. ^^ yah kalu udah publish tapi heheheeh

Okeh seperti biasa

Typo masih ada juga kah? Kritik dan saran.. silahkan mereview…hehhh


	15. Fight

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Give thx : **

**Chai-Mol ga login :** thx atas reviewnya yah.. yupz saya sudah update lagi heheh

**Relya schiffer : **yups thx buat Relya Schiffer thx atas reviewnya.. hahah tau nieh Ggio godain Soifon ajah..nasibnya Orihime? Kita liat ajah yah.. hahahahaah.

**little-hime : **yang mati? Humm gak tau juga deh.. tapi sepertinya ada, karena kalo gak ada yang mati gak seru donk? Bagaimana pun, ini perang berarti tetep ada yang mati, antara siapa yang mati? Kita liat ajah nanti heheheheheh. Thx atas reviewnya ^^

**Fun-Ny l0pe Ulquiorra :** huwaaaaaa akhirnya dikau review lagi hahaha.. saya merindukan review dari mu..oalah disita toh.. iyah karena kita sudah masuk ke Winter War.. hohohoho thx atas reviewnya dan saya sudah update lagi..

**Vipris : **Orihime sama Ulquiorra? wah liat saja yah.. hahahaha besok? Chap 15 kan maksudnya? Chap yang sekarang belum ngebantai Aizen kok.. kecepetan donk.. heheheh Ulquiorra ada perasaan gak yah sama Orihime? Menurut qmu sendiri bagaimana? Hehehehe okeh thx atas reviewnya yah.. ^^

**A/N : **Yo..yo..yo.. setelah lebaran, saya update lagi, ini udah pada ke rumah keluarga dan dapet THR tah? Jangan lupa bagianku yah.. *digeplak* hahahahahaha semoga fic-fic yang saya tunggu dan yang dijanjikan oleh temen-temen qu.. yang tak bisa saya sebutkan namanya satu persatu, telah update setelah lebaran ini, Winter war hadir lagi, seperti yang sudah saya katakan kemaren, battle yang akan ditunjukkan hanya, **Grimmjow, Ggio, Nel**,dan** Tia** untuk saat ini, karena memang saya gak bisa menuliskan semuanya, heheheeh

Terima kasih buat yang sudah review baik yang log in maupun tidak, thx bagi yang sudah baca baik yang mereview maupun tidak.

Yups chapter 15 sudah update.

Selamat membaca ^^

A Night Under White Moon.

Chapter 15.

Fight.

* * *

**Hitsugaya's battle.**

"Kau berbeda dari malam itu," ucap Hitsugaya yang langsung berdiri setelah menerima pukulan dari Nel.

"Begitukah?" tanya Nel, Hitsugaya langsung ber-_shunpo_.

"Jangan menganggap remeh musuhmu," ucap Hitsugaya.

"Siapa yang meremehkan? Aku? Aku tidak pernah menganggap remeh lawanku," ucap Nel.

"_Urusai_," Hitsugaya langsung mengayunkan pedangnya.

TRING

"Kau yang meremehan ku," Nel menahan serangan Hitsugaya, Nel mengangkat pedangnya, dan mengayunkannya kembali, Hitsugaya langsung menahannya, Nel kembali mengangkat pedangnya, dan dengan satu tangannya dia menahan pedang Hitsugaya, Nel mengayunkan pedangnya, sehingga bahu Hitsugaya mengeluarkan darah, Hitusgaya melirik bahunya, Nel langsung menendang Hitsugaya, hingga dia terjatuh ke bawah.

"Toushiro-san," ucap Orihime menatap darah Hitsugaya yang berterbangan di udara.

**Di tempat Rangiku.**

"Ukh," Rangiku berusaha berdiri. "Ta..icho," ucap Rangiku saat dia menatap tubuh Toushiro yang terjatuh perlahan.

"Rangiku-san," Orihime menatap Rangiku, perlahan tangannya menyentuh jepit rambut miliknya, dia teringat saat-saat Rangiku mendengarkan ceritanya, dan menenangkannya, dia ingin menolong Rangiku, dia ingin menolongnya.

"Jangan," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Hah?" Orihime menatap Ulquiorra.

"Jangan lakukan, kalau kau melakukannya, aku tidak dapat melindungimu," Orihime terkejut mendengar ucapan Ulquiorra.

"Ba-baik." Ucap Orihime.

"Shinigami, mari kita selesaikan semua ini," Halibel membalikkan pedangnya, Rangiku terkejut.

"_Ute, Tiburon_," Air langsung menyelimuti Halibel.

"_Resurreccion_, tidak mungkin," Rangiku menatap air di atasnya, perlahan senjata besar keluar dari air itu dan membelah gumpalan air itu, saat senjata besar itu membelah air itu, gumpalan air tadi langsung jatuh ke bawah, Rangiku menatap air yang sangat banyak itu, lalu, Rangiku langsung ber-_shunpo_ menjauh.

"_Unare, Haineko_," katana Rangiku langsung berubah menjadi debu, Halibel mengayunkan pedangnya, dan muncul air di sekitarnya menglindungi dirinya dari kumpulan debu itu.

"Debu adalah pasir yang sangat halus, saat dia bertemu dengan air, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi," ucap Halibel, dan saat itu debu-debu Rangiku seolah berhenti bergerak saat menyentuh air Halibel.

"_Haineko_," teriak Rangiku dan debu-debu itu kembali menjadi katana.

'Aku tidak dapat melawannya dengan _Haineko_,' pikir Rangiku, Halibel mengarahkan senjatanya ke Rangiku.

"_La Gota_," Halibel menembakkan air dengan cepat.

"Gawat," Rangiku langsung ber-_shunpo_, sedangkan Halibel terus menembakkan _La Gota_.

"Kau tidak mungkin menghindar terus, kan?" Halibel muncul di belakang Rangiku, dan langsung mengayunkan senjatanya.

Tringg

Rangiku menahannya, Rangiku semakin terdesak, dengan kakinya Halibel menendang Rangiku, saat Rangiku terjatuh ke bawah, di sekeliling Halibel langsung terdapat air yang sangat banyak.

"_Cascada_," Halibel menggerakkan senjatanya dan air itu langsung jatuh ke arah Rangiku, seketika tubuh Rangiku tidak dapat bergerak

"_Bakudou no nanajuusan, __Tozanshō_," ucap seseorang di belakang Rangiku, dan setelah itu sebuah piramid terbalik langsung mengurung Rangiku dan menahan seragangn Halibel, Rangiku menoleh.

"Hinamori," Rangiku terkejut saat melihat Hinamori berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sukurlah, aku tepat waktu," ucap Hinamori, mereka dapat bertahan, namun perlahan dan perlahan, pelindung itu retak.

"Akh," mereka berdua terkejut melihat pelindung itu semakin retak dan retak, dan saat pelindung itu retak sempurna, mereka langsung ber-_shunpo_.

"Bantuan," ucap Halibel dan kembali mengarahkan senjatanya, "_La Gota_," dan tembakkan air itu kembali mengarah ke Rangiku.

"_Hajike, Tobiume_," dan Zanpaktou Hinamori berubah, dari Zanpaktounya, keluar bola api yang menghantam _La Gota_ milik Halibel, Halibel mengangkat senjatanya, dan di detik berikutnya dia sudah berdiri di belakang Rangiku dan Hinamori, saat mereka berdua menoleh, Halibel langsung mengayunkan senjatanya.

"_Cero_," sinar kuning yang jauh lebih kuat mengarah cepat ke mereka berdua.

"_Unare, Haineko_," untuk sementara debu-debu Haineko menjadi tameng untuk melindungi mereka berdua.

"Berhenti sembunyi," ucap Halibel dan dia langsung ber-_sonido_ ke belakang mereka berdua, "_Cascada_," Halibel mengayunkan pedangnya, Rangiku dan Hinamori menoleh, tapi reaksi mereka terlambat, sehingga mereka terjatuh bersama jatuhnya air itu.

**Hitsugaya's battle**.

Hitsugaya berdiri menyentuh lukanya, lalu dia meningkatkan reiatsunya. Hitsugaya menoleh saat melihat air yang berjatuhan, dia melihat Rangiku dan Hinamoori terbawa di dalamnya.

"Hinamori, Matsumoto," ucapnya namun pandangannya kembali menatap Nel di atasnya.

"_Bankai_," ucapnya, dan setelah itu dia langsung berdiri di hadapan Nel, "_Daiguren Hyorinmaru_," Nel menatap Hitsugaya.

"_Bankai_," ucap Nel, dia langsung mengacungkan pedangnya ke hadapan Hitsugaya, dan di detik berikutnya pedang itu sudah mendekati kepalanya, Hitsugaya menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, sehingga pedang Nel menggores pelipis Hitugaya, Hitsugaya langsung menahan pedang Nel dengan Zanpaktounya.

Shinigami berambut putih itu mundur ke belakang, dan dia mengacungkan pedangnya.

"_Sennen Hyōrō_," dan perlahan muncul pilar-pilar es mengelilingi Nel, beberapa menit kemudian pilar es itu mengurung Nel, Nel mengacungkan pedangnya, dan _reiatsu_-nya di sekitar pedangnya, mulutnya terbuka,

"_Cero_," sebuah sinar berwarna jingga keunguan keluar.

BLAM

_Cero_ itu menghantam dinding es itu.

"Percuma," ucap Hitsugaya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Nel di dalam pilar es itu, Nel dapat melihat celah kecil yang dibuat oleh _cero_-nya, dan dengan pedangnya dia langsung mengahncurkan pilar es yang mengurungnya.

"Tch."

**Ichigo's battle.**

"Sudah selsai, Kurosaki Ichigo," ucap Grimmjow dan perlahan tangannya mengisi _cero_. Ichigo menutup matanya.

'Inoue..Inoue..Inoue..' batin Ichigo, dan saat sedikit lagi _cero_ itu mengenai Ichigo, dia langsung ber-_shunpo_.

"Kabur, huh?" Grimmjow menoleh.

"Aku tidak akan kalah, sebelum membawa Inoue pulang," teriak Ichigo, Orihime tertegun.

"Kurosaki-kun," ucapnya lagi.

Ichigo meletakkan tangannya di depan wajahnya dan dengan _reiatsu_ yang dia miliki membentuk sebuah topeng hollow.

"Topeng itu lagi," Grimmjow berseringai, "sudah aku tunggu," Grimmjow meletakkan pedangnya di depannya, dan meletakkan jarinya di atas pedangnya, "_kishire_, _Pantera_," _reiatsu_ langsung menyelimuti Grimmjow dan saat _reiatsu_ itu menghilang Grimmjow langsung menyerang Ichigo.

Grimmjow berdiri di belakang Ichigo dan langsung mengepalkan tangannya bersiap memukul Ichigo, tapi Ichigo langsung berbalik dan menahannya dengan Zanpaktounya. Grimmjow berseringai, dia langsung menendang tangan Ichigo sehingga dia mundur ke belakang, saat mundur Ichigo mengayunkan pedangnya.

"_Getsuga Tenshou_," dan _reiatsu_ hitam kemerahan mengarah ke Grimmjow, Grimmjow membuka mulutnya dan dia langsung mengaum, _Getsuga_ milik Ichigo seketika melemah, sehingga Grimmjow langsung menahannya dengan satu tangannya, Ichigo menatap Grimmjow, Grimmjow mengarahkan tangan kirinya, dan sebuah sinar merah langsung mengarah ke Ichigo, Ichigo langsung ber-_shunpo_ ke belakang Grimmjow, namun saat dia berdiri di belakang Grimmjow, dari sikunya Grimmjow mengeluarkan _darts_, Ichcgo terkejut sehingga satu darts mengenai bahu kirinya, tidak sampai di situ, Grimmjow kembali mengeluarkan _darts_-nya, Ichigo segera ber-_shunpo_ menghindar, saat dia berhenti Grimmjow langsung berdiri di hadapannya dan menendangnya, sehingga dia menabrak salah satu bangunan, Grimmjow langsung ber-_sonido_ mendekati Ichigo, saat dia berdiri di tempat Ichigo, Ichigo sudah tidak di sana.

CRAT.

Grimmjow terkejut saat Ichigo muncul dari bawah dan menggores perut hingga bahunya, Grimmjow terjatuh ke bawah.

**Hitsugaya's battle**.

Tring.

Kembali terdengar gesekan pedang di antara mereka berdua,

'Grimmjow,' batin Nel saat dia menyadari _reiatsu_ Grimmjow semakin mengecil.

'Hinamori, Matsumoto,' batin Hitsugaya.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan pertarungan ini," ucap Nel di tengah-tengah pertarungannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Membunuh orang lain," ucap Nel dan dia mundur ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Hitsugaya mendengar ucapan Nel.

"Aku tidak suka mengulang," Nel langsung ber-_sonido_ ke belakang Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya menoleh, tapi Nel sudah ber-_sonido_ ke tempat lain.

Tringg.

Hitsugaya langsung menahan pedang Nel yang datang dari atas kepalanya.

"Aku berharap tidak ada yang menghilang nantinya," ucap Nel, Hitsugaya kembali terkejut, dan di detik berikutnya Nel mengangkat pedangnya dan bersiap menusuk Hitsugaya, tapi dengan cepat Hitsugaya menahannya dengan sayapnya.

**Ichigo's battle**.

"Mari kita akhiri, Grimmjow," ucap Ichigo.

"Jangan bercanda," Grimmjow bangkit dan segera ber-_sonido_ ke hadapan Ichigo, "kau yang akan kalah," Grimmjow berdiri menatap Ichigo, lalu dia mengangkat tangannya, "_Desgarrón_," dari kukunya Grimmjow langsung mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang panjang dan tajam seperti kukunya yang mengarah ke Ichigo.

Ichigo masih menatap _Desgarron_ milik Grimmjow, dia mengangkat pedangnya dan menahannya.

"Tidak akan bisa," ucap Grimmjow dan Ichigo terdorong ke belakang, dan menabrak sebuah tiang listrik.

"Tch," Ichigo langsung ber-_shunpo_, dan Grimmjow kembali mengeluarkan _Desgarron_ miliknya, kali ini Ichigo tidak menahannya melainkan membelah cahaya biru yang keras itu, Grimjow terkejut dan dia langsung ber-_sonido_ ke belakang Ichigo, dan dengan gerakan cepat dia menendang punggung Ichigo hingga dia terjatuh ke bawah.

"Cukup Grimmjow, cukup," ucap Ichigo yang sudah kembali berdiri.

"Tidak, hingga salah satu dari kita mati," ucap Grimmjow dan kembali mengeluarkan _Desgarron_ miliknya.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu, tapi aku ingin segera membawa Inoue kembali, oleh karena itu, kau harus menyingkir terlebih dahulu, Grimmjow," Ichigo mempererat pegangannya dan membelalah _Desgarron_ Grimmjow, dengan cepat Ichigo mematahkan _Desgarron_ Grimmjow dan sudah berdiri di hadapan Grimmjow. Ichigo mengayunkan pedangnya dan membuat darah segar di dada Grimmjow keluar. Grimmjow langsung terjatuh ke bawah.

**Hitsugaya's battle**.

"Grimmjow," ucap Nel dari tempatnya, dia ingin segera ber-_sonido_ menolong Grimmjow, tapi Hitsugaya langsung menahannya, "Tia," panggil Nel, Halibel menoleh, dan dia mendapati tatapn panik dari Nel, walaupun ekspresinya tetap datar tapi dari matanya terpancar kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Halibel memejamkan matanya, Nel langsung mengangkat pedangnya dan mulai ber-_sonido_ tapi Hitsugaya kembali berdiri di depannya, dan saat Hitsugaya mengayunkan pedangnya kembali.

TRING

Pedang tu langsung di tahan dengan senjata besar Halibel.

"_Arigatou_, Tia," ucap Nel dan dia langsung pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Membiarkannya beristirahat," ucap Halibel, "Lagipula, lawanku, sepertinya sudah tak dapat bertarung lagi," ucap Halibel sambil melirik Rangiku dan Hinamori yang terkulai lemas di bawah beserta _reiatsu_-nya yang semakin mengecil.

"Kurang ajar," ucap Hitsugaya, dan dia membuka sayapnya, "_Guncho Tsurara_," dan dari sayap Hitsugaya muncul es-es yang tajam dan mengarah ke Halibel. Halibel mengacungkan pedangnya ke pisau es itu.

"_Hirviendo_," ucap Halibel, dan es-es itu langsung berubah menjadi air, Hitsugaya terkejut menatapnya.

**Di tempat Grimmjow**.

"Sudah selesai, Grimmjow," Ichigo mengayunkan pedangnya dan bersiap menghabisi Grimmjow.

Tirngg.

Ichigo terkejut saat melihat pedang hijau menahan pedang hitam miliknya, Nel langsung menendang Ichigo menjauh. Grimmjow membuka matanya sedikit, dan sebuah senyum tipis yang berusaha ia bentuk di hadapan Nel.

"_Baka_, kau janji padaku," ucap Nel yang mulai menahan air matanya menatap kondisi Grimmjow yang benar-benar parah dan penuh luka. Nel mulai memapah Grimmjow dan mulai ber-sonido. Saat Nel mencoba menghampiri Orihime dia menatap Ichigo di belakangnya yang mengeluarkan _Getsuga Tenshou_. Nel menghindar, dia menoleh menatap Ichigo, dan sebuah sinar jingga keunguan keluar dari mulutnya, Ichigo kembali mengeluarkan _Getsgua_ miliknya, selama Ichigo masih tertahan di sana, Nel langsung ber-_sonido_ secepat mungkin ke tempat Orihime.

"Orihime-chan," ucap Nel yang telah berdiri di hadapan Orihime.

"Grimmjow," Nel membaringkan Grimmjow di udara itu.

"_Onegai_," ucap Nel, Orihime mengangguk.

"_Sōten Kisshun_," kedua peri Orihime langsung menyelimuti tubuh Grimmjow, dan saat Orihime sedang melakukan hal itu, Ichigo berdiri di hadapan Ulquiorra menatap Orihime dengan terkejut. Ulquiorra hanya diam, Ichigo melepaskan topengnya, dan menatap Orihime yang sedang bersungguh-sungguh mengobati Grimmjow.

"Inoue," ucap Ichigo, Orihime langsung menoleh, dan terkejut menatap Ichig, "kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Ichigo, Orihime hanya memalingkan wajahnya menatap Grimmjow.

"Gomenne, Kurosaki-kun," ucap Orihime, mata Ichigo terbelalak, dan dia langsung maju mendekat, tapi langsung di tahan oleh Ulquiorra.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Ulquiorra, Ichigo langsung menatap Ulquiorra.

"Mengambilanya," Ulquiorra langsung merentangkan tangan kirinya menahan Ichigo.

"Dia adalah bagian dari kami, kau lihat, dia sendiri yang ingin menyembuhkan kami," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Bohong," teriak Ichigo, Orihime hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau ingin mengambilnya, kau harus melawanku dulu," ucap Ulquiorra, dia menatap Orihime sebentar.

"Ulquiorra," ucap Orihime.

"Nel," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Aku tahu," ucap Nel dan dia langsung berdiri di depan Orihime. Ulquiorra mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan sebuah _cero_ hijau langsung mengarah ke Ichigo, saat Ichigo ber-_shunpo_ menghindar,

"_Shinu koto wa nai, Ulquiorra_," ucap Orihime pelan, Ulquiorra mendengarnya, dan dia langsung ber-_sonido_, saat Ichigo berhenti, Ulquiorra langsung menendangnya hingga menimbulkan dentuman.

"Kurosaki-kun," ucap Orihime pelan.

**Soifon's battle**_._

Ggio menatap Soifon dengan pedang di tangannya, Soifon berseringai.

"Aku tahu, tidak akan mudah membunuhmu," ucap Soifon, lalu dia menyentuh _haori_-nya, dan melepaskannya.

"Suit," Ggio langsung bersiul seolah menggda Soifon. Lalu dia menatap Soifon dan kembali ber-sonido.

"Aku sudah dapat menebak pergerakanmu," ucap Soifon yang langsung menahan pedang Ggio.

"Rupanya kau begitu memperhatikanku," Ggio kembali berseringai.

"_Baka_," umpat Soifon dan langsung mundur ke belakang. Ggio mendekati Soifon, Soifon langsung bersiap, saat di hadapan Soifon, Ggio menyentuh tangan Soifon, Soifon terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi Ggio tetap menggenggamnya.

"Tanganmu, kurus ya," ucap Ggio.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" bentak Soifon, dari tangannya Ggio merangkak naik menyentuh rambut Soifon, dia mengelusnya hingga ke kepangannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu menanti pertemuan kita kembali," bisik Ggio, lalu Ggio menatap mata abu-abu Soifon membuat Soifon juga menatap mata keemasan itu, Ggio semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, menyadari hal yang aneh, Soifon langsung menendang kaki Ggio, dan dia langsung mundur ke belakang.

"Hentikan permainan ini," ucap Soifon.

"Kau berpikir aku sedang bermain?" tanya Ggio setelah itu dia langsung berdiri di belakang Soifon, "aku serius," bisiknya, Soifon langsung menoleh dan mengayunkan pedangnya, tapi Ggio sudah kembali ke depan.

"Tch," Soifon langsung ber-shunpo dan menyerang Ggio, terus dan terus, hingga dia melihat satu celah, dan dia langsung memkul wajah Ggio, saat Ggio terjatuh, Soifon langsung menggambar sebuah segitiga.

"_Bakudou no sanjuu __Shitotsu Sansen_," dari ujung ketiga sudut segitiga itu langsung mengarah ke Ggio, dan seketika Ggio langsung tertahan di sebuah bangunan.

"Inikah akhirnya?" tanya Ggio.

"Aku tidak akan mempersulit mu," ucap Soifon, dia semakin mendekat dan mengarahkan pedangnya.

"Begitu," ucap Ggio, Soifon semakin mendekat.

"Bagian mana yang boleh ku hancurkan?" tanya soifon.

"Kau boleh menghancurkan semua bagian tubuhku, kecuali mataku," ucap Ggio.

"Kenapa?" tanya Soifon.

"Dengan begitu aku akan tetap menatap mu," ucap Ggio dengan sebuah senyum dan matanya yang terpejam, wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan sebuah kedamaian dan ketulusan. Soifon terkejut mendengarnya.

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata itu, kau akan mati," ucap Soifon pelan.

"Selama kau yang membunuhku," ucap Ggio.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat mengetahui namamu," ujar Soifon.

"Tapi, aku senang telah mengetahui namamu," Soifon terkejut dan sekarang dia telah berdiri di hadapan Ggio, mengacungkan pedangnya, dia mengangkat pedangnya perlahan, dia menatap wajah Ggio, wajah yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya belakangan ini, wajah yang selalu ia pikirkan tanpa alasan yang jelas, semuanya akan selesai hanya dengan membunuhnya, ya, benar membunuhnya, apakah itu jalan terbaik? Itu tugasnya sebagai kapten onmitsu kidou, itu tugasnya sebagai Ni bantai taicho, mengalahkan musuh dan menghabisinya, tapi kenapa dia sangat berat melakukannya, setelah menatap wajah itu, Soifon mengayunkan pedangnya.

CRAT.

Ekspresi Ggio berubah seketika, ekspresi itu menahan rasa sakit, perlahan dia membuka matanya, dia menatap bahunya yang kini mulai mengeluarkan cairan merah.

PRANG.

Sinar kuning yang menahannya pecah berkeping-keping, lalu dia menatap Soifon di hadapannya.

"Kenapa?" Soifon berbalik dan memutar kepalanya sedikit.

"Aku hanya ingin kau lebih menderita," Soifon berseringai, begitu pula dengan Ggio.

"Sekarang kau dapat mendengar nama ku," ucap Ggio yang langsung berdiri di belakang Soifon.

"Fraccion Barragan Luisenbran, Ggio Vega," ucap Ggio dan saat itu dia langsung mengayunkan pedangnya kembali.

Tring.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu?" tanya Ggio ditengah-tengah pertarungan mereka.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu namaku," ucap Soifon.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya dari bibirmu," ucap Ggio dan dia langsung mundur ke belakang.

"Ni bantai Taicho, Soifon," ucap Soifon.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini," Soifon meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, "_Kuichigire_, _Tigre Estoque_," setelah mengucapkan hal itu, penampilan Ggio sedikit berbeda, di pipinya terdapat garis garis merah, dan kepangannya semakin panjang, dan pakaian tubuhnya berubah menjadi hitam putih.

"_Resurreccion_?" tanya Soifon.

"Begitulah."

"_Jinteki Shakusetsu__, Suzumebachi_," Zanpaktou Soifon langsung berubah menjadi sarung tangan di tangan kanannya, dan sebuah jarum di jari tengahnya.

"Sepertinya senjata yang kita miliki sama," ucap Ggio menunjukkan kedua tangannya, yang memiliki senjata yang hampir sama dengan Soifon.

"Sepertinya begitu," ucap Soifon dan Ggio langsung ber-sonido mendekati Soifon.

TRING.

Kedua benda itu berbunyi saat mereka bersentuhan.

"Hei, kau tahu, kemampuan _Suzumebachi_-ku?" tanya Soifon di tengah-tengah serangan Ggio. "2 kali tusukan di tempat yang sama maka kau akan mati," ucap Soifon, dia mengangkat kakinya dan menendang Ggio mundur, saat Ggio berhenti bergerak Soifon sudah berdiri di hadapannya, dan menusukkan _Suzumebachi_ ke dadanya, tapi Ggio menggerakkan tubuhnya ke samping, sehingga lengan kanannya tertusuk ujung _Suzumebachi_, dan membentuk tato kupu-kupu di sana

"Akh," Ggio langsung menghindar ke belakang, dan menatap lengan kanannya. "Kupu-kupu ya," Ggio menatap Soifon, "cocok untukmu, imut, tapi menyeramkan," Ggio tersenyum.

"Apa?" bentak Soifon marah dan dia langsung ber-shunpo ke hadapan Ggio, Ggio menahan serangan Soifon dnegan senjatanya, dengan kakinya, dia langsung menendang tubuh Soifon, tapi Soifon langsung melompat dan melepaskan _Suzumebachi_ yang bersentuhan dengan senjata Ggio, Soifon berbalik dan langsung ber-shunpo ke belakang Ggio, dia pun menusukkan suzumebachi ke punggung Ggio dan kembali terbentuk tato kupu-kupu di sana.

"Tch," Ggio menatap punggungnya dari sudut matanya, Soifon berseringai, Ggio menatapnya dan dia juga langsung berseringai. Di detik berkutnya Ggio langsung berdiri di depan Soifon. Dan dengan ujung senjatanya dia memukul pipi Soifon, hingga dia mundur beberapa langkah,

"Akh," Soifon menyentuh sudut bibirnya, dia menatap Ggio yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapannya lagi, Ggio mengangkat tangannya menyentuh dagu Soifon, tangan Soifon bersiap untuk memukul Ggio, tapi terlambat, Ggio langsung melemparkan taringnya dan menahannya di salah satu tembok.

"Ukh," Soifon menatap Ggio yang masih menyentuh dagunya, "apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Ggio berseringai, perlahan darah keluar dari sudut bibir Soifon.

"Kau berdarah," ucap Ggio, mata Soifon terbelalak saat dia mengingat Ggio menjilat darah di pipinya. Ggio semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyentuh sudut bibir itu, jarak mereka sangat dekat. Soifon menggerakkan bola matanya menatap Ggio dengan tatapan terkejut.

'Deg..deg..deg,' jantung Soifon berkerja dua kali lipat.

"Apa yang kau laku-," perkataan soifon terpotong karena Ggio telah melumat bibir Soifon, Soifon membelalakkan matanya, dia ingin memberontak tapi tidak bisa, perlahan dia merasakan taring di kedua tangannya menghilang, dan dia turun ke bawah.

'_Hadou no ichi, Sho_,' ucap Soifon dalam hati, dan seketika Ggio terdorong ke belakang,

"..hosh.." Soifon berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya, saat dia menatap Ggio, Ggio hanya berseringai.

"Darahmu manis, begitupula, bibirmu," Ggio menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, Soifon langsung ber-_shunpo_ ke belakang Ggio, dan dia langsung mencengkarm leher Ggio, dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah, Soifon memukul Ggio.

"Kau menyebalkan, sial, sial, sial," umpat Soifon, dia memukul Ggio dengan sekuat tenaga, hingga laki-laki itu hanya diam dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

"Ukh," Soifon mengangkat tangannya bersiap memukul Ggio untuk yang terakhir, "Bunuh aku," ucapnya.

"Apa?" Soifon terkejut.

"Kau menarikku, membuatku mendekat dengan nektarmu yang manis, tapi ketika aku merasakannya aku tidak dapat menjauh darimu," Soifon semakin mengeratkan cengkaramannya, "tapi, kita adalah musuh, aku tidak ingin membunuhmu," seketika Ggio kembali ke wujudnya yang biasa, "aku menyukaimu," Ggio mengatakannya dengan sangat lembut, dan pandangan matanya yang benar-benar tulus, "Arrancar tidak boleh menyukai seorang Shinigami, karena itu, bunuh aku," ucap Ggio, Soifon kembali tertegun mendengar perkataan Ggio.

'Dia menyukaiku?' tanya Soifon dalam hatinya sendiri, 'aku harus membunuhnya, dia adalah musuh, tapi kenapa perasaanku tidak ingin dia menghilang dari pondanganku?' Soifon menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menusuk lengan kanan Ggio.

"Aku menyukaimu, Soifon," ucap Ggio sekali lagi dengan matanya yang telah terpejam seolah ikhlas menerima kematiannya.

"Sialll!" teriak Soifon.

BOUGH

Dengan tangan kirinya Soifon memukul pipi Ggio.

"Soifon?" tanya Ggio bingung, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di pipinya.

"_Baka_, aku membencimu, sangat membencimu," umpat Soifon, Ggio tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Soifon, dan seketika Soifon langsung ditarik kedalam pelukannya. Ggio mengelus rambut Soifon. "Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu," ucap Soifon dan dia membalas pelukan Ggio.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan perubahan _reiatsu_ yang sangat drastis, Soifon menatap Ggio.

"Perang akan terus berlanjut," ucap Soifon dia bangkit dan mulai berjalan.

"Jangan, kau akan melawan Barragan-sama, bukan?" Soifon berseringai.

"Tentu saja," Ggio langsung menahan tangan Soifon.

"Jangan, dia memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda," ucap Ggio.

"Tidak bisa, aku _Ni bantai taicho_, tidak mungkin melarikan diri," ucap Soifon tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Tapi.." Soifon berbalik.

"_Hakufuku_," ucap Soifon, Ggio membelalakkan matanya dan dia kembali terjatuh.

"Soi..fon," ucapnya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap di matanya.

"_Bakudou no nijuuroku, __Kyokko_," dan seketika Soifon sudah tak dapat merasakan _reiatsu_ Ggio.

"Tidurlah, jangan menghalangiku, Ggio," setelah mengatakan itu, Soifon langsung bershunpo pergi.

**Di tempat Orihime.**

Dia terus berusaha mengobati Grimmjow, tapi _reiatsu_ Ichigo masih menyelubungi Grimmjow, membuat Orihime sulit untuk melakukannya.

BLAM

Orihime langsung menoleh dan melihat bangunan yang awalnya utuh, kini sudah hampir setengahnya hancur akibat pertarungan mereka semua, dentuman kembali terdengar, dentuman itu berasal dari semua Farccion Barragan yang telah di kalahkan, Orihime kembali menatap pertarungan Byakuya, dia kini terluka parah akibat melawan Zommari yang sekarang telah menghilang untuk selama-lamanya, Orihime menatap keadaan Szayel yang seolah tersegel oleh Zanpaktou Mayuri. Orihime kembali melempar pandanganya ke pertarungan lain.

"Sado-kun," ucap Orihime yang menatap Sado yang kini telempar jauh akibat pukulan Yammy, "Ishida-kun," ucap Orihime yang menatap Ishida yang tadi datang untuk membantu, kini malah ikut terlempar karena pukulan Yammy.

Tiba-tiba Orihime merasakan hawa menjadi dingin, dia melirik sebuah bangunan yang tiba-tiba runtuh, dia dapat melihat Rukia yang sedang tertusuk di sana.

"Kuchiki..-san," mata Orihime terbelalak, melihat Rukia yang sudah setengah sadar, perlahan tangan Rukia bergerak mengacungkan pedangnya yang patah ke hadapan Aaronierro, seketika pedang yang patah itu langsung menjadi panjang dan menusuk kepala Aaroniero dan kepala Aaronierro pun langsung membeku sejenak dan terbelah menjadi dua. Rukia terjatuh perlahan matanya tertutup. Orihime mundur beberapa langkah, dia kembali memutar kepalanya, Sado yang sudah mulai terluka parah, dan Ishida yang kini juga mulai terluka parah.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Orihime bergetar.

'Apa yang aku lakukan? Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Byakuya-san, Rangiku-san, mereka sedang terluka, aku tidak dapat melihat ini semua, harusnya aku menolong mereka, harusnya aku…aku..' pikir Orihime.

Tes..tes..

Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Orihime.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Orihime memjamkan matanya, 'Ulquiorra,' panggil Orihime dalam hatinya, 'Ulquiorra, apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Orihime mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari sosok Espada yang selalu menemaninya dan menenangkan hatinya itu. Orihime melirik Espada satu persatu yang kini sudah mulai melakukan _Ressureccion_, hanya Barragan, Nel dan Ulquiorra yang belum menggunakan _Ressureccion-_nya.

Blamm.

Sebuah bangunan hancur akibat _cero_ dari Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra," ucap Orihime yang longsung menoleh, dan dia kembali terbelalak saat menatap Ichigo yang terkena luka akibat _cero_ Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra menatap Ichigo, dia mengacungkan pedangnya, dan seketika terjadi hujan _reiatsu_ berwarna hijau pekat, para taicho pun juga langsung menatap ke arah Ulquiorra, saat _reiatsu_ itu hilang, sosok Ulquiorra yang baru muncul. Dengan _Ressureccion_ kecepatan dan kekuatannya, sangat meningkat, Orihime dapat melihat Ichigo yang selalu terjatuh, dan terlempar oleh Ulquiorra. seragam shinigaminya pun sudah tidak utuh lagi, akibat terkena _cero oscuras_ Ulquiorra.

"Kau sudah kalah, Kurosaki Ichigo," ucap Ulquiorra, Ichigo bangkit perlahan dengan tumpuan pedangnya.

"Aku..belum kalah," ucap Ichigo yang sudah terdapat banyak luka di tubuhnya.

"Kau kalah, kau tidak akan bisa membawanya," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Aku-"

Blammm

Ulquiorra langsung melempar Ichigo kembali sebelum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak ingin menunjukkannya, tapi aku mengerti Aizzen-sama pasti mengerti," Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya dan _reiatsu_ di sekitarnya kembali meluap dan menyelimutinya, Ichigo membelalakkan matanya.

"_Ressureccion, Segunda Etapa_," ucap Ulquiorra saat dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kepulan _reiatsu_ itu.

"_Segunda Etapa_, Ulquiorra telah mengeluarkannya," ucap Gin.

"Kita harus segera keluar, Kaname," ucap Aizen.

"Iya, Aizen-sama."

"Panggil, Wonderweiss," Gin langsung melebarkan senyumannya dan Tousen langsung mengangguk.

"Apa?" Ichigo sangat terkejut menatap sosok Ulquiorra, Orihime pun juga langsung mundur ke belakang dan menutup mulutnya karena dia juga sangat kaget dan terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat, Ulquiorra sangat berbeda, tiba-tiba perasaan takut kembali menyelimuti Orihime.

Ulquiorra melirik Orihime sejenak, dia dapat melihat sisa-sisa air mata di sana, dia juga dapat melihat kembali reaksi ketakutan dimata abu-abu itu, Ulquiorra hanya memejamkan matanya dan kembali menatap Ichigo yang kini langsung mempererat pegangan pada Zanpaktounya.

SIING

Dengan ekornya Ulquiorra lansgung menghempaskan Zanpaktou Ichigo, dengan kecepatannya Ulquiorra langsung memukul Ichigo.

"Ku..ro..saki..-kun," air mata kembali mengalir, kini Orihime kembali membelalakkan matanya saat melihat ekor Ulquiorra yang melingkar di leher Ichigo, Ulquiorra menggerakkan tangannya ke dada Ichigo.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya, dan dia maju ingin menghalangi Ulquiorra, tapi saat dia baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Nel langsung berbalik.

"Jangan, Orihime-chan," ucap Nel.

"Tapi, Nel," Orihime masih terus melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku tau," Nel menundukkan wajahnya, Orihime sangat mengerti arti dari reaksi itu, dia tetap melangkah maju, tapi Nel langsung merentangkan tangannya menahan tindakan Orihime.

"Lepaskan aku, Nel," ucap Orihime, Ulquiorra memundurkan tangannya sejenak.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," ucap Orihime lagi, "TIDAK!" kali ini Orihime berteriak, Ulquiorra menoleh, Orihime mulai menangis, "jangan, jangan lakukan Ulquiorra, ku mohon," Ulquiorra menatap Orihime. Dia menatap wajah Orihime yang memohon agar dia tidak membunuh Ichigo, bibir Ulquiorra bergerak.

"Onna," mata Orihime membulat, Ulquiorra kembali menatap Ichigo, di jari telunjuk tangannya mulai terisi _cero oscuras_, dalam hitungan detik _cero_ itu langsung mengarah ke dada Ichigo, dan dengan cepat membentuk bolongan yang sangat besar di sana.

"TIDAK!" Ulquiorra melepaskan ekornya, mata kecoklatan Ichigo untuk sesaat meatap mata abu-abu Orihime yang menangis.

'Gomenne, Inoue, aku tidak dapat melindungimu lagi, maafkan aku,' ucap Ichigo dalam batinnya, Ichigo mulai terjatuh ke bawah.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" Orihime meneriaki nama Ichigo, tepat di saat tu Ichigo langsung menutup matanya.

'Kalau kau masih ingin melindunginya, aku pinjamkan kekuatanku,' ucap seseorang dalam _inner world_ Ichigo, laki-laki itu berseringai.

BLAMMMMMMM

Sebuah _reiatsu_ merah langsung meluap di tempat Ichigo, Orihime langsung menatap _reiatsu_ itu, Ulquiorra yang masih berdiri pun berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi barusan,

"Apa?" Ulquiorra terkejut saat mendapati sesosok Hollow berdiri di sampingnya dan langsung menodorong kepala Ulquiorra, hingga dia terjatuh ke belakang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Orihime bingung, Orihime memicingkan matanya, dan saat dia dapat melihat dengan jelas, dia mendapati sosok Ichigo dalam sosok seorang Hollow. Orihime sangat terkejut. Dengan sektika Ulquiorra menjadi terdesak, dengan mudahnya Hollow Ichigo menarik tangan kanan Ulquiorra, hingga tangan itu putus, tapi dengan kemampuannya tangan kanannya tentu dengan mudah kembali,

Orihime mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik, Ulquiorra yang semakin terdesak, mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kekalahan, Orihime menatap Hollow Ichigo, dari tanduknya mulai mengeluarkan sinar merah yang mengarah ke Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra," Orihime menatap Ulquiorra yang tidak siap menerima serangan itu, "_Shirudo_," saat sinar merah itu akan melukai Ulquiorra, kumpulan ranting Orihime langsung menahannya, sontak Ulquiorra dan Hollow Ichigo langsung menatap Orihime.

"Orihime-chan, mundur," ucap Nel, Orihime mundur beberapa langkah, Hollow Ichigo kembali mengisi _cero_-nya, _cero_ itu langsung mengarah ke Orihime, tapi Nel langsung menahannya dan menghirupnya, saat semua _cero_ itu terhirup, Nel kembali membuka mulutnya dan menembakkan kembali _cero_ tadi, Hollow Ichigo menghindar dia langsung ber-_sonido_, Nel terlambat bereraksi, saat dia baru menyadari Hollow Ichigo di sampingnya, dia telah terlempar ke samping, sehingga menabrak sebuah bangunan dan mengahncurkan 2 bangunan di belakangnya.

"Nel!" teriak Orihime, Orihime kembali terperajat saat menatap Hollow Ichigo berdiri di hadapannya.

'Grimmjow,' Orihime menatap Grimmjow yang masih dalam pengobatan.

_Kami dapat menahan cero-nya Orihime,_ ucap Ayame. Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya.

_Aku percaya pada kalian, Shiruddo_, ucap Orihime lagi dalam pikirannya, Hollow Ichigo kembali menembakkan _cero_-nya, Orihime terkejut, saat menyadari rantingnya hanya cukup untuk melindungi Grimmjow, Orihime menatap kedatangan _cero_ itu yang semakin dekat, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya.

BLAMMMM

_Cero_ yang meleset itu mengarah ke Soutaicho dan langsung ditahan dengan mudah olehnya.

Orihime membuka matanya perlahan, dia mendapati tubuhnya dalam pelukan Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra," Ulquiorra melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bisakah kau menghentikannya?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Aku?" Orihime bingung.

"Aku akan menahannya, bisakah kau melakukan ini?" Ulquiorra membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Orihime.

"Akan ku coba," Orihime menatap Ulquiorra, "untuk 20 menit yang lalu, aku takut padamu," Ulquiorra hanya diam dan menatap lurus mata abu-abu itu, Orihime menggerakkan tangannya berusaha menyentuh pipi Ulquiorra.

"Kau terluka," Orihime menyentuh memar dan darah di sana, "bukankah kau memiliki daya regenerasi yang cepat?" tanya Orihime.

"Luka ini saat aku menerima _cero_ darinya, entah kenapa luka ini tidak dapat meregenrasi," Ulquiorra menyentuh pergelangan tangan Orihiime.

"Aku sembuhkan dulu," ucap Orihime.

"Tidak, dia sudah mendekat," Orihime menoleh, Hollow Ichigo semakin mendekati mereka.

"Tapi."

"Ini perintah, cukup lakukan apa yang aku suruh," ucap Ulquiorra tegas.

"Baik," Ulquiorra langsung meggendong Orihime ke tempat yang berbeda dan dia kembali berdiri di hadapan Ichigo.

"Kau bahkan menyerang temanmu, yang sangat ingin kau lindungi," ucap Ulquiorra, Hollow Ichigo langsung membuka mulutnya dan mengaum, Hollow Ichigo langsung menggayunkan pedangnya, dan saat Ulquiorra menghindar sebuah _cero_ dari Hollow Ichigo langsung menyambutnya, Ulquiorra masih berusaha menghindar, tapi _cero_ itu menyentuh bahu kanan dan kaki kanannya, membuat luka bakar yang parah di sana. Hollow Ichigo yang begitu konsentrasi dengan Ulquiorra tidak menyadari kelima peri Orihime berterbangan di sekitarnya.

Akibat apa yang di lakukan Orihime, pengobatan Grimmjow, dan perlindungan terhadap Aizen terhenti untuk sementara.

Saat mendapat posisi yang telah di tentukan, kelima peri itu berhenti berterbangan.

"_Shun Shun Rikka, Watashi wa Kyozatsu Suru_," ucap Orihime dan setelah itu, kelima peri Orihime saling terhubung dan mengurung Hollow Ichgio di dalamnya, partikel reiatsu Hollow Ichgo perlahan di serap oleh kelima peri itu, Hollow Ichigo memberontak, dia kembali menembakkan _cero_-nya membuat _barrier_ yang diciptakan kelima peri itu pecah, Hollow Ichigo langsung menembakkan _cero_ nya ke Orihime, Ulquiorra langsung berdiri di hadapan Orihime menahan serangan itu.

"Ulquiorra," Orihime menatap Ulquiorra, seketika _cero_ itu menghilang, dan digantikan dengan Hollow Ichigo yang sudah berdiri di depan Ulquiorra.

"Akh," Hollow Ichigo mencekik leher Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra."

"La..ri," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Hentikan, hentikan, hentikan," dengan air mata yang kembali berlinang Orihime menatap Hollow Ichigo, "hentikan, KUROSAKI-KUN!" teriak Orihime, Hollow Ichigo mendengar teriakan itu, dia langsung melepaskan tangannya dan menatap Orihime, dia mengulurkan tangannya, ingin menyentuh Orihime, Orihime mulai mundur selangkah.

TRAK

Orihime menatap Ulquiorra di belakang hollow Ichigo sambil membawa senjata dan memotong tanduk Hollow Ichigo, seketika topeng yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya itu retak, dan pecah, dan _reiatsu_ langsung menyelimuti Ichigo, dan dia kembali seperti semula.

"Inoue," Ichigo menatap Orihime. Orihime hanya terdiam

"Tsbuaki," ucap Orihime, dan Tsubaki menjadi sebuah katana, Ichigo terkejut menatap pedang di tangan Orihime.

"Onna," panggil Ulquiorra dari belakangnya, Orihime langsung berbalik.

"Gomen, Kurosaki-kun," setelah mengucapkan itu Orihime langsung di bawa Ulquiorra ke suatu tempat, dan setelah berhenti, Nel datang dengan membaa Grimmjow.

"_Sōten Kisshun_," aura oval oranye kembali menyelimuti Grimmjow dan Nel yang terluka.

Tiba-tiba cuaca di atas mereka berubah, Orihime mendongakkan kepalanya, terlihat Hitsugaya mengayunkan pedangnya dan seketika, muncul bunga es di sekeliling Halibel dan mengurungnya.

"Halibel," Orihime menatap Halibel yang terdiam di dalam sana.

Ulquiorra kembali kebentuk seperti biasanya, dia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Espada lain, Stark yang sedang terpojokkan oleh Kyoraku dan Ukitake, Halibel yang terperangkap dalam bongkahan es. Tba-tiba Orihime bergetar, Ulquiorra menatap Orihime, lalu dia menatap Soutaicho yang melangkah mendekati Yammy yang telah menggunakan _Resurreccion_-nya.

Soutaicho nampak mengeluarkan Zanpaktounya, Yammy berhenti menyiksa Sado, Ishida, Renji serta Hisagi yang juga ikut membantu. Soutaicho mengangkat Zanpaktounya dan mengayunkannya ke bawah, sehingga dengan mudahnya Yammy terbelah menjadi dua, dan tubuhnya langsung terbakar.

Renji, Sado, Ishida, dan Hisagi hanya menatap Yammy dengan tatapn terkejut, lalu mereka menatap Soutaicho yang berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Yamamoto soutaicho," ucap Hisagi.

"Jangan hanya menatapku, segera bantu yang lain," ucap Soutaicho.

**Di tempat Ichigo.**

Ichigo menatap Orihime yang sedang menyembuhkan Grimmjow.

"Ichi..go," ucap Rukia dari bawah, Ichigo langsung menoleh.

"Rukia, Sado, Ishida, Renji," Ichigo langsung turun ke bawah.

"Tenang," Unohana langsung melangkah mendekati Rukia, Sado, Ishida, Renji, Rangiku, dan Hinamori, yang telah dikumpulkan oleh Kira, Iba dan Hisagi.

"Isane," Unohana menatap Isane.

"Hai'," Isane merentangkan tangannya di hadapan Rukia yang lukanya paling parah. Unohana menatap Kira yang berdiri di dekat Rangiku dan Hinamori.

"Kira," panggilnya, Kira menoleh.

"Hai'," Unohana mulai merentangkan tangannya.

"Bisa kau bantu menyenbuhkan luka Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" tanya Unohana, Kira menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baik," Kira merentangkan tangannya dan mulai mengobati Rangiku, sedangkan Unohana mengobati Sado.

"Rukia," Ichigo duduk di sebelah Rukia, Rukia menelengkan kepalanya menatap Ichigo dengan sebelah matanya.

"Bagai..mana..In..oue?" tanyanya.

"Dia, tenang saja, kita akan membawanya pulang," Ichigo menatap Rukia, Rukia mengangkat sudut bibirnya perlahan, dan setelah itu dia memejamkan matanya.

"Taicho," panggil seseorang, Unohana langsung menoleh.

"Hanataro," Hanataro datang dengan memapah tubuh Byakuya.

"Saya diperintahkan untuk membantu," ucap Hanataro.

"Silahkan sembuhkan, Kuchiki-taicho," ucap Unohana.

"Hai'."

"Taicho," Renji menatap Byakuya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah _garganta_ kembali terbuka, Kyorakku menoleh, Orihime juga menoleh, Ulquiorra hanya melirik garganta itu sejenak.

"Teruskan pengobatanmu," perintah Ulquiorra.

"Baik,"

**Di tempat Barragan.**

TRAK.

Barragan menghancurkan kepala tengkorak yang ada di ujung gagang kursinya, Omaeda langsung menoleh.

"Kau yang akan menjadi lawan ku, huh?" tanya Barragan, dan dia langsung berdiri.

"Ta-taicho!" teriak Omaeda.

BOUGH

"Aww," Omaeda memegang kepalanya, "kau sudah kembali, Taicho,"Omaeda melirik Soifon yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Berisik, jangan berteriak," ucap Soifon dan kini dia menatap Barragan di depannya.

"Aku kira kau sudah mati," ucap Barragan.

"Huh, setelah aku membunuhmu," Soifon berseringai.

"Tampaknya, Ggio cukup membuatmu kerepotan," Barragan menatap luka di bahunya dan disudut bibir Soifon.

"Begitulah, berhenti berbicara, segera lakukan saja pertarungan ini," Soifon langsung ber-_shunpo_ ke belakang Barragan, Barragan menyadarinya, dia menahan kaki Soifon dengan tangannya dan langsung melempar Soifon ke belakang.

"Taicho," panggil Omaeda saat menatap Soifon terjatuh.

"Ugh," Soifon mengyentuh kakinya.

'Perasaan apa tadi, aku merasa pergerakan ku menjadi lambat,' Soifon menatap Barragan.

"Kau menyadarinya, kekuatanku," Barragan menghancurkan kursinya, dan sebuah senjata muncul dari kursi itu, "aku mengendalikan waktu, dan usia tua, tubuhmu menyadarinya, saat mendekatiku, pergerakanmu menjadi lambat, karena otot-otot mu menjadi tua ketika mendekatiku,"

"Apa?" Soifon kembali ber-_shunpo_.

"Tidak mengerti, Shinigami," Barragan langsung ber-_sonido_ ke belakang Soifon dan memukul punggungnya.

"Akh," Soifon menyentuh punggungnya.

'Taicho, bagaimana caranya melawannya,' Omaeda mulai berkeringat menatap Barragan yang berjalan mendekatinya, Omaeda langsung ber-_shunpo_ menjauh.

"Akan kubuat kalian tidak dapat menghindar lagi," Barragan membalikkan senjatanya, "_kuchiro_, _Arrogante_," Barragan langsung diselimuti reiatsu hitam keunguan, setelah beberapa menit, tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul dari kumpulan _reiatsu_ itu, mahkota Barragan muncul perlahan dan setelah itu, tubuhnya muncul sempurna,

"Apa itu?" Soifon berdiri dan menatap Barragan.

"Akan aku selesaikan secara cepat," Barragan mengangkat satu jarinya, "_respira_," seketika _reiatsu_ Barragan mengarah ke Soifon dan Omaeda, saat menyentuh sebuah bangunan, bangunan itu langsung runtuh, akibat menua.

"Lari, Omaeda," Omaeda langsung ber-_shunpo_ begitupula dengan Soifon, saat merasa cukup jauh Soifon berhenti, dan _reiatsu_ itupun menghilang, namun, Soifon merasakan sesuatu di belakangnya, dia menoleh, dan reiatsu itu, sedang mengarah ke arahnya, badan Soifon tidak dapat di gerakkan dia menatap _reiatsu_ itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya.

"Kau," ucap Soifon saat menatap seorang laki-laki tinggi, berkulit sedikit gelap, dan mengenakan kacamatanya.

"Soifon-san," ucapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" laki-laki itu menurunkan Soifon.

"Santai sedikit Soifon," seorang perempuan menyentuh bahu Soifon, Soifon menoleh.

"Yoruichi-sama," perempuan itu tersenyum.

**Di tempat Wonderweiss**

"Wonderweiss," ucap Stark saat seorang anak kecil dan sebuah binatang berdiri di depan Garganta itu.

"Aaaaaa," Wonderweiss menatap binatang di belakangnya, binatang itu menggerakan mulutnya dan meniup api yang megelilingi Aizen.

"Ara, ara akhirnya kita terbebas juga," Gin langsung berusara.

"Semoga para Espadaku tidak berlebihan menyambut kalian," ucap Aizen menatap semua shinigami yang berada di sana.

"Aaaaaaaaa..aaa," Wonderweiss menatap bongkahan es di depannnya, "aaaaaaaAAAAA," dia berteriak dan seketika bongkahan es itu retak,

"Apa?" Hitsugaya terkejut.

"Bocah," ucap Soutaicho.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Wonderweiss berteriak, dan binatang di belakangnya membuka mulutnya dan sekumpulan _Menos_ langsung keluar, Soutaicho melangkahkan kakinya, dan mengeluarkan Zanpaktounya.

"_Ryuujin Jakka_," Soutaicho mengayunkan pedangnya ke samping dan seketika _Menos_ itu langsung terbakar.

"Wah, wah, Soutaicho memang hebat," Gin menepuk-nepukkan tangannya.

"_Nake, Benihime_," ucap sesorang dan sebuah sinar merah langsung mengarah ke binatang milik Wonderweiss, sektika binatang itu hancur, Wonderweiss menatap binatang peliharaannya.

"Aaaaaaaa," Wonderweiss bersuara.

"Urahara Kisuke, dan Yoruichi Shihoin," Soutaicho menatap Urahara dan Yoruichi.

* * *

To Be Continued.

A/N : yups chapter 15 udah di update kembali. di sini tidak ada unsur vaizard, kalau di animenya harusnya Hachi yang menolong Soifon tapi karena disini aku tidak memasukkan Vaizard, jadi Tessai yang akan membantu Soifon dengan kidounya. Beginilah chapter 15

Kepanjangan yah? Kalau masih bingung tanya saja, chap berikutnya kita akan melawan Aizen.

Oh iya, fic Oneshot saya juga sudah saya publish judulnya _It's okay_ kalau berniat silahkan mampir heheheh

Seperti biasa Review pliss ^^


	16. The End of The War

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Give Thx :**

**Relya schiffer : **heheh aku juga belum mau Ulquiorra pergi hix hix, iya nieh Ggio, thx atas reviewnya yah..^^

**little hime : **terima kasih, iyah, mereka telah pergi, hix hix thx udah mau nunggu, dan thx atas reviewnya ^^

**Fun-Ny l0pe Ulquiorra : **rumit kah? maafkan saya kalau begitu, thx udah mau nunggu, akan aqu bantu sebisa saya hehehe, akhirnya qmu punya account jugah, ditunggu review qmu dari account mu, hehehe thx atas reviewnya ^^**  
**

**A/N : **Chapter 16 update, seusai judulnya, perang telah berakhir, tapi fic ini belum selesai, tinggal 1 chap lagi, liburan telah berakhir, hix hix.. chap terakhir akan saya update hari kamis, tanggal 23 septemer, aku memang sudah merencanakan hari itu untuk chapter terakhirku. Thx bagi yang review baik yang log-in maupun tidak log-in, thx juga buat yang udah mau baca baik yang review maupun tidak, mafkan saya seandainya kalo saya membalas review anda semua ada yang tersinggung, tapi, arigatou gozaimasu.

dan tentang Ggio, dia belum mati kok, dia hanya terkena Hakufuku, yang membuat dia pingsan dan Bakudou yang menyembunyikan reiatsnua, jadi Ggio belum mati hehe ^^

Selamat membaca ^^

A Night Under White Moon.

Chapter 16.

The End of The War.

* * *

"Urahara Kisuke, dan Yoruichi Shihoin," Soutaicho menatap Urahara dan Yoruichi, "kalian datang," ucap Soutaicho.

"Tentu saja, untuk bertemu Aizen," ucap Urahara, Aizen hanya tersenyum menatap Urahara.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Wonderweiss langsung bersuara dan detik berikutnya dia berada di belakang Soutaicho.

"Apa?" Soutaicho menoleh, dan dia langsung menahan serangan Wonderweiss.

"Sebaiknya jangan alihkan pandanganmu," ucap Urahara, setelah itu pedangnya langsung mengarah ke kepala Aizen.

"Terlalu cepat, Urahara Kisuke," Aizen ber-_shumpo_ menghindar dan digantikan dengan Tousen yang berdiri di hadapan Urahara.

"Ukh," Urahara melompat ke samping, Tousen kembali menyerang Urahara tapi langsung di tahan oleh Komamura.

"Komamura," ucap Tousen.

"Tousen," Tousen menarik kembali Zanpaktounya.

Cring,

Rantai Kazeshini melilit Zanpaktou Tousen.

"Hisagi," ucap Tousen lagi.

"Komamura-Taicho, ijinkan saya bergabung untuk membuka mata Tousen-Taicho," ucap Hisagi.

"Membuka mataku?"

"Iya," ucap Hisagi.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa," Tousen langsung melepaskan Zanpaktounya dari lilitan rantai Kazeshini.

CRAT

"A..pa?" Hisagi menatap bahunya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah.

"Tousen," ucap Komamura dengan nada tinggi, dan dia langsung mengayunkan pedangnya.

Tring.

* * *

**Di tempat Ichigo**.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kurosaki-san?" tanya Unohana yang kini telah selesai mengobati Sado, dan sekarang mengobati Renji

"Entahlah," ucap Ichigo.

"Inoue Orihime, sepertinya tidak ingin kembali," ucap Unohana lagi, Ichigo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, tiba-tiba dia menatap Aizen, Aizen mengarahkan senyumannya ke Ichigo.

"Aku akan mengalahkan Aizen," Unohana terdiam, dan sebuah senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Unohana.

"Tapi, Rukia.." Ichigo menatap Rukia yang kondisinya semakin membaik, lukanya mulai menutup, dan _reiatsu_-nya mulai stabil.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," ujar Unohana.

"Tapi-" Unohana menatap Ichigo.

"Rukia akan baik-baik saja," dengan senyum horror di wajah Unohana, "apakah kau tidak percaya padaku?" Ichigo menoleh lalu tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah, "Kurosaki-san," Unohana memberikan penekanan pada pengucapan nama 'Kurosaki-san' sehingga membuat Ichigo bergidik.

"Ti-tidak aku percaya padamu, aku pergi dulu," Ichigo langsung ber-_shunpo_. Isane berdiri.

"Taicho, Kondisi Kuchiki-san sudah lebih baik," ucap Isane.

"Sembuhkan Ishida Uryuu," perintah Unohana.

"Baik," Isane pun mulai menyembuhkan luka Ishida.

"Ki..ra-kun," ucap Hinamori menatap Kira, Kira menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kira.

"Ba.. keadaan..Rangiku..-san?" tanya Hinamori dengan terbata.

"Dia sudah lebih baik," ucap Kira, Hinamori tersenyum, "tunggu sebentar," ucap Kira, Hinamori menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa," ucap Hinamori, "ukh," tiba-tiba Hinamori merasa sesak, begitupula dengan yang lain kecuali Unohana, Kira menoleh.

"Tai..cho," Gin tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang bersenang-senang," ucap Gin.

'Reiatsu ini, Gin,' Rangiku berusaha membuka matanya, dia dapat menatap Gin berdiri di atas mereka semua, dengan senyum khasnya.

"Gin," panggil Rangiku, Gin menoleh menatap Rangiku.

"Ragiku-san," ucap Kira saat menatap Rangiku berusaha berdiri.

"Aku sudah sembuh, kau sembuhkan saja Hinamori," Ucap Rangiku.

"Rang..iku..-san," ucap Hinamori.

"Ara..ara, Hinamori, kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Aizen-taicho?" tanya Gin.

"Aizen..-tai..cho?" ulang Hinamori, Gin mengangguk dan menatap Aizen yang sedang berdiri menatap pertarungan.

"_Urusai_, Gin," ucap Rangiku yang mulai mendapatkan perubahan reaksi dari Hinamori.

"Rangiku," ucap Gin, Unohana hanya menatap Gin dan Rangiku.

"Taicho," panggil Isane.

"Biarkan saja, teruskan pengobatan," perintah Unohana.

"Baik," ucap Isane.

"_Bakudou no ichi, Sho_," ucap Rangiku, dan setelah itu Gin langsung terdorong ke belakang, Rangiku langsung mengejarnya dan membawanya ke salah satu menara.

"Bertahanlah, Hinamori," ucap Kira.

'Rangiku-san, kondisinya belum pulih benar,' ucap Kira dalam pikirannya. 'Taicho,' Kira berusaha menyembuhkan Hinamori dengan cepat.

**Di tempat Aizen**.

Dia masih berdiri menatap Hitsugaya yang sedang bertarung dengan Halibel, Stark dengan serigala di sekitarnya yang berusaha menahan serangan Kyorakku dan Ukitake, Barragan yang sedang melawan kidou dari Tessai, Nnoitora yang sedang berusaha keras mengalahkan Kenpachi, serta Ulquiorra yang berdiri di samping Orihime, yang sedang mengobati Grimmjow dan Nel.

"Mari kita selesaikan semua ini," ucap Aizen lalu dia berjalan dengan pelan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah dentuman, Stark jatuh ke bawah, Orihime langsung menoleh, Kondisi Stark sangat parah, _reiatsu_-nya yang melemah, Orihime menggenggam tangannya. Sebuah dentuman besar kembali berbunyi, Soifon tengah mengeluarkan _bankai_-nya, dan mengarahkan senjatanya yang seperti rudal ke Barragan, yang tersisa hanya Halibel yang masih belum memiliki luka yang berarti.

"Yare, yare," Aizen menatap Halibel.

**Di tempat Barragan.**

"Apa itu?" tanya Barragan menatap sesuatu seperti rudal di tangan Soifon, kini tinggal Soifon dan Tessai yang melawan Barragan, Yoruichi telah pergi menghampiri Urahara.

"_Jakuhō Raikōben_," Soifon berseringai, "Kau akan mengerti apa ini."

BOOOOOOOM

Rudal itu mengenai Barragan dan membuat asap di sekitarnya, akibat ledakan yang begitu dahsyat, Soifon terlempar ke belakang, Omaeda telah pingsan akibat menabrak salah satu menara dan tertimpa menara itu, Tessai, berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan kidou, sedangkan Soifon dia terlempar cukup jauh.

"Ukh," Soifon berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, tapi angin yang ditimbulkan sangat kencang. Soifon menoleh, di belakangnya terdapat sebuah bangunan.

BOOOM

Bangunan itu runtuh, Soifon membuka matanya, dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau," Soifon menatap sesosok laki-laki, dengan seringainya menatap Soifon, laki-laki itu terjatuh perlahan, Soifon berusaha menahannya.

"Hee," nafas laki-laki itu memburu, dan keringat di sekujur tubuhnya, "butuh waktu lama untuk lepas dari Kidou menyebalkanmu," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Soifon lagi.

"Menyelamatkanmu..hosh," ucap laki-laki itu.

Bough.

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi laki-laki itu.

"_Baka_," umpat Soifon, laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Berani-beraninya kau," teriak Barragan dari kepulan asap itu, Soifon dan laki-laki itu langsung menoleh.

"Tidak mungkin," ucap Soifon.

"Matilah kal-" ucapan Barragan terhenti saat menatap salah seorang Arrancar yang dia kenal berdiri di hadapannya.

"Barragan-sama," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Ggio," Barragan menatap laki-laki itu, "kau masih hidup," Ggio mengangguk.

"Hentikan serangan anda, Barragan-sama," ucap Ggio tegas.

"Apa?" bentak Barragan, "kau ingin mengaturku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, tapi pertempuran ini sangat tidak berarti, jika anda ingin mengambil posisi anda kembali, yang harus dilawan adalah dia," Ggio menunjuk Aizen.

"_Urusai_," bentak Barragan lagi, "jangan memerintahku, aku adalah raja," teriak Barragan.

"Oleh karena itu, Barragan-sama, jangan-," perkataan Ggio terhenti saat menatap Barragan mengangkat telunjuknya sehingga sejajar dengan mulutnya, tiba-tiba _reiatsu_ hitam keunguan berkumpul di sekitar Barragan, "Barragan-sama," teriak Ggio.

"_Urusai_, kau membela Shinigami, matilah kalian, _Respira_," _reiatsu_ itu langsung mengarah ke Ggio, Soifon, dan Tessai.

"Barra-" perkataan Ggio kembali terhenti karena seseorang langsung menariknya.

"Percuma," ucap Soifon, Tessai langsung mengaktifkan bakudou untuk menahan _respira_ Barragan,

"Kau pikir kalian akan selamt dengan Kidou, huh? Percuma," perlahan Bakudou yang digunakan Tessai, terkalahkan, Tessai mencoba menghindari serangan Barragan, "Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkanku, aku mengendalikan waktu, tidak ada yang tidak menua dalam hidup ini, aku yang mengaturnya, aku adalah raja, hahaha..matilah kalian," _Respira_ semakin mendekati Tessai, tiba-tiba tangan kanan Tessai terkena _Respira_, dan seketika tangan Tessai mulai menua. Tessai berhenti, dan _Respira_ pun berhenti, Tessai menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang tubuhnya. Sebuah sinar langsung muncul di dalam tubuh Barragan.

"Apa?" Barragan menatap tubuhnya, Tessai mengeluarkan tangannya, tangan kanannya dia potong dengan menggunakan Hadou, dan tangan yang menua itu dia teleport ke dalam tubuh Barragan.

"Sudah selesai," ucap Tessai, Soifon dan Ggio menatap hal itu. Seketika Kidou yang menutupi tangan yang menua itu, pecah, dan saat itu juga tubuh Barragan langsung menghilang.

"Sialannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn," teriaknya sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang dari dunia ini.

"Barragan-sama," Ggio berlutut menandakan penghormatan terakhirnya sebagai Fraccion dari Barragan Luisenbarn.

**Di tempat Orihime.**

Grimmjow sudah mulai sembuh, tapi _reiatsu_-nya belum pulih, dia harus beristirahat, dia belum bisa sadar untuk sekarang, luka Nel telah membaik. Kini 2 peri Orihime menyelimuti tubuh Ulquiorra.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Menyembuhkan," ucap Orihime.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Bohong," jawab Orihime, Ulquiorra menatap lukanya yang perlahan sembuh.

'Hangat, seperti perempuan ini,' Ulquiorra menatap Orihime.

"Nnoitora," ucap Nel, Orihime langsung menoleh dan menatap Nnoitora yang kini telah diambang kematian, Nnoitora terjatuh ke bawah, Nel membulatkan matanya menatap Nnoitora yang juga menatapnya, Nel langsung ber-_sonido_ mendekati Nnoitora.

"Nnoitora," ucap Nel di samping Nnoitora, dia memegang tubuh Nnoitora.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Nnoitora.

"Diamlah," ucap Nel.

BOOOM

Sebuah dentuman terdengar saat Nnoitora dan Nel menginjakkan kakinya di bawah.

"Nel," panggil Nnoitora.

"Kau tidak boleh mati," ujar Nel, "kau berjanji akan terus menggangguku," ucap Nel lagi.

"Tch, kau benar-benar menyebalkan," ucap Nnoitora, matanya semakin berat.

"Nnoitora," panggil Nel lagi.

"Nel," Nnoitora berusaha mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Nel.

"Apa?" tanya Nel, Nnoitora tersenyum, Nel terkejut menatapnya, perasaan buruk langsung menyelimutinya.

"Ma…af," ucap Nnoitora, tangannya yang belum sempat menyentuh pipi Nel, kembali terjatuh, Nel langsung menggenggamnya, mata Nnoitora perlahan tertutup, Nel menatap Nnoitora dengan tatapan yang tidak di percaya.

"Nnoi..tora," panggil Nel, tangan Nnoitora perlahan lepas dari genggaman tangannya, dan terjatuh ke bawah. Nel terkejut, bulir air mata menetes di wajah Nnoitora, yang kini sudah tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Saat itu ingin rasanya Nel berteriak, ingin rasanya dia berteriak sekencangnya dan memanggil nama pria yang merupakan orang yang sangat penting baginya, tapi kerongkongannya serasa tercekat, yang ada hanya kesunyian, yang seolah menjadi melodi pengantar kepergian Nnoitora, dan sebuah air mata, sebagai kenangan terakhir untuk orang yang sangat berharga, Nel mengelap air matanya, dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke kepala Nnoitora, setelah itu, tubuh Nnoitora menghilang, Nel langsung berbalik.

"Tubuhmu tidak cocok berada di sini, beristirahatlah Nnoitora," ucap Nel pelan, saat tubuh Nnoitora menghilang sempurna, Nel kembali menyarungkan pedangnya dan menghampiri Orihime.

"Nel," panggil Orihime, Nel menundukan kepalanya, dan Orihime lngsung menyadari apa maksudnya, dan dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Nel mengangkat kepalanya menatap Halibel yang masih bertarung dengan Hitsugaya.

"Tidak, ini salah," ucap Nel tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Orihime, dia menatap Nel.

"Tidak seharusnya ini terjadi, Shinigami, dan Hollow, memang seharusnya bertarung, namun jika seperti ini, semua akan hancur, ini salah," ucap Nel, Ulquiorra menatap Nel.

"Nel, ini untuk Aizen-sama," ucap Ulquiorra, Nel menatap Ulquiorra.

"Kita telah kehilangan banyak Ulquiorra, semua ini tidak benar, ini salah, tidak seharusnya ini terjadi, aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi," ucap Nel.

"Itu adalah harga, dari kekuatan yang telah Aizen-sama berikan untuk kita semua," ucap Ulquiorra lagi.

"Tapi-"

"Halibel," perkataan Nel terhenti saat mendengar Orihime bersuara, Nel dan Ulquiorra langsung menatap Halibel.

**Di tempat Aizen.**

"Yare..yare," Aizen berjalan mendekati Halibel, Halibel menoleh, begitu pula dengan Hitsugaya.

"Aizen…-sama," ucap Halibel, Aizen tersenyum, dia mengeluarkan pedangnya, di detik berikutnya, perut Halibel langsung mengeluarkan darah, "apa?" Halibel terbelalak.

"Tia!" Nel langsung beteriak, Ulquiorra sendiri menatap Aizen dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kalian membuang-buang waktuku," ucap Aizen, dan mengibaskan pedangnya sehingga darah Halibel yang ada di sana langsung terjatuh ke bawah.

"Ke..napa?" Halibel memegang perutnya.

"Kalian tidak lebih kuat dari ku," Halibel menatap geram Aizen, "aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya," ucap Aizen, semua orang yang ada di sana menatap Aizen.

"Mungkin kau dapat membantunya, Yoruichi-san," ucap Urahara.

"Membantu, huh?" Yoruichi menatap Aizen, Halibel mengangkat senjatanya, bersiap menusuk Aizen.

"Ukh," Aizen bersuara lalu dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Nel," Halibel menatap Nel yang menusuk Aizen.

"Kalian benar-benar merepotkan," ucap Aizen, dan setelah itu, orang yang ditusuk oleh Nel langsung berubah menjadi serpihan kaca, dan saat Nel berbalik, dia mendapati Aizen berdiri di belakangnya dan menusuknya.

"Akh," erang Nel, Aizen langsung menarik pedangnya, Nel langsung terjatuh ke bawah, namun, Halibel langsung menahannya, Aizen langsung menendang Halibel jatuh, hingga terdengar dentuman di sana.

"Halibel, Nel," Orihime berteriak, Ulquiorra langsung menatap Halibel dan Nel yang terjatuh ke bawah.

Aizen melirik Wonderweiss yang telah kalah dari Soutaicho.

"Mari kita selesaikan Gotei 13," ucap Aizen, Shinigami yang tersisa hanya, Soifon, Unohana, Kyorakku, Hitsugaya. Sedangkan, Byakuya, masih dalam pengobatan, Kenpachi yang juga menerima luka yang cukup berat dari Nnoitora, Ukitake yang tubuhnya langsung ambruk akibat penyakitnya yang kembali kambuh, serat Mayuri yang Zapaktounya patah, mereka tidak dapat bertarung sementara.

"Aizen," ucap Soutaicho yang kini badannya juga penuh luka akibat pertarungannya dengan Wonderweiss.

"Yamamoto Genryuusai," Aizen menatap Soutaicho. Seketika sebuah sinar mengurung Aizen, "Apa?" ucap Aizen kaget.

"Kau akan segera mati akibat ledakan reiatsu mu sendiri," ucap Soutaicho.

"Begitu," Aizen tersnyum dan terjadi ledakan yang sangat dahsyat, Soutaicho berbalik, dan saat dia menoleh, sebuah ledakan langsung menyambutnya.

"Sial," ledakan itu terkena telak ke Soutaicho.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti kekuatanku," ucap Aizen, Soutaicho telah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Yama..moto..soutaicho," ucap seluruh taicho secara bersamaan.

"Tch," Yoruichi berdecak, dan Urahara semakin menutup wajahnya dengan topinya.

"Aizen," Kyorakku muncul di bayangan Aizen, Kyorakku langsung mengayunkan pedangnya.

CRAT

Kyorakku menoleh, perutnya telah tertusuk oleh Aizen, Aizen langsung menarik pedangnya, namun, dia berhenti saat sesuatu berada di lehernya.

"Suzumebachi, huh?" Aizen menatap benda kuning di lehernya, "2 kali tusukan maka kau akan mati, kemampuan yang menarik, tapi belum cukup untuk membunuhku," Soifon berseringai, Ggio pun muncul di belakang Aizen dan mengayunkan pedangnya, "Ggio Vega," Aizen tersenyum, lalu tangannya bergerak ke belakang, dan pedangnya langsung mengenai perut Ggio.

"Ukh," darah keluar dari mulut Ggio, Soifon menatap Ggio.

"Gg..io," Aizen menatap Soifon, "Aizen," Soifon langsung mengarahkan Suzumebachinya dan menusuknya, tapi langsung ditahan oleh satu tangan Aizen. Aizen mengayunkan pedangnya, dan darah langsung mengucur deras di pundak Soifon, Aizen langsung melempar Soifon menjauh.

HUP.

"Yoru..ichi..-sama," ucap Soifon terbata, Yoruichi tersenyum.

"Istirahatlah dulu," ucapnya.

"Hati-hati," ucap Soifon, Yoruichi langsung membaringkan Soifon, Yoruichi menatap Tessai, Tessai mengangguk, lalu dia langsung menggunakan kidou penyembuhan untuk menolong Soifon.

"Aizen," teriak Hitsugaya, dia langsung mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," Aizen menatap Hitsugaya yang dengan amarahnya mengayunkan pedangnya ke hadapan Aizen. Sedangkan, Aizen hanya berdiri tenang menatap Hitsugaya.

CRAT

Pedang Hitsugaya menembus perut Aizen, Aizen tersenyum, dan tubuh itu kembali berubah menjadi serpihan kaca, dan saat yang bersamaan Aizen mengayunkan pedangnya, sehingga membuat tangan kiri Hitsugaya terpisah dari tubuhnya, dan sebuah goresan dalam di bahunya.

"Ukh," Hitsugaya mengerang.

"Aku belum ingin membunuhmu," ucap Aizen, lalu dia langsung melompat ke atas, saat dia di atas langsung di sambut oleh Ichigo

"Kurosaki Ichigo," ucap Aizen sambil menahan serangan Ichigo.

**Di tempat Gin**.

"Ara, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Gin, "Rangiku," Rangiku menatap Gin.

"Membunuhmu," ucap Rangiku, dan dibarengi dengan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Membunuhku? Terdengar menyeramkan," ucap Gin.

"Serius Gin, sekali saja, aku ingin kau serius di hadapanku," teriak Rangiku.

"Apa yang membedakan serius ataupun tidak serius, kedua hal itu tetap saja ada dalam diriku," ucap Gin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rangiku.

"Kenapa kau selalu bertanya hal itu?" tanya Gin.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dirimu, oleh karena, itu aku bertanya, kenapa, kenapa kau melakukannya?" Rangiku kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan tatapan yang berbeda, dan nada suara yang berbeda. Gin menatap Rangiku, lalu dia menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya.." Gin menggantungkan kalimatnya, "…menyukainya," jawab Gin sambil menatap langit di atasnya.

"Begitu," ucap Rangiku pelan.

"Apakah masalahmu sudah selesai?" tanya Gin lalu dia menatap Aizen, "Aizen-taicho sedang bersenang-senang di sana, dan kau.." Gin kembali menatap Rangiku, "..telah menghalangi jalanku," ucap Gin.

"Kau tidak akan kemana pun, sebelum melewatiku," ucap Rangiku lalu dia mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Ayolah, Rangiku, kau dan aku tau, kekuatan satu sama lain," Gin berjalan mendekat, Rangiku semakin mempererat pegangan Zanpaktounya. Saat jarak mereka dekat Gin langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dan meletakkannya di leher Rangiku, Rangiku terdiam menatap Zanpaktou gin.

"Kau bahkan tidak bergerak, kau yakin ingin membunuhku?" Gin tersenyum, "tidurlah Rangiku," ucap Gin pelan, lalu dia langsung mengayunkan pedangnya, sehingga melukai bahu Rangiku, Rangiku yang lukanya memang belum sembuh, langsung terjatuh.

"G..in," ucap Rangiku pelan, Gin menghentikan langkahnya, "Lagi..lagi..kau ..hosh..tidak…memberitahuku..kemana..kau..akan pergi," ucap Rangiku terbata, Gin hanya tersenyum, lalu dia kembali berjalan.

"Gin," panggil Rangiku lagi, dan setelah itu, kegelapan menyapanya.

**Tousen's battle**

Terdengar bunyi pedang yang selalu bersaut-sautan, tiba-tiba Tousen berhenti, seketika, sebuah topeng langsung membingkai wajahnya, ya, dia melakukan _Hollowfication_. Hisagi dan Komamura sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Tousen kembali mengayunkan pedangnya, kali ini gerakannya semakin cepat dan cepat, Hisagi pun kembali mengeluarkan darah di tubuhnya, walau sudah banyak luka di tubuhnya Hisagi tetap tidak mundur, dia masih memegang pedangnya dengan erat, Tousen mengarahkan pandangannya ke Hisagi.

"Kalian tetap tidak ingin menyerah?" ucapya, Hisagi dan Komamura hanya mempererat genggaman mereka, seketika kumpulan _reiatsu_ menyelimuti Tousen, dan saat _reiatsu_ itu menghilang, Tousen muncul dengan wujud yang jauh berbeda, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti hollow, kulitnya yang menjadi hitam, ekor, serta 4 pasang sayap di tubuhnya, Hisagi memandang _taicho_-nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Komamura sendiri hanya terdiam, lalu dia mengangkat pedangnya.

"_Bankai_," ucapnya, lalu sebuah monster besar langsung berdiri di belakang Komamura, Komamura langsung mengayunkan pedangnya, dan monster di belakangnya juga mengayunkan pedangnya, ke arah Tousen, Tousen menghindarinya dengan mudah, dia langsung berdiri ke belakang Komamura, Tousen langsung menendang Komamura hinga ke belakang, Hisagi menatap Komamura.

"Komamura-taicho," panggilnya, dan setelah itu, tousen juga sudah berdiri di hadapannya, Hisagi memutar ranntai Kazeshini, dan dia langsung mengayunkannya ke Tousen, Tousen menghindarnya dengan cepat, tapi Hisagi sendiri tidak menyerah dia kembali ber-_shunpo_, dan kembali melemparkan Kazeshini, Hisagi dan Tousen mengadu kecepatan mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba saat Tousen berhenti, sebuah tusukan pedang tertancap di perutnya.

"Ukh," erangnya, dan saat dia berbalik, Komamura berdiri di sana.

"Sekarang, Hisagi," teriak Komamura.

"Baik," Hisagi kembali melempar Kazeshini, dan menggores topeng hollow itu hingga retak, dan sebuah sentuhan terakhir, Hisagi mengayunkan Kazeshini hingga menyetuh perut Tousen, hiangga dia mengeluarkan banyak darah. Hisagi menatap Tousen, yang tiba-tiba topeng hollownya retak, dan dia kembali ke wujud semula.

"Hisagi," ucap Tousen sambil menyentuh pundak Hisagi, Komamura langsung melepaskan Zanpaktounya.

"Ukh," erangan kembali terdengar.

"Taicho," ucap Hisagi, lambat laun, tangan itu terlepas dari pundak Hisagi, dan Tousen terjatuh ke bawah.

"Tousen," Komamura langsung menghampiri Tousen. Hisagi pun langsung turun ke bawah.

"Taicho," ucap Hisagi duduk di samping Tousen.

"Sepertinya kalian telah membuka mataku," ucap Tousen, "aku menyadari semua ini salah," ucapnya dengan sisa kekuatan yang dia miliki, tentu saja dengan luka seperti itu, sulit baginya untuk bertahan, "maaf, Komamura, Hisagi," ucap Tousen.

"Bertahan, Tousen," ucap Komamura.

"Aku sudah tidak dapat bertahan, maafkan aku, dan.." Tousen mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, "..terima kasih," ucapnya, dan seketika reiatsunya menghilang, dan jiwa Tousen terurai ke langit.

"Taicho!" teriak Hisagi, sebelum akhirnya dia terjatuh akibat darah yang terus mengalir, dan kesadarannya langsung menghilang.

"Hisagi," Komamura menatap Hisagi, dia mengangkat Hisagi untuk dibawa ke Unohana, namun di perjalanan Gin muncul.

"Ara, sepertinya Tousen-san telah pergi," ucap Gin saat menatap Komamura.

"Ichimaru!" teriak Komamura.

"Yare..yare.. teriakanmu cukup kencang," Gin menutup telinganya, "aku tidak dapat bermain denganmu," Gin menyentuh pedangnya, "_Ikorose_, _Shinsō_," dengan sekejap pedang itu telah menembus perut Komamura.

"Sial," Komamura langsung terjatuh.

**Di tempat Aizen.**

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya nanti," Aizen mundur ke belakang, Ichigo kembali siap menyerang, tapi langsung d tahan oleh Gin.

"Gin," Aizen menatap Gin di hadapannya.

"Iya, Aizen-taicho," ucap Gin tanpa membalikkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Juubantai Fukutaicho?" Gin tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau bertanya?" tanya Gin.

"Tidak apa-apa," Aizen menatap Urahara yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Mari kita lanjutkan, Aizen," ucap Urahara.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini? Merebut benda ini?" Aizen mengeluarkan Hougyoku dari kantungnya.

"Benar," Aizen menatap Urahara.

"Silahkan rebut benda ini dariku," Aizen memasukkan benda itu ke tubuhnya, Urahara dan Yoruichi menatap hal itu dengan terkejut.

"_Nake, Benihime_," sinar merah keluar dari pedang Urahara, Aizen langsung menepisnya.

"Kau kira dapat melawanku, dengan teknik seperti itu," Aizen menggerakkan bola matanya, dan langsung mengangkat tangan kirinya, detik berikutnya di tangan itu terdapat kaki Yoruichi, "Menyerang dari belakang," Aizen menatap Yoruichi, Yoruichi langsung memutar kakinya, dan melompat ke atas, tangannya yang terkepal langsung di arahkan ke wajah Aizen, namun langsung di tahan oleh pedangnya, Aizen melepaskan tangannya dan bersiap menusuk Yoruichi, Yoruichi langsung menghindar ke belakang, di samping Urahara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yoruichi-san?" tanya Urahara.

"Daripada mencemaskan orang lain, pikirkan saja diri sendiri," ucap Yoruichi sambil menatap Aizen.

"Kau tidak dapat melakukan apapun, selama Hougyoku itu belum sempurna," ucap Urahara, Aien tersenyum.

"Tentu ini akan sempurna," Aizen menatap Orihime yang sekarang mengobati Halibel.

"Kau banyak bicara dengannya, Kisuke," ucap Yoruichi dia langsung ber-_shunpo_ ke hadapan Aizen.

"Cara yang sama tidak akan berhasil," Aizen langsung menghentikan gerakan Yoruichi.

"Benarkah?" Yoruichi berseringai, lalu di sekelilingnya terdapat kilat putih yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, Aizen segera mundur ke belakang, "Mundur? Jangan katakan kau takut dengan ini?" Yoruichi tersenyum, lalu dia mengangkat tangannya, kilat putih itu terkumpul di telapak tangannya, detik berikutnya, cahaya itu langsung di tembakkan ke Aizen,

"Yoruichi-san!" Urahara memanggil Yoruichi, "segera menghindar," ucapnya, Yoruichi menoleh.

BLAMMMM

Di depannya terjadi ledakan dahsyat, namun yang hancur bukan Aizen, melainkan sebuah ilusi yang diciptakan oleh Aizen.

"Apa?" Yoruichi menoleh ke belakang, dan Aizen langsung mengayunkan pedangnya.

CRAT

Darah keluar dari keningnya, hal itu karena Yoruichi langsung menghindar, jika tidak kepalanya akan terpisah dari tubuhnya, dia kembali ke samping Urahara, nafasnya tersengal.

"_Shibari, Benihime_," Urahara mengayunkan pedangnya, dan sebuah jaring menahan Aizen. Urahara kembali mengayunkan pedangnya, "_Hiasobi, Benihime_," dan sebuah bola api langsung mengarah ke Aizen.

BLAMMM

**Gin's Battle**.

"Urahara-san," Ichigo menatap ledakan di tempat Urahara.

"Whoa, ledakan yang cukup dahsyat," Gin bersuara, Ichigo langsung menatap Gin. Lalu, Ichigo meletakkan tangannya di depan wajahnya, sebuah topeng Hollow kembali membingkai wajahnya, "_Hollowfication_, huh?" Gin menatap Ichigo, Ichigo langsung ber-_shunpo_ mendekati Gin, dan mengayunkan pedangnya, Gin langsung menahannya.

"_Ikorose_, _Shinsō_," ucapnya, lalu pedang Gin langsung memanjang, pedang itu memang tidak membunuh Ichigo, tapi pedang itu menggores topeng Hollow miliknya dan sebuah retakan langsung muncul di sana, Ichigo langsung mundur ke belakang.

"Tch," Ichigo menyentuh retakan itu, perlahan retakan itu menjalar, dan menghancurkan sebagian topeng itu, "Apa?" Gin mengembangkan senyum liciknya.

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini," Gin menyentuh pedangnya, "_Bankai_, _Kamishini no Yari_," lalu pedangnya langsung memanjang mengarah ke Ichigo.

"Apa?" Ichigo langsung menahannya dengan pedangnya.

"Percuma," Ichigo langsung terlempar ke belakang, pedangnya terlepas, dan pedang Gin langsung menghancurkan topeng Ichigo.

"Hosh..hosh," darah keluar dari keningnya, Ichigo berdiri.

"Padahal aku ingin bermain lebih lama lagi," ucap Gin, dia meletakkan pedangnya di depan dadanya, dan seketika pednag itu kembali memanjang dan mengarah ke Ichigo, Ichigo menghindar, dia berdiri di depan Gin, dia mengayunkan pedangnya.

Tring

Ekspresi keterkejutan langsung menghiasi wajahnya, karena pednag Gin telah kembali ke semula.

"Apa?"

"Sudah cukup, aku sudah tidak berminat kepadamu," Gin mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah, dan langsung melukai bahu hingga perut Ichigo.

"Ukh," dia terjatuh ke bawah.

BOOOM

Sebuah dentuman terjadi, Gin dan Ichigo menatap ke Aizen, Yoruichi dan Urahara jatuh pingsan, dan tak berdaya di puing-puing bangunan.

"Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san," teriak Ichigo.

"Wah, sepertinya, Aizen-taicho sudah selesai," Aizen menatap Gin, lalu dia berjalan ke arah Gin.

"Ulquiorra," panggil Aizen, Ulquiorra dan Orihime menoleh, "Kemari," ucapnya, Ulquiorra menatap Orihime, kedua peri itu kembali ke jepit rambutnya, Orihime berdiri, sebuah tangan langsung menahannya.

"Jangan, jangan lakukan, Orihime-chan," ucap Nel, Orihime menatap Nel, "Onegai," dia memohon, Ulquiorra langsung menarik Orihime mendekati Aizen.

"Aizen-sama," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Orihime," panggil Aizen, Orihime berjalan pelan mendekati Aizen, "aku membutuhkan kekuatanmu, sekarang," ucapnya.

"Hime-chan," Gin melambaikan tangannya, Orihime menatap Gin.

"Ino..ue," ucap Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime menatap Ichigo yang telah terkulai lemah.

"Gin," Gin mengangguk, "Ulquiorra," Gin langung mengarahkan pedangnya ke tiang yang tidak terlihat yang menyangga kota replica itu, Ulquiorra mengarahkan jarinya ke sebuah tiang, sebuah sinar hijau langsung keluar di sana.

"_Cero_," saat Ulquiorra mengatakan itu, sebuah tiang hancur, dan Gin langsung memanjangkan pedangnya, akibat pedang Gin yang panjang, 2 tiang penyangga langsung runtuh, perlahan kota Karakura mulai kembali.

"Tu..nggu, hen..tikan," Ichigo berdiri, Aizen menoleh.

"Gin, kau belum membunuhnya?" tanya Aizen.

"Dia belum mati?" Gin menatap Ichigo.

"Kau ingin membohongiku?" tanya Aizen.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Gin tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, aku yang akan membunuhnya," Aizen maju, dan mulai menggerakkan pedangnya, tapi, Gin langsung menyentuh pedangnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Aizen, Gin menoleh, mengembangkan sebuah senyum, tiba-tiba pedangnya muncul dari balik bajunya, dan pedang itu menusuk dada Aizen.

"Membunuhmu," ucapnya.

"Gin-sama," Orihime menatap Gin.

"Apa?" Ichigo terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Aizen.

"Hum, aku lelah denganmu, aku sudah cukup bersenang-senang, tapi aku sudah bosan dengan permainan ini, oleh karena itu aku ingin segera mengakhirinya," Gin berkata dengan entengnya.

"Kau pikir dapat membunuhku hanya dengan sebuah tusukan?" Aizen menatap remeh Gin.

"Ara? Aku belum memberitahumu? Kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya," Aizen terkejut, "_bankai_ ku tidak sepanjang itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbahaya dari _bankai_-ku, di bagian tengah pedangku, terdapat sebuah racun, yang akan segera membunuhmu," Gin tersenyum, lalu dia menyentuh dada Aizen.

"Sialan kau, GIN!"

"Ya, ya, aku memang seperti itu, Sayonara, Aizen Sosuke," Gin tetap memasang senyum andalannya, Ulquiorra dan Orihime, hanya terdiam menyaksikan apa yang terjadi, "_Korosu_, _Kamishini no Yari_," tiba-tiba bagian dada Aizen bolong, dan Gin langsung mengambil Hougyoku.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Ichigo langsung berteriak.

"Hah?" Gin menatap Ichigo, "kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku?" tanya Gin.

"_Demo_," Ichigo tetap membantah.

"Gin-san!" Orihime berteriak, Gin menoleh, Aizen berdiri di sana, dengan bolongan yang tetap ada di sana.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Gin," Gin menatap Aizen dengan terkejut.

"Tch," Aizen mengayunkan pedangnya, dan menusuk perut Gin, "ukh," darah keluar dari mulutnya, dan Hougyoku langsung terlepas dari tangannya, Aizen langsung mengambil Hougyoku itu.

"Gin-san," Orihime menatap Gin, yang perlahan jatuh ke belakang.

"Tugasmu selesai sampai di sini, Gin," Aizen melempar Gin, lalu dia menatap Orihime.

**Di tempat Gin**.

"Gin!" panggil Rangiku, dia langsung menghampiri Gin.

"Ra..ng..iku," ucap Gin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Rangiku, dengan air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengejarku?" tanya Gin.

"Karena kau selalu meninggalkanku," jawab Rangiku dan air matanya langsung jatuh, Gin tersenyum, dan semua menjadi gelap di matanya, dia pingsan.

**Di tempat Aizen.**

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra langsung berdiri di hadapan Orihime.

"Minggir, Ulquiorra," perintah Aizen, "Aku akan memakai kekuatan itu sekarang," ucap Aizen, lalu dia langsung menebas Ulquiorra hingga dia terjatuh.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime berteriak, lalu dia berlari untuk menyebuhkannya, tapi gerakannya langsung tertahan, saat Aizen menyentuh bahunya.

"Lepaskan, Inoue," Ichigo langsung berlari mengarahkan Getsuga ke Aizen.

"Kalian benar-benar mengganggu," Aizen langsung menahan Getsuga itu, dan menggores perut Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime berteriak.

"Nah, Orihime, sudah waktunya," ucap Aizen, "gunakan kekuatanmu," ujarnya sambil menatap mata Orihime.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin melakukannya," ucap Orihime.

"Apa?" Aizen mencekik leher Orihime.

"Ti..dak," Orihime berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Jangan membuatku mengulanginya, aku membutuhkan kekuatanmu yang menolak segala kenyataan, aku membutuhkannya untuk menyempurnakan Hougyoku," Orihime menatap Aizen, "jadi, lakukan sekarang, atau kau mati," ancam Aizen.

"Ba-baik," Aizen melpaskan tangannya.

_Shun-shun Rikka, aku membutuhkan kekuatan kalian, untuk mengehentikannya, onegai._ ucap Orihime dalam pikirannya.

_Percayakan pada kami_, ucap ke enam perinya.

_Ayame, tolong beritahu Kurosaki-kun, aku membutuhkan kekuatannya_, ucap Orihime lagi.

_Baik_, ucap Ayano.

_Tolong cepat ya_, ucap Orihime, dia langsung mengeluarkan ke enam perinya.

"Mari kita mulai," ucap Aizen, peri-peri Orihime langsung mengelilingi Aizen, Ayame pun langsung bergabung.

"Shun Shun Rikka," ucap Orihime ke enam perinya langsung mengurung Aizen, '_watashi wa kyozetsu suru_,' ucap Orihime dalam hatinya. Perlahan tubuh Aizen bersinar, lebih tepatnya Hougyoku itu bersinar, Aizen tersenyum menatap tubuhnya, lalu dia tertawa.

Setelah beberapa lama, _barrier_ itu retak, dan saat retak terjadi ledakan yang sangat dahsyat, Orihime langsung terlempar ke belakang.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa," teriaknya.

Hup.

Orihime membuka matanya, dia tersenyum menatap Ulquiorra sekali lagi menolongnya, tiba-tiba terjadi sinar yang sangat dahsyat dari tempat Aizen berdiri.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime memanggil Ichigo.

"Aku tahu, Inoue," ucap Ichigo, dengan tubuh yang masih mengeluarkan darah, dia langsung ber-_shunpo_.

"Hahaha..tidak akan ada yang dapat mengalahkanku," teriak Aizen.

'Aku mohon, pinjami aku kekuatan, aku mohon,' ucap Ichigo.

'Untuk membunuh laki-laki itu, tentu saja,' ucap Hichigo.

Tiba-tiba Hougyoku langsung bersinar hebat.

"Apa ini?" Aizen menatap Hougyoku, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Aizen berteriak.

"Aizen!" Ichigo muncul di belakang Aizen, dan dia langsung mengenakan topengnya, Aizen ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi tubuhnya terasa kaku, dia tidak dapat bergerak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hougyoku!" teriak Aizen.

"Cukup sampai disini," di sekitar pedang Ichigo, langsung terdapat _reiatsu_ biru muda dan merah kehitaman, mengelilingi pedang itu."Getsuga….TENSHOU!" teriaknya, dan reiatsu yang bergabung itu membentuk ledakan _reiatsu_ yang sangat besar, dan mengarah ke Aizen, Hougyoku langsung bersinar.

"SIAL!" teriak Aizen, dan _reiatsu_ itu langsung memakannya, sebuah ledakan langsung terjadi.

BOOM

**Hinamori's POV**

"Aizen..-taicho," ucapku, saat menatap Aizen-taicho yang sudah tidak terselamatkan, aku menatap Kira yang juga sedang menatap ledakan itu. Aku langsung ber-_shunpo_ pergi.

"Hinamori-san," ucap Kira, saat dia berbalik, aku sudah tidak di sana, yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah menghampiri Aizen-taicho, aku ingin melihat keadaannya,

'Aizen-taicho, taicho,' air mata langsung mengalir di pipiku. Aku berhenti di depan ledakan itu, aku menatap Orihime-san berdiri di samping seorang Espada, dan Kurosaki-kun yang langsung terjatuh, akibat _reiatsu_ yang terlalu banyak dia gunakan. Aku menatap ledakan itu, tiba-tiba sebuah batu kecil jatuh di sampingku, aku menatap benda itu yang bersinar terang, lalu aku menatap tubuh Aizen-taicho yang jatuh perlahan, aku menatapnya, dengan langkah pelan aku menghampirinya.

"Taicho," panggilku, aku berlutut di samping tubuhnya, dia menatapku, air mataku jatuh di pipinya.

"Hina.,.mori-kun," ucapnya, aku terkejut, dia menatapku, dan menyebut namaku, aku menatapnya.

"Taicho," aku menyentuh tangannya.

"Ternyata semua ini salah," dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang sangat aku rindukan, "aku pasti telah melukaimu," ucapnya, aku terdiam, air mataku semakin deras mengalir, "maaf, maaf," ucapnya, aku menatap mata cokelat itu, yang lambat lau menutup, lalu sebuah ledakan membawa pergi tubuh taicho, aku terlempar ke belakang.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," aku menatap ledakan itu, "Aizen-taicho!" aku kembali berteriak, air mata mengalir deras di pipiku, dan setelah itu, kegelapan langsung menyapaku.

**End of Hinamori's POV**

**Normal POV**

Sebuah ledakan kembali terdengar.

"Semua ini sudah selesai," ucap Unohana taicho, dia berjalan menghampiri Orihime dan Ulquiorra.

"Unohana-san," ucap Orihime.

"Espada-san, kalian kembalilah, perang telah berakhir," ucap Unohana.

Tiba-tiba terdengar robekan udara, lalu sebuah sinar kuning langsung menarik, Nel, Stark, Lilynette, Halibel, dan Grimmjow.

**Di tempat Ggio.**

"Dia masih pingsan," Ggio menatap Soifon, "Sampai jumpa, Soifon," Ggio mengelus rambut Soifon, lalu dia membuka _Garganta_, Ggio memasukinya, saat sebentar lagi _Garganta_ itu tertutup sempurna, Soifon tersadar.

"Ggio," ucapnya, Ggio menatap Soifon dari sudut matanya, Soifon menatap Ggio lekat-lekat sebelum sosok itu termakan oleh kegelapan.

**Di tempat Orihime**.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Orihime, Ulquiorra menatap Orihime, dia menjentikkan jarinya, dan sebuah _Garganta_ terbuka.

"Kau sudah bukan tawanan kami lagi, onna," ucap Ulquiorra, "kau harusnya senang, kau dapat kembali ke duniamu," Orihime terkejut.

"Tapi, kau bilang aku adalah bagian dari kalian," ucap Orihime.

"Hueco Mundo bukan tempat untuk manusia," Ulquiorra berbalik dan berjalan menuju _Garganta._

"Ulquiorra!" teriak Orihime, lalu dia menarik baju Ulquiorra.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ulquiorra menatap Orihime.

"Jangan-" perkataannya langsung dipotong oleh tangan Ulquiorra yang langsung menepis tangan Orihime.

"Lepas," ucap Ulquiorra dingin, Orihime terkejut, Ulquiorra kembali berjalan masuk ke _Garganta_ itu, "selamat tinggal, Inoue Orihime," setelah mengatakan itu _Garganta_ tertutup. Orihime terpaku menatap _Garganta_ itu, tanpa dia sadari air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Harusnya aku senang," Orihime menghapus air matanya, "Tapi..Ulquiorra," Orihime mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menyentuh udara, menyentuh tempat Ulquiorra baru saja pergi, tapi tidak ada gunanya, tidak ada yang terbuka di sana, yang ada hanya sebuah teriakan dan tangisan dari seorang perempuan yang pernah memasuki dunia di balik kegelapan itu.

"ULQUIORRA!" Orihime berteriak, lalu sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya.

"Orihime-san," Unohana menatap Orihime dengan tatapan kasihan, lalu Orihime terjatuh di tangan Unohana.

* * *

To Be Continued.

A/N : Bagaimana? kepanjangan kah? masih ada typo juga kah =.=? saran dan kritik di terima di review, so,

review plis..^^ arigatou sebelumnya. ^^


	17. Orihime decision

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Give Thx :**

** Amber Q.C. 22 LagiMalesLogin : **perpisahan? oh baca ajah di chap ini.. heheheh thx atas reviewnya

**little-hime : **Ulquiorra mati? noooooo heheheheh ini udah ada endingnya, thx atas reviewnya.

**sweet miracle 'michu 17 : **oalah.. qmu HitsuHina fans.. hehehehe Hitsu Hina maaf, mereka hanya kebadian sedikit porsi, tapi di setiap adegan itu mereka pelukan, kalo mau yang lebih dari itu, sorry, saya juga punya rencana untuk buat fic HitsuHina heheh, thx atas reviewnya yah..**  
**

**A/N : **Chapter terakhir, chapter 17, maafkan saya yang telat update.. terpaksa updatenya malem-malem, sibuk sama temen-temen yang jahilnya minta ampun di hari spesial ku ini, heheheheh maaf banget yah, chap ini akan menjadi akhir dari semuanya, thx banget atas dukungannya selama ini, thx banget yah.. maaf banget kalo sampai sekarang tetep masih banyak typo dan kekurangan..huhuhuhu, thx bagi yang udah kasih saran.

thx buat yang review baik yang log in maupun tidak log in, thx juga buat yang udah baca baik yang review maupun nggak.

Arigatou Gozaimasu *bungkuk dalem-dalem*

selamat membaca ^^

A Night Under Wthite Moon.

Chapter 17.

Orihime decision.

* * *

1 minggu berlalu, sejak perang di musim dingin yang menyakitkan. Orihime telah kembali ke apartement sederhananya seperti biasa, dan kini dia tengah berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

"Orihime," sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya, gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan itu menoleh pelan.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime berseru, dan dia langsung menghambur ke pelukan Tatsuki Arisawa, sahabatnya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang, Orihime," ucap Tatsuki pelan.

"Iya," Orihime tersenyum. Lalu, Tatsuki melepas pelukannya.

"Ayo, kita pergi," Orihime berjalan di samping Tatsuki, dia menatap langit di atasnya.

'Pulang ya?' gumam Orihime dalam pikirannya. Pikirannya kembali ke masa-masa itu, saat 'dia' pergi, dan saat Orihime di Soul Society.

**Flashback.**

_Soul Society._

_Divisi 4._

_Di divisi itu, semua orang berlalu lalang, semua orang sibuk untuk membantu, Taicho, beserta Fukutaicho mereka yang baru saja kembali dari peperangan dengan tubuh penuh luka._

"_Cepat, cepat," teriak salah seorang Shinigami._

"_Semuanya, segera obati yang terluka," perintah Unohana._

"_Baik," mereka semua segera mengobati para korban. Unohana berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan, ruangan yang sedang ditempati oleh seorang perempuan berambut oranye kecoklatan._

_Cklek._

"_Kau sudah sadar, Orihime-san?" tanya Unohana, Orihime berbalik, dia menatap seorang Taicho di depan pintu sedang menatapnya._

"_Iya, terima kasih," ucap Orihime dengan sebuah senyum._

"_Begitu, aku memilki permintaan," ucap perempuan yang merupakan salah satu senior Taicho, di Gotei 13._

"_Apa itu?" tanya Orihime._

"_Bisa kau membantu kami, untuk mengobati para Taicho yang terluka?" pinta Unohana. _

"_Tentu saja," Unohana berbalik dan melangkah keluar, Orihime langsung mengikutinya dari belakang._

_Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Unohana berhenti disebuah pintu dan membukanya._

"_Yoruichi-san," Orihime menatap Yoruichi yang masih belum sadarkan diri, disebelahnya, duduk seorang Taicho perempuan dengan rambut biru tua yang juga dikepang._

"_Tolong kau sembuhkan, Yoruichi," ucap Unohana._

"_Tentu saja," Orihime berjalan mendekati Yoruichi._

"_Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," Unohana berbalik dan menutup pintu itu._

"_Sōten Kisshun," perintah Orihime. Orihime mulai menyembuhkan Yoruichi._

"_Inoue Orihime?" panggil Taicho itu, Orihime menoleh._

"_Ya, Soifon-san?" tanya Orihime._

"_Apa menurutmu, para Arrancar itu masih hidup?" tanya Soifon sambil menatap keluar jendela._

"_Iya, tentu saja," pandangan Orihime menjadi sendu._

"_Apa kau kenal dengan Ggio Vega?" tanya Soifon tiba-tiba, Orihime terkejut, namun, dia langsung tersenyum._

"_Kenal," jawab Orihime dibarengi dengan tawa kecil._

"_Apa yang lucu?" tanya Soifon ketus._

"_Maaf, tidak ada yang lucu. Hanya saja, Ggio juga pernah menanyakan tentang dirimu," ucap Orihime, tiba-tiba pipi Soifon mulai memerah._

"_Apa yang kau ketahui tentang dia?" tanya Soifon lagi._

"_Ggio termasuk Arrancar yang dikenal jahil di Las Noches, karena dia dan Lilynette sering menjahili Arrancar lain, tapi dia Arrancar yang cukup baik diantara semua Arrancar yang aku temui," jawab Orihime, dia kembali mengingat saat dia mengobrol dengan Ggio saat istirahat latihannya._

"_Lilynette?" tanya Soifon._

"_Iya, Lilynette, dia Arrancar perempuan yang bisa dibilang, jika dari ukuran tubuh dia lebih muda dari Ggio, mereka sering terlihat bersama," jawab Orihime lagi, Soifon mulai mengepalkan tangannya._

"_Apa saja yang dia tanyakan tentangku?" Soifon seolah mengintrogasi Orihime._

"_Hanya nama, oya, dan saat aku menyebutkan nama Yoruichi-san, dia sedikit menunjukkan reaksi yang berbeda," Orihime menatap Soifon, _

"_A-apa?" tanya Soifon gugup._

"_Haha..tidak apa," Soifon kembali menatap pemandangan diluar._

"_Apa aku masih dapat bertemu?" tanya Soifon dengan sebuah tatapan yang berbeda, Orihime kembali menatap Yoruichi, dan menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Iya, pasti bisa," jawab Orihime._

"_Apa kau akan membocorkan hal ini, pada siapapun?" tanya Soifon._

"_Tentu saja tidak."_

"_Apa menurutmu aku gila?"_

"_Gila?"_

"_Iya, menyukai seorang Arrancar yang jelas-jelas dia adalah musuhku," ucap Soifon sambil menopang dagunya._

"_Tidak, kau tidak gila."_

"_Apa aku salah?" _

"_Tidak, menyukai bukan suatu kesalahan, tapi akan menjadi kesalahan jika tidak mengakuinya," jawab Orihime._

"_Kau pasti, sangat dekat dengan Espada bemata hijau itu," Orihime tersentak._

"_Mendekati dekat pun belum," Soifon menatap Orihime, tersirat kepedihan dari jawaban Orihime._

"_Soi..fon," panggil Yoruichi, saat baru membuka matanya, Soifon bangkit dan langsung menghampiri Yoruichi._

"_Yoruichi-sama," Soifon menatap Yoruichi. Yoruichi tersenyum._

"_Kau boleh pergi," ucap Soifon._

"_Iya," Orihime berjalan keluar, lalu seorang Shinigami menghampirinya._

"_Inoue Orihime, ini daftar orang yang harus Anda sembuhkan," Orihime menerima daftar itu, lalu dia mengangguk dan Shinigami itu langsung pergi. Orihime berjalan menyusuri koridor itu, dalam keheningan, dia teringat saat dia berjalan bersama Ulquiorra di koridor Las Noches yang panjang. Orihime hanya mendesah, lalu dia berhenti di sebuah pintu, tangannya terulur dan membuka pintu itu._

"_Gin-san," ucap Orihime saat baru membuka sedikit pintu itu, lalu pintu itu ditarik oleh sesorang di kamar itu, dan Orihime pun menatap orang itu, "Rangiku..-san," ucapnya. Dia dapat melihat sosok Shinigami perempuan itu, Rangiku terlihat sangat berantakan, matanya yang sembab, terlihat bahwa dia baru saja menangis._

"_Silahkan masuk," Rangiku memberi sebuah senyum, suaranya terdengar serak, Orihime mulai mengobati Gin._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Orihime._

"_Tidak ada yang jauh lebih buruk, saat menatap wajahnya yang tidak lagi tersenyum," ucap Rangiku, Orihime menatap Rangiku dengan sedih. Rangiku menatap Orihime, "lalu, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Orihime hanya mengalihkan pandangan matanya._

"_A-aku.." Orihime menghentikan kalimatnya._

"_Kau tahu? Teriakanmu saat itu cukup keras," Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rangiku lagi._

"_Tidak ada yang lebih buruk, saat menatap kepergiannya di balik sebuah lubang hitam," jawab Orihime pelan._

"_Kenapa kau bisa merasakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Rangiku._

"_Aku bahkan tidak mengerti," Orihime kembali menatap Gin, tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak, Rangiku segera menyentuh tangan kurus itu._

"_Gin," panggil Rangiku, Gin langsung menyunggingkan senyum khasnya, Rangiku menatap Gin dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Orihime berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka berdua._

_Orihime kembali berjalan, dia berhenti di sebuah ruangan, bulir air mata jatuh dari matanya._

"_Ulquiorra, kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?" Orihime bertanya pada dirinya sendiri._

_3 hari kemudian._

_Gotei 13 sudah kembali pulih, Taicho dan Fukutaicho sudah dapat beraktifitas seperti biasa, dan sebuah rapat untuk menentukan nasib Orihime dan Gin telah digelar, beberapa Taicho, tidak setuju untuk menghukum mati Orihime, karena di detik terakhir Orihime sempat bertujuan untuk mengalahkan Aizen, dan Orihime juga sangat berjasa, karena dia ikut membantu menyembuhkan Taicho yang terluka._

_Setelah perdebatan terjadi, telah diputuskan Orihime dibebaskan. Sementara Gin, semua Taicho sangat tidak setuju jika dia harus di eksekusi, hal ini karena, dia juga ikut mengalahkan Aizen, jabatan Taicho pada divisi 3 yang belum juga terisi, dan Gin memnuhi semua persyaratan yang ada. Hal ini juga di dukung dengan perkataan dari Kyorakku dan sebuah kalimat pendukung yang diberikan oleh Hitsugaya._

_Akibat, hal-hal itu Gin kembali mendapat posisi Taicho, namun, setelah 10 tahun penjara._

_Berita ini langsung tersebar di Seiretei, Orihime yang sedang duduk di selnya langsung berdiri, dia menatap seseorang shinigami yang membukakan pintu itu, Orihime berjalan keluar, dan dia langsung dijemput oleh Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, dan Sado_

"_Minna," Orihime menatap teman-temannya._

"_Ayo pulang, Inoue," ajak Ichigo, Orihime menjawab dengan agak lama, sehingga mendapat sebuah tatapan bingung dari teman-temannya, lalu Orihime mengangguk._

**End Of Flashback**.

Orihime masih melangkahkan kakinya di belakang Tatsuki, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Tatsuki terhenti, Orihime menabraknya.

Bukk.

Tatsuki menoleh.

"Orihime, kau tidak memperhatikan jalanmu?" tanya tatsuki, Orihime mengangkat kepalanya.

"Maaf," Orihime mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tatsuki cemas.

"Tidak apa," Orihime tersenyum dan masuk ke kelasnya.

"Inoue," panggil Rukia.

"Pagi, Kuchiki-san," Orihime tersenyum tipis, dan langsung duduk di mejanya. Orihime tetap terlihat seperti biasa, tertawa, dan mengobrol, tapi Tatsuki mengerti Orihime tidak tertawa dengan hatinya.

Sepulang sekolah Orihime langsung berlari ke apartemennya.

Cklek.

Orihime membuka pintu kamarnya, dia segera duduk di depan sebuah meja, tiba-tiba dia menjadi semangat saat mendengar kata-kata dari Tatsuki, dia mulai membuka buku di hadapannya dan dia mulai mencoret-coret buku itu.

Tiba-tiba Orihime mendengar suara robekan udara, dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ulquiorra," Orihime sangat berharap kalau yang keluar adalah laki-laki itu. Orihime berlari ke jendela dan membukanya, dia menatap sosok yang dia kenal.

"Halibel," Halibel menoleh dan menatap Orihime, lalu dia berjalan mendekati Orihime, "ada apa?" tanya Orihime.

"Mengembalikkan ini," Halibel memberikan baju seragam Orihime.

"Begitu," Orihime mengambil baju seragam itu, "ano..kenapa bukan-" Orihime tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau bertanya kenapa bukan Ulquiorra yang mengantar?" Orihime mengangguk pelan, "dia tidak ingin melihatmu," Orihime terkejut.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Halibel, Orihime mengangguk.

"Si-silakan," Halibel berjalan masuk. Dia duduk di hadapan Orihime.

"Apakah aku tidak dapat kembali lagi kesitu?" tanya Orihime.

"Kenapa kau ingin kembali ke Hueco Mundo?" Orihime bingung, otanya mulai berpikir dan menanyakan hal yang sama, "Apa yang kau cari di sana?" Orihime semakin terdiam, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

'Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya?' tanya Orihime pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba bayangan akan Ulquiorra memenuhi ingatannya.

"Ulquiorra, kah?" Orihime menatap Halibel, "Baiklah, aku tidak perduli," Halibel membuang tatapannya, "tapi, jika kau benar-benar ingin ke sana, aku dapat membantumu," Orihime terkejut.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Orihime.

"Iya, Ulquiorra bilang, tidak ingin ada manusia di Hueco Mundo, tapi kau bisa menjadi bagian Hueco Mundo, jika kau menjadi seperti kami," Orihime membelalakkan matanya.

"Maksudmu, Hollow?" Halibel mengangguk, "tapi, teman-temanku, semuanya," Orihime menggerakkan bola matanya.

"Seperti yang pernah aku katakan padamu, selalu ada yang dikorbankan," Orihime berhenti menggerakkan bola matanya, "semua itu tergantung dari keinginanmu sendiri," Halibel bangkit.

"Jika, aku ingin seperti kalian, apa aku harus meninggal dulu?" tanya Orihime.

"Tidak, kemungkinan itu sangat kecil, kau malah akan dibawa ke Soul Society," Orihime mengangguk.

"Lalu?"

"Hanya satu cara," Halibel menatap Orihime, Orihime terdiam mendengar maksud Halibel.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," Halibel berjalan keluar kamar Orihime.

"Kenapa?" tanya Orihime, Halibel melirik Orihime.

"Karena, Ulquiorra," Orihime tertegun mendnegarnya.

"Halibel!" panggil Orihime lagi, lalu dia melepas sebelah jepit rambutnya, "ambil ini," Orihime memberikannya pada Halibel.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika benda itu pecah, bisa kau jemput aku?" Orihime memohon, Halibel tidak menjawab, tapi dia langsung mengantungi jepit rambut itu.

"Terima kasih, Halibel," Orihime menatap punggung Halibel yang menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

Orihime terdiam.

"Apakah benar?" tanya Orihime, "apakah yang akan kulakukan itu benar?" Orihime menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menatap baju seragamnya, dia terkejut saat menatap gelang yang penrah Ulquiorra berikan padanya.

"Ulquiorra," Orihime memeluk gelang itu.

Cklek.

Orihime langsung menoleh, tiba-tiba dia teringat kembali akan Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra," Orihime berteriak ke pintu itu, tapi dugaannya kembali salah.

"Orihime," panggil Tatsuki.

"Ada apa, Tatsuki-chan?" tanya Orihime, dia memasanga sebuah senyum agar Tatsuki tidak khawatir.

"Kenapa baju sregammu?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, ahaha.." Orihime sedikit tertwa.

"Benarkah?" Orihime hanya mengagguk, "tadi siapa yang datang?" Orihime terkejut.

"Ti-tidak ada yang datang," Orihime berusaha menutupi.

"Begitu, mungkin aku salah, hehe, aku pulang dulu," Tatsuki keluar dari kamar Orihime.

Orihime kembali terdiam.

"Apakah aku menyukainya?" Orihime bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya saat pulang sekolah, Tatsuki berdiri di hadapan Orihime.

"Ada apa?" tanya Orihime kaget.

"Ikut aku," Tatsuki mulai berjalan, dan Orihime mengikutinya. Lalu, Orihime terkejut saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya,

"Ada apa, Tatsuki-chan?" tanya Orihime dengan sebuah senyum.

"Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu," Tatsuki menatap Orihime lekat-lekat. Orihime meutar tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Tatsuki, helaan panjang terdengar dari Orihime.

"Baiklah," Tatsuki menarik Orihime duduk di atas rerumputan dihadapan sungai kecil di depannya.

"Kembang api di musim panas, kau pergi, tapi aku tetap dapat merasakan kehadiranmu, dan saat itu kau kembali pergi, saat itu kau benar-benar seperti menghilang dari pandanganku," Tatsuki menatap arus sungai itu. Orihime menatap wajah Tatsuki, lalu Orihime tersenyum pelan.

"Kau ingin mendengar ceritaku?" tanya Orihime, Tatsuki menatap Orihime. Orihime merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput itu.

"Aku pergi menuju ke sebuah kota, kota itu sangat menyeramkan, mereka seolah akan membunuhku, tapi, ada seseorang yang melindungiku, walau dia memiliki sifat yang sangat dingin, dia tetap melindungiku, banyak yang terjadi di kota itu, di kota itu perlahan aku menemukan sebuah keberanian, tapi aku tidak bisa selamanya di kota itu, karena aku memang harus pulang kesini," Orihime menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menutupi matanya.

"Janji?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Hah?" Orihime bersuara.

"Saat musim panas itu, kau berjanji akan selalu pulang ke sisi ku," Orihime tersenyum.

"Apa kau menyukai kota itu?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Iya, aku sangat menyukainya."

"Pergilah," ucap Tatsuki, Orihime melepas tangannya dan menatap Tatsuki, "jika, kau menyukai kota itu, beserta isinya, pergilah, aku mengenalmu, aku akan tetap dapat melihatmu," ucap Tatsuki, Orihime berdiri dan kembali duduk di samping Tatsuki.

"Terima kasih Tatsuki-chan," Orihime menyandarkan bahunya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ichigo?" Orihime hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tetap menyukainya," Tatsuki menatap Orihime.

"Apa kau menyukai seorang pemuda yang ada dikota itu?" Orihime tersentak.

"Entahlah, aku masih tidak mengerti," Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, Tatsuki menoleh. Tiba-tiba Orihime menangis.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukainya?" tanya Tatsuki lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti, sepertinya, aku..aku..aku mulai menyukainya."

"Katakan padanya, pergilah," perintah Tatsuki, Orihime mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tatsuki-chan," Tatsuki mengangguk. Orihime berdiri dan tersenyum, "aku pergi, Tatsuki-chan," Orihime berbalik, Tatsuki berdiri, dan tersenyum.

Orihime tidak langsung ke apatermennya melainkan menemui teman-temannya. Sado, Ichigo, Ishida, dan Rukia menatap Orihime di hadapan mereka.

"Mengobrol sebentar, bagaimana?" tawar Orihime, keempat orang itu langsung saling pandang.

"Baiklah," ke empat orang itu duduk di tangga yang pernah Orihime gunakan untuk mengoborol dengan Ichigo, sedangkan Orihime berdiri di depan sebuah pembatas.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir," Orihime memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Inoue?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku, sekali lagi, ingin kembali ke tempat itu," Orihime memandang matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Tapi, Inoue," Ichigo tidak setuju.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime berbalik, "aku menyukaimu," keempat orang itu terdiam. Orihime tersenyum, akhirnya dia mengatakannya, "tapi, aku bukan milikmu," lanjut Orihime, "oleh karena itu, aku ingin kembali ketempat itu, kembali ketempat orang itu."

"Inoue-san," Ishida bangkit.

"Sampai jumpa, minna," Orihime langsung berlari.

"INOUE!" Ichigo dan Rukia memanggil Orihime

'Benar, aku ingin kembali ke sisinya, aku ingin membuktikan keberadaan hati, agar dia mengerti, agar dia tahu, bahwa sekarang, hatiku terhubung dengannya, Ulquiorra,' Orihime berlari secepatnya ke rumahnya. 'maaf, minna,'

Orihime menatap pemandangan kamarnya, lalu dia menatap foto kakaknya.

"Onii-chan, aku pergi," Orihime tersenyum, lalu dia kembali keluar menuju sebuah tempat.

* * *

**1 jam berikutnya.**

"Kau tidak menghancurkannya, Kisuke?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Tidak," Urahara teringat saat Hinamori memberikannya.

**Flashback.**

_Saat Hinamori sampai di tempat Aizen, Hougyoku jatuh, Hinamor langsung memungut Hougyoku, dan dia menatap tubuh Aizen. Saat Hinamori tersadar, dia langsung menemui Urahara._

"_Urahara-san," Hinamori memanggil Urahara yang sedang duduk, Urahara menoleh._

"_Hinamori?" Urahara menatap perempuan bercepol itu, "ada apa?"_

"_Aku ingin mengembalikan ini," Hinamori menyerahakan Hougyoku ke Urahara. Urahara terkejut, "sebagai gobantai Fukutaicho, aku meminta maaf atas kesalahan Aizen-taicho, sebagai gantinya, aku tidak melaporkan benda ini, dan mengembalikannya kepadamu," Hinamori membungkukan badannya._

"_Kau memiliki saat yang berat," ucap Urahara, Hinamori mengangkat kepalanya, "terima kasih."_

"_Jangan dihancurkan benda itu," pesan Hinamori._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kalau, iya keberadaan Aizen-taicho akan benar-benar hilang," Hinamori berdiri, "saya permisi," Urahara hanya menatap Hougyoku dan mengantunginya._

**End Of Flashback**.

Srett.

"Urahara-dono," panggil Tessai, Urahara menatap Tessai.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada tamu," Urahara menatap Yoruichi.

"Urahara-san," panggil Orihime saat menatap Urahara di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku memiliki permintaan," Orihime menatap serius Urahara.

"Mari kita bicara," Urahara mengajak Orihime ke tempat latihan, "apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sudah kuduga, Hougyoku masih utuh," ucap Orihime, Urahara terkejut.

"Iya, lalu?"

"Tolong, dengan kemampuan Hougyoku, ubah aku menjadi Arrancar," Yoruihi menatap Orihime.

"Kau bercanda, Orihime," Yoruichi langsung tidak setuju.

"Aku serius," di mata Orihime sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keraguan, Urahara bangkit.

"Baiklah."

"Kisuke," Yoruichi menatap Urahara.

"Itu yang dia inginkan," Urahara mengeluarkan Hougyoku, "Gunakan ke enam perimu sebagai barrier," Orihime mulai mengeluarkan keenam perinya.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya, Orihime?" tanya Shun'o.

"Iya," Orihime menatap ke enam perinya.

"Bodoh," Orihime menatap Tsubaki.

"Maaf."

"Kami adalah kekuatanmu, kami akan selalu ada dalam dirimu," ucap Ayame.

"Terima kasih," bulir-bulir air mata menetes dari mata abu-abu Orihime.

"Shun Shun Rikka," ke enam perinya mulai membentuk barrier.

"Baiklah kita mulai," Urahara mendekatkan Hougyoku kearah Orihime, Hougyoku langsung bersinar. Orihime terpejam, tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat sakit di tubuhnya, rambutnya terangkat ke atas.

Prang

Seketika barrier itu pecah dan prose situ telah selesai.

* * *

**Di Hueco Mundo.**

Halibel sedang berjalan di koridor Las Noches.

Prang.

Tiba-tiba jepit rambut Orihime yang dikantungnya pecah. Halibel langsung berjalan dan menjentikkan jarinya, tak lama Gargant terbuka

"Kau ingin kemana, Tia?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Keluar sebentar, mencari udara segar," Halibel masuk ke dalam Garganta itu.

* * *

**Di tempat Orihime.**

Orihime terjatuh, kesadarannya hilang, ke enam perinya berubah menjadi reiatsu dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Orihime.

"Tessai," Tessai langsung mulai melakukan penyembuhan kepada Orihime. Sehingga reiatsunya menjadi pulih, dan bertambah, tiba-tiba sebuah Garganta terbuka di tempat mereka.

Urahara dan Yoruichi langsung menoleh.

"Aku tidak datang untuk membunuh kalian," Halibel menghancurkan barrier yang dipakai Tessai, "aku datang untuk mengambil salah satu dari kami," Halibel mengangat Orihime, perlahan kesadaran Orihime pulih.

"Halibel," Orihime tersenyum, lalu dia menoleh ke Urahara, "terima kasih, Urahara-san, sampai bertemu lagi, Yoruichi-san," itu adalah perkataan Orihime sebelum dia menghilang di balik kegelapan.

"Kau sudah yakin?"

"Iya, terima kasih," Orihime tersenyum.

**Di tempat Tatsuki.**

Dia masih berdiri, di tempat tadi, dia menatap sungai itu, bulan telah muncul. Tatsuki memejamkan matanya, dia sudah tak dapat merasakan keberadaan Orihime lagi.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Orihime," Kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata Tatsuki.

Ke empat orang itu juga masih terdiam. Mereka sudah tak dapat merasakan _reiatsu_ Orihime lagi.

"Inoue-san," Ishida berbalik.

"Ayo, Ichigo," Rukia menyentuh punggung Ichigo.

"Dia pasti sedang tertawa sekarang," ucap Sado, mereka pun pulang kerumah mereka.

* * *

Halibel dan Orihime tiba di Las Noches, Orihime sangat rindu akan tempat itu, rindu akan kesunyian, rindu akan koridor panjang yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Kau berganti pakaian saja dulu," Orihime menunjukkan kamar untuk Orihime, Orihime tidak ke menara 4, tapi dia langsung diajak Halibel ke menara 3. Nel yang sedang membaca, mengehentikan gerakannya saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Nel langsung membangunkan Grimmjow yang tertidur di kasurnya.

"Grimmjow, bangun," Grimmjow tersentak.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada yang datang," Grimmjow mengucek matanya. Nel membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tia?" Nel menatap Halibel, "_reiatsu-_mu sedikit berbeda," lalu Orihime keluar dari belakang Halibel.

"Hai Nel," Orihime melambaikan tangannya, Nel terkejut.

"Orihime-chan," lalu dia langsung memeluk Orihime, "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?'

"Dia bagian dari kita sekarang," Nel terkejut, Orihime berbalik, dan menunjukkan topeng hollownya. Topeng hollownya berbentuk bunga, topeng itu mengikat sebagian rambut Orihime.

"Kau melakukannya?" Grimmjow tiba-tiba muncul.

"Grimmjow." Orihime menatap Grimmjow.

"Untuk siapa kau melakukannya? Ulquiorra, huh?" tanya Grimmjow. Wajah Orihime memerah.

"Sudah jangan pedulikan dia."

"Pinjami dia baju, Nel," ucap Halibel.

"Baik, baik," Orihime langsug ditarik masuk, dan dipilhkan baju untuknya.

30 menit kemudian.

"Kamarmu dimana?" tanya Nel.

"Di tempat biasa," ucap Halibel.

"Begitu," Nel tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku ingin menyuruhnya beristirahat," Halibel membawa Orihime menuju menara 4.

Ulquiorra berjalan menuju kamarnya, dia menatap kamar di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan, perempuan itu?" tanya Ulquiorra pada dirinya sendiri, "kenapa aku memikirkannya," Ulquiorra memutar kepalanya saat merasakan _reiatsu_ yang berbeda, seketika _reiatsu_ itu tertutup dengan _reiatsu_ Halibel. Ulquiorra kembali membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah, tugas ku hanya sampai disini, kau sudah tau jalannya, kan?" tanya Halibel.

"Iya," Orihime mengangguk, dan mulai melangkah masuk, Halibel langsung berbalik.

"Kau melakukannya?" Stark muncul di depan Halibel.

"Iya, sepertinya ada kerusakan di otakku," Stark tertawa pelan, "apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya Halibel.

"Tidur," ucap Stark, Halibel berhenti melangkah dan menatap Stark, "ayolah aku sangat mengantuk, kau tahu? Menemanimu berkeliling Hueco Mundo semalam, membuatku tidak tidur," ucap Stark.

"Kita ke Dome yah," pinta Halibel.

"Dome?" belum sempat Stark mendapatkan jawaban Halibel, dia sudah menghilang. Di menit berikutnya Stark sudah berada di Dome dan berdiri di samping Halibel.

"Apa yang ingin kita lakukan disini?" tanya Stark.

"Tidur," Stark tersenyum, Halibel duduk di bawah, Stark juga duduk di samping Halibel.

"Aku tidur," ucap Stark.

"Iya," Stark mengganti posisinya dan merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Halibel, Halibel menatap Stark. Halibel menggerakkan tangannya dan menatap wajah Stark, dia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup.

Bibir Stark menyentuh topeng Hollow Halibel, Stark membuka matanya.

"Besok, lakukan _Resurrecion_ dulu ya," ucap Stark, Halibel langsung memukul wajah Stark pelan, "aaww," Stark mengerang, lalu Stark tersenyum dan dia kembali tidur, Halibel mundur ke belakang, dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

**Di tempat Orihime.**

Orihime tiba di kamarnya, dia menatap kamar Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra," panggil Orihime.

Ulquiorra terbangun.

"Sepertinya aku mulai gila," Orihime semakin mendekat dan membuka pintu kamar Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra terbelalak menatap Orihime di depannya, tapi dia langsung membuang wajahnya.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar gila, mana mungkin perempuan itu di sini," Orihime menatap sosok di hadapannya, yang tidak berubah, dia sangat rindu dengan sosok itu, dia berjalan mendekat dan menutup mata Ulquiorra dengan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Ulquiorra dengan nada datar, "lepaskan," Ulquiorra menyentuh tangan Orihime, "siapa ini?" Ulquiorra langsung menarik tangan itu, hingga Orihime terjatuh di hadapan Ulquiorra.

"Kau," Ulquiorra menatap Orihime, mata Orihime langsung berkaca-kaca.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime langsung memeluk Ulquiorra.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Untuk bertemu denganmu," Orihime menatap lekat-lekat bola mata emerald itu, "dan untuk membuktikan hati kepadamu," Ulquiorra terkejut.

"Kau memang menarik," Ulquiorra menarik ujung bibirnya, sehingga seulas senyum yang sangat tipis terbentuk disana, "kau tidak perlu membuktikannya lagi, karena aku sudah mempercayainya," Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mencium lembut bibir Orihime, berbeda dengan ciuman yang waktu itu ia lakukan saat Orihime tertidur, kali ini dia melakukannya dalam keadaan Orihime sadar, dan Orihime juga membalas ciuman itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Ulquiorra melepaskan Orihime.

"Selamat datang kembali, Orihime," Orihime terkejut, Ulquiorra memanggil namanya, dia tersenyum.

"Iya," dan kembali memeluk Ulquiorra, dengan air mata yang kembali menetes.

'Sepertinya, pilihan ku tidak salah, walaupun salah aku tidak akan menyesal, memilih jalan ini,' batin Orihime.

* * *

10 tahun berlalu.

**Di Soul Society.**

Dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun, Hinamori selalu berlatih dengan Hitsugaya, hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah Bankai, agar dia dapat mengisi jabatan Taicho di divisinya, dan dengan susah payah, akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan Bankai. Berdasarkan rapat para Taicho, Hinamori berhak di angkat menjadi seorang Taciho di divisi 5, dan akibat dia diangkat menjadi Taicho, fukutaicho di divisi 5 menjadi kosong, dan berdasarkan keputusan bersama, Kuchiki Rukia dipilih menjadi fukutaicho divisi 5.

"Segera sampaikan pada, Hinamori- fukutaicho, tidak maksudku, Hinamori-taicho, dan Kuchiki-fukutaicho," Hitsugaya langsung ber-_shunpo_, dan memanggil mereka berdua.

"Dengan ini, Hinamori Momo, diangkat menjadi Gobantai Taicho," Hinamori menerima, haori yang diberikan Soutaicho, Hinamori tersenyum, Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk. "dan Kuchiki Rukia diangkat menjadi Gobantai Fukutaicho," Rukia menatap Byakuya, Byakuya hanya memejamkan matanya.

Dan 10 tahun juga telah berlalu, yang artinya Ichimaru Gin juga akan di bebaskan dari tahanan, dan kembali menempati posisi Taicho di Sanbantai. Di hari pembebasannya, Rangiku menjemput Gin.

"Gin," Rangiku menatap Gin yang keluar perlahan.

"Rangiku," Gin tersenyum, "aku pulang," Rangiku langsung memeluk Gin.

"Jangan pergi lagi," bisiknya.

"Iya,"

Dan 10 tahun juga telah berlalu, dalam melewati 10 tahun Soifon selalu pergi ke Kota Karakura, hanya untuk mencoba sebuah kemungkinan terkecil, tapi Ggio tidak pernah datang. Soifon tidak tahu, Ggio selalu menatap Soifon dari kejauhan.

Hari ini seperti biasanya Soifon pergi ke Kota Karakura.

"Dia juga tidak datang," Soifon menatap langit di atasnya, "mungkin ini adalah hari terakhir," ucap Soifon, lalu dia berbalik. Tiba-tiba terdengar robekan udara, dan _Garganta_ terbuka. Soifon menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yare, yare," Ggio berdiri di belakang Soifon, "aku datang," Soifon langsung berbalik, dan bersiap memukul Ggio. Ggio menahan serangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang? Padahal, aku selalu menunggumu," Soifon menumpahkan kekesalannya, dan terus menyerang Ggio, saat Soifon akan memukul wajah Ggio, Ggio menarik tangan itu, dan menarik pemiliknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf, aku selalu mengamatimu, kok," ucap Ggio, Soifon terkejut, dan dia langsung melepaskan diri.

"Benarkah?" Ggio tersenyum, "aku merindukanmu," Soifon kembali memeluk Ggio, Ggio tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Soifon.

"Aku juga."

**Di tempat Orihime.**

"Ulquiorra," panggil Orihime.

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu," Orihime berbisik di telinga Ulquiorra.

"Aku tahu, kau milikku, sekarang dan selamanya," Orihime tersenyum.

* * *

Owari.

A/N : fiuh akhirnya selesai, oh iya, tentang yang Ulquiorra senyum, itu pernah ada di chapter bleach yg keberapa saya lupa, tapi pas si Ulquiorra pertama kali dateng ke Karakura, dia agak senyum liat Orihime.

Akhirnya tamat, aku senang sekali udah menyelesaikan fic ini, maafkan segala kegajean, typo yang gak abis abis, dan keabalan yang terjadi di fic ini..

Thx atas saran beserta, semangatnya.

Tapi seperti biasa, review pliss..

Arigatou sebelumnya.


End file.
